What Happens on Spring Break
by chelseabsb93
Summary: doesn't always stay on spring break. Cappie and Casey's kiss went a little farther than it should have. Now they both have to deal with the aftermath. please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Please tell me you're not carrying Cappie's love child."

Ashleigh was her best friend; she had to tell her the truth. She looked around the corner to make sure no other sisters were around before uttering the words she still couldn't believe.

"Yeah; I'm pregnant with Cappie's child." Casey sighed, really wishing this whole thing was just a bad dream that she'd eventually wake up from.

"Oh my god!" Ashleigh screamed in a whispered tone. "How? Ew, no I don't want those details, just tell me the kind of moment it was."

"Well, after Rebecca's little stunt we went for a walk on the beach. We were talking about our futures and one thing led to another and we ended up making love under the stars on the beach with the waves crashing next to us." Casey explained.

"Awe. That's so romantic." Ashleigh smiled.

"Yeah, but looked what it led to. Cappie is back with Rebecca and I'm pregnant with his child."

"So I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"I haven't told him yet. Actually you're the only one who knows." Casey said.

"You need to tell him." Ashleigh said desperately.

"What would be the point if I might get rid of it anyway?" Casey asked, still flustered by everything going on.

"Case, I know you. You're not getting rid of this baby."

Ashleigh knew her all too well. Even if she said she might get rid of it, they both knew she never would. This baby was made in a moment of true love, and there was no way Casey was going to let anything bad happen to it.

Placing her hand over her stomach, Casey said, "I guess I need to tell him."

"Want me to call him for you?" Ashleigh asked sympathetically.

"Thanks Ash, but this is something I need to do."

"Alright, but if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Ashleigh said, hugging her best friend before leaving the kitchen.

Casey picked up her cell phone and scrolled to Cappie's number. She highlighted it and selected the 'send text' option. Once the touch screen keypad appeared, she typed the words like her life depended on it.

_Cap, I need to talk to u. Game of pool? _

He would know exactly what she meant. She wanted him to meet her at their secret place. After sending the text, she grabbed her car keys and headed out of the ZBZ house; going to the place she and Cappie call their own.

* * *

The Lite-N-Easy was always their place to sort out anything going on in their lives. This was certainly going to be the case tonight.

Casey had been playing their usual table for a while when she heard a very familiar voice behind her. His voice was soothing and made her feel at home.

"You rang." He said. Casey turned around to see the man she'd been waiting for standing behind her.

"Hey Cap." She gave a weak smile, not knowing even how to bring up what she needed to tell him.

"Ah, our secret place. There's usually only two reasons why you come here; either you have a dilemma or you're avoiding your sisters." Cappie smiled, sensing there was something up.

"Little of both." Casey replied.

"Well why don't you tell Dr. Cappie everything over a game of pool." Cappie said.

"Rack em up." Casey said, feeling a little better. Maybe this conversation would actually happen.

"So you said you were avoiding your sisters." Cappie said, grabbing a pool cue.

"Kind of."

"Let me guess, Ashleigh's having some turquoise is the new black issue, or is it more of a v-neck versus scoop neck thing."

"It's not Ashleigh." Casey said.

"Then you must be still trying to take down Rebecca. When are you going to realize she's not a bad person?" Cappie said, waiting for Casey to take her turn. This was exactly the thing she needed to help her talk about what she came here for.

"You really care about her." Casey said after knocking the 7 ball into the left side pocket.

"Yeah I do." Cappie smiled. He had that same smile on his face anytime he thought about Rebecca.

This was her chance. She had the perfect way of bringing it up.

"Then let me ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You two have been hooking up a lot lately." Casey said.

"How did you know?" Cappie asked, half joking.

"It's a sorority; not hard to find out." Casey half joked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cappie asked, wondering why she would bring that up.

"Well what if during one of those times you didn't use a condom?"

"She's on the pill so we're still good."

"What if she forgot it?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, what if she got pregnant?"

"Oh my god…oh my god! Rebecca's pregnant?" Cappie started to panic.

"I don't know yet, but if she was, what would you do?" Casey asked, really wanting to know.

Cappie calmed down a little. "Well first I'd find out a hundred percent if she was pregnant or not, and if she was, I'd stand by her."

"Really?" Casey asked, slightly relieved.

"Of course. I'm not the type of guy to walk away from something I helped create. You know that." Cappie replied, leaning over the pool table for his turn.

"Good to know." Casey smiled.

"Anything else?" Cappie asked.

"Just one more what if."

"Ok." Cappie said, wondering when the questions would end.

"What if it wasn't Rebecca?" Casey asked, looking at him with seriousness in her eyes.

At first Cappie looked puzzled, but quickly figured out what was going on.

"Case." He looked at her with his incredible blue eyes. His eyes appeared to be saddened, like a puppy who just lost his favorite toy.

"Spring break?" He added, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah." She sighed. She could usually read him like a book, but this time, she had no idea what he was thinking.

He put down his pool cue, and almost instantly he said he had to go. Cappie walked out of the Lite-N-Easy, leaving the woman who was carrying his child behind to figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Cappie shuffled into the Kappa Tau house, still shocked over what he just heard. Had he really been that lost in the moment that he forgot to use a condom? It was Casey, of course he got lost in the moment. There was always nothing but passion when the two were together. Did this really happen though? He had a good thing going with Rebecca, even after her stunt during Spring Break. This was definitely going to change everything.

"Hey Cap, there's a Baby Looney Tunes marathon on tv!" Beaver said excitedly, running up to Cappie.

Hearing the word made Cappie snap. Cappie shoved Beaver so hard he flipped over the pool table in the rec room. When he ran upstairs, Heath tried talking to him, but met a similar fate. Heath ended up slammed against a wall, making the guest in his room nervous.

"What happened?" Calvin yelled, rushing over to help Heath, both wearing nothing but boxers.

"Cappie lost it." Heath said, holding the part of his face that met the wall.

Before Calvin could confront him, Cappie had already slammed his bedroom door shut. Just then, they heard another door. This time, it was much softer, and a little farther away. Somebody must just be coming home.

They walked to the top of the stairs, seeing the destruction Cappie had done below them. Rusty, who was the one who entered the house, seemed just as shocked.

"What the hell?" Rusty said, staring at Beav, who was fixing the pool table.

"I don't know man." Beav started, "I asked Cappie if he wanted to watch Baby Looney Tunes."

"He usually loves that show." Rusty said.

"I know, but when I asked, he flipped out and shoved me into the pool table. I hit it so hard the table flipped." Beav explained.

"Where is he now?" Rusty asked, very concerned.

"He ran upstairs." Beaver said. Before he could continue, Rusty was on his way up the stairs.

"Calvin, Heath…what happened?" Rusty asked, noticing a mark on Heath's face.

"Your big brother has lost his mind." Heath said.

"Come on; let's get some ice for your face." Calvin said, wrapping his arm around Heath's shoulder.

Cappie's door was shut, but Rusty knew he had to find out what was wrong with his brother.

"I'm going in." Rusty said, opening the door to his big brother's room. When the door opened, he saw nobody inside. Rusty knew exactly where Cappie was. He walked over to the window and stepped out onto the roof. Cappie was there drinking a beer. Something was definitely bothering him.

"Cap?" Rusty asked, carefully walking along the roof closer to his big brother.

"Go away Spitter." Cappie said. Rusty was the last person he wanted to see.

"I've never seen you like this before. Usually when you get bad news you end up drunk at Gentleman's Choice. Something major definitely happened." Rusty said, sitting next to Cappie.

"You're the last person I want to talk about this with. It's kind of your fault." Cappie was getting very annoyed.

"My fault. How?"

"For not being the first born." Cappie was still upset.

"What did my sister do?" Rusty asked, now knowing why he was upset.

"Your sister was extra hot during spring break. That's what she did." Cappie slightly yelled.

"Ok?" Rusty didn't understand what that had to do with anything.

"You don't get it!" Cappie didn't think it was that hard to figure out. "We hooked up."

"Oh." Rusty said, trying to help his big bro, but was also a little uncomfortable because it was his sister. "Does Rebecca know?"

"Not yet, but it's not going to be long before she finds out." Cappie said.

Rusty could sense Cappie wasn't telling him the whole story. "What aren't you telling me? What's going to make Rebecca find out?"

"I'm surprised your sister hasn't told you."

"Told me what? Cap, what's going on?" Rusty started getting nervous.

"When your sister and I hooked up, we didn't use a condom." Cappie explained.

"I thought she was on the pill." Rusty was still trying to put the pieces together.

"Not since her and Evan broke up." Cappie explained.

"So you two had sex without protection." It finally clicked. "Oh no, Casey's not-"

Cappie interrupted. "Yeah, she's…" He couldn't even say it. "the 'p' word."

Rusty gave him a look of confusion. That wasn't like his sister. She was the one who planned everything. A baby in college certainly wasn't a part of her master plan.

"I screwed up big time." Cappie said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hey, it was my sister's fault just as much as it was yours. That doesn't matter now. What matters now is how you're going to handle it. And I don't think beating up your brothers is the answer." Rusty explained.

Cappie knew Rusty was right. He needed to prove to everyone, and himself, that he could handle the situation he got himself into. He remembered back to the hypothetical question Casey asked him. He said he would step up for Rebecca. He needed to do the same for Casey.

* * *

Casey was in her room at ZBZ, crying her eyes out. Ash walked in and knew exactly what happened. She sat next to her best friend, wrapped her arms around her, and allowed Casey to cry into her shoulder.

"You'll feel better if you talk about it." Ashleigh said, trying to calm her best friend.

"He…walked…out." Casey managed to say while she was still crying.

"What do you mean walked out?" Ash became concerned. "Where did you end up tonight?"

"Our secret place." Casey sniffled.

"So you went to your secret place to talk. How did you bring it up?" Ashleigh asked.

"I asked him hypothetical questions about what he would do if Rebecca got pregnant." Casey said, calming down a little.

"What did he say?"

"He said he would stand by her."

"Well that's awfully mature of him." Ashleigh said, trying to see why he would walk out.

"It was until I asked him what he would do if it wasn't Rebecca."

"And?" Ashleigh desperately wanted to know.

"He automatically knew I was talking about us from spring break. That's when he said he had to leave." Casey started to cry again. "How could he help her and not me?"

"Cappie's an idiot. He'd rather be with a bitchy senator's daughter than the girl he's wanted since freshman year. You don't need him. I'm here for you, and I'm sure once you tell your brother, he'll be here for you too. You'll have plenty of support. All Cappie will be is the sperm donor." Ashleigh tried comforting her best friend.

"Thanks Ash. You're the best friend a girl could have." Casey said, hugging her bestie.

"It's getting late, and you've had a big day; why don't you get some sleep." Ashleigh said, climbing into her own bed.

"Sounds good to me." Casey replied, tucking herself in and shutting the light off.

* * *

**_A/N =_** I decided to put Heath and Calvin back together because I think they are a cute couple.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls weren't in bed ten minutes when they heard a crash on the balcony. They both immediately jumped up and screamed in panic. Seconds later, the balcony door flew open and a tall man came running in.

"Don't scream. It's just me." The man said.

Ashleigh turned on her bedside lamp to see that it was Cappie who had come in.

"What the hell Cap!" Casey yelled.

"What are you doing here…sperm donor." Ashleigh asked, very annoyed that he would even show up after what he did.

"I'm here to apologize. I screwed up big time." Cappie said, walking over to Casey's side of the room.

"You think?" Ashleigh was still annoyed with Cappie.

"You just caught me off guard. I was in shock." Cappie tried to explain himself.

"And you think I'm not." Casey was just as annoyed as Ashleigh.

"No, I'm sure you're probably in twice as much shock as I am. That's why I don't get why you didn't tell me sooner."

"I didn't want you flipping out like you did." Casey argued.

"Well I only flipped out because of how you told me. Why didn't you just tell me straight out? Why all the Rebecca what if questions? That's not like you at all. You're the most honest person I know. You don't beat around the bush about anything."

"Oh yeah and how would I have brought it up. 'Hey Cap how's it going by the way I'm pregnant and you're the father.' Would you have really reacted any differently?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't matter now. You're brother made me realize what I kind of already knew; I'm not the type of person to walk away from something I helped create." Cappie said. "I'm going to prove that I can handle this. I will stand by you no matter what. If you're keeping the baby I'll be there for you, and if you decide to get rid of it, I'll be there that day too."

Casey started crying again. "I don't want you giving up your life just because I was high on Spring Break Fever."

"I'm not giving up anything, and I was just as high as you were. We got caught up in the moment; there's nothing wrong with that. We'll be fine. I'll be here for you no matter what you need." Cappie assured her.

"What about Rebecca?" Ashleigh asked, concerned for her best friend.

"As of right now, I'm still with her; but that doesn't mean I can't be here for Casey. I'll figure out a way to do both. And I'm not going to tell Rebecca about this until you're ready to tell everyone." Cappie looked at Casey. "I know Rebecca's nice to me, but I also know you two have issues, and I don't want our baby in the middle of it. Once she finds out the whole world's going to know."

"Thanks Cap." Casey said, hugging her baby's father.

"Yeah, whatever." Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying, Ash. What's it going to take for you to believe me?" Cappie asked, upset that she didn't believe him.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Ashleigh said, going back to bed.

Cappie turned back to Casey, "I should probably get going. I've got to go explain myself to my brothers. Are you going to be ok?"

"I will now that I know you're not some crazy guy coming to kill me." Casey giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I just figured if I went through the front door one of your sisters might not let me come see you. No boys upstairs remember." Cappie chuckled. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." Casey said. "And Cap."

"Yeah?" He said, stepping out onto the balcony.

"Thank you for coming back tonight." Casey smiled.

Cappie returned the smile, slowly shutting the door to the balcony and climbing back down the side of the house. Casey continued to watch him until she knew he was safely on his way back to the KT house. Once he was out of sight, she headed back to bed, much calmer knowing she had the support of her child's father.


	4. Chapter 4

Cappie once again walked into the Kappa Tau house, this time much less angry. All the brothers were sitting in the living room when he got there. They all looked scared, not knowing what else Cappie could be capable of.

"Uh, hi Cap." Wade said, cautiously standing up to greet his friend. "How's it going?"

"You don't have to worry; I'm not going to try to hurt you." Cappie said, making his way to the center of the room. When he stood up on the table, all his brothers started to get worried.

"Alright, first I would like to apologize for the way I acted tonight. I found out some news that shocked me a little, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys." Cappie said; the brothers instantly calmed down.

"What kind of news could make you go off the wall like that?" Beaver asked, his arm still a little sore from hitting the pool table.

Cappie was about to spill the news when he saw a guest amongst the brothers.

"Hey, what's an Omega Chi doing here?" He asked partially annoyed. Cappie wanted as few people knowing this news as possible.

"I'm here to spend time with my boyfriend." Calvin said, snuggling up to Heath. "And my best friend." He added, high fiving Rusty.

"Alright, but can you at least keep a secret?" Cappie asked, getting down from the table.

"Did you really have to ask?" Calvin laughed. Keeping secrets was pretty much his life.

"Fair enough." He started pacing around the room.

"What's this secret news that's got you so messed up?" Wade asked.

"Just tell them Cap. They're going to find out eventually." Rusty said, already knowing the big news.

Cappie stopped pacing. "Boys, there's going to be a new Kappa Tau in the family."

All the brothers looked very confused. What did he mean by 'new Kappa Tau'?

"We're getting a new pledge?" Wade asked. "Because I can barely handle the ones we've got."

"Not quite Wade." Cappie said. "Good guess, but I was thinking something smaller."

"Oh my god, we're getting a dog!" Beav shouted excitedly.

Cappie stared at him like he was stupid. "No Beav. We're not getting a dog; a new _human_ Kappa Tau!"

Calvin was the first to put all the pieces together.

"Wait a second; are you saying that you and Rebecca-" Calvin was about to ask, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, but not me and Rebecca." Cappie said, finally he told them the news. "Casey and I are having a baby."

The room went silent. The brothers could not believe what they just heard. They knew Cappie and Casey had been together over Spring Break; they just didn't know how far they had actually gone. After a few minutes of silence, Cappie spoke up.

"I know this wasn't the news you guys were expecting. I wasn't expecting it either actually, but I promised Casey that I'd be there for her."

"What's going to happen between you and Rebecca?" Heath finally broke the silence of the brothers.

"I really want to stay with Rebecca, but I don't want her knowing about the baby just yet." Cappie said.

"Yeah because we know how much her and Casey get along." Calvin added.

"Exactly, so that's why this news doesn't leave this house. You are not to talk about this with anybody outside of this group, well except for Ashleigh because she already knows. Got it?"

The brothers nodded in agreement, wanting to protect themselves as well as everyone involved, including the newest little Kappa Tau.

"Thanks." Cappie said. "Now I told Casey I could handle a relationship with Rebecca as well as supporting her with the baby, but I can't do it alone. I'm going to need help from my Kappa Tau brothers. Can I count on you guys?"

At first the brothers were quiet; all looking to each other for some sort of answer. Keeping Cappie's secret was one thing, but helping him raise a baby was something none of them expected to do in college, especially in a frat house. It took Cappie's best friend to finally answer for them.

"This is a big step Cap. Are you sure you're ready to take on a baby and a girlfriend?" Wade asked.

"I'm absolutely sure. I want Rebecca and I want this baby. Now can I count on you guys to help me or not?" Cappie asked, slightly tense that his brothers weren't responding the way he wanted them to.

It took Beaver to lighten the mood, as usual.

"Does this mean I'm going to be an uncle?" He chuckled.

Cappie relaxed a little, finally getting the response he was looking for. "Yes Beav, you're going to be an uncle."

"Sweet. I've always wanted a little niece or nephew to play with. You can count me in."

The rest of the brothers soon realized that Beav was right. Most kids only get a few uncles, if any at all. This kid was going to get a lot more than that. He or she was going to get about 50 uncles that would protect and care for them for the rest of their life. One after the other, they all told Cappie they were in.

"Told you it was better to tell them." Rusty said, getting up to hug Cappie. "They all can't wait to be uncles."

"Thanks Spitter." Cappie returned the hug. "And thanks for helping sort out my issues."

"I'm your little brother; that's what I'm supposed to do." Rusty said, feeling good that he was able to help his big brother the same way his big brother has helped him numerous times before.


	5. Chapter 5

Cappie woke up to see Rebecca sleeping next to him. She looked so cute with her hair all messy and her sleepwear all wrinkled. She actually looked like a normal human being. She wasn't the perfectly put together senator's daughter; she was just Rebecca. He loved seeing her like this. When he snuggled up to her, she started to wake up.

"Morning Ms. Logan." Cappie said softly into her ear.

"Morning." Rebecca replied sweetly and softly.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, flipping onto his side so they were face to face.

"Surprisingly well. Your bed is very comfy." She replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've been told that many times." He playfully said. She jokingly slapped him for the comment.

"So what shall we do today?" He asked, stretching and sitting up in bed. Rebecca joined him, cuddling up against his chest.

"I would love to go for a romantic walk around campus. Just me and you, holding hands, looking at all the beautiful scenery. No drama. After spring break I think I've had enough drama for a while." Rebecca said.

"I think that can be arranged." Cappie laughed, jumping out of bed and picking up Rebecca in his arms.

"Cap, stop, put me down!" She playfully screamed as he spun her around.

"As you wish." Cappie sexily replied, throwing her back onto is bed. He grabbed some clothes out of his closet and started getting dressed.

"Hey, you think we can stop at the ZBZ house. All I have here is what I wore yesterday." Rebecca said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Cappie wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"I don't want people around school seeing me where the same outfit two days in a row. Family drama is one thing, but wearing the same clothes just says pathetic." Rebecca explained.

Cappie sighed playfully. "Alright, we can stop at ZBZ so you can get some new clothes; even though I think you look amazing in what you have on." He said, noticing she was still in a cami and sexi underwear.

"Very funny." She grabbed the clothes she had on the day before and put them on. "I'm not walking around campus wearing practically nothing."

"But you're going to wear yesterday's clothes?" He asked jokingly.

"Just until we get to ZBZ, then I'm changing into something more comfortable." Rebecca replied, walking out of Cappie's room followed closely by Cappie.

A few of the guys were sitting in the living room when Cappie and Rebecca came downstairs.

"Hey, where are you two lovebirds headed?" Heath asked.

"Just out for a walk around campus. We'll be back later." Cappie said.

The two walked hand in hand out of the house, headed first to ZBZ.

* * *

"I'll be right back." Rebecca said as she ran up the stairs, leaving Cappie in the foyer.

He felt a little odd being the only guy there, surrounded by about fifty girls. A little while later, he saw at least one ZBZ to talk to.

"Hey Ash." Cappie said as Ashleigh walked out of the dining room. "Nice PJs."

"It's Saturday morning. I'm not getting dressed until I have to." Ashleigh replied. She was slightly surprised to see him at the house, and before noon. "Are you here to see Casey?"

"I'm waiting for Rebecca. She wanted to get changed before we go for our walk. How's Casey doing?" Cappie asked.

Ashleigh waited for the few sisters that were around to leave before she answered him.

"Not so good. Your 'little miracle' has kept her up all night." Ashleigh said.

"Poor Case. Does she need anything?" Cappie asked.

"Right now I think she just needs sleep. I don't think she's going to get much though considering she's still puking constantly." Ashleigh said, feeling bad for her best friend.

Before Cappie could answer, Rebecca came downstairs.

"All set; let's go." Rebecca cheerfully said, now wearing a black t-shirt and jean capris. She noticed Cappie and Ashleigh were in the middle of a conversation. "I'll meet you outside."

"I'll be right there." He told Rebecca, then turned back to Ashleigh. "Tell Casey either me or one of the brothers will be over later with something special for her."

"I'll tell her. Bye Cap." Ashleigh said as Cappie walked out of the house.

* * *

"What were you talking to Ashleigh about?" Rebecca asked as her and Cappie stopped for a coffee at the coffee cart.

He couldn't tell her the real why they talked, so he had to come up with a lie on the spot, something he was extremely good at.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to see if she found her hotness monster yet. She was a bit obsessive about him." Cappie laughed.

"I don't think she's ever going to find him, but who knows; maybe they'll meet back up next spring break." Rebecca said.

"That would certainly be interesting." Cappie smiled, thanking god she believed the lie. He hated lying to her, but he had to protect his little guy or girl by whatever means necessary. When Rebecca was left for a moment, Cappie took out his phone and sent his brothers a quick text, letting them know how Casey was doing.

"Ready to continue our walk?" Rebecca asked when she came back.

"Absolutely." Cappie said excitedly. As they continued their walk he hoped at least one of the brothers had gotten his text.


	6. Chapter 6

Wade was having a pledge meeting with some of the other actives when he heard his phone go off. The other actives phones went off to.

"It's Cappie." Wade said.

"He says Casey's been sick all night." Heath said.

"He wants to do something for her." Wade added.

All the pledges and the few actives stared at each other. How could they help? They told Cappie they would help him out, so they had to at least try.

"I know, we'll get her a male stripper." Beaver said, very happy with his idea.

All the brothers looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, I don't think a stripper is what a pregnant girl needs." Heath said.

"Ooh, how about pickles. Pregnant girls love pickles." Wade said.

"Why would pregnant girls love me?" Pickle asked.

"Not you Pickle!" Beaver said. "Actual food pickles. You know, the little green things."

"Wait, didn't Cap say she was sick? Like morning sickness sick?" Heath asked.

"I guess so. Why?" Wade asked.

"Because I have an idea." Heath said, grabbing a notebook and getting into planning mode.

* * *

Casey decided to skip her classes for the day since she was still very sick. She hoped the sickness ended soon; she couldn't afford to miss any more classes. She would be missing a lot of school when the baby came.

She was relaxing in bed, trying to get a little sleep when her best friend came back into their room.

"Casey, there's somebody here to see you." Ashleigh said, hoping the company would help her friend feel better.

Casey groggily sat up in bed. The baby was still making her feel tired and icky.

"Aren't you Rusty's friend?" She asked, noticing the curly haired boy standing behind Ashleigh.

"Pledge Ben Bennett at your service." He replied, stepping out from behind her, holding a pink bucket in his hands.

He handed the pink bucket that was wrapped in cellophane with the yellow bow to Casey.

"To Casey and little KT" Casey giggled as she read the card made out of construction paper and crayon. "Love, all the guys at Kappa Tau."

"Cappie said you were feeling sick this morning, so we thought this would help." Ben Bennett said.

"Beav wrote the card." Ashleigh said, picking it up off Casey's bed. She's seen the exact same writing on many of KT's mixer invites.

Casey started opening the cellophane to reveal the contents of the bucket.

"Bottles of ginger ale and saltines."

"Something to settle your stomach. The actives swear by it when they have a hangover." Ben Bennett explained as Casey went through the rest of the bucket.

"Heating pad and squishy ice packs. Let me guess, for headaches and backaches."

"You got it."

"Cheesaritos?" Casey asked.

"For the baby. If that little one is a true KT he'll love them."

"_He'll _love them?"

"Or she, whatever it ends up being. And there should be one more thing on the bottom." Ben Bennett said, peering into the bucket.

Casey took out a picture of her and Cappie from spring break their freshman year.

"Jeremy found it. Gonzo figured the baby might want a picture of mommy and daddy together. This was the most recent one we could find."

"It's great, tell all the guys I said thanks." Casey started feeling nauseous again.

"Oh and just as an FYI, that bucket can also be used as a puke bucket."

"Really? Finally something useful!" Casey said, puking into the bucket.

"Where did you find a pink bucket that big?" Ashleigh asked, trying to help Casey.

"You have no idea. We had to go to three different hardware stores before we found one that sold girly colored tools."

"Well thank you. This will definitely help." Ashleigh said.

Casey managed to pull her head out of the bucket long enough to talk to Ben.

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot. Tell Cappie that me and little KT are doing ok, especially now with all this stuff."

"You're welcome. I would hug you but I don't want you puking on me." Ben Bennett laughed as he backed out of the room.

When Ashleigh got up to empty the bucket, she noticed something.

"Hey Case, what's that on the back of the picture."

Casey looked at the picture and pulled a sticky note off the back.

"Case, be over later. - Cap" Casey read aloud.

"I wonder why he didn't just come now." Ashleigh said.

"He's probably out with Rebecca."

Ashleigh sat on the edge of Casey's bed.

"Some of the sisters are starting to get suspicious. You've been sick for a month and now all of a sudden KT's are showing up at the house. It's only a matter of time before one of them finds out, if not all of them."

"I know." Casey sighed. "I wish they would just mind their own business."

"If they did it wouldn't be a sorority. Come on, let's get you out of bed."

"Ugh, why?" Casey complained.

"The fresh air will do you some good."

"She's right Case." Both girls looked up to see Cappie standing over by the balcony door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ashleigh asked.

"Long enough to know you need to get out of this room." Cappie said, going over to help Ashleigh get Casey out of bed.

Ashleigh ripped the covers off the bed, exposing Casey's nearly naked body. All she had on was the same tank top and booty shorts she had been wearing for about two weeks now.

"Oh my god! It's freezing!" She yelled, curling up into a ball.

"Yeah, yeah…up and at em." Cappie said, taking Casey's curled up body into his arms. Once she was out of bed, he turned back to Ashleigh.

"Where to first?" He asked, holding Casey for dear life while she tried to wiggle free of his grasp.

"We should get these sheets in the wash, and a shower for her would be a good idea. I'll go throw these in the washer and you can bring her into the bathroom." Ashleigh said, putting the sheets and bedspread in a laundry basket. "Most of the sisters are out of the house, so nobody should notice that you're here."

After Ashleigh left, Cappie tried bringing Casey into the bathroom, but she was making it very difficult.

"Will you stop wiggling." Cappie complained. "I'm trying to help you."

"Just let me go back to sleep." Casey argued, now getting too tired to wiggle.

"You heard Ashleigh. You need to get out of this house."

"But."

"No buts. Trust me, you'll feel better after a nice hot shower." Cappie said, setting her feet on the bathroom floor.

"Cold floor, cold floor." Casey yelled.

"Fine, no floor." Cappie said, picking Casey back up and sitting her on the counter. Seconds later, Ashleigh walked in.

"Laundry's in. We might actually be able to get the puke smell off of them." Ashleigh said. "Now to get you showered."

Ashleigh helped Casey get her clothes off while Cappie got the shower ready. Once the water was the perfect temperature, Casey hopped right in. Ashleigh and Cappie were right, the shower felt amazing. She let the warm water run over her body as she felt all of her stress just melting away. Casey hadn't realized how long she was actually in there until Cappie made a comment.

"You gonna spend all day in there?" Cappie joked.

Casey shut the water off and reached for the towel Ashleigh was holding. She put the towel on and stepped out of the shower.

"Feeling better?" Ashleigh asked as Casey put a pair of underwear on underneath the towel. She then removed the towel, quickly replacing it with her favorite strapless bra. It was only a matter of time before she had to give that up too.

"A little." Casey replied, now staring at her exposed stomach in the mirror. It was still flat, but it was starting to get flabby.

"I'm starting to get fat!" Casey complained, turning away from the mirror.

"No you're not! You look fine." Ashleigh said.

Cappie walked over to an obviously disappointed Casey.

"You look amazing." Cappie turned Casey back toward the mirror, placing his hand on her stomach from behind. "You have never looked more amazing in your life. This little miracle is going to make you look more and more beautiful every day."

"Thanks Cap." Casey smiled, placing her hand over his.

"Alright, I'm going to check on the laundry. Cap, make sure Casey puts on something half way decent. No sweats."

"Got it." Cappie said, following Casey back to her room.

* * *

Casey went over to her closet and grabbed the first pair of sweats she could find. Cappie immediately pulled them from her hands.

"Hey!"

"No sweats! Ash said so." Cappie chuckled, going into her closet and giving her something a little more suitable for going out in public.

"I meant to ask you before, but why are you here?" Casey asked, putting on a cute flowy tank top.

"I'm here to see the mother of my child." Cappie said half jokingly. "I would've been here earlier, but Rebecca wanted to spend some time together."

"And where is she now?" Casey now began slowly putting on her khaki capris. She did not want to upset her stomach any more than it already was.

"Dropped her off at yoga and now I'm all yours." Cappie smiled.

"I'm guessing you two had a date this morning."

"Yeah, she wanted to go for a romantic walk around campus. Did one of the brothers stop by?"

"Yup. Rusty's friend."

"Pickle? Gonzo?" Cappie didn't know which friend she meant.

"No, the other one. Pledge Ben Bennet I think he said." Casey replied.

"Oh thank god they sent a good one. Did you like your gift?" Cappie asked.

"Very much." Casey smiled. "Little KT and I will be much better now. I told Ben to tell you that."

"I haven't talked to the brothers yet, but I'll be sure to thank them. And there is one thing the guys forgot." Cappie said.

Casey gave him a very confused look. Cappie pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket.

"Gum?" Casey asked.

"It gets rid of the puke smell in your mouth. Beats having to brush your teeth every five minutes." Cappie laughed, handing the gum to Casey.

Casey put a piece of gum in her mouth as Ashleigh came back with Casey's sheets.

"I'll help you fix your bed later. For now, let's get your cute little butt out of this house." Ashleigh laughed, carefully dragging her best friend down the stairs, followed closely by Cappie. Getting out of the house was exactly what Casey needed.


	7. Chapter 7

The three walked down Greek Row for a little while until they were stopped by a couple of Casey and Ashleigh's sisters.

"Look who's feeling better." Claire said.

"Nice to see you out of your room." Brittany added.

"Feels good; it's so nice out today." Casey smiled, enjoying the nice sunshine.

"Does this mean you're feeling good enough to go to the Omega Chi mixer tomorrow night?" Claire asked.

"I'll think about. I'll see how I feel tomorrow and if I'm up to it I'll see you there." Casey replied, not wanting to give too much about her condition away.

"Well we have to get back to the house. We'll see you guys later." Brittany said.

"Oh hey while you're there, can you make Casey's bed for her?" Ashleigh asked.

"You want us to touch her germy nasty bed." Brittany said.

"I just washed all her sheets. There's no more germs now." Ashleigh said.

"As long as there's no more germs, we'll do it." Claire said.

"Thanks guys." Casey said.

"No problem. See you later." Claire and Brittany said, heading back towards the ZBZ house.

"Omega Chi mixer?" Cappie asked, concerned for the wellbeing of his child.

"Ooh, we need to get you a dress. Let's go dress shopping." Ashleigh said excitedly.

"I almost forgot about it. I've been so sick I kind of put everything on the back burner." Casey said.

"So you're going?" Both Ashleigh and Cappie asked, Cappie much less enthusiastic.

"I guess so." Casey said. She was a little unsure. On the one hand, she wanted to get back to a somewhat normal life, which included going to mixers. On the other hand, she didn't want any of the Omega Chi's, or her ZBZ's, finding out about the baby.

"Good. Now let's get you a pretty new dress." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah, I don't think I need to be there while you pick out party dresses." Cappie said. "I'm going to head back to the KT house."

"Have fun Cap." Ashleigh said.

"Thanks Ash." Cappie said. He turned to Casey, "Case, I'll check in on you later."

"Ok, Bye Cap. See you later." Casey hugged Cappie goodbye.

* * *

"So what color dress are you going to get?" Ashleigh asked while she looked through the racks of the dress shop.

"Not sure yet. I already wore red to the Greek Ball." Casey said, also looking through racks of dresses.

"Red's more of a fall color anyway. You need something summery." Ashleigh replied. "Ooh, I know; you should wear teal, or some other shade of blue."

"You think that'll look good?" Casey asked.

"Trust me; you'll look smokin in a cute little blue cocktail dress." Ashleigh said, pulling a dress from the rack. "Try this one."

Casey went to the dressing room to try it on. She had a very disappointed look on her face when she emerged to show her best friend.

"You…look…hot!" Ashleigh exclaimed when she saw her best friend in a strapless royal blue fitted dress.

"I look fat. And it's too tight." Casey complained.

"It does look a little snug." Ashleigh asked, "Isn't that the size you normally wear."

"Yeah…normally." Casey sighed, noticing the size on the tag.

"Just get one size bigger. Nobody will notice." Ashleigh replied, hoping to relax Casey a little.

"Nobody's going to notice me gradually getting fatter and fatter." Casey argued.

"Not in one night." Ashleigh counter argued. "For one night you will look fine in a dress one size bigger than what you normally wear."

"Yeah whatever." Casey complained.

"At least try on the dress before you totally bash it." Ashleigh said, handing the bigger dress to Casey.

Casey reluctantly agreed and tried on the dress. Ashleigh was right; the dress did look better. Maybe nobody would notice she had gained a pound or two.

"See, what did I tell you." Ashleigh smiled, loving being right.

"Yeah, yeah." Casey replied. "I still need shoes."

"Well as long as your ankles haven't swollen up like watermelons yet you shouldn't have a problem finding any." Ashleigh laughed. "And don't worry, I still need some too. We'll go to the shoe store once we're done here."

The girls paid for Casey's dress and then hopped in Ashleigh's car to go to the shoe store. When they got there, they were awestruck by the number of different shoes.

"Every time I come here they always have new stuff." Ashleigh smiled. If she could she would buy the whole store.

The two went to town through the store, picking up every pair of shoes that would fit them. After about 2 hours, and a hundred pairs of shoes, they both had it down to their top two choices.

"Case, should I get the wedge or the stiletto?" Ashleigh asked, having one of each on each foot.

"The stiletto; the wedge is too 'backyard barbeque'." Casey said.

"Good thinking."

"Ok, now what about me. The heels are cute, but the flats are really comfortable."

"Normally I would say go with the heels and screw comfort." Ashleigh said. "But in your case the flats are probably a better choice."

"Flats it is." Casey said, putting both shoes back in their boxes and bringing the box with the flats up to the register. Ash did the same with her stilettos.

"What I wouldn't do to wear stilettos again." Casey sighed as they walked out of the store.

"Just think, in a few months, you'll be back to your normal self. You'll be pushing that baby stroller down Greek Row with Cappie wearing the highest heels you can possibly get." Ashleigh said as they drove back to campus.

Casey hoped she was right. She wanted to be able to wear sexy dresses again without feeling fat and not have to give up the heels that made her legs look fantastic.

* * *

**_A/N =_** Claire and Brittany are two of Casey and Ashleigh's sisters. I figured with 50 girls in the house I would include more than just the ones mentioned on the show. And Casey's flats are blue to match her dress.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey and Ashleigh were headed out the door with a few of their sisters when Casey's phone went off.

_**No drinking tonight. Have fun. Tell little KT daddy says hi.**_ Casey read off the screen on her phone.

It was a good thing that Cappie reminded her because after her and Ash spent the day together the day before, she was starting to feel like a normal college girl; a college girl that wasn't pregnant. She began to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't reminded her. Would she really put her baby's life at risk and actually drink? She shook all the negatives and what ifs out of her head and decided to focus on the positives; and tonight the positive was that she was going to the Omega Chi mixer with her best friend and was going to have a lot of fun.

_**Little KT will be alcohol free tonight.**_ She texted him back. She quickly put her phone in her purse and caught up with her sisters.

"What was that about?" Ashleigh asked.

"Just a text telling me to have fun tonight." Casey said, giving Ashleigh a look, letting her know exactly who the text was from.

"That was nice of him." Ashleigh replied, trying not to make it too obvious in front of the other sisters, including Rebecca.

"Nice of who?" Rebecca asked, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Uhm, were we talking to you?" Casey rudely asked.

"I'm just trying to get to know my big sis better. You don't have to be mean about it." Rebecca replied, in her usual sweet and sarcastic way.

"There's better ways of doing it. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eavesdrop?" Ashleigh argued.

"No, but she did teach me to trust my instincts, and right now, my instincts are telling me you two are up to something." Rebecca replied with a fake smile.

"Paranoid much." Casey said, still wanting to punch Rebecca in the face. She still couldn't see why Cappie would be interested in her.

"Alright, stop." Ashleigh finally had enough of the argument. "Let's just go to the mixer and have a good time."

When they got there, the crowd of ZBZ's dispersed, leaving Casey with her best friend and a group of hot Omega Chi's.

"Hey Case, I'll be right back. I see a martini and a hot bartender with my name on it." Ashleigh laughed, walking towards the bar. As soon as she left, another Omega Chi joined the group surrounding Casey.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of getting you a drink." The brother said, offering a lemon drop to Casey. "Someone told me lemon drops were your favorite."

At that point, the other Omega Chi's left, going to find other girls to talk to since this one was just taken.

Casey didn't know what to do. This guy was really cute, and she didn't want him thinking she was weird for not drinking at a party. At the same time, she knew she couldn't drink because of the baby. One sip wouldn't hurt though, right? And one sip would be enough for this guy to see she was here to have fun. She took the drink from his hand and was about to drink it when Calvin showed up.

"Casey! Hey!" Calvin smiled, then he noticed the drink. "Don't tell me you're giving up on Lent that easily. You're so close; Easter's just around the corner."

"Oh my gosh. You know you're right." She handed the drink back to the Omega Chi she was talking to. "I haven't been to a mixer in so long I forgot I gave up drinking for Lent. Thanks for reminding me Calvin."

"Not a problem. Now what do you say we go find your best friend and get this party started." Calvin laughed, escorting Casey away from his brother.

Once they were safely away from the situation, Casey immediately turned to Calvin with a freaked out look on her face.

"Ok, how do you know?" She demanded.

"Know what? Oh, about little KT. Yeah, I was there the day Cappie told his house, but don't worry, he swore me to secrecy." Calvin said. "You look fabulous in that dress by the way."

"Doesn't she!" Ashleigh exclaimed, returning with a martini in her hand.

"Blue is definitely your color." Calvin said. "And normally I would've pictured you in heels, but I can see why you went with flats."

"Yeah, the flats were a much better choice." Ashleigh added, sipping her martini.

"And where were you?" Calvin demanded. "Casey's secret almost came out…to both houses. Do you really want that happening?"

"Not at all. She's my best friend and I don't want anybody finding out about this."

"Hello, I'm right here." Casey said, wondering why they were talking about her like she wasn't three feet in front of them.

"I'm sorry Case, next time I'm not leaving your side for a second." Ashleigh said.

"And on the off chance something distracts her, you'll have me as back up." Calvin added.

"Aww, thanks guys." Casey smiled.

In the middle of their sweet moment, a really good song came on.

"Ooh, I love this song." Ashleigh said.

"Well then ladies." Calvin said, bending his arms to allow the girls arms to lock with his. "Shall we dance?"

Ashleigh took one arm and Casey took the other. Calvin led them to the dance floor where they had a great time. In the middle of the dance craze, Ash took out her camera, as well as her phone, and started taking pictures. She got a picture on her phone of Casey dancing with Calvin, having the time of her life.

She decided to text the picture to someone who she thought would love to see it. She uploaded the picture to a text message and added the caption _**little KT's first mixer**_. She scrolled through the numbers on her phone until she reached Cappie's, pressing send as soon as his number registered in the 'send to' box. After sending the text, she went back to having fun with her friends. She was happy Casey was having so much fun because she knew days like these were going to get hard to come by.


	9. Chapter 9

"Little KT survived his first mixer." Cappie said to Wade as the two played pool.

"Must've been a boring mixer then. Omega Chi?" Wade asked, knowing that any of their mixers would never compare to Kappa Tau.

"Yeah. And actually I'm kind of glad. If it was one of our parties little KT never would have made it through. Better to ease him or her into the Greek system." Cappie replied.

"I still think a baby in the Greek system is a little on the weird side." Wade said.

"It may be weird, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." Cappie paused. "6 ball, corner pocket."

"Oooh, scratch." Wade smirked. "What do you think everyone's going to do when they find out?"

"Well if Omega Chi finds out Bing will probably come running over here and start lecturing me about how I screwed up Casey's future just because I couldn't keep it in my pants." Cappie said, partially making fun of Evan.

"Oh yeah, Bing's going to be on your ass to do the right thing. And then he'll probably go tell his new girlfriend." Wade added.

"New girlfriend?" Cappie asked.

"You didn't see him and Frannie all over each other at Spring Break. Seriously, that guy has a worse ZBZ fetish than you do." Wade explained.

"Oh that's not going to be good. If Evan tells Frannie, Frannie will tell the rest of ZBZ." Cappie freaked out.

"Including Rebecca, who will instantly dump you." Wade said.

"We can't let that happen!" Cappie started to panic.

"Relax. School's almost over; then you have about 3 months away from the Greek system." Wade said.

"Yeah, but then when school starts again everyone is going to definitely notice she's pregnant." Cappie continued to stress out.

"Did you talk to Casey about any of this? I'm sure it'll be easier for you two to relax knowing you have some sort of plan." Wade explained.

"No. I probably should, but where can we meet where nobody is going to get suspicious?" Cappie asked, then an idea hit him.

"Wade, do the ZBZ's got anything going on tonight?" Cappie asked.

"Since they had their mixer last night, I would think not. The girls need a night to recover; from what I'm not sure." Wade said.

"Great! Thanks!" Cappie said, ripping his phone out of his pocket.

_**7:30, our secret place, want to talk.**_ Cappie texted Casey. Almost instantly, Casey replied _**I'll be there.**_

* * *

Casey got to the Lite-N-Easy and saw Cappie sitting at one of the high top tables. This must have really been important because he's usually shooting pool while they talk.

"Hey Cap." Casey said, taking the seat across from him. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah. Getting that text from Ashleigh made me realize someone could have easily found out you were pregnant last night." Cappie explained.

"Text from Ashleigh?" Casey didn't know what he was talking about. He pulled out his phone and showed her the picture text.

"Wow. I didn't even know she took that." Casey said. "And actually someone did almost find out."

"What?" Cappie was shocked.

"One of the Omega Chi brothers offered me a drink. Luckily Calvin came to my rescue." Casey explained.

"You need to be more careful." Cappie said.

"I know. Keeping this secret isn't as easy as I thought."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. I was talking to Wade this morning-"

"This morning?" Casey interrupted.

"Well morning for a Kappa Tau, so like noon. Anyway, I was talking to Wade and he said it would be a little easier on both of us if we actually had a plan." Cappie explained.

"Cappie, planning, never thought I'd see the day." Casey giggled.

"Hey, when it's about something this important I will plan."

"Well then, let's start planning." Casey said.

"Ok, but first I have a question." Cappie said. "Who else have you told besides me and Ashleigh?"

"Do all the Kappa Tau's count?" Casey asked.

"No because technically I told them."

"Fine, then nobody. I thought that was the idea." Casey said.

"The idea was nobody in the Greek system. You haven't even told your parents?" Cappie asked.

"You met my parents during freshman parents' weekend. You know how they are."

"So they're a little uptight. That's normal compared to my parents. What were you going to do when you went home for the summer anyway?" Cappie asked.

"Actually…" Casey began to say as she gave Cappie a look.

"No you're not staying here." Cappie immediately shot down her idea. "You're going home and you're going to tell your parents about little KT."

"But they're going to hate me even more than they already do."

"They don't hate you. And if it'll help I'll go with you." Cappie added.

"You, go with me. Do you want to live to see your senior year, and the birth of your child?" Casey smirked.

"I'll be fine. If I can handle looking like a delinquent in front of a senator, then I can handle this. I'm going with you." Cappie said.

"Fine. What are we going to do until then?" Casey asked.

"Well I'll still keep helping out as much as I can. Do you have any doctor's appointments coming up?" Cappie asked.

"You want to go with me?" Casey asked.

"This is my baby just as much as it is yours, so why not?"

"Well usually Ashleigh goes with me, but it would actually make me feel better if you came." Casey said.

"So when's your next appointment?" Cappie asked.

"Not until after school's over. I was going to make an appointment at my same doctor, who's only like 10 minutes off campus." Casey explained.

"And now?"

"Now, I'm going to have to find a doctor I can go to while I'm home and then switch back when school starts again." Casey said.

"How about we worry about that after we get to your house." Cappie said. "For now, let's just worry about getting through the last few weeks of school without anybody finding out."

"Sounds good to me." Casey said. "And I think I should get back to the house. Big day of presidential take down, I mean campaigning tomorrow." Casey giggled.

"I'm so glad we don't have these problems at KT." Cappie smiled, walking Casey out to her car.

"Hopefully we won't have these problems soon either." Casey replied. "But before I go, I want to give you something."

Cappie gave her a weird look. She reached into her purse and pulled out a glossy white piece of paper.

"I got this at my last appointment." She handed Cappie the paper. "I thought you might want a copy of little KT's first picture."

He stared at the ultrasound picture for a moment, now realizing that this little miracle truly existed. Even though it was just a small dot now, soon he would be holding his child in his arms.

"I love it. Thanks." Cappie said, putting the picture in his pocket.

"You're welcome. Well I better get going." Casey replied.

"I hope the next time we talk I'll be talking to the official president. Good luck." Cappie said.

"Thanks Cap. I'll see you later." The two hugged goodbye and Casey got in her car. Cappie made sure Casey was out of sight before making his way to his Jeep, wanting to draw as little attention to their meeting as possible. He really wanted to see Casey as president; he just hoped nothing bad would happen in the process.


	10. Chapter 10

Cappie woke up to a crazy racquet coming from the backyard. He rolled over and saw the ultrasound picture framed sitting on his nightstand. Noisy brothers waking him up was good practice for when his son or daughter woke him up in the middle of the night. He got up and looked out his window. The brothers were running drills of some sort.

"What the hell is going on?" Cappie asked when he came out onto the back porch.

"Just preparing for war." Beaver said, handing pledge Pickle a water gun for target practice.

"Got to be ready for an Omega Chi retaliation." Heath added.

"Good to know." Cappie said. "Keep practicing."

"You got it chief." Beaver replied. "Pledge Spitter we need more balloons."

Cappie sat in one of the lawn chairs and watched in amazement. The Omega Chi's are going to be sorry they ever messed with Kappa Tau. They were hitting every target perfectly and their refueling time was almost nothing. The Kappa Tau's were going to win this battle without a problem.

Since the brothers seemed to have a handle on things, Cappie decided to see what Rebecca was doing. He got up from the chair and walked over to the ZBZ house.

* * *

When Cappie rang the doorbell, he was pleasantly surprised by who answered.

"Casey. Hi." He smiled.

"Hey. How's it going?" She replied.

"Just dandy." He chuckled. "The brothers are running covert ops in the backyard. We'll totally beat any kind of Omega Chi retaliation."

"You boys and your silly wars." Casey giggled.

"Speaking of wars; how's the presidential take down going?" Cappie asked.

"Ash and I are digging up dirt as we speak." Casey smiled. "You here to see Rebecca."

"Yes I am." He replied. "Is she here?"

"Cappie?" Rebecca said, coming out of the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I was bored at the house and thought I'd come see what you were up to."

"That was very sweet of you. If you'd like, I don't have class for another few hours; we can go get some lunch." Rebecca replied.

"Sounds great. Just tell me where and we'll go." Cappie said.

"How about that cute little Italian place just off campus." Rebecca said.

"Italian it is." Cappie replied. He turned back to Casey, "I'll see you later Case."

"Bye guys. Have fun." Casey said as the two walked out the door.

* * *

"You and Casey seem to be very chummy." Rebecca stated as her and Cappie waited for their food.

He took a sip of his beer. "We're friends."

"Just friends?" Rebecca asked, trying to get him to spill his real relationship with Casey.

"Yes, just friends. I'm dating you remember." Cappie chuckled.

"I'm just checking." Rebecca smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're the one I want to be with." Cappie smiled back.

As the two ate lunch, Rebecca was still suspicious of Cappie and Casey, but she decided to let it go for now. Right now, she had Cappie, so she was in control of the game; a game that had no official rules and limitless amounts of players.

* * *

"What did you find?" Casey whispered to Ashleigh in their room. Even though they were in the privacy of their own room, they both knew Frannie could have spies anywhere.

"This girl is as perfect as she looks. It's going to be hard to find anything to use against her." Ashleigh replied, also whispering.

"We just have to look harder. We need this dirt. There's got to be something she's hiding." Casey said.

"We've looked everywhere Case." Ashleigh said.

"Not everywhere." Casey replied. She looked like she had an idea.

"Ooh, I sense a plan. Tell me!" Ashleigh said excitedly. She always loved the plans that Casey came up with.

"Frannie's going to be doing a spa night with the pledges tonight. She'll be in the living room all night which means her room will be open." Casey explained.

"I see where this is going." Ashleigh said.

"Yup. I'll sneak into her room while you watch the living room to make sure she doesn't come back upstairs." Casey continued.

"I love it. This will definitely give us some dirt." Ashleigh said excitedly. The two couldn't wait until tonight to get started.


	11. Chapter 11

The boys thought they could compete with Omega Chi, but they forgot one thing. Omega Chi had the brains and the wit to win any match.

"This was too easy." Trip said, sneaking in the back door of Kappa Tau.

"The Kappa Tau's nap from 1a.m. to 3a.m. That gives us two hours to get them back for everything they've done to us." Evan said, closely following Trip.

"Where to first?" Dino asked.

"You take the pledges through the downstairs. I've got a special room I want to hit." Evan whispered, carefully walking upstairs.

When he arrived at the top of the stairs, he saw some of the brothers had already been there.

"Where are you going?" Evan asked.

"Just put shaving cream all over the bathroom floor and stole Beaver's snake. Now we're headed back downstairs." JP said.

"We just grabbed all their clothes and replaced them with Omega Chi shirts." Grant added.

"Good job guys. I'll meet you down there in a few. I've got one thing left to do." Evan said.

Evan carefully opened the door to Cappie's room. He was still sound asleep. The room hadn't been touched by any of the other Omega Chi brothers. This was his opportunity. As he went through the room, he picked up on the usual frat guy stuff; empty beer cups, the stench of puke and gym socks, and of course piles of school assignments that never got done. But there was one thing that was different. He walked over to Cappie's nightstand and picked up the framed ultrasound picture.

"What the hell did you do idiot?" Evan asked himself. "This is so typical Crappie." He put the picture back down and finished destroying Cappie's room.

When he walked back out, Dino was waiting for him.

"What took you so long? We've got to get out of here. Nap time ends in ten minutes." Dino said.

"Sorry, I got distracted. Let's go." Evan said, following Dino and the other brothers out of the house.

* * *

"Oh my god. This chick has more shoes than Sarah Jessica Parker." Casey said into the walkie talkie.

"Will you stop shoe shopping and focus!" Ashleigh yelled quietly back to Casey.

"Sorry, I'll focus. How much time do I have?" Casey asked.

"They just finished putting the color on. You've got about fifteen minutes before it dries and they put the clear coat on." Ashleigh replied.

"Fifteen minutes. Got it." Casey immediately went into spy mode, trying to find anything she could to prove Frannie wasn't fit to be president.

Ten minutes into searching, all she found was a box of protein bars stolen from the kitchen. That wasn't enough. She needed more. A minute later, she found something.

"They used quick dry polish! And no clear coat!" Ashleigh shouted into the walkie talkie. "Get out of there now!"

Casey grabbed the scrapbook and tape she found and quickly ran back to her room.

"Alright, I'm back in our room. You can stop spying." Casey said. Almost instantly, Ashleigh showed up on the balcony.

"Now I know why Cappie loves going that way. It's so much fun." Ashleigh laughed. "Now what did you find?"

"This." Casey said, showing Ashleigh the scrapbook.

"She was a band geek!" Ashleigh laughed.

"So much for her being a cheerleader." Casey said.

"And is that…" Ashleigh looked surprised.

"Yup. Miss Turnip…runner up." Casey smiled, loving all the new dirt she found on her competition.

"Oh this is gold!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "Frannie will never know what hit her!"

"This will definitely get her to back down." Casey said. She hoped this would work. She wanted to become president so bad and she was willing to do anything to get it.

* * *

"She thinks this is going to get me to back down. She's sadly mistaken." Frannie said, staring at the flyer Casey made up exposing all her dirty laundry. "If she wants to play dirty, she got it."

When Casey was out at class, Frannie took the opportunity to do a little recon work of her own. She searched Casey's side of the room for everything and anything she could use to make her look bad. It was then that she discovered something very personal of Casey's.

"What do we have here?" Frannie said to herself, picking up a piece of paper. "What would little miss perfect be doing with a bill from an obstetrician."

Frannie continued looking through her stuff, including her laptop. Her date book had more obstetrician appointments filled in. When she looked at Casey's computer, she found pregnancy websites in her online history. It was pretty obvious what was going on, and the picture in her desk drawer was the icing on the cake.

"Oh this is so good." Frannie snickered to herself. She took pictures of everything with her phone and left the room, headed straight to her new man's house.

* * *

"Hey baby." Evan smiled when Frannie walked into his room.

"Hey you!" Frannie said. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"You're in a good mood." Evan said, liking how happy his girlfriend was.

"You have no idea. I just found out the best news possible that will win me the election for sure." She smiled.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, seeing the evil on her face.

"I went looking through Casey's stuff and found evidence that proves a very big secret." She replied, handing him her phone.

"Wow." He looked through the pictures. "She's…pregnant."

"You got it. Little miss perfect got herself knocked up. Now to find out who the sperm donor is; probably that 16 year old she hooked up with." Frannie said.

Evan noticed the picture on Frannie's phone of the ultrasound matched the one he saw in Cappie's room.

"It's Cappie." Evan said, putting two and two together.

"And you know this how?" Frannie asked.

"The Omega Chi's pranked the KT house and I saw a framed ultrasound picture in his room." Evan said, laying down on his bed.

"So Cappie's her baby daddy. Can't say I'm surprised. We all knew those two would get back together eventually." Frannie said, joining Evan on his bed.

"What are you going to do with this information?" Evan asked, knowing all too well the evil Frannie was capable of.

"I think you know exactly what I'm going to do with this." Frannie replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell!" Cappie said, waking up from his nap. His room was trashed; even more than it usually was.

"They got Timmy!" Beaver yelled, rushing into Cappie's room.

"They stole all our clothes!" Wade yelled, running in wearing nothing but his underwear.

Cappie jumped up and immediately felt his feet stick to the floor.

"Syrup! Really?" He was now getting extremely pissed off.

"It's not just your floor. All the wood floors in the house are covered in it." Wade said.

Wade, Beaver, and Cappie walked out of Cappie's room to see even more destruction throughout the rest of the house.

Shaving cream all over the tile floors; all the alcohol was gone, as well as the cheesaritos. All the brothers were walking around in their pajamas, which for most of them was just their underwear.

"This sucks man." Beaver said.

After hours of evaluating the inside of the house, it was finally light enough out where the brothers could see the damage done outside.

"Milk in the hot tub." Wade said, watching the white liquid bubble over the sides.

"All our lawn chairs are in the tree!" Beaver said, looking up at the tree.

They decided to check out the front yard. The front yard was just as messed up as the backyard. The whole front of the house was covered in eggs, toilet paper, and silly string.

"You know who did this don't you." Wade said to Cappie.

"I think the shaving cream on the lawn pretty much sums it up." Cappie replied, reading the letters Omega Chi Delta off the lawn.

A minute later, the pledges showed up, ready for their pledgely duties.

"What's going on?" Pledge Pickle asked.

"Nice underwear." Pledge Ben Bennett added.

"Those Omega Chi douches!" Pledge Gonzo said.

"Looks like all our training was for nothing." Rusty sighed.

"It wasn't for nothing. We'll get them back." Wade said. "Now pledges, clean up this mess."

While they cleaned, Rusty went up to Cappie's room. His room was twice as trashed as the rest of the house.

Cappie was sitting on the edge of his bed, still wearing nothing but boxers.

"Aren't you and the other actives going to get dressed?" Rusty asked, wondering why all of them were pretty much naked.

"All they left us were Omega Chi shirts, and there is no way in hell I'm letting those letters ever touch my skin." Cappie said.

"This sucks. I can't believe they did this to you guys." Rusty said. Cappie didn't really pay attention; he just picked up the picture off his nightstand. Sensing something was wrong, Rusty sat next to his big brother.

"You know who trashed my room?" Cappie asked, already knowing the answer.

"You think Evan knows about little KT?" Rusty asked, sensing this was really bothering his big brother.

There was a slight smudge of syrup on the frame. It was obvious whoever put the syrup on the floor picked up the picture.

"Oh it's obvious he knows." Cappie sighed. He should've been more careful. He knew the Omega Chi's could attack at any time and he left the picture out in the open.

"Maybe he thinks you just knocked up some townie, or one of the strippers at Gentleman's Choice." Rusty tried relaxing his big brother.

"Yeah that does kind of sound like me. I don't think Evan's that stupid though." Cappie sighed. "He's probably already telling his whole house how I screwed up the life of the number one sorority girl on campus."

"For your, my sister's and little KT's sake, I hope your wrong." Rusty said.

"I hope I'm wrong too." Cappie said, putting the picture down. He was still a little stressed. "I think I need to take a walk."

"Just don't fly off the handle again until you absolutely have to." Rusty said. "And you should probably get dressed."

"I'd rather walk around in my underwear than wear what's in my closet. I'll be back later." Cappie said, standing up and walking out of the room.

"I should probably get back to helping my pledge brothers clean. The Omega Chi's really trashed the place." Rusty replied, following Cappie back down the stairs.

As the pledges cleaned, Calvin showed up, looking for Rusty.

"What's an Omega Chi doing here?" Pledge Ben Bennett asked, very annoyed when he saw Calvin.

"Nice to see you too." Calvin said, wondering why Ben Bennett and all of the other Kappa Tau's were giving him the cold shoulder.

While trying to find Rusty, his question was answered.

"What the hell happened?" Calvin asked, walking into the backyard to see Rusty taking the chairs out of the tree.

"As if you don't know." Rusty argued, feeling betrayed by his best friend.

"I honestly don't." Calvin said. "Do you mind telling me?"

"The Omega Chi's trashed the whole house during nap time." Rusty complained.

"That's horrible. I honestly had nothing to do with it." Calvin said.

"Stop lying." Rusty argued.

"Rusty, why would I want to trash my boyfriend's and my best friend's house?" Calvin asked.

"To prove yourself to your own house." Rusty said.

"He's not lying Spitter." Heath said, walking into the backyard. "He was in his dorm all night…with me."

"Oh." Rusty now felt bad for jumping on Calvin's case. "I'm sorry. I'm just having issues with Omega Chi after talking to Cappie. Evan was the one to trash his room."

"Evan trashed Cappie's room?" Calvin said, not believing what he heard.

"Wait, didn't Cappie leave little KT's picture out last night after getting it framed?" Heath added.

"Uh oh." Calvin said.

"Yeah, uh oh is right. Evan found the picture. Now Cappie's freaking out thinking Evan's going to tell his entire house that Cappie and Casey are having a baby together." Rusty explained.

"Does Evan know that it's Casey?" Calvin asked.

"That's what we need to find out. Think you can help?" Rusty asked Calvin.

"I'll do what I can." Calvin said, then he looked at the condition of the house. "I'm guessing this means no beer pong practice."

"Once I'm done I'll text you." Rusty said, putting down one of the lawn chairs he took out of the tree.

"Sounds good. I'll go find Evan and talk to you later." Calvin said, walking out of the KT house to find his big brother.


	13. Chapter 13

Calvin caught up to Evan, who was just walking out of the library.

"Calvin, hey man." Evan said.

"Hey. What's up, studying?" Calvin replied.

"A little bit. What are you up to?" Evan asked.

"Well I was supposed to be hanging out with Rusty today, but he was busy."

"Oh yeah? What, the KT's got them doing a pledge bikini contest." Evan joked. The Kappa Tau's always had strange hazing tactics.

"No. The pledges have to clean up the house."

"Kappa Tau's…clean. Never thought I'd see the day." Evan continued joking.

"Yeah, well they were kind of forced to clean since their house was completely destroyed. I can't believe you guys did that. I thought the prank war ended when we got our class picture back." Calvin argued.

"We were just getting them back for all the crap they did to us." Evan explained.

"And you thought messing with their house was the right thing to do. What's going to happen if they come after the house for destruction of personal belongings?" Calvin asked.

"Personal belongings, please. The only personal belongings those guys have are beer cups with their name written in sharpie." Evan argued.

"Some of them have more important stuff than that I'll have you know." Calvin said.

"Oh you mean like your boyfriend. Or were you talking about…Cappie." Evan knew exactly what Calvin was getting at.

"Rusty told me it was you that destroyed Cappie's room." Calvin replied.

"And you think I found something that makes him look like the typical unambitious frat guy that he is." Evan said.

"Did you?" Calvin asked, not wanting to give away that he knew everything.

"To tell you the truth, yes I did." Evan said happily, like he got a high from KT's being miserable, especially Cappie.

"What did you find?" Calvin asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"I found an ultrasound picture on Cappie's nightstand." Evan said.

"Cappie's going to be a father. Surprisingly I thought this would have happened already." Calvin said.

"I know, I thought so too. I just feel bad for the mother. She had her whole life ahead of her and now she's stuck with a childish frat guy that's never going to leave college, leaving her to raise the baby by herself." Evan explained, genuinely feeling bad for her.

"From the sounds of things I'm guessing you know the mother." Calvin said. This was the news he was looking for.

"I know her very well actually. Frannie's the one who helped me piece it together." Evan said.

"Frannie?" Calvin asked. He knew Frannie knowing was a really bad thing.

"Yeah. She found out because the girl is in her house." Evan said.

"Cappie knocked up a ZBZ. Let me guess…Rebecca."

"That's what I hoped, because at least they're together. That's not the case. The mother of Cappie's child, is Casey." Evan explained, still not believing what he was saying.

"Wait, so Cappie and Casey are having a kid together?" Calvin continued to play dumb.

"Yeah. Like I said, I feel bad for Casey. Cappie's never going to step up for her." Evan said.

"Wow. Didn't think that would happen." Calvin said.

"I know, but you didn't hear it from me." Evan checked his watch. "I've got to get going. See you around little brother."

"Yeah, see you later." Calvin said as Evan walked away. He had to go tell Rusty and the other KT's that Evan knows; and so does Frannie.

* * *

Cappie was walking aimlessly around campus when he came across his second biggest nightmare.

"Mr. Cappie." The man said.

"Officer Huck. Nice day for a stroll isn't it." Cappie replied.

"Is there a reason for the public indecency?" Officer Huck asked, still annoyed with Cappie. "Do I have to report you to the dean?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm just practicing for the undie run. As you can see boxers are a much better choice than tightie whities." Cappie said, hoping once again the lie would work.

"Whatever. I'm still watching you." Officer Huck said, walking away, headed to his next victim.

Cappie thought he was in the clear until he saw the one person he was hoping to avoid.

"Hey Crappie." Evan sneered.

"Well if it isn't Evangelina Jolie." Cappie replied.

"Seriously when are you going to grow up?" Evan argued.

"What's wrong Evan Longoria? Didn't get your morning ass kissing by your obnoxious pledges." Cappie asked wittily.

"I can't believe how childish you are. I think you're worse now than you were freshman year." Evan continued to argue.

"At least I don't go around trashing people's houses." Cappie argued back. "We will get you back for that by the way."

"You've got bigger issues than that right now. Is that seriously all you're worried about, getting us back?" Evan asked, very annoyed by Cappie's lack of priorities.

"For the most part, yes." Cappie replied. That was not the only thing that was important to him, and he could tell Evan knew about the thing that he cared about most in life at that moment.

"I can't believe you. Do you know how stupid you sound? Casey's dumber than I thought if she thinks you'll ever step up." Evan was getting physically frustrated with his ex-best friend.

"What does Casey have to do with anything?" Cappie argued, wanting Evan to say that he knows about little KT.

"Uhm, I don't know. Maybe because you two are having a baby together." Evan argued back, finally bringing everything out into the open.

"It was you that was in my room! You found the picture!" Cappie was getting frustrated.

"Yeah! And how could you be so stupid! You royally screwed up her life you know that!" Evan yelled at Cappie, wanting to break him in half.

"It just happened. It was spring break. You know how it is; hooking up with people on spring break. Isn't that how you and Frannie got together?" Cappie replied, trying to get one last dig into Evan.

"At least when me and Frannie got together, we used protection." Evan argued.

"That's because your relationship is more of a business deal than anything else." Cappie said.

"Compared to what?" Evan argued. "Your relationship with Casey, or lack thereof. She's dumped you how many times and you still find a way to be with her, even while you're dating her little sister."

"If I'm not mistaken, you slept with both her little sis and her big sis." Cappie replied. "At least I only slept with one."

"You know what!" Evan was about to punch him, but stopped. "You're not worth it. I'm going to go back to my house where people actually care about succeeding in life. Have a nice life. Tell Casey I hope she finds a really good guy to replace your sorry ass."

Feeling satisfied with his reply, Evan walked away before Cappie had the chance to retaliate.

Cappie felt defeated. He wanted to tell Evan how he has been there for Casey since she told him about little KT. He couldn't wait for his kid to get here, just so he could prove how good of a father he was going to be.

He finished his walked, and made his way back to the Kappa Tau house, where he was greeted with some news.

"Cappie. We've got something to tell you." Rusty said.

"Yeah, it's big." Heath said, shooting pool with Calvin.

"If it's about Evan I already know." Cappie said, flopping onto the couch.

"You already know?" Calvin asked, wondering how he found out.

"Evan and I got into a huge argument. He blamed me for screwing up Casey's life and then walked off. He said I was never going to step up for her or our child." Cappie sighed.

"Well he's the idiot then. He doesn't know all the good things you've done for both of them." Heath said.

"I'm just afraid of what ZBZ is going to do." Cappie replied.

"ZBZ? What does that have to do with Evan?" Calvin asked.

"Who do you think told him it was Casey?" Cappie asked his brothers.

"No." Heath said in disbelief.

"Frannie?" Rusty asked, also not believing it. Of all the sisters, she was the last one they wanted to know.

"Yeah, Frannie. We're so screwed. Maybe she won't say anything until school's over." Cappie said hopefully.

"You really think Frannie's going to keep that quiet for another 2 weeks." Calvin said, trying to see the reality of the situation.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like her." Heath added. "Speaking of school ending, what are you and Casey planning on doing over break?"

"I'm going home with her so we can tell her parents together." Cappie said.

"Rebecca's ok with you spending a whole summer with my sister?" Rusty asked.

"At this point I don't think Rebecca and I are going to be together by the time summer comes." Cappie said. "Her and Frannie are very close, so she probably already knows about the baby, which means she's going to dump me."

"I hate to say it, but it's probably a good thing." Rusty said.

"Yeah, nobody really liked her anyway." Heath said.

"Thanks guys." Cappie said sarcastically. "I'll talk to you guys later. I need to go call Casey."

Cappie walked back up to his room. He needed to do damage control, and fast.


	14. Chapter 14

The doorbell to the ZBZ house rang, and Frannie answered almost immediately.

"Is Miss Cartwright here?" The woman at the door asked.

"Right this way." Frannie said, escorting the woman and the group with her into the house. "Case, could you come here a second."

"Janette, what are you doing here?" Casey asked, coming into the foyer from the kitchen.

"The other Pan-Hellenic board members and I are here to talk to you." Janette said. "Let's discuss this in the dining room."

Frannie, Casey, Janette, and the rest of the Pan-Hellenic board all went into the dining room. It didn't take long for the rest of the house to begin eavesdropping wherever they could.

"Casey, it has come to our attention that you had an encounter over spring break. Now this normally would not be a problem, except this encounter has created a sort of, problem, if you will." Janette began.

"What are you saying?" Casey asked, fully knowing her secret was out.

"As of right now, you are breaking Rule 26 subsection 3. According to said rule, pregnant girls are not allowed to live in a sorority house. We hold our sororities to a higher standard and having a pregnant girl living in the number one house will reflect poorly on not only this house, but the entire Greek system." Janette continued.

"There's 2 weeks left of school. Are you seriously telling me I have to move out with so little time left?" Casey asked, watching her whole world come crashing down.

"You have 48 hours to find a new place to stay." Janette said before getting up and exiting the Zeta Beta house.

As soon as they all left, Casey flipped out on Frannie.

"How could you!" Tears started running down Casey's face. Ashleigh immediately came out of hiding to come to her best friends rescue.

"Politics pulls out everyone's dirty little secrets, poodle." Frannie replied in a bitchy tone, walking out of the dining room.

Casey was about to chase after Frannie and yell at her some more, but Ashleigh stopped her.

"Sh. Calm down, this stress isn't good for the baby." Ashleigh said, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

When the two walked out of the dining room, they were immediately swarmed by nosey sorority girls.

"Is it true?" One sister asked.

"Are you really pregnant?" Another asked.

"Is the father some random guy from spring break?" A third sister asked.

The questions kept pouring in from every direction. Casey didn't know which to answer first, and really, she did not have the energy to answer any of them at the moment. She simply clung to her best friend as Ashleigh led them past the sea of sisters; toward the one place they knew they would be safe.

Rebecca watched intently from the front porch of ZBZ. She saw the girl that stood up for her at Greek Week go from the arms of her best friend to the arms of _her_ boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it. Once again, Casey had come between her and Cappie; this time permanently. She was tired of always being second best to little miss perfect. Casey may have been on her side and fought for her during Greek Week, and with Nationals, but she was still never going to forgive her for ruining the most serious relationship she'd ever had.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you!" Cappie said, holding the mother of his child tight.

"My…whole…house…knows!" Casey tried to say through the tears.

"I know, I know." Cappie replied, stroking her back, trying to keep her calm. "It's going to be alright."

"No it's not!" Casey continued to cry. "They kicked me out."

Cappie looked shocked. What did she mean kicked her out?

"Frannie found out about the baby and told Pan-Hellenic. The board said a pregnant girl can't live in a sorority house because it looks bad for the Greek System." Ashleigh explained.

"That's ridiculous. They can't do that." Cappie said.

"They can; and they did." Ashleigh said.

"Well I'm not going to stand for this. I got us into this mess and I'm going to figure out a way to get us out." Cappie said to Casey.

"Thanks Cap." Casey said. She was a little calmer now.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Cappie said, bringing Casey into the Kappa Tau house. Ashleigh decided to follow, just to make sure her best friend was alright.

When the brothers saw Casey, they all could tell something was wrong. Instantly, they went into 'uncle mode', doing whatever they could to keep Casey happy and stress free.

"Here you are Casey, your favorite chair." Beaver said, getting up to allow her to sit in the duct tape chair.

"Would you like something to drink?" Wade asked.

"A glass of water would be nice; nothing with alcohol." Casey replied.

"You got it." Wade said, walking into the kitchen. He may have been in uncle mode, but that still didn't stop him from being a typical KT.

"Hey Ash. You're lookin mighty fine today." Wade said, trying to hit on her.

"Don't you have a drink to go get?" Ashleigh shot him down instantly.

Wade came back with the glass of water and handed it to Casey.

"Thanks." She replied.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Heath asked, taking a seat next to Ashleigh on the couch.

"Her house kicked her out." Cappie replied.

"Can they seriously do that? Isn't that like against some school policy or something that they can't kick a pregnant girl out of her home?" Heath asked.

"Pan-Hellenic said she was breaking Rule 26 Subsection 3." Ashleigh said.

"Beaver, go get my Pan-Hell book." Cappie said.

Beaver left and returned moments later with the book in his hand. He handed it to Cappie who immediately flipped to the rule in question.

"What the hell. This is so stupid. There's actually a rule against girls living in a sorority house if they get pregnant." Cappie slammed the book shut. He felt guilty for causing all of this.

"I've got 48 hours to find a new place to live." Casey said. "And the worst part is, none of my sisters came to my defense. So much for sororities being about sisterhood."

"That's horrible." Beav said.

"Ok, how about this; tonight you can stay here. That way you don't have the stress of dealing with your sisters that obviously don't want you." Cappie said.

"I can't tonight." Casey sighed. "I have to be there for elections. I can't let Frannie win."

"Do you really want to run a house that doesn't want you?" Ashleigh asked. "You're staying here tonight and if anything happens with the elections I'll come right over and tell you."

"Alright, fine. I'll stay here." Casey reluctantly agreed. "Is Rebecca going to mind?"

"You just let me worry about that. Right now, you and little KT are more important." Cappie reassured her.

"Well I'm going to head back to the house. I'll be back later to bring you some pj's and to tell you all about elections." Ashleigh said, hugging her best friend.

"Bye Ash. See you later." Casey replied. She couldn't wait for her best friend to return to tell her who won the presidency.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first time all day, and in a few weeks, Casey was able to completely relax. She was curled up in her favorite chair, watching Full House re-runs, and being waited on hand and foot by pledges. For once she was able to just forget about everything, well almost everything. She was still pregnant with Cappie's child; that's something she couldn't change. Gradually she was getting used to it. The morning sickness was starting to subside and she was beginning to feel normal again. She knew it was only a matter of time before normal became a thing of the past. Staring over at Cappie relaxing with his brothers, she was glad she had all of them on her side. With her sisters being stereotypical sorority girls, she looked for support from anyone. She hoped they would come around, but for now the Kappa Tau's were being the best support system anyone could ask for.

A few minutes later, she was shaken from her thoughts when her best friend arrived.

"O-M-G!" Ashleigh said, dropping the duffle bag she brought for Casey on the coffee table.

"What happened?" Casey asked enthusiastically. This was the news she has been waiting for.

"First, promise you won't get mad at me." Ashleigh said.

"What's going on?" Casey began getting nervous.

"Well the good news is Frannie didn't win." Ashleigh began.

"That's amazing!" Casey hugged Ashleigh. She was so happy that Frannie lost. "But wait, if Frannie didn't win, who did?"

"That's the interesting thing." Ashleigh continued. "I did."

Casey was shocked. She misses one night at the house and already there are big changes.

"Wow. That's great." Casey tried sounding genuinely happy. "I didn't even know you were running."

"It was a third party write in. I guess the sisters didn't want either of you." Ashleigh explained.

"So you're president now?" Casey asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

"Apparently; and as president my first order of business will be to get you back in the house." Ashleigh replied.

"You'd do that for me?" Casey asked.

"Of course. The sisters may not want you there, but I do. It's only been a few hours and I already miss my roomie." Ashleigh smiled.

"Aw, Ash!" Casey hugged her best friend. "I miss you too."

"You know, you still have 48 hours before you have to leave. I wouldn't mind having my roommate back." Ashleigh said, hoping to get her best friend to come home with her.

"I would love to have my roommate too, but like you said, stress is not good for the baby. And going back into that house is just going to be a lot of added stress that I don't need." Casey said. "I'll be ok here. It's stress free, and the guys are being really helpful."

"Are we talking about the same KT's? The KT's I know are smelly icky partiers; doesn't exactly scream helpful."

"They may be a little…different. But right now they are exactly what I need." Casey said. "Don't worry; I'll be back when I come to get my stuff."

"I just wish they didn't kick you out. Stupid Frannie." Ashleigh complained.

"Hey, just be happy she didn't win the election. Now you have power over her." Casey said.

"Good point." Ashleigh said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is." Casey said.

The two hugged one last time before Ashleigh left the KT house. The brothers could tell Casey missed her best friend, especially Cappie. He knew how close they were and how much Casey needed her right now. Ashleigh was the only one of all the ZBZ's to not turn against her when they found out about little KT.

"Hey Case, you alright?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Casey said, trying not to show her true feelings.

"Case, I know you much better than that. It's bugging you not to have Ashleigh here. And it's also bugging you that you didn't win the presidency." Cappie replied.

"Do you think I'm crazy for still wanting to run a house that doesn't want me?" Casey asked.

"A little." Cappie said. "But running the ZBZ house was something you've wanted to do for years. It's always been your dream. It's going to be hard to just forget about it on the spot."

"You're right, but I have to say; out of everyone that could have won, I'm glad it was my best friend." Casey said, followed by a yawn.

"It's getting late. You and our little guy-"

Casey eyed Cappie.

"Or girl must be tired after your stressful day. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll bring your bag up for you." Cappie said.

"Upstairs?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I figured my bed would be way more comfortable than the couch, especially since you're not used to it like we Kappa Tau's are. I'll take the couch tonight." Cappie said.

"That's very sweet Cap, you don't have to do that." Casey said, yawning once again.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Let's get you up to bed." Cappie said, picking up Casey's duffle bag and bringing it upstairs. Casey quickly followed, definitely needing a good night's sleep.

Cappie walked into his room, cleaned off his bed, and put the duffle bag on the floor directly next to it.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. There's about 50 guys here to make sure you get everything you need." Cappie said.

"Thanks Cappie. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Casey said, sitting on the bed and beginning to change into her pj's.

"Goodnight Casey." Cappie said, walking back downstairs to rejoin his brothers in the living room.

After most of the actives went to bed, Wade, Beaver, Heath, and Cappie all remained in the living room.

"Can you believe Casey's actually staying in the house again?" Wade said.

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." Cappie sighed.

"The circumstances don't matter. All that matters is that she's in our house and you still want her." Heath said.

"You know you still love her." Beaver added.

"Yeah, I still love her; in a best friend who's carrying my child kind of way." Cappie said. "And because of that I want to help her out."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Beaver asked.

"Yes. So I need your help. Casey got kicked out of her house and it's partially my fault. I need to do something to fix it." Cappie said.

"Like what?" Beaver asked.

"We could help her find an apartment." Wade said.

"With two weeks left of school; yeah I don't think so." Cappie said. "Wait, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Heath asked.

"Go get my Pan-Hell book again Beav." Cappie asked.

"Why is it always me?" Beaver complained. "Can't someone else get it?"

"You're closest to the bookshelf Beav." Cappie said.

"I'll grab it." Heath said, going over to the bookshelf and pulling out Cappie's IFC/Pan-Hellenic rule book. "What do you need it for anyway?"

"I want to check something out." Cappie said, intensely reading the book.

He read the book for what seemed like hours, not wanting to miss a single sentence. After reading the last page, he finally put the book down.

"Find anything?" Beaver asked.

"Yup." Cappie said excitedly. "I found out that pregnant girls can't live in sorority houses."

"We already knew that." Wade said. "How does that help us?"

"Because." Cappie began. "The book doesn't say anything about a pregnant girl living in a _fraternity_ house."

"Huh?" Beaver said, very confused by what Cappie said.

"What are you saying?" Heath asked, wanting to know about Cappie's new plan.

"I'm saying…what if she lived here." Cappie said. "At least until school ends and we go back to her house for the summer."

Wade, Beaver, and Heath all gave him weird looks.

"Are you sure man?" Beaver asked.

"Yeah, isn't that sending a bad message to your girlfriend?" Heath added.

"Like I told Casey, you let me worry about Rebecca." Cappie said. Deep down he knew Rebecca was going to break up with him anyway over the whole baby thing, so why shouldn't he try to help the mother of his child.

"Should we go tell Casey?" Beaver asked.

"Not right now. Right now, let her sleep." Cappie smiled. A sense of calm came over him knowing his baby and its mother were in the safety of his house, in his bed, where he could keep an eye on them and protect them from the evils of college life.

* * *

_**A/N=**_ Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Only a few weeks until Cappie and Casey go back to her house for the summer; how are the two of them going to interact once they won't have anyone from school judging them.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey woke up the next morning completely relaxed. She hadn't slept that good since she found out she was pregnant. She looked over and stared at the clock; 10:30. She's never slept that late, not even on a weekend. Even though it was Saturday, she still felt like she had to get up early. She decided to get out of bed and go downstairs to see if any of the brothers were up yet. Just as she suspected, they weren't. The only person that was downstairs was Cappie.

Cappie was still sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep. He was still wearing the clothes he had on the day before. Casey saw the Pan-Hellenic book on the coffee table. He never read that book. The only time he read that book was when he was trying to find ways around the rules, usually for some kind of party. What kind of rule could he be trying to bend now? She took a seat in her favorite chair and went on her laptop; she still needed to find a place to live.

Cappie rolled over on the couch, laying on the remote for the television. His body hit the power button and the tv turned on; the noise causing him to wake up.

"What the hell?" He said, still half asleep. He sat up just enough to pull the tv remote out from underneath him. "How did that get there?"

"Morning." Casey said cheerfully.

"How long have you been up?" Cappie asked, now starting to wake up himself.

Casey looked at the time on her laptop. "Half an hour. I'm still surprised you're up before noon."

"I'm a very surprising person." Cappie said. "Whatcha lookin at?"

"Trying to find an apartment or hotel or somewhere near campus to stay for the next few weeks." Casey sighed; she still couldn't believe she got kicked out.

"You're not going to find anything. The guys and I looked last night." Cappie replied.

"Why were you looking for places me to live?" Casey asked.

"Just trying to help out the mother of my child." Cappie smiled.

"Well thank you. And I guess that means I'm screwed." Casey said.

"Not entirely." Cappie said.

"Why not?" Casey asked, wanting to know what Cappie had up his sleeve.

"Well, the brothers and I were talking last night." Cappie began. "And after reading through the Pan-Hell rule book."

"I knew there was a reason you had out that book." Casey interrupted. She giggled at how well she knew him.

"Anyway, reading the book made me realize that while there _is_ a rule against pregnant girls living in _sorority_ houses, there _isn't_ a rule against them living in a _fraternity_ house." Cappie continued. "Now I know it's probably not the best situation, but I'd feel better knowing my baby was safe in my own house than out on the street somewhere. And it would only be until school ends."

"Are you saying you want me to live here?" Casey asked.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to; it's just a suggestion." Cappie replied.

"Well I have to admit when I'm here I can actually relax. There's just one thing I'm worried about." Casey said.

Cappie knew exactly what she was talking about. "Don't worry, the only party we're having in the next two weeks is for initiation. Little KT should be able to handle that."

Casey giggled. "Alright, I'll think about it. You don't mind if I talk about it with Ashleigh do you?"

"I would've been surprised if you didn't." Cappie smiled.

Casey smiled back, pulling out her phone to call her best friend.

"Hey Ash. You want to meet up for lunch?" Casey said into the phone.

"Sure. I could use a break from my presidential duties." Cappie overheard Ashleigh tell Casey.

"Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll meet you at the Coffee Farm." Casey replied, hanging up the phone.

"So I guess that means you'll be out all day." Cappie said.

"Probably. You know Ash; she's not going to want me to leave her." Casey said.

"True." Cappie chuckled. "Maybe I'll use today to try to talk to Rebecca."

"Well I hope everything goes well for you." Casey smiled.

"Same for you." Cappie smiled back as Casey went upstairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

"So how was your night at the KT house?" Ashleigh asked while they ate.

"Surprisingly good; I hadn't slept that well since I found out I was pregnant. Cappie's bed is so comfy." Casey said.

"Wait, hold up. You were in his bed?" Ashleigh was shocked.

"It's not what you think. I stayed in his bed and he stayed on the couch downstairs." Casey explained.

"Well that was nice of him." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah, and him and a few of his brothers actually stayed up last night trying to find a place for me to live." Casey said.

"Any luck?" Ashleigh asked.

"Actually, the guys did come up with something." Casey said.

"And what exactly is that?" Ashleigh asked. She was still surprised that the KT's even came up with an idea.

"They said I could stay at the KT house for the next week or so, just until school ends." Casey explained.

Ashleigh looked very shocked. "Are you serious? It's the KT house. I could see staying there for one maybe two nights tops, but two weeks."

"Right now it's the only option I have. And it's only for two weeks. Over the summer I'll look for an apartment on campus for next year." Casey said.

"Maybe you won't have to. Like I said, I miss my roommate and want her back." Ashleigh said.

"I know you're going to do whatever you can, but I'm still going to get an apartment, just in case."

"Well at least when you look for one, let me help you pick it out." Ashleigh smiled.

"You got it." Casey smiled back as the two finished up lunch.

"And hey Case." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah Ash?" Casey asked.

"I know you're not living in the house anymore, but I would love it if you came to initiation next Friday." Ashleigh said.

Casey was unsure at first. She wanted to be there for her best friend's first initiation as president, but she also did not want to deal with any of the sisters that didn't help her against Frannie. It was then she realized that by staying away from the sorority, she was saying that they won. She couldn't let that happen.

"As long as you're there I'll go." Casey replied, hoping she could make it through that night without any drama.

* * *

When Casey walked back into the Kappa Tau house after lunch, she saw all the pledges busily running around the house, getting ready for some form of hazing by the actives.

"Hey Rus." Casey smiled.

"Oh hey Case." Rusty said. "Have you seen my aloe or my heels?"

Casey gave him a weird look. "Yes on the aloe, no on the heels. Do I want to know why you need them?" She asked. She could easily see why he needed the aloe; he was still peeling from his spring break burn. The heels, however, she was a little concerned with.

"Pledge fashion show." Rusty explained.

"Ah, gotcha. Well your aloe is in the upstairs bathroom." Casey said. "And good luck finding the heels. Maybe I'll see you all dressed up later."

"You're not doing stuff with ZBZ?" Rusty asked.

"I think I'm going to avoid the house for a while, at least until initiation." Casey said.

"Cap told me you got kicked out. I'm sorry your sisters are such snobs." Rusty said.

"Thanks Rus. This is the one time I'm glad mom gave me a brother instead of a sister." Casey said.

"So did you find a place to stay yet?" Rusty asked.

"Actually yeah. I just have to go tell Cappie." Casey said. "Do you know where he is?"

"Probably still in his room. He's been trying to get ahold of Rebecca all day." Rusty explained. "Let me guess, you need him to help move your stuff."

"Yeah, but I don't think you have room here for all of it." Casey said.

"Here?" Rusty was very surprised. "You're going to move into the Kappa Tau house?"

"Right now, it's my best, and only option." Casey said. "But don't worry, I promise I won't emasculate you in front of your brothers."

"Well then I've got to say…welcome to the family sis." Rusty hugged Casey.

"Thanks Rus. And I'll be sure to be cheering for you at the fashion show. If you want some style tips don't hesitate to ask. I'll find you the perfect outfit to go with the heels; if you ever find them." Casey laughed. "But right now, I need to find little KT's father."

Casey walked upstairs to see Cappie just getting off the phone. He seemed a little out of it, so she decided to see what she could do to help.

"Hey Cap; how's it going?" Casey asked.

"Your little sis is very difficult to get ahold of. You think I should bribe Huck to send campus security to find her?" Cappie asked in his usually joking tone.

"Well she is a Senator's daughter, so if you really wanted to you could get the CIA to help you." Casey laughed.

"Good idea. I might just do that. And I'm guessing you being here means you talked with Ashleigh already." Cappie said.

"Yup, looks like you got yourself a new house guest." Casey smiled.

"House guest? Casey, you're family." Cappie said.

"Yeah, I know. My brother already welcomed me into your 'family'." Casey said. "Speaking of my brother, have you seen his heels?"

"Spitter's heels are in the basement where he left them from parent's weekend." Cappie laughed, remembering back to when Rusty's parents saw him dressed as a French maid.

"Do you want to go tell him or should I?" Casey laughed, not expecting to ever have this conversation.

"I'll go. What I want you to do is just come be a judge for the show. A girl with a sense of style will definitely help us better choose a winner." Cappie laughed. "The last winner only won because we thought a hula skirt looked girly."

"Just tell me what time and I'll be sure to be there." Casey said.

"The Pledge Fashion Show starts at 7." Cappie said.

"Sounds good. You want me to help out the pledges with wardrobe until then?" Casey asked, trying to keep Cappie distracted from the fact that Rebecca wasn't returning his calls.

"If you wouldn't mind; our pledges are in definite need of some style." Cappie laughed.

"You got it. By the time you see them tonight, they're not going to look like the same boys that walked in here today." Casey smiled, walking out of Cappie's room to go help out the pledges. Cappie watched her leave, thinking of all the times she's walked out of his room before. But unlike the other times, he knew she wasn't going far.


	17. Chapter 17

"Next up, wearing a creation by our own Jeremy, it's Pledge Pickle." Wade announced as Pickle walked out onto the back porch wearing a dress made out of a white garbage bag, a duct tape belt, and a soda can pop top necklace.

Casey laughed as soon as she saw it. Being a judge was getting fun.

"I can see Jeremy got his inspiration from his bedroom." Casey told Pickle, remembering that Jeremy sleeps in the dumpster.

"I like how the belt matches the necklace. Nice job Jeremy." Cappie added, also judging.

Pledge Pickle joined Pledge Arrowhead 'backstage' as Wade announced the next model.

"Who says science can't be sexy. Give it up for Pledge Spitter." Wade said.

Rusty walked onto the back porch as sexily as he could in heels. He had on a pencil skirt and a girly blouse underneath a fitted lab coat. The cute lab glasses went perfectly with Cappie's blonde wig that he borrowed.

"The lab coat definitely makes the whole ensemble." Beaver said, being the third and final judge.

"It's going to be hard to top the heels, and I'm not just saying that because you're my little brother." Cappie said.

"That pencil skirt accentuates your chicken legs. Next time go with a long pant." Casey said, trying to give her honest opinion.

The rest of the pledges were so so. Rusty thought he had it in the bag, that was, until everyone saw Ben Bennett.

Pledge Ben Bennett strut his stuff on the back porch, capturing the attention of everyone around. He had on jet black skinny jeans tucked into a pair of leather hooker boots. The sexy studded leather jacket covered a dark green shimmery tank top. His hair, complete with extensions, was pulled into a curly ponytail, revealing the bedazzled temples of his black sunglasses.

"Can I borrow those shades?" Casey added.

"Extensions; super sexy." Beaver was the last to comment.

"I think we have our winner." Cappie said.

Wade gathered all the pledges back onto the back porch so the judges could make their final decisions.

"Beav, your vote please." Wade said.

"Although I did think the extensions were sexy, Spitter's heels showed more flare." Beaver said. "I vote for Pledge Rusty Cartwright."

"Cappie, do you agree?" Wade asked.

"Normally I would. I mean who doesn't love a good pair of heels. This time though, Ben Bennett gave me that biker chick vibe. I think biker chicks are amazingly gorgeous." Cappie smiled. "My vote is for Pledge Ben Bennett."

"It's up to you Case. Are you going to break the tie, or choose one of the other contestants?" Wade said.

Casey didn't answer.

"Uh, Case." Wade said.

The brothers looked over to see Casey puking into the bucket they gave her.

"I'm alright." Casey replied, pulling her head out of the bucket. "Just a little morning sickness."

"But it's not morning." Pickle said.

"Were we talking to you, you no fashion sense having little pledge?" All the brothers said, being very protective of Casey and little KT.

"Hey, be nice." Casey said. "I think he has great fashion sense."

"So is that your vote?" Wade asked.

"I said he had great fashion sense; never said I'd vote for him." Casey said. "I have to agree with Cappie. Any man that can take charge in hooker boots is alright with me. And I was serious about borrowing the shades; they're adorable. Sorry little bro, but I've got to go with Pledge Ben Bennett."

While most of the brothers joined Ben Bennett in celebrating his victory, a few stayed behind to make sure Casey was alright.

"You ok Case?" Beaver asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. It's actually not as bad as it was." Casey said.

"Must not be if you were able to have a little fun today." Wade said.

"Yeah, it usually only happens early in the morning or late at night." Casey explained.

"Well then I can see why it happened." Cappie looked at his watch. "It's past 10."

"It's that late." Casey said.

"Hey since it's still kind of early, we're going to go meet up with the other brothers at Dobler's." Wade and Beaver said, walking out of the backyard.

Cappie started cleaning up the backyard while Casey relaxed into one of the lawn chairs.

"Interesting hazing technique; I should see if Ashleigh wants to make our pledges dress in drag." Casey said.

"It's not drag. Drag queens have make-up and wigs. For our fashion show, you only have to use wigs or make-up if you want to." Cappie laughed. "And trust me; you haven't seen our best hazing yet."

"Really?" Casey was kind of shocked.

"Just wait until Hell Week." Cappie said.

"Oh no." Casey said. "Just don't go to crazy. I'd like the pledges to be alive to meet little KT."

"Fine." Cappie reluctantly agreed. "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Casey smiled.

"Now let's get you up to bed." Cappie said, walking Casey back into the house.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome to Hell Week. Your ass is mine." Cappie pulled Rusty out of bed. "Get him out of here."

The pledges were gathered in the basement, all wearing bikinis.

"Don't worry about these love handles Rusty; we'll get rid of them in no time." Cappie said, marking Rusty's sides with permanent marker. "A couple of pledge frolicking sessions should do the trick."

"Why are you calling him Rusty?" Arrowhead asked.

"Because, Keith." Wade yelled into the megaphone. "Spitter is his Kappa Tau name."

"And he has no guarantee of becoming a Kappa Tau. None of you do." Cappie said sternly.

"You'd really kick one of us out." Rusty said.

"Or more. The brothers will use a final round of trials to determine which pledges will become initiated, and which ones will go home... for good. Just like Dancing With the Stars, except there's no dancing and there's no stars. Remember, it's three strikes and you're out. Just like baseball, except there's no bases and there's really no balls." Cappie said. "This is your chance to show us why you belong in Kappa Tau."

Rusty's mind immediately went blank. He couldn't believe he actually might get kicked out. He decided his best course of action would be to shut up and deal with all the torture. Any form of whining or complaining would get him kicked out for sure.

After the first two days, Rusty found himself hiding in a bush far away from Greek Row with Calvin, who wasn't getting hazed nearly as much as he was.

"So how's the KT hazing going?" Calvin asked.

"You don't even want to know." Rusty complained. "Cappie blindfolded me and made me reach into the upstairs toilet."

"Yeah, a little too much info." Calvin started getting grossed out. "You're not getting special treatment because you're the president's little brother?"

"Not at all. And I thought my sister asked Cappie to take it easy on us now that she's living there." Rusty said.

"Your sister's living at the KT house?" Calvin asked, not knowing what's been going on the past few weeks.

"Yeah. Frannie found out about the baby and got Casey kicked out of the house. Living at Kappa Tau was kind of her only option, at least until school gets out." Rusty explained.

"That's got to be weird seeing your sister all the time now; I mean even more than you were before." Calvin said.

"Actually, since Hell Week started, I've barely seen her. I'm beginning to think that was the point. Cappie must be keeping Casey busy so he can torture us all he'd like." Rusty said.

"That sucks man; I'm sorry." Calvin said.

"It could be worse. I'm sure Evan hazing the crap out of you guys." Rusty replied.

"The other guys yeah, but for some reason he's going easy on me. All I've been doing is cleaning the honor room. And you'll never guess what I found; your Omega Chi pledge paddle." Calvin explained.

"Really? You're sure it's mine?" Rusty asked. "I would've thought Evan would've torched mine by now."

"Oh it's yours. It's got a nose-shaped dent in it." Calvin laughed.

"Thanks man. You made me almost forget about Hell Week." Rusty laughed too.

"Anytime. Now all you got to do is just embrace the humiliation and you'll be fine." Calvin said.

"Yeah, like you would know. Anyway, I'm going to go. Hopefully the next time you see me I'll be a Kappa Tau brother." Rusty said, coming out from behind the bush.

A few hours later, Rusty found himself surrounded by his pledge brothers, and a bowl of fish. This must be one of the trials that Cappie was talking about. He needed to prove he was a true Kappa Tau by whatever means necessary.

He took the cup of goldfish that Beaver gave him and drank it as fast as he could. "Done."

"What do you mean, done?" Heath asked, very worried.

"Finished." Rusty replied, still in a little shock that he ate the goldfish.

"It's empty!" Beaver yelled, flipping the empty cup over. "Where are they?"

"In my belly." Rusty started feeling more confident.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Cappie yelled. "You were supposed to take care of the goldfish this week, not eat them."

"Then why'd you give us bibs?" Rusty asked, now starting to panic.

"It's a baby fish papoose pouch!" Cappie argued.

"That's strike one sushi boy." Beaver said.

"No! Cap! Cap, n...no! I was only doing what you wanted me to do. Embracing humiliation." Rusty continued panicking.

"If I can't trust you to take care of a fish, how the hell am I supposed to trust you with my kid?" Cappie asked.

"Huh?" Rusty asked, not seeing the connection between the two.

"This trial was to prove your parenting skills since there's going to be a new little KT in the house." Cappie said. "You're screwed. You better pass judgment day with flying colors."

Cappie didn't have to say it. Rusty knew he was screwed. How did he think he could ever hack it being in a fraternity? Then he realized he had come this far; he wanted to prove to himself, and everyone around him that he could be the science dork, and a Kappa Tau brother. He just hoped his sister was having better luck with the Greek system than he was.

* * *

Casey had been spending the past couple of days with her best friend Ashleigh.

"I think I've seen more of you this week than I have since spring break." Ashleigh said excitedly.

"Yeah, Cappie said I should try to get back on my sisters' good sides, but I think he just wants me out of the house so he can haze the pledges." Casey said, walking around campus with Ashleigh.

"Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here." Ashleigh smiled. "I miss my best friend."

"I miss you too. Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it. Just got to get through the rest of this week and then next year I'll have my own apartment; which you are welcome at whenever you want." Casey said.

"It's not going to be the same as having you in the house. I need to figure out a way to get you back in the house, ASAP." Ashleigh said.

"You really want a baby living in the house, waking you up at 3 in the morning?" Casey asked.

"If it means getting my best friend back, I can deal with a fussy ZBZ." Ashleigh smiled.

"ZBZ? What happened to little KT?" Casey asked.

"Please, this kid is only a KT by chance. No matter what it will always be a ZBZ." Ashleigh giggled.

"So true, but I've got to say, I'd rather this little baby's dad be a Kappa Tau than an Omega Chi." Casey said.

"Yeah, if it was an Omega Chi heir, it would be born wearing an Armani suit." Ashleigh laughed. She liked mixing with them, but she didn't want Casey and her baby to turn into the type of people where the nanny saw the kid more than the parents did.

"Now it's going to be born with a beer in its hand." Casey laughed along.

"Hey at least you got a good group of guys to help you out." Ashleigh said.

"Speaking of the guys, I should probably go see if the pledges are still alive." Casey said.

"Do you have to?" Ashleigh sighed. "I'm doing a movie night with the pledges and could really use your help."

"Isn't that Frannie's job?" Casey asked.

"I haven't seen her since she lost the election." Ashleigh said.

"Sounds like typical Frannie." Casey said.

"Yeah, so will you help me? It could be your way of getting back into the house." Ashleigh said, trying to persuade her best friend to join her.

"I guess I can. I'll just have to tell Cappie that I'm going to be home late tonight." Casey said. "Maybe I can use tonight to try and talk to Rebecca about everything."

"That's the spirit." Ashleigh said. "Now let's go shopping for movie junk."


	19. Chapter 19

Movie night started out very calm. All the girls were sitting around watching _Beastly_ followed by _When in Rome_. The pledges surprisingly didn't miss Frannie at all, well most of them. After the movie Ashleigh invited all of them out to the backyard to roast marshmallows. Casey took this opportunity to pull her little sis aside to explain everything.

"What the hell do you want?" Rebecca snarled.

"I wanted to be totally honest with you because that's what sisters do." Casey said.

"Well you know what sisters don't do?" Rebecca snapped. "They don't sleep with their sister's boyfriend!"

"I know. I have no excuse." Casey began. "That's why right now I'm trying to make things right by telling you exactly what happened."

"Whatever." Rebecca said. She didn't really care what Casey had to say.

"Just let me explain." Casey said. "After you pretty much broke up with Cappie in front of everybody, we went for a walk on the beach. It started out harmless. All we did was talk about our futures, or lack thereof. We shared one kiss which led to us having sex. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant, and you pretty much know the rest. I didn't tell anybody because I didn't want to get kicked out of the house."

"And you're telling me this why?" Rebecca argued.

"Because I don't want you blaming Cappie for something that is mainly my fault. For some ungodly reason he still wants to be with you. You're the one he wants a relationship with." Casey explained.

"That man's never loved me the way he loves you. And now with this baby you will be the happy little family everyone expects you to be." Rebecca barked at Casey.

"Rebecca, Cappie only sees me as his best friend that he got pregnant, that's all. In his little world he's going to marry you and have a life with you." Casey continued.

"So what I'm just supposed to play mommy to your little rugrat." Rebecca continued to argue.

"Not if you don't want to." Casey said. "All I'm saying is talk to Cappie. You guys need to figure out your relationship."

"What relationship?" Rebecca retaliated.

"That's for you and him to figure out. Just promise me you won't shut him out because of something I did." Casey finished before leaving, headed back to the Kappa Tau house.

* * *

Rusty knew he was screwed, but during Judgment Day, it really sunk in that he could possibly be dung out.

"Rusty, tell the jury why you think you belong in Kappa Tau." Cappie said in a very commanding voice.

"You know, I struck down Evan Chambers with a pledge paddle. I defeated the Omega Chi's at Beer Pong. I made it rain beer with Vesuvius, and I even got the upstairs toilet to flush after Chili Night, with little to no splatter." Rusty said, feeling pretty confident in his Kappa Tau-ness.

"Guilty!" All the brothers shouted.

"Of what?" Rusty didn't understand. He thought all those things proved he was a true KT.

"Of everything." Wade began. "You beat Calvin at Beer Pong, not his entire house."

"And you know his hand cramps easily." Heath added.

"And you may have gotten Vesuvius to rain beer." Cappie said. "But another minute and that Atmospheric Destabilizer would have evaporated our blood and rained it on our mummified corpses."

"But what about beating Evan with the pledge paddle?" Rusty was grasping at straws; anything to prove he belonged.

"A pledge paddle that was originally meant for you. You were going to be an Omega Chi. We were your second choice." Wade argued.

"You mean to tell me I put up with all your crap and I'm still not good enough." Rusty snapped.

"_A_ for effort Rus, but no." Cappie said.

"Strike two." Wade said.

"Strike two? What? There's got to be something I can do." Rusty said.

"There's one final trial. Go forth in the world and demonstrate that you are a KT." Cappie said.

"And how do I do that?" Rusty asked. He needed to do this right if he wanted to stay a Kappa Tau.

"A real KT wouldn't have to ask that question." Cappie said.

"And you have to do it before Initiation, or don't bother showing up." Beaver added.

Feeling defeated, Rusty went back upstairs to try and come up with a way that proved to his KT brothers that he belonged there. After little success on his own, he went back to the KT house the next morning for some inspiration. When he saw his sister sitting there, he knew she could help him out.

"Case, I need your help." Rusty pleaded.

"If it's about you smelling like dog poo and grandpa's pond, I'd say you need a chemical bath." Casey said, the smell making her even more nauseous than she already was.

"How did Cappie prove he was a Kappa Tau during Hell Week?" Rusty asked, getting extremely desperate.

"If I recall correctly that task was only for dorky pledges that were going to get dung out." Casey said.

Now Rusty knew he was done. He might as well return his pledge pin now.

"I can't even remember why I joined Kappa Tau." He said.

"Because you were too good for Omega Chi." Casey said, trying to be helpful.

"Not at first I wasn't." Now he realized his problem. "Maybe that's why I'm in such trouble. I need to rid myself of any vestiges of Omega Chi."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Casey pleaded.

"I won't. I'm going to do something Kappa Tau." Rusty said. He had the perfect plan to prove that he was, and always would be, a Kappa Tau.

Casey knew that it wasn't going to end well, but decided to let her brother handle it. She had her own life to deal with. She hadn't seen Cappie since Hell Week started. She wanted to know if Rebecca kept her promise and actually talked to Cappie, so she texted Cappie to meet her at their secret place.

* * *

Casey started playing pool by herself for a little while, just like she had the night she told Cappie about little KT, or little ZBZ as Ashleigh liked to call it. During their games of pool was when all their true feelings came out, and all their best plans were made. She knew she could find out the answers to all her questions here.

Cappie showed up a few minutes later, ready to show Casey a thing or two, even though he sucked at pool compared to her.

As they played, Casey started talking about why she really invited him.

"So I talked to Rebecca last night." Casey began.

"Oh." Cappie said. He wanted to know everything, but didn't want to seem too desperate.

"I told her not to blame you for any of this. I explained what happened and said how you two needed to talk to figure out your relationship." Casey continued.

"I'm sure she wasn't too happy." Cappie said. He knew Rebecca was pissed at both of them for what happened.

"We argued for a while yes, but I feel better knowing that I at least told her the truth now. It felt good to get everything out in the open, even if it was only to one person." Casey said.

"So now what? I'm guessing Rebecca's still totally pissed." Cappie asked.

"I told her to promise me she would talk to you about it. It's up to the two of you now as to what to do next." Casey said.

"She promised you that?" Cappie asked. That wasn't like Rebecca at all.

"I honestly don't know. I left the house before she could answer me." Casey sighed. She could have at least waited to hear her answer.

"At least you tried. I have to give you credit for that." Cappie smiled.

"And you know who else is trying?" Casey asked. "My brother."

"Are you trying to get me to pick favorites during Hell Week?" Cappie asked. "Because as Kappa Tau president that is something I cannot do."

"All I'm saying is cut him a little slack. He's a true Kappa Tau and you know it. If he wasn't you would've dung him out months ago." Casey explained.

"Oh I know he's a true Kappa Tau. I just want to see if he knows." Cappie smiled. He always had a reason behind everything he did. "He's got as much Kappa Tau in him as little KT does."

"Or little ZBZ." Casey smiled. Cappie gave her a weird look. "Ashleigh's decided this baby is a little ZBZ more than it is a little KT."

"As long as it's not a little O-Chi, I think I can deal with it." Cappie chuckled. "The brothers and I are still calling it little KT."

"Whatever makes you happy." Casey giggled.

After a few more games of pool the two decided it was getting late. Initiation would be starting soon and even though Casey didn't want to, she knew she had to be at ZBZ to support her best friend.

* * *

Casey was up in Cappie's room getting ready for ZBZ's initiation when Cappie walked in.

"Are you sure you want to do this. You know you don't have to." Cappie said.

"I'm sure. Even though most of the sisters don't want me there I'm still a part of the house and I need to be there to support Ash." Casey explained.

"Well the brother's and I are going to round up the pledges. Call us if you need anything." Cappie said.

"I will, but for now I think I'm just going to take a walk and try to relax a little bit." Casey said, putting a sweatshirt on and heading out the door.

When she got to the Coffee Farm, she texted Cappie, just to tell him that she was alright.

_**At Coffee Farm getting some tea to calm my nerves. Be back in time for party. – Case**_ Casey texted before ordering a small cup of chamomile tea. Any time she was stressed, chamomile tea was always the thing to calm her down. She needed to stay as calm as possible if she was going to make it through tonight's initiation.

Minutes later, Cappie replied to her message _**Ok. Keep you and little KT safe. – Cap**_

Knowing the mother of his child was ok made Cappie a little calmer. The only thing stressing him out; he had no clue where his little brother was. He hoped he wasn't doing something stupid. That hope was quickly shattered when he heard screaming coming from outside.

"Hark, I recognize that girlish scream anywhere…Spitter!" Cappie yelled, running out of the house to go rescue his little bro from the mess he knew Rusty had gotten himself into.

The rest of the brothers followed. One of their own was in trouble and they needed to help. The pledges, who Rusty considered real friends now, took a little longer because they were still blindfolded, but they still managed to show what it meant to be a true Kappa Tau.

Greek Row turned into a war zone. Omega Chi's versus Kappa Tau's. Both houses came in full force, each having the heart and the drive to win for their house. Amongst the mob scene, Rusty dropped the pledge paddle that he felt such pride for stealing, and in an instant, the tables were turned to an event similar to bid night. While his little brother laid helplessly on the ground, something in Cappie clicked. Just like he was protective of Casey and little KT, he needed to be protective of their family too. Naturally, he did what any real big brother would do and beat the crap out of the guy that caused his little brother pain. It gave him even greater pleasure to know the man he was beating the crap out of what his ex-best friend, Evan Chambers.

Finally, the battle ended with both groups retreating to their houses, each considering tonight a victory. Battle wounds could be seen on every man, but they didn't care. They took pride in their scars, especially Cappie. He protected his little brother and he knew if it came down to it, he would do it all over again if little KT or Casey needed protecting.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Casey shouted. She had been sitting in the living room when all the brothers walked in following the brawl. "What happened?"

"Your brother found out he was a true Kappa Tau." Cappie smiled. He was very proud of his little brother.

"I tell you not to do something stupid and what do you do!" Casey argued.

"Something Kappa Tau." Rusty interrupted, very proud of his accomplishment.

"Next time, don't overdo things. I know that's kind of your thing, but for little KT's sake, can you tone it down a bit." Casey said.

"I'll try." Rusty smiled, hugging his sister. "Now don't you have ZBZ's initiation to go to?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Are you sure you guys are ok?" Casey asked.

"We're fine. Now go do your initiation so we can have ours." Cappie said.

"Alright I'm going." Casey giggled, heading out the door toward ZBZ. As she walked over, she hoped that ZBZ's initiation wouldn't be as brutal as what happened to the KT's.

* * *

**_A/N=_** I'm missing all the nice reviews! What happened? Please continue to review because I enjoy reading that you guys love reading the story as much as I love writing it.


	20. Chapter 20

"Pledges of Zeta Beta Zeta. As you begin your ascent to sisterhood on the wings of Zetas past, know that those sisters that came before us smile down upon you from Chapter eternal. Before we replace your pledge pins with the holy badges of an initiate..." Ashleigh began before being interrupted by Frannie walking in.

"Frannie? What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Frannie said.

"I'm here to support the sisterhood." Casey said, not really wanting to deal with Frannie.

"I'm here for the sisters too. And at least the sisters want me to be here." Frannie said, then gave Ashleigh her active pin. "For you."

"Your active pin?" Ashleigh asked, not knowing why she would give it up.

"I'm moving out of the house." Frannie said.

"So you kick me out and then you move out. Was that really worth it since you lost the election anyway?" Casey argued.

"And you know you don't have to deactivate just to move out." Ashleigh added.

"Yes, it was worth it; and yes, I have to if I'm moving into another sorority." Frannie explained.

"I'm sure when you read through the rules trying to get me kicked out, you must have noticed the rule that says you can't just join another sorority." Casey argued.

"I can if I'm starting my own sorority. In fact I rented the house today. At least I have a place to live." Frannie argued.

"A whole house for just you and your ego; must be a huge house. And I have a place to live too; a place where people actually want to help me, unlike here." Casey continued to argue.

"It's not going to be just me. Let's go girls." Frannie said as she made her way towards the door. Many of the ZBZ girls followed. Ashleigh tried to stop them, but it was no use.

"Bex, shall we?" Frannie asked.

"Rebecca?" Casey asked. "What about sisterhood."

"You tell me." Rebecca snapped, following Frannie out the door.

She couldn't believe it. Even her own little sister chose Frannie. So much for sisterhood coming before everything. Any hope she had of her sisters coming around was defeated. At that moment she decided it wasn't worth it. She had Ashleigh and all the KT's, and that's all who mattered; well except for her parents. She still had to tell them. She began to stress, but knowing stress was bad for the baby, immediately calmed down by thinking she had the ten hour drive tomorrow to figure out what she was going to say. For now, she needed to relax as much as possible, and she knew the best place to do that was at the Kappa Tau initiation party.

* * *

"Casey!" Beaver yelled when Casey walked into the party.

"Hey Beav." Casey said, not that enthusiastically

"What's wrong? Is little KT ok?" Beav asked.

"Yeah, little KT is fine." Casey smiled. "Just house stuff. You know where Cappie is?"

"Over there talking to some of the new actives." Beav said, pointing to a small group of guys over by the bar.

Casey made her way over, and almost instantly was bombarded by hugs from the guys. They were all so excited to be actives. Cappie finally got them to leave so he could talk to the mother of his child.

"Hey Case!" Cappie smiled.

"Hey. How was initiation?" Casey asked.

"Not bad at all. The pledges are so thrilled to be actives now. They can't wait to haze the new pledges." Cappie laughed. "You want a drink?"

"A drink sounds great." Casey said, trying to keep herself distracted from what just happened at ZBZ.

"Here you are." Cappie said, handing Casey a drink. "Pink lemonade; not exactly a lemon drop, but-"

"It's good. Thanks." Casey smiled.

"So how was your initiation?" Cappie asked, wanting to know if little KT made it through.

"Horrible. Frannie took half the sisters back to her sorority." Casey explained.

"Her sorority?" Cappie asked.

"Frannie started her own sorority." Casey said.

"That girl's always up to something. First she gets you kicked out, and now she has her own house. How many sisters did you lose?" Cappie asked.

"About half, including Rebecca." Casey said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Rebecca too. What happened to your little chat?" Cappie asked.

"Apparently it didn't work. She hasn't come to you yet, has she?" Casey asked.

"Not yet, but I know she'll be here tonight." Cappie said. He definitely needed to talk to Rebecca now.

"Well I think I'm just going to finish my drink and then head up to bed. I've got to get up early to pack up before heading home." Casey said.

"I'm still going with you right?" Cappie asked.

"If you want to. Rusty and I will start heading home around 11 tomorrow morning. You think you can be up by then." Casey giggled.

"Anything for little KT." Cappie smiled, then he looked around at the party. "Maybe I should stay at Rusty's dorm tonight."

"Yeah, I don't think you're going to get any sleep if you stay here." Casey laughed. Nobody ever slept at the KT house during parties. Casey turned around to see Rebecca walking their way.

"If you still want to talk to Rebecca, now's your chance." Casey told Cappie. "I'm going to go upstairs." Casey put her empty drink cup on the bar and headed up to bed. Cappie followed until he met up with Rebecca.

"Rebecca!" He called to her. She was about to walk away but he stopped her. "Wait!"

"What do you want?" She asked, not wanting to talk to him.

"I want to talk. You haven't returned any of my texts or calls. Where the hell have you been?" Cappie said.

"I've been busy." She argued. "Not as busy as you were though."

"Look, I'm sorry. It just happened and now I'm trying to help her out, that's all." Cappie explained.

"Why did it happen in the first place?" Rebecca asked.

"You had broken up with me in front of pretty much everyone in Myrtle Beach." Cappie said.

"You know why I did that!" Rebecca yelled. "What I don't know is why you immediately ran right to her!"

"She helped me when that dude punched me in the face." Cappie explained.

"Oh so if it was anybody else you would've slept with them too." Rebecca argued.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know." Cappie said. "You hurt me when you said I was beneath you."

"But it had to be Casey." Rebecca said. "I think I would've rather you had some random spring break hook up. At least then I wouldn't have to see her face every day."

"Well according to Casey, you won't have to." Cappie said.

"What?" Rebecca didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"You chose Frannie over your big sis." Cappie said. "How could you?"

"How could you sleep with my big sis?" Rebecca said before walking away from Cappie, headed out of the party.

Cappie stood there not knowing what to do. Rebecca was totally pissed; she had every right to be. Did this mean that they were over? Neither one of them had said the phrase 'it's over', so Cappie saw a small glimmer of hope that he could have his son or daughter, and Rebecca too.


	21. Chapter 21

"Morning Cap." Rusty said.

"Spitter?" Cappie groggily replied. When Cappie came to, he noticed he was sleeping a little too closely to someone other than his girlfriend, or well whatever Rebecca was to him now.

"Dale!" Cappie whisper yelled, soon falling out of bed.

"Good morning to you too." Dale replied.

"What time is it?" Cappie asked.

"9:30." Rusty replied cheerfully.

"I still got to pack." Cappie said, getting off the floor.

"Didn't the Omega Chi's steal your stuff? Sounds like easy packing." Dale said.

"Calvin snuck it back to them piece by piece when he found out." Rusty replied to Dale. He threw Cappie his sandals. "We need to get you back to KT so you can pack. Casey wants to leave by 11."

"I know, your sister told me last night." Cappie replied, putting his sandals on.

"So I'll see you next year Dale." Cappie said.

"Bye Cap. Have a good summer." Dale replied.

"I'll try." Cappie answered, knowing it was going to be very difficult to find anything good about this summer.

Cappie waited for Rusty and Dale to say their goodbyes before the two headed back to the Kappa Tau house.

* * *

"So what does one pack when spending the summer at the Cartwright home?" Cappie asked. He started throwing random clothes into his duffle bag.

"A bullet proof vest wouldn't be a bad idea." Casey said.

"Case, I think I can handle anything that gets thrown my way. Nothing will compare to last night." Cappie sighed. Casey could easily tell something was wrong.

"Want to talk about it?" Casey asked, finishing packing her own belongings.

"I think Rebecca and I are over." Cappie said.

"Because of me?" Casey asked.

"More or less. It was probably going to end anyway. She's got too much family drama going on." Cappie explained.

"Well maybe it's not as bad as you think. Did either of you actually say it's over?" Casey continued.

"No." Cappie replied. "You think we still got a shot?"

"Rebecca likes drama. We both know that. This was probably her way of just making sure she was the center of it all." Casey tried cheering up her friend.

"Yeah you're probably right." Cappie tried to sound hopeful. He threw a few last things into his bag. "All set."

"Me too." Casey replied. She had triple the amount of stuff.

"Got enough stuff there?" Cappie joked.

"Probably won't be able to wear most of it by the time we get back." Casey sighed.

"So you buy some new stuff while we're there." It was Cappie's turn to cheer up Casey. "Try not to worry about it too much. Just focus on what you're going to tell your parents."

"One obstacle at a time, thanks Cap." Casey replied.

"Are you two done yet? It's almost 11!" They heard Rusty say from downstairs.

"Hold on a second! We're coming!" Casey yelled back. Her brother's timeliness was something that always bugged her.

Cappie grabbed his own bag and then helped Casey with hers.

"You're going to have to get the last one." Cappie said, nodding towards the backpack sitting on the bed. His hands were completely full with all the other bags.

"Fine. The pregnant girl will get the last bag." Casey giggled. The one small bag was nothing compared to what Cappie was carrying.

When they got downstairs, they saw Rusty sitting on the couch doing something with his phone.

"My stuff's already in the car. I just talked to mom and dad and said we were on our way." Rusty said.

"You talked to mom and dad. Did you tell them about you know what?" Casey asked, really hoping her brother wasn't that dumb.

"No I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them Cappie was coming either. That's your thing to explain, not mine." Rusty replied.

"Thanks Rus." Casey hugged her brother while Cappie put the last of the stuff in Casey's car.

"Ready to go home." Rusty asked, hopping into the backseat of her car while Cappie rode shotgun.

"As I'll ever be." Casey replied, getting into the driver's seat and starting the car. "Only 10 more hours until mom and dad find out about the baby."

* * *

The car ride started off quiet at first, but soon the silence was broken by the chime on Cappie's phone going off.

"Hey Case, you know how I said I only thought Rebecca and I were over." Cappie said.

"Yeah." Casey replied.

"Well now I know it's over." Cappie sighed.

"How?" Casey asked.

"This." Cappie said showing Casey the text.

"I'm so sorry Cap." Casey said, reading **_we're done_** off the phone screen. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I guess so. Maybe the summer apart will do us some good." Cappie seemed relatively calm for a man who just lost his girlfriend.

"For her yes." Rusty piped in. "For you, not so much. You think Rebecca's scary when she's mad; you haven't met our parents' angry side."

"You have to keep freaking me out like that Spitter." Cappie replied.

"He's just speaking the truth. You're lucky our dad doesn't have any guns." Casey added.

"They're going to hate me no matter what I tell them aren't they?" Cappie asked.

"Pretty much." Casey said.

"Well then I better just tell them the truth. If it can sort of work for you and Bex, than maybe it'll work for me too." Cappie said.

"And what exactly did you plan on telling them?" Rusty asked both Cappie and Casey.

They both looked at each other. This car ride was where they were supposed to figure that out.

"Well we can't just blurt it out as soon as we walk in the door." Casey said.

"I think not." Cappie said. "But they are going to want to know why I'm there."

"True. That's probably going the first thing out of their mouth." Casey said.

"I say we use the band-aid approach. Sit them down and just tell them." Cappie said.

"Do you want my parents to have a heart attack?" Casey complained.

"Well we can't just not tell them." Cappie argued.

"I know we have to tell them, but I don't want them freaking out." Casey said. "I've already had enough bad reactions to it. I don't need more."

"That's why I'm going to be there. If they go all ballistic on you, I'll break out my super defensive ninja moves." Cappie laughed, karate chopping the air.

"Thanks Cap." Casey giggled. "Hopefully they take things better than everyone else did."

"I'm sure they will. It's not like you're sixteen. You're in college and are a lot more mature than most people your age." Cappie said.

"So I guess this means you're just going to tell them?" Rusty asked.

Once again, Cappie and Casey stared at each other.

"I guess so." They said in unison.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are we there yet?" Cappie asked jokingly.

"We would've been there already if the driver wasn't puking like every hour." Rusty jokingly complained.

"Sorry, but I'm nervous, which is making my morning sickness worse." Casey said.

"You have no reason to be nervous. We know exactly what we're going to tell them. If they don't like it, well then that's their problem." Cappie said.

"But they're my parents." Casey said.

"I know. I know you're going to want your parents to be there for you, especially your mom. This kind of thing is a major bonding experience between mothers and daughters." Cappie said, trying to sound sophisticated.

"What if they want nothing to do with us? Or little KT?" Casey asked.

"I can see them not wanting anything to do with me. I'm just the guy that ruined their daughter's future. You, on the other hand, you're their daughter; and as their daughter they'll love you no matter what. They have to; it's in the parenting handbook." Cappie said.

"I hope you're right Cap." Casey said.

Cappie took Casey's free hand into his own, thinking to himself "Me too."

* * *

About ten hours and multiple pit stops later, Casey finally pulled into the driveway of the place she's called home for over 20 years. It was around 8 o'clock, but Casey and Rusty knew their parents would still be up.

"Ready?" Casey asked Cappie as Rusty rushed out of the car and started grabbing his bags.

"Are you guys just going to sit in the car all night?" Rusty jokingly asked as he ran up to the front door. He was so excited to be home and to be done with his freshman year.

"Ready." Cappie said. Both him and Casey weren't as excited as Rusty. As they walked up to the door, they both wished they could just turn around and drive right back to Cyprus where they knew they were safe. When they got to the door, they braced themselves for the worst.

"So, you didn't haze my son enough at school. You have to follow him home to haze him some more." Mr. Cartwright sneered as soon as Cappie walked into the house.

"Dad!" Casey complained.

"I'm an active now." Rusty said. "No more hazing."

"Actually, he'll be the one doing the hazing next year." Cappie said. "And I'm here with the older, prettier Cartwright."

Mr. Cartwright looked a little confused, and annoyed.

"He's with me, dad." Casey said.

"Honey why didn't you tell us you were bringing a guest. I would've made more cookies." Mrs. Cartwright said, coming out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. "Any friend of Casey's is a friend of ours."

"Not for long." Cappie muttered under his breath.

"You must be Evan." Mrs. Cartwright continued. "Casey's told us so much about you. She said you were going to law school after graduation. What a fine boy."

"Uh, mom." Casey said.

"Do I look like a snobbish preppy rich kid?" Cappie thought to himself. He would have said it out loud, but he didn't want them hating him more than they already do, and will.

"Sweetheart, don't you remember? This is the president of Rusty's fraternity." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"Oh, you're that boy." Mrs. Cartwright said. "My mistake."

"Casey, darling; what happened to Evan?" Mrs. Cartwright continued.

"We broke up a while ago." Casey said.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"So now you're with this guy?" Mr. Cartwright asked, still not very pleased.

"Oh, no, we're not together." Cappie spoke up.

"We're just friends." Casey added.

"You don't have family to spend the summer with, Mr..." Mr. Cartwright asked.

"Cappie." Cappie interrupted. "And not exactly. My parents are what you would consider, free spirits. I usually spend the summer at Kappa Tau."

"Dad, I invited him. Now be nice." Casey said.

"Fine." Mr. Cartwright said. "I would like to know why you invited _him _though. If you were going to invite a friend, at least invite one I like."

It was now or never. Cappie and Casey both looked at each other, knowing they couldn't put it off any longer.

"I invited Cappie because we have something to tell you. I was going to come by myself, but Cappie offered to come for support." Casey said.

"Why don't I like where this is going." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"Mom, dad, you might want to sit down for this." Casey said.

Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright sat on the couch opposite of Cappie and Casey. Cappie wrapped his arm around Casey's shoulder as she uttered the words she knew would kill her parents.

"The reason Cappie is here is because..." She braced herself for the next phrase. "I'm pregnant."

Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright were stunned. They couldn't believe what they just heard. An awkward silence filled the room. This silence lasted quite some time, until Mr. Cartwright spoke up.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Rusty, who was sitting in his usual recliner in the living room.

"Yeah." Rusty replied, unsure of what to say.

"Dad, don't be mad at him for not telling you. It wasn't his news to tell." Casey said.

"This is news that shouldn't have to be told because it shouldn't have happened." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Honey, are you sure?" Mrs. Cartwright asked calmly.

"Yes mom, I'm sure. I'm about 8 weeks along." Casey said, thinking there might be a glimmer of hope with at least one of her parents.

"That's it? Well that means there's still time to make it so this whole thing never happened." Mr. Cartwright said.

"What are you saying?" Casey asked, starting to stress out.

"I'm saying, you still have time to get an abortion." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"Over my dead body." Casey argued. "I'm not killing my kid."

Cappie pulled Casey close to him. "Case, calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"And you." Mr. Cartwright continued. "How could you take advantage of my daughter like that? Did you run out of slutty sorority girls or something?"

"Dad!" Casey yelled. "He didn't take advantage of me. I wanted it as much as he did."

"When exactly did this happen?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, trying to be the rational one.

"Spring Break." Casey said.

"Oh that makes me feel much better." Mr. Cartwright said sarcastically.

Rusty decided he didn't need to be a part of this conversation. "I really don't think I need to be here, so I'm going to go to bed." He said before getting up and going to his old room.

"Casey, why didn't you come to us sooner?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Because, just like everybody else, I knew this is how you'd react. I was trying to avoid the yelling and the lecture…again." Casey explained.

"Again?" Mr. Cartwright asked. "Who else knows?"

"Both of our houses." Cappie said.

"And Pan-Hellenic." Casey added.

"Oh and Lamebers." Cappie added a final person to the list. "And his little bro Calvin."

"How did that many people find out?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Well I told Ashleigh first, and then she made me tell Cappie." Casey explained.

"Then once I found out I kind of flipped out on my brothers, so I was somewhat forced to tell them why I did." Cappie added.

"So your house was the one that blabbed to everybody." Mr. Cartwright said to Cappie.

"Not at all. The one thing my brothers do best is protect one of their own." Cappie said.

"It was Frannie." Casey said.

"Your big sis?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Yeah. Both of us wanted to win the ZBZ presidency, so we both played dirty. After I went through her personal stuff she did the same to me and found all my pregnancy stuff, including an ultrasound picture I had. She used it against me and got me kicked out of the house via the Pan-Hellenic board." Casey explained. "When the board was at the house saying I had to move out, all the sisters were eavesdropping."

"And what about the last two?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Evian found out during a prank war. Stupid me knew we could have an Omega Chi retaliation at any minute, and I left the ultrasound picture Casey gave me out in the open. He found it when he was covering my floors with syrup and stealing all my clothes." Cappie explained. "And then Calvin found out because he was there with his boyfriend when I told my house."

"Wow. So it sounds like there's really been too much drama for you to even think about any sort of planning for the baby." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"That's what we were going to use this summer for. We figured we could get a lot of planning done in the three months we're away from school." Casey said.

"Well I think I've heard enough for one night." Mrs. Cartwright said. "We'll talk more about this in the morning. Cappie there's a guest room right next to Casey's room if that would make you feel better. I'm sure you want to be a close to Casey as possible."

"Thanks Mrs. Cartwright." Cappie said.

After Mrs. Cartwright left the room, Mr. Cartwright glared at Cappie. "You, come with me."

"Please don't kill him dad." Casey pleaded.

Mr. Cartwright didn't answer her. Cappie got off the couch and followed him onto the back porch. Casey was too afraid to see what was happening to the father of her child, so she decided to just go to her room and try to relax. As she laid on her bed, she overheard what was going on in the backyard. She tried tuning it out, but she had to make sure the Cappie was going to be ok.

* * *

"So, you knocked up my daughter. You're lucky I don't own any guns or you wouldn't be standing here right now." Mr. Cartwright said.

"I know sir, I screwed up. Don't blame your daughter for something that is mostly my fault. She's going to need both of you now more than ever." Cappie said.

"Let me guess, she's going to need us because you're going to bail on her. Typical frat guy." Mr. Cartwright continued.

"No sir. I'm not leaving your daughter's side. Ever since she told me I've been nothing but supportive. I'm the one that stood by her when all of her sisters bailed on her and I even gave her a place to stay when they kicked her out of her house." Cappie explained.

"None of that stuff would've happened if you hadn't gotten her pregnant." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Sir, what is it going to take for you to see that I'm not going to leave your daughter? She means the world to me and so does this baby." Cappie said.

"She means the world to you, but you're not together?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"We were together freshman year, until we broke up the night of the Greek Ball." Cappie explained. "But even though we're not together, I'm still very close to your daughter and will do everything in my power to make sure she has everything she needs."

"And the baby?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"The baby too. I didn't expect to be a father at this age, but now that I am, I'm going to be the best damn father I can be. I don't want my kid growing up the way I did." Cappie continued.

Mr. Cartwright's facial expression changed. He went from being super angry to a little calmer. He was still upset and unhappy, but he seemed to feel better about the fact that Cappie was finally being the standup guy that Casey deserved.

"Just keep my daughter and my grandkid happy, and we won't have a problem. Do anything to upset either of them, and I will hunt you down and hang you on our flag pole by your toes. Got it." Mr. Cartwright said before returning to the house.

Cappie stood there for a minute or two. He was unsure of what just happened. Was that Mr. Cartwright's way of saying he liked him? Did Cappie just impress his baby's grandfather? He decided not to read too much into the conversation just in case he was reading it wrong. He left the back porch and returned to the house. When he checked in on Casey she was sound asleep. He was sure that while Mr. Cartwright was talking with him, Mrs. Cartwright was talking with Casey. Casey had a big enough day; he would talk to her in the morning. For now, he went over to the empty room next to Casey's and went to bed.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Casey woke up feeling much better than she had the day before. Her morning sickness was gone, as were her nerves. She slipped her on her robe, which thankfully still fit, and left her bedroom. When she looked into the guest room, Cappie was nowhere to be found. She was only able to hear a little of their conversation from the night before, so she feared her father might have done something to harm the father of her child. That wasn't good at all. Without Cappie, she would never be able to make half of the decisions that went along with having a baby. She had to go find him.

She got to the living room and was instantly relieved when she saw Cappie and Rusty watching tv.

"Thank god you're alright." Casey said as she walked into the living room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cappie asked.

"To tell you the truth I thought my dad killed you." Casey said.

"Now why would he do that? He knows you're screwed without me." Cappie laughed.

"Actually I kind of am. I want to thank you for coming with me. I don't think I would've been able to handle last night's conversation on my own." Casey said.

"I told you I'd be there for you." Cappie said. "And now that we got the awkward conversation with your parents out of the way, we can start planning."

"You guys are going to start planning already? At least take a day or two to enjoy the summer and the fact that school's over." Rusty said.

"Ah youth." Casey said. "First summer after your first year in college."

"Thinking you have to get everything done in the first two weeks." Cappie added.

"Well I kind of have to considering I start my camp counselor job in two weeks." Rusty said. "I think today I'll go to the mall and see if Brookstone has any new gadgets."

Both Cappie and Casey stared at him.

"I still can't believe you're a KT." Cappie chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a nerd. If you need me I'll be at the mall." Rusty smiled, grabbing his car keys and walking out the door.

"Alright, where to start?" Casey said.

"Getting you a doctor would probably be a good idea." Cappie said.

"Right. Let me grab my laptop." Casey said, going into her room to get her computer.

When she came back, Cappie joined her on the couch and the two began searching for doctors on the internet.

"How about this one." Cappie said. "Dr. Meringue. Her last name reminds me of pie."

"I don't think that's the best way to choose a doctor." Casey laughed. "What about this one."

"He looks like McDreamy. Not going to happen. The only good looking guy that is going to be looking at you like that is me." Cappie said.

"But he's got 10 years experience in the field." Casey said.

"I don't care if he's got 50 years; no hot male doctors." Cappie said, taking the laptop from Casey. "What about her?"

"She's like 70." Casey complained. "I don't want some old lady."

"Fine. No hot guys and no old ladies." Cappie said, refining his search.

After about 20 more minutes of searching, they both saw one they liked.

"Dr. Weber." Cappie said.

"She's 42 and has 11 years experience as an obstetrician." Casey added.

"So a fairly young woman with a lot of experience." Cappie said. "Sounds like a winner."

"And she's only 15 minutes from here. She's perfect. Let me call and see if I can get an appointment." Casey said, grabbing her cell phone and dialing the number given on the web page.

"Ok, thank you so much." Casey replied to the receptionist on the phone.

"And?" Cappie asked.

"I have an appointment for next Thursday." Casey replied.

"Really? That's surprising. It usually takes a lot longer to get appointments for doctors." Cappie said.

Just then Mrs. Cartwright walked in.

"It always feels good to go running in the morning." Mrs. Cartwright smiled, dropping her iPod on the counter and grabbing a water out of the fridge. "Oh hi kids."

"Hi mom." Casey replied.

"Hey Mrs. Cartwright" Cappie added, putting the laptop down.

"What are you guys looking at?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, joining them in the living room.

"Just made an appointment with a new doctor." Casey said.

"Oh, good idea. Switching doctors since you're not going to be in Cyprus." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"At least for the time being." Casey said.

"What do you mean 'time being'?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, very concerned for her daughter.

"I'm going back to Cyprus after the summer." Casey said. Cappie loved hearing that.

"I thought now that you're having a baby you would stay home and try to finish school here. Maybe go to the community college down the street." Mrs. Cartwright explained. "Wouldn't that make more sense since you got kicked out of your sorority anyway."

"Mom, I don't want to have to switch schools for one year. I'm going to stay at CRU and find an apartment on or off campus for next year. If I stay here, I'm not going to have much help. You and dad both have full time jobs, and Rusty will be back in Cyprus. At CRU, I'll have more help than I know what to do with." Casey said.

"From who? You said yourself that your sisters wanted nothing to do with you. I'm just trying to give you some options."

"An option that doesn't include my baby's father." Casey argued. "I'm trying to do what I think is best for me and my baby and I would like to have my baby's father in our baby's life."

"So I'm guessing that means you're keeping the baby. I know you told your father an abortion is out of the question, but have you considered the other option?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"You mean adoption?" Casey wanted to clarify.

"Yes. Dad said he talked to your friend here last night and he seemed to be under the impression that you were keeping the baby." Mrs. Cartwright explained.

Casey looked over at Cappie. "What exactly did you and my dad talk about last night?"

"I just told your dad that I was going to be by your side through everything and that I was going to be the best damn father I could be." Cappie explained.

"So you want to keep the baby?" Casey asked him.

"To be totally honest, I would love to raise little KT, but I also know that little KT is yours just as much as he…or she is mine, so if keeping him or her isn't what you want, then we'll figure it out." Cappie said.

"And from what you've been telling me, it sounds like you've already made a decision." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"Actually, I have." Casey replied.

Cappie took both of Casey's hands into his own. "So Case, are we going to be parents?"

Casey smiled. "There are only two people in the world I want little KT to call mommy and daddy…you and me."


	24. Chapter 24

Rusty returned home from the mall with bags from both Brookstone and the Apple store.

"Look at all the awesome stuff I got for my room at the KT house!" He said excitedly, taking the stuff out of the bags.

"Everyone is definitely going to know that it's your room." Cappie said, trying to sound interested.

"Oh yeah. That room is going to be the most technological room in the house." Casey added. She didn't really care either.

"I'm going to put this stuff in my room for now. You guys want to do something?" Rusty asked.

"Uh." Casey didn't really know. She had only been home for one night and already had more stress than she probably should have. She needed to make sure that she stayed as stress free as possible for the baby.

"Sure. Where to little buddy?" Cappie replied. He was always interested in going out, especially if it was somewhere new. He loved exploring new places; a trait received from his free spirit parents.

"Laser Tag. Some of my old friends are going. I can't wait to tell them how I'm a Kappa Tau." Rusty said.

"I kick butt at laser tag. I'm in." Cappie said. "What about you Case?"

Casey thought about it for a minute. "Not this time guys. You guys go ahead."

"You sure?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to sit outside, enjoy the sunshine, and read a good book." Casey said.

"Alright." Cappie said. "Come on little buddy!"

"We'll be back later Case." Rusty said, running out of the house with his big brother.

* * *

"Ah, now this is nice." Casey said, relaxing into one of the deck chairs.

She took a sip of her lemonade and turned on the ihome sitting on the table next to her. This was the relaxation she needed. With all the stress over the past two weeks, she needed to distress immediately before something bad happened to her baby. _Her_ baby. She still couldn't believe it. In about seven months she'd be holding her little one in her arms. She began to wonder if she was ready. She told Cappie she was, but was she really; or was she only saying she was ready so she wouldn't hurt him. She had already hurt him more times than either of them could count, and she knew he couldn't take any more pain, especially from her.

She changed the song on her ihome and came across the song that was blaring at the bar above where her and Cappie made love on spring break. She relived the moment as if it was occurring right in front of her. She could feel the ocean breeze blowing her hair into her face. It made his hair messier too, only when his hair was messy, it was sexy. She soon felt that breeze all over her body as her clothes dropped to the sand, exposing her every curve. Her back hit the warm sand with the force that could only come from the hands of a god. She looked up to see not an almighty god, but a very gentle, loving man. That same warmth now covered her chest as his body covered her own, forming a protective shield. He has always been her shield; protecting her from all the bad things in life. Whenever things got stressful, she could count on him to show her the bright side of things. It was one of the many things she loved about him. And yes, even though they weren't together, a part of her still loved him. That part of her is what came out on spring break, and that's the part that created the little miracle that was now growing inside her. In that moment she had no future, but that moment of passion is what gave her a future. She now had a reason for everything she did. Every decision that she made, no matter how small, would affect not only her own life, but her baby's as well.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize her dad had joined her on the deck.

"Hey sweetie." Mr. Cartwright said.

Casey jumped a little. "Oh, hey dad."

"Did I scare you?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"Just a bit. I guess I was spaced out there." Casey replied.

"Thinking about the baby?" Mr. Cartwright added.

"A little." Casey said.

"Listen Case, I just wanted to apologize for what I said when you first told me about the baby. I know I said you should get an abortion, but I was only thinking about what I thought was best for my daughter. You'll be doing the same thing for your son or daughter soon enough." Mr. Cartwright said.

"You really think I'm ready for all of this?" Casey asked.

"Sweetie, from the moment you were born you have always been the independent one. When you were ten you thought you would buy your own apartment and move to New York. When we told you the real estate agents wouldn't sell an apartment to a ten year old, you made it your mission to change the laws so kids would have the same rights and privelages as adults. Most little girls wanted to be mermaids or princesses, you wanted to be the first woman president." Mr. Cartwright explained. "You've always been ready for everything the world threw at you."

"Thanks dad." Casey said. "I'm still not sure if I can do this though. I pictured having kids after graduating college and after having a stable career."

"You wanted one of those stereotypical fairytale lives; lawyer husband, 2.5 perfect kids, white picket fence, the whole nine yards." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Is that so bad?" Casey asked.

"Not at all pumpkin." Mr. Cartwright said. "You still can have that, only one of those perfect kids just came a little earlier than expected."

"How can you be so optimistic about it? Most parents would here that their daughter got knocked up on spring break and would be totally pissed. I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out yet." Casey said.

"Casey, we're not going to be like those psycho parents that kick their kids out every time they do something a little less than perfect. Yes we're disappointed, but that's only because we had such dreams for you. We're just afraid you're not going to be able to achieve them, and that's why your mom and I will do everything in our power to help you so that you still can achieve everything we thought you would." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"You think I can still go to CRU and be a mom?" Casey asked.

"I think you can do whatever you put your mind to. If you want to go back to CRU, your mom and I are not going to stop you." Mr. Cartwright said.

"I really want to go back to CRU. My best friend is there and so is my baby's father." Casey said.

"Speaking of your baby daddy." Mr. Cartwright said, trying to sound cool. "Where is he? Don't tell me he bailed on you already."

"No, he didn't bail on me. He's laser tagging with Rusty." Casey replied.

"Really? Sounds interesting. Maybe I'll go with them next time." Mr. Cartwright said. "But for now there's a special on the history channel that I've been meaning to watch."

Mr. Cartwright went back into the house while Casey once again got lost in her own little world. After talking to her dad she felt a little more confident about being a college mother. Her thoughts now went to her life after her baby was born. She remembered what Ashleigh said about walking down Greek Row with Cappie and the baby. That moment seemed so perfect. Everyone walking down Greek Row would come up to them and congratulate them and play with the baby.

She still wondered what kind of father Cappie was going to be since he was still pretty much a kid himself. He never really acted like a responsible guy, and that kind of scared her. She hoped that once the baby was born he would grow up and be the guy that she knew he could be.

For the second time that afternoon, she was pulled from her thoughts. This time, by the ring of her cell phone. When she looked at the caller id, she saw it was her brother.

"Hey Rus. How's laser tag?" Casey asked cheerfully. "Cappie kick your butt?"

"Sort of. He kind of got his butt kicked a little worse than I did." Rusty said with seriousness in his voice.

"What's going on?" Casey could tell something was wrong.

"There was an accident." Rusty said.

"Oh my god. Is Cappie ok?" Casey panicked.

"We're at the hospital." Rusty replied.

"I'm on my way." Casey continued to panic, hanging up her phone and quickly running to her car.

She needed to see for herself exactly what happened. She knew stress was not good for the baby, but at this point she didn't care. Without her baby's father, she would be constantly stressed anyway. The only thing that mattered was making sure Cappie was alright.


	25. Chapter 25

Casey frantically ran to the nurses' station as soon as she got to the hospital.

"Have you seen my baby's father?" She exclaimed. "He was in some form of accident."

"Alright. Try to relax. Name please." One of the nurses said.

Before Casey could answer, Rusty came running up to her.

"Casey!" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" She panicked. "Is he ok?"

"After laser tag we went go-karting and Cappie thought he'd be cool and not wear a helmet. He wanted to prove a college guy could beat a bunch of high schoolers, so he was going way too fast; even the track workers said he was nuts. He took a corner a little too tight, and well, here we are." Rusty explained.

"How could he do something so stupid?" Casey yelled. "Does he not want to be here for this baby because that's what it sounds like?"

"I'm sure that's not it. He loves the baby more than any of us." Rusty said, trying to calm his sister.

"So this was just Cappie being Cappie." Casey said, trying to make sense of everything.

"Basically." Rusty replied.

"So is he ok?" Casey desperately wanted to know.

"I'm sure you want to see for yourself." Rusty said, escorting his sister to Cappie's room.

When she got there, she couldn't believe what she saw. Cappie looked so helpless. His cute little baby face was now covered in blood soaked bandages. A neck brace now protected his neck and supported his head.

"What the hell Cap!" Casey said, tears now starting to fall down her face as she finished examining him. He was covered in road rash from head to toe, and his arms and legs were mangled as if someone had used his body as the football during the Superbowl.

"I can't believe you were that stupid!" She continued to cry.

Rusty held onto his sister and tried to calm her down. "Case, you yelling at him isn't helping."

"Well what is going to help him, mister super genius?" Casey argued as a nurse walked in.

"That would be me." The nurse replied sweetly, sensing Casey's distress. "I've been with Cappie here since this nice young guy brought him in."

The nurse looked to be in her twenties, which scared Casey. She didn't want some chick just out of nursing school being the one holding Cappie's life in her hands.

"Anything bad happens to him and I swear to god I will kick your ass. Are we clear, you little…Elliot! No, not even an Elliot, more like an Izzy." Casey snapped.

"Ok miss; I'm going to ignore your last comment considering how emotional this must be." The nurse said. She turned back to Rusty. "Rusty, is there anyone who can be contacted to sign these surgery consent forms. Normally since he's over 18 we'd just have him sign them, but as you can see, that's not really possible."

"You mean like his parents." Rusty said, knowing that getting in contact with them was nearly impossible.

"It could be his parents, but if that's not possible than any other relative will do." The nurse replied.

"What about the woman carrying his child?" Casey asked somberly. She might be the only one that was able to save him. And just like Cappie wasn't going to let anything bad happen to little KT, she wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him.

"If that is the only available relative…" The nurse began. Rusty and Casey both nodded.

"Then miss…?" The nurse said.

"Casey. Casey Cartwright." Casey interrupted.

"Alright, Casey; now Cappie here needs surgery to repair all the broken bones, and possibly will need skin grafts on some of his burns. Are you ok with that?" The nurse explained, handing Casey the paperwork.

"What about the rest of it?" Casey asked. "Will he be able to go back to being…Cappie?"

"One thing at a time; that's my motto. Even in medicine you can't run a marathon before learning to crawl. Baby steps always get the best result." The nurse replied very kindly.

"Who's going to be operating on him?" Casey asked a final question before signing the papers.

"We've got the best orthopedic surgeon on his case; Dr. Keenan." The nurse replied.

"The best?" Casey wanted to make sure.

"The best." The nurse assured her.

Casey absorbed everything the nurse said and signed the paper. She couldn't believe she had to making these kinds of decisions. The biggest decisions of her life all seemed to be piling up at once. Not only did she have her baby's life in her hands, but now she had its father's too.

When she handed the papers back to the nurse, the nurse replied, "Well alright, we'd better get him up to surgery. The sooner we get him up there, the better the outcome will be."

A few more nurses came in and started to pull Cappie's bed out of the room. While Rusty stood back and let them do their job, Casey couldn't.

"I'm going with you." She said to the nurses.

"Visitors are not allowed into the OR." Another nurse replied, much less friendly than the one Casey originally talked to. Luckily that one was still there.

"Casey, you're welcome to go with him up to the OR entrance, but that's as far as we can allow you to go." She said nicely. Casey wondered why the other nurse couldn't be that nice.

"Thank you." Casey said on the verge of tears again as she walked right next to Cappie's bed the entire way to the operating room.

Rusty followed close behind; making sure his sister was ok. His head was flooded with just as many thoughts as Casey's. He needed Cappie to get better too. The Kappa Tau house wouldn't be the same without its fun-loving president, and he would end up big brother-less. How could he become a good big brother to one of the new pledges if he didn't have a big brother to look up to?

"Alright you guys, it's the end of the road; don't worry, we'll take excellent care of him." The nice nurse smiled.

Casey leaned over and said goodbye to Cappie. "Now listen you stupid idiot; you need to get better. I'm not raising little ZBZ here by myself." Casey giggled through her tears, trying to piss Cappie off enough for him to come back and argue his side and call the baby little KT. "Rusty and I will be right here when you get out of surgery."

Casey backed away and the nurses brought Cappie into the OR. She immediately ran into her brother's arms, completely overwhelmed by everything that was going on.

"Hey, hey…it's going to be alright." Rusty tried calming his sister. "Cappie will be back in a couple of hours all bandaged up and ready to go home."

Casey sighed, "I hope you're right. He needs to get better. He needs to be Cappie."


	26. Chapter 26

It seemed like a lifetime, but 8 hours later, Cappie's lifeless body was once again being pulled back to his room.

"Why did that have to take so long? What did you guys do to him? Did something go wrong?" Casey flooded the nurse with questions as soon as she walked into the room.

"It took a while because there were a lot of bones that needed to be fixed. We also had to be careful not to damage any more of the skin while we fixed them. The good news is he didn't need any skin grafts. The burns were not as bad as we thought they were." The friendly nurse explained.

Casey looked over Cappie's body. There was not a single piece of skin showing. Cappie was covered in white sheets of gauze from head to toe, some sheets thicker than others. Wherever Casey didn't see the gauze sheets she saw the hard mesh of a fiberglass cast.

When she stared at his face all the bloody bandages were gone. They were now replaced by small bandaids covering a few stitches. She did notice, however, one large gauze bandage with another gauze strip around his head holding it in place.

"Why is that bandage there?" Casey asked.

"During the procedure we noticed he had some brain swelling. There was also a pocket of blood in his skull that we needed to drain, so we drilled a hole into his skull to relieve some of the pressure." The nurse continued.

"Is he ok now?" Casey asked, hoping for some good news.

"Now that we've relieved the swelling he should regain consciousness." The nurse said. "We have him on pain killers though so when he does wake up he'll be very groggy."

"As long as he wakes up I'll be happy." Casey said with a weak smile.

"Dr. Keenan and I will be back to check in later then. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." The friendly nurse replied. "My name is Lexi by the way."

As the nurse left, Rusty walked in.

"I just called mom and dad and told them Cappie's out of surgery." Rusty said.

"I'm sure they just love him now." Casey said sarcastically.

"Actually dad kind of laughed." Rusty replied.

"How could he laugh at something like this?" Casey exclaimed.

"He laughed because he did something crazy before each of us was born. He said before you were born he bought a really fast motorcycle. And then before I was born he went sky diving." Rusty explained.

"He really risked his life like that?" Casey asked, not believing her dad would ever do anything crazy.

"Apparently." Rusty said. "It was his way of doing things and living the life he never thought he could if he had kids."

"Oh my god. I knew this was about the baby." Casey started tearing up. "Cappie doesn't want to be a father because he's afraid he'll lose his youth, which is the only thing that makes him, him."

"Dad thought you might say that." Rusty explained. "But he wanted the scientist in the family to tell you that it's been scientifically proven that the stupider the thing he does before the baby is born, the better father he is going to be."

"Well then Cappie must be getting the father of the year award because this was the stupidest thing I've ever seen anyone do." Casey argued.

"Stupid, but fun." A very faint, but familiar voice said.

Casey started to cry when she saw Cappie had woken up.

"What happened?" He tried to asked, still partially unconscious and loaded on pain meds.

"You were in a go-karting accident. Don't worry about trying to explain yourself right now. There'll be plenty of time for that after you recover." Casey smiled. "I'm just happy you're alive."

"Little KT needs me." Casey managed to make out Cappie say. She was so happy to hear someone call their baby little KT again, especially since that someone was him.

"Yes he does." Casey smiled, tears still dripping down her face. "And that's why you need to get better."

"Yeah, so why don't you do all of us a favor and actually do what the doctors tell you." Rusty chuckled, knowing Cappie hates being told what to do.

"Doctors suck." Cappie rolled his eyes.

"I know, but if it weren't for doctors you probably wouldn't be here." Rusty replied.

Cappie tried nodding in agreement, but the neck brace made it nearly impossible.

"Don't try to move." Casey said.

"Fine." Cappie complained.

"You need to let your body recover." Casey said. "I can't be taking care of two people. I need your help with little KT."

"I'll be there." Cappie said.

Moments later, the nurse came in with the doctor.

"Well look who's awake." Lexi smiled, happy to see her patient doing well.

Cappie tried giving a thumbs up. This time it was the nurse who stopped him.

"Save your strength." She said. "But I'm glad you're doing better. I'd like to introduce you to the man that put you back together."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Keenan." The doctor replied. "I fixed you up good."

"Thanks doc." Cappie replied, still very groggy from the pain killers.

"Anytime, but now it's up to you to finish the job." Dr. Keenan replied.

"When can I go home?" Cappie managed to ask.

"We want to keep you here at least until your burns heal." Dr. Keenan replied.

"And how long will that take?" This time it was Casey asking the questions.

"Since he only received second degree burns from the road rash, they should only take about 2 weeks to heal." Dr. Keenan explained.

"And then he can come home?" Casey asked.

"As long as he has a stable environment to go back to that will help him get better." Dr. Keenan continued.

"I'm assuming since you were the one to sign the consent form that your boyfriend is staying with you." Lexi asked.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend, but yes he is staying with us." Casey said.

Lexi gave her an odd look. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you were pregnant that you guys were together."

"It's alright, but don't worry, I'll make sure he gets better." Casey smiled.

"That's good to hear." Lexi replied.

"Well I have another patient to go see." Dr. Keenan said. "But Cappie I'm glad you're doing better."

Dr. Keenan left as Lexi continued checking Cappie over.

"Your vitals are good. I say you just try to get some sleep and let your skin heal up. People's bodies tend to heal faster if they're asleep." Lexi said.

"Sounds good to me." Cappie replied, the pain meds already making him sleepy.

"Well then I'll let you get some sleep. I'll check in again in the morning." Lexi said, leaving the room.

"Hey, since it's getting kind of late I think I'm going to go. While I'm home you want me to tell the brothers what happened and let them know you're alright?" Rusty asked.

"Thanks Spitter." Cappie said. Rusty took that as a yes.

He said goodbye to Cappie and walked out the door. Casey was about to follow him, but was quickly stopped.

"Stay with me." Cappie barely said, using all of his strength and enduring a great amount of pain to take Casey's hand.

Without a word, Casey sat by Cappie's bed side. She knew that was where she belonged.


	27. Chapter 27

Casey woke up curled up in the same chair by Cappie's bedside; her hand still touching his. The texture of the bandages still scared her. She couldn't believe this happened. A few days ago she was at the Kappa Tau house, watching her best friend having the time of his life. Now that same best friend wasn't living his life, but rather fighting for it.

His finger twitched under hers and she assumed he was awake.

"Morning Cap." She whispered.

"Morning." He said.

"Feeling any better today?" Casey asked.

"A little." Cappie said. "I hate hospitals."

"I know, but in two weeks you'll be out of here." Casey tried to make him feel better.

"Good." Cappie replied, not wanting to be there at all. "Thanks for staying with me."

"You're welcome. I know how you hate hospitals and I didn't want to leave you here by yourself." Casey smiled. "You want me to get the nurse and tell her you're awake?"

"Not yet." Cappie groaned. "I don't want to be poked and prodded."

"Fine. You're going to need to get your bandages changed eventually." Casey said, trying to be helpful.

"Later." Cappie replied, gritting his teeth. The pain meds were starting to wear off.

"You look like you're in pain. I'm going to get the nurse to give you more pain meds." Casey said, getting up to find Lexi.

"Fine." Cappie complained. He didn't want to deal with the doctors or nurses yet.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Casey smiled.

When she got to the nurses' station, she saw Lexi sitting with a couple other nurses.

"Excuse me, Lexi." Casey said, trying to get her attention.

"Oh Casey, you're back." Lexi smiled. "How's Cappie doing? I was just about to go in and check on him."

"Actually I never left last night." Casey answered. "And he just woke up and it seems like his pain meds are wearing off."

"Well I can get him some right away." Lexi smiled. "And actually I should probably change the bandages on his burns too. If they're left on too long it could damage the good skin."

"Right." Casey said, knowing Cappie didn't want those done yet. "Actually is there a way you can just give him the pain meds. Cap said he doesn't want to poked at just yet."

"How about this, we give him a sedative and some anesthesia to put him to sleep so he won't feel a thing." Lexi said.

"Just don't let Cappie know. I don't want him getting mad at me for not listening to him. I just want him to get better." Casey said, slightly feeling bad for letting the nurse do her job.

"It'll be our little secret." Lexi smiled, trying to make Casey feel better. "Now let's go get him better."

Lexi followed Casey back into the room where Cappie laid helplessly, the lack of pain meds really affecting him now.

"Hey champ." Lexi giggled. "A little birdie told me you needed more pain meds."

"Yes please." Cappie cringed. He really needed some because what they gave before had completely worn off.

Lexi swapped out the empty IV bag with the new full one she had in her hand. Moments later, both her and Casey watched as Cappie's body relaxed.

"That should make you feel better." Lexi said.

"Thank you." Cappie said, once again getting groggy from the pain meds. He allowed them to work their magic and soon found himself fast asleep, not feeling a thing.

"Looks like the sedative worked like a charm." Lexi said. "I'm going to get the anesthesiologist and we can get started."

Minutes later, Lexi walked back in with another man.

"You must be the anesthesiologist." Casey said.

"Yes I am. I'll be sure to keep him out of it while Lexi here changes his dressings." The man said. "I'm Dr. Slate."

Dr. Slate began setting up and giving Cappie the anesthetic while Lexi explained to Casey what she would be doing.

"It's a very simple procedure. I'll use saline to gently remove the old bandages. Once they're off I'll clean the burns and measure them to see how much they've healed. After that I'll put the new bandages on. Since he has a lot of burns it may take a while. If you'd like you can go home for a bit and we'll make sure you're back before he wakes up." Lexi explained.

"I don't want him to think I left him." Casey sighed.

"I'm sure he'll understand. You need to keep yourself and that little baby healthy and happy too." Lexi smiled.

"All set. Nurse, are you ready to begin?" Dr. Slate asked Lexi.

Lexi nodded and encouraged Casey not to stay. She didn't want Casey witnessing the devastation underneath the bandages.

Against her better judgement, she left. She decided to head back home to tell her family the latest news.

* * *

"Casey!" All the Cartwright's said when she came in the door, each of them giving her a hug.

"How's he doing?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"He woke up for a little while this morning, but the nurse gave him a sedative and some anesthesia so she could change his bandages." Casey explained.

"Rusty said he could come home in a few weeks. Is he coming back here?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Yes dad. Where else would he go?" Casey asked rhetorically.

"I just want to be sure you can handle this. Are you ready to take care of yourself, your baby, and your baby's father?" Mrs. Cartwright continued.

"If it means actually having Cappie in our baby's life than yes. I'll take care of him now and then when I need him he'll be there for me." Casey said.

"As long as you're sure." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"I'm sure." Casey said.

Rusty decided to interrupt before Casey got the lecture she really didn't need.

"I called some of the brothers." Rusty began. "Beaver said he'll be out a.s.a.p."

"Well that's very nice of him." Casey smiled. Having one of Cappie's brothers around will bring back a little bit of normalcy.

"That most certainly is." Mr. Cartwright said. "Maybe he'll be able to kick Cappie's butt back into shape. I'm sure Cappie's not going to want to be out of commission for very long with one of his brothers around."

Casey knew her dad was right. Cappie wouldn't want to sit out while his brothers were out having fun. Once he finds out Beaver's going to be here, he'll be itching to get out of that hospital bed. Next to her and the baby, Beaver will be the one he'll get better for.


	28. Chapter 28

Casey walked back into Cappie's hospital room, this time with her brother by her side. Lexi was just finishing up changing the bandages. Both Rusty and Casey noticed something was off.

"What about is finger?" Casey asked, noticing his left pinky finger wasn't covered by a bandage.

Lexi smiled as she wrapped the last bandage. "We're not quite sure how, but that finger only got a first degree burn, so it was able to fully heal overnight."

Casey started to tear up knowing Cappie was getting better. "I know this is probably the weirdest thing you've ever heard, but I've never been this happy to see a finger."

"Surprisingly that's not the strangest thing we've heard." Lexi giggled. "One guy came in saying he was never so happy to see an ear. The ear looked like it had been through the shredder and wasn't attached to a head."

"That's kind of gross." Rusty added. "And this is why I live in the lab."

"But staying in the lab you miss all this good stuff." Lexi said to Rusty.

"Will he wake up soon?" Casey asked.

"Actually, since Cappie's body did so well last night when he was asleep, Dr. Keenan and the doctors in the burn unit thought it would be a good idea to keep him sedated and allow the burns to heal more quickly." Lexi explained.

"So you're putting him in a coma?" Rusty asked.

"Nothing that drastic; the sedative will simply keep him asleep." Lexi explained. "Just think of it as getting so intoxicated that you pass out."

"That sounds a lot like Cappie." Casey said, remembering all the parties Cappie's been to at the Kappa Tau house.

"I guess that means he won't be finding out about Beaver coming to see him then." Rusty said.

Lexi gave Rusty a very strange look. The same look as when Rusty told her Cappie's name.

"One of Cappie's frat buddies?" Lexi asked, hoping Beaver wasn't his real name.

"Yeah. Beaver said he would be out to see Cappie as soon as he could." Rusty said.

"Well that sounds very promising." Lexi smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

* * *

Over the next few days, the doctors kept Cappie asleep as much as possible. When they did wake him up, he was happy to see that Casey was still sitting with him.

"Hi." Cappie said, waking up from the sedative.

"Hey Cap." Casey replied.

"Am I any better?" Cappie asked.

"A little." Casey replied. "You're left pinky finger is completely healed and Lexi said your other burns are getting smaller."

"Good." Cappie gave a weak smile.

"And you know what else is good big bro?" Rusty added.

"Something interesting I hope." Cappie replied. He really didn't want to hear about any of Rusty's nerdy science stuff.

"I called some of the brothers and told them what happened, and Beaver said he was going to come see you as soon as he could." Rusty continued.

"Beav's coming." Cappie's smile got a little bit bigger.

"He figured it would help get you out of here faster if one of your brothers was here." Rusty said.

"He's right about that." Cappie said.

"Maybe you'll be home before he gets here." Casey smiled, seeing how happy Cappie was to hear his brother was coming to see him. "You've already been here a few days and you seem to be doing much better than when you got here."

"Yeah, maybe you won't have to stay here the full two weeks." Rusty said.

"Thank the lord." Cappie laughed a little, his chest still in a lot of pain from the burns. He tried to turn his head to look at Casey, but the neck brace stopped him.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"How's little KT?" Cappie asked. He should be worried about himself, but he was more worried about the well-being of his child.

"Little KT is fine." Casey said.

"I'm sorry." Cappie replied a few minutes later.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked. She honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

"Your doctor's appointment." Cappie said. Her appointment was on Thursday and he was still going to be stuck at the hospital.

"Oh my god." Casey said. "I've been so caught up with everything else I completely forgot."

"When is it?" Rusty asked, trying to see the bright side.

"It's on Thursday." Casey said.

"Well if you need me to I'll go with you." Rusty said.

"Cappie's already missed enough when it comes to this baby. I don't want to go without him. I'll just reschedule." Casey explained.

"No." Cappie said, the sedatives starting to put him to sleep again. "You're going."

Just as Cappie finished speaking, Lexi walked in.

"Hi guys." Lexi said, then looked over at Cappie. "I'm just here to take the stitches out of your face."

"Ok." Cappie replied. The sedative made it so he didn't feel a thing.

While she took out the stitches, she continued to talk to them.

"I couldn't help overhear your dilemma." Lexi said. "If you don't mind me asking, who's your doctor?"

"I'm going to see Dr. Weber." Casey said.

"Well then I might be able to help." Lexi smiled.

"How?" Casey asked.

"Dr. Weber is usually at this hospital on Fridays. If you'd like I can pull some strings and have her take a look at you here." Lexi explained.

"You can do that?" Casey asked, excited that that was even possible.

"Of course. I would hate to see Cappie miss it." Lexi said, pulling the last stitch out of his face. "There's that baby face again."

"And it looks like there isn't much scarring." Lexi smiled.

"Thank you." Cappie said. His cute face of one of the things that made him irresistible to women; he didn't want to lose it.

"And thank you for helping me with my doctor drama." Casey smiled.

"You're both very welcome. I'll probably be back later today to take the bandage off your forehead." Lexi smiled, going back to making her rounds.

"You see, you're getting better. You'll be out of here in no time." Casey smiled.

"I hope I'm out when Beaver comes." Cappie said. He wanted to hang out with his bro, just like old times.

"Sorry to burst your bubble buddy." The three heard a very sweet and familiar voice.

"Beav." Cappie was the first to answer, still high off the sedative.

"What the hell happened? Did you do something stupid without me?" Beaver asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It was fun." Cappie replied.

Beaver looked over at Casey and Rusty.

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

"He flipped a go-kart doing about 35 miles an hour." Rusty said. "Without wearing a helmet."

"Yeah that sounds like Cap." Beaver laughed. Then he pulled a huge card out of his bag. "I wanted to get you a stripper but the brothers said this was a little more appropriate."

"And they would be right." Rusty said.

Cappie rolled his eyes. He could really use the stripper right now.

"Awe, thanks Beav." Casey replied, opening the singing card.

"You would get that." Cappie said, hearing "It's Raining Men" coming from the card.

"I figured you needed a little pick me up." Beav laughed, leaning over Cappie's bed so Cappie could see his face.

"It's cool." Cappie said, trying to laugh a little.

"Hey dude, you know from like the chin down you look like a freakin mummy." Beav laughed.

"Well then Beav," Cappie smiled, "go get me a sarcophagus."

"A what?" Beaver had never heard of such a word.

"Never mind." Cappie chuckled. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Where else would I be?" Beaver replied. "But the real question is, when are you getting out of here?"

"As soon as his burns heal." Casey said. "Which hopefully won't be much longer."

"Well the sooner the better. You know I saw on Wikipedia one time that they use maggots to eat the dead skin and heal people's burns." Beaver said.

"That sounds disgusting." Casey said, becoming slightly nauseous.

"Disgusting, but possible." Lexi said as she walked in. She looked over at the tall blonde man now with Casey and Rusty. "You must be Beaver."

"That's me." Beaver shook Lexi's hand. "Are you Cappie's doctor?"

"Not quite. I'm the nurse that's been working with him since he came in." Lexi smiled. "I'm Lexi."

"Well Lexi I want to thank you for helping keep my best friend and brother alive." Beaver said. "And I also want to say you're smokin hot."

"Yeah she is." Cappie added. Even though he was lying helplessly in a hospital bed, he still had it in him to try and charm the ladies.

"Well thank you boys." Lexi blushed. "And Beaver, I was just doing my job."

"You said you've heard of the maggot thing before." Beaver said.

"We've only done it one other time at this hospital. The man was in a motorcycle wreck and had third degree burns over 75% of his body." Lexi explained.

"But Cappie had second degree burns on 60%. Couldn't you still do it?" Rusty asked.

"Hello, I'm still here." Cappie said.

"Sorry Cap." Lexi said. "And yes, it's still possible. We would probably start with the worst off areas first."

"Well then do it!" Beaver said, proud of his idea.

"There's a slight problem." Lexi said.

"What kind of problem?" Casey asked.

"The worst burns are under the casting." Lexi explained.

"Isn't that bad? Those bandages haven't gotten changed since he was in surgery days ago." Casey said.

"Yes the longer the bandages are left on the more harm it does to the good skin, however, at the time we were more worried about his legs growing back crooked." Lexi said.

"What about now?" Beaver asked.

"Can you still do it?" Rusty added.

"It's going to be a little more difficult, but possibly. I'll have to consult with Dr. Keenan and the burn unit and then we'll all come back and explain your options." Lexi said, being as helpful as she could.

"Thanks Lexi." The three said before she left to go find Dr. Keenan.

"Well Cap, I know they put me in charge of all your consent forms, but now that you're somewhat with it, I want to know; do you want to do this?" Casey asked.

"If it's possible…yes." Cappie replied.

"Are you sure? You don't want to hear what they'll do to you first." Casey continued.

"Little KT needs me." Cappie said. That's all he needed to say. Casey knew any time Cappie would need something done he would do it so he could get back to his child. This child has become his life and he was going to do anything to hold onto it.


	29. Chapter 29

"Alright Cappie, we think we've come up with a plan that will work." Dr. Keenan said.

"What is it?" Casey asked. Even though he was doing it anyway, she wanted to know exactly what would be happening to him.

"I will carefully remove the outer layer of the cast, leaving the gauze bandage material underneath intact." Dr. Keenan explained.

"Once that's done we will remove the bandages the same way the nurse had before." One of the doctors from the burn unit added. "After the bandages are completely removed we'll apply the maggots."

"Now this procedure is going to take a very long time because we can only do one section at a time. We do not want to take a cast off an area and risk damaging the bone before we are ready to work on it." Dr. Keenan continued.

"What will you do after the procedure?" Rusty asked, also wanting to know his best friend's fate.

"Once we remove the maggots all the dead skin should be gone. That's when we'll move him to a hyperbaric chamber to encourage healthy skin cell growth." The burn unit team continued to explain.

"When the burn unit believes enough skin has healed I'll go back and reset and recast his arms and legs." Dr. Keenan explained the final part of the procedure.

"How long?" This time it was Cappie to speak up.

"If we start now we should be done by tomorrow afternoon." Dr. Keenan said.

"There is one other thing." Lexi finally chimed in. "Cappie will need to be in a medically induced coma during the entire procedure."

"A coma? Why?" Beaver asked.

"Even under regular sedation there's a chance of an involuntary spasm, which is something that cannot occur for this procedure to be a success. The coma will remove any chance of the bones slipping out of place while we work." Lexi continued.

"Just do it." Cappie said.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked. "You'll be in a coma for more than 24 hours."

"I don't care." Cappie replied. "Do it."

"Alright. We'll go get the anesthesiologist and get started." Lexi said, following Dr. Keenan and the doctors from the burn unit out the door.

"Hey Cap, if you don't mind I think I'm going to head out too." Rusty said. "I need to finish packing. Those campers aren't going to counsel themselves."

"Spitter, you're a camp counselor?" Beaver asked, slightly surprised.

"Why yes I am." Rusty said proudly.

"Good luck Spitter." Cappie said.

"You too big brother." Rusty replied. "I'll be back when you wake up."

Rusty walked out the door, leaving Casey and Beaver to tend to Cappie.

"Your brother's seriously becoming a camp counselor." Beaver said, still surprised.

"Yup; he decided to do something a little different for a summer job this year. Mom and dad thought the outdoorsiness would do him some good." Casey said.

"Well if it works out well for him maybe we can put him to work with the new pledges. He can be assistant pledge educator." Beaver chuckled.

"Ah, new pledges." Cappie smiled.

"New pledges that are going to need a president to lead them. You need to get your butt out of this hospital." Beaver smiled.

"I know Beav." Cappie smiled. He wanted to be there to terrorize the new pledges.

"Well thanks to Beaver you might be out of here sooner than expected." Casey smiled. She wanted Cappie out of there as much as he did.

"Thanks man." Cappie said to Beaver.

"Don't thank me. Thank Wikipedia." Beaver chuckled.

Moments later, Lexi walked back in with the anesthesiologist.

"Dr. Keenan and the burn unit are preparing the OR. Are you ready Cappie?" Lexi asked.

"Ready." Cappie replied.

"Well then, Dr. Slate will administer the anesthetic first before giving you the medicine to induce the coma." Lexi explained.

Dr. Slate put a new IV into Cappie's arm. Through this one poured the thick milky liquid that was the anesthetic.

"See you on the other side." Cappie said before succumbing to the anesthesia and falling asleep.

"We'll put him in the coma once we're in the OR." Dr. Slate said. "For now he should be ok to transport."

"Since this procedure is going to take a long time, why don't the both of you go home and get some rest. We'll call you and keep you updated as the procedure progresses." Lexi said.

"Are you sure he'll be ok." Beaver asked.

"I don't want to leave him here by himself." Casey said.

"He'll be fine." Lexi smiled. "And he won't be alone. I'll be with him the entire time."

"I guess that's ok." Casey said. At least he wouldn't be totally alone.

"As long as he's alright I'm happy." Beaver said.

"Well then we better get going. The sooner we get started the sooner we'll be done." Lexi smiled. She helped the other nurse pull Cappie's bed out of the room, headed up to the OR.

"I guess I should probably go home and tell my parents what the doctors are doing." Casey sighed. She didn't really want to leave him, but there wasn't much she could do but sit there until he was out of surgery.

"I'll go with you." Beaver said. "Your parents are nice people."

"I keep forgetting you met my parents." Casey said.

"Yeah, that was an interesting weekend." Beaver laughed.

"Tell me about it." Casey giggled; remembering she was the reason Kappa Tau's plan got ruined.

"Well are we going or not?" Beaver asked.

"I guess so." Casey said, following Beaver out of the now empty room.

The two got in Casey's car and drove back to Casey's house.

"Next stop…Casa de Cartwright." Beaver laughed, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.


	30. Chapter 30

"Oh honey." Mrs. Cartwright said, hugging her daughter. "Rusty just told us what they're doing to Cappie. I had no idea he was that bad."

"It's not that he's bad, well he is, but doing this will make it so he can come home sooner." Casey explained.

"Sounded drastic from what Rusty said." Mr. Cartwright added, also hugging his daughter.

"And who are you?" Mrs. Cartwright asked Beaver.

"I'm Beaver. You might remember me as Charles." Beaver said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah yes, you're one of my son's frat brothers." Mr. Cartwright said. "Cappie said you stopped hazing my son."

"Yes sir. And to tell you the truth, we only really got into hazing Spitter after his pledge class locked us out of our house." Beaver explained.

"So my son was the one to lock you guys out." Mr. Cartwright seemed very surprised.

"Well his whole pledge class, but yes." Beaver said.

"Sounds like my boy is fitting in well over there." Mr. Cartwright smiled. "You tell the other brothers that I said thank you for making him feel welcome."

"Will do Mr. Cartwright." Beaver said. He looked over at Casey. "See I told you your parents were nice people."

"Of course Beav." Casey smirked. For some reason Kappa Tau's had a way of charming parents.

"Now Mr...Beaver, where are you staying tonight?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

"Actually I have no clue." Beaver said. "I was so worried about just getting here I didn't really plan much."

"Well how about I plan for you. You can stay here tonight." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"That would be so nice of you." Beaver replied.

"Since Cappie's at the hospital you can use the guest room." Mr. Cartwright added. "It's directly across from Rusty's room."

Mr. Cartwright pointed down the hall to a whole bunch of doors. Beaver tried to look smart but honestly had no idea which door was the right one.

"Second door on your right." Casey said, sensing Beaver was lost.

* * *

When Beaver entered the room, it didn't look like Cappie's room at all. Cappie's room had empty beer cups and dirty clothes all over the floor. This room didn't even have a mirror on the ceiling like Cappie's room did. The only thing that led Beaver to believe that this was Cappie's room was the framed picture on the nightstand. Here he did not have to hide the ultrasound picture; he could show it off like the proud father that he was.

He dropped his overnight bag on the chair in the corner and stared out the window. He couldn't believe his best friend was in the hospital. As he stared, he was looking for his best friend on the roof, hoping he was up there, doing his usual thinking.

"Beav." Casey said. Beaver was startled and instantly shaken from his thoughts.

"Oh, hey Case." He turned around to look at her. "You scared me there."

"Sorry about that." Casey giggled. "What were you looking at?"

"Just lookin." Beaver replied, trying to stay strong for Casey.

"You were looking for Cappie up on the roof." Casey said.

Beaver nodded.

"I did the same thing the first night it happened." Casey said, putting her hand on Beaver's shoulder. "I wanted to believe that the whole thing wasn't happening and that it was just some big hoax so he could get some alone time on the roof. When he wasn't there, I realized this was a reality."

"Well reality sucks." Beaver said. "I want to go back to KT-Land. Everything was so much simpler there. And not the new KT-Land, the old one. The one before your brother was a pledge."

"I know Beav." Casey sat on the edge of the bed. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to that too. My reality would be so much different if we were still there."

"Cappie wouldn't be in the hospital." Beaver said, sitting next to Casey.

"I wouldn't have been kicked out of my house." Casey added.

"You also wouldn't have gotten pregnant." Beaver added.

"Little KT wouldn't exist." Casey said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You think he'll be ok?" Beaver asked. "And tell the truth."

"The truth?" Casey asked.

Beaver nodded.

"The truth is...I don't really know. I haven't thought he was going to be ok since Rusty called me to tell me he was in the accident. But every day he gets a little better, so I have to hope that he will be ok. When I saw his finger...without a bandage...that's when I knew he was getting better. Now with this procedure though I'm beginning to not be sure again." Casey sighed. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Finally somebody gave me an honest answer." Beaver exclaimed, not sure whether to be happy or sad.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"You know that nurse there?" Beav said.

"Lexi?" Casey double checked.

"Her and some of the other ones." Beaver said. "When I first got here I asked them how bad he was and if he was going to be ok. All they said was that he's a champ and that he'll pull through. That tells me nothing."

"Awe Beav." Casey rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just want to make sure my best friend comes out of this alright. Like you said, what if something does go wrong?" Beaver sighed.

Casey started to tear up. "I don't even want to think about that. He needs to be ok."

"Little KT needs his father." Beaver said somberly. "But if he can't be here I want you to know that I will be."

Casey was shocked. Beaver would step up for a baby that wasn't even his. He is the best friend that Cappie could have.

"You don't have to do that Beav." Casey said.

"I know, but I want to. Cappie's my best friend and that little guy needs to know how awesome his daddy is." Beaver smiled.

"And what if it happens to be a girl?" Casey asked, trying to change the subject.

"Doubt it." Beaver chuckled. "You've got a little Kappa Tau inside you now. Good luck."

"Thanks Beav." Casey rolled her eyes.

"I just hope Cappie will be out of surgery in time for my doctor's appointment." Casey once again went back to the subject she was trying to avoid.

"He better be. He's already missed enough of Little KT's life." Beaver gave a small laugh.

"Yeah." Casey placed her hand on her stomach again. "Hey Beav?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If Cappie can't be there, can you come with me?" Casey asked. If she couldn't have Cappie she wanted the next best thing.

"I would be honored." Beav laughed. "But knowing Cappie I don't think I'll have too."


	31. Chapter 31

It was finally the day Beaver, Casey, and her whole family had been anxiously waiting for. The procedure had taken a lot longer than expected, which worried everyone, especially Casey. When they got the call that the procedure was in its final stages, Rusty, Casey, and Beaver quickly went to the hospital. Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright agreed to meet them there once they knew Cappie was ok.

"How much longer do you think it's going to be?" Beaver asked, pacing around the waiting room.

"I don't know Beav, but you don't want to rush things." Rusty said.

"Yeah Beav." Casey added. "We want him back in one piece."

"I know." Beaver said. "I just want my best friend back. Like now."

"Me too." Rusty said.

"Me three." Casey said, rubbing her stomach. She needed Cappie now more than ever.

The three continued to sit and wait. Well, Rusty and Casey sat; Beaver just continued to walk around the waiting room. He couldn't sit still knowing his best friend was having a major procedure done.

About an hour later, Dr. Keenan arrived in the waiting room. The three jumped up and ran right over to him, hoping for some good news.

"How is he?" Casey asked.

"I just finished recasting his extremities." Dr. Keenan said. "Nothing went wrong when it came to his bones. While he was under I did another x-ray and it showed that many of his smaller bones were nearly healed. The larger ones should heal in no time."

"And what about his burns?" Rusty asked.

"The burn unit will be out to speak with you momentarily." Dr. Keenan said.

The three heard that and their hearts sank. The way he said it made them feel like something went wrong. Luckily, it was only a few minutes before all their questions were answered.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Price." One of the burn unit doctors said.

"What happened with Cappie?" Rusty asked.

"Is he ok?" Beaver added.

"Cappie is just fine." Dr. Price said happily. "The procedure went very well. The maggots got rid of all the dead skin, allowing the hyperbaric chamber to work extra well. Most of the burns that aren't being covered by casts should be fully healed by the end of the week."

"That soon?" Beaver asked.

"Does that mean he can come home at the end of the week?" Casey asked, thinking he'll be able to go to her appointment after all.

"We're not sure yet. Over the next few days we'll continue to check in on him and have a better idea then." Dr. Price explained.

Casey's heart sank a little. She wanted him to come home.

"Can we go see him?" Rusty asked.

"Of course." Dr. Price smiled. "The nurses just brought him back to his room, so he's still heavily sedated. I'm sure he'd like it if all of you were there when he woke up."

"Thanks doc." Beaver said cheerfully, running back to his best friend's room. He was quickly followed by Rusty and Casey.

The three rushed to Cappie's bedside as the nurses were finishing up getting him situated.

"I told you Cappie would be fine." Lexi said. "He's a fighter."

"Eh, he's more of a lover." Beaver chuckled, very happy to see his best friend again.

"Your friend should wake up soon. He will be kept on pain medicine until the burns fully heal though." The other nurse said.

"As long as he's alive everything is ok with me." Casey said.

"We'll be back to check in on him later." Lexi said as her and the other nurse left the room.

"He looks so much better." Rusty said, noticing there was much less bandaging on Cappie.

"Yeah, they even took the other bandage off his forehead." Beaver added, noticing every bandage on his face and head was now completely gone.

As the three continued to examine Cappie, they noticed he was starting to wake up. Casey made sure she was as close to his face as possible so she would be the first person he saw.

"Hey Cap." Casey said softly, running her hand down his face.

"Hey." Cappie replied, equally as softly. "How'd it go?"

"All the doctors said you're going to be fine." Casey smiled.

For once in what seemed like a lifetime, Cappie was able to turn his head toward her. He began to get a strange look on his face.

"Where's my-" Cappie was about to ask.

"Dr. Keenan said you didn't need the neck brace anymore." Casey said.

"That's great." Cappie smiled, still groggy from the sedatives mixed with the pain killers.

"You are going to need therapy though." Rusty chimed in.

"The doctors and nurses said you could start today." Beaver added. "The sooner you start the sooner you can get your butt out of here."

"Sounds good." Cappie said contently. He couldn't wait to get out of there.

He turned his head back towards Casey as best he could. "How's little KT?"

"He's absolutely fine." Casey smiled. "And if you don't believe me you can see for yourself at my appointment tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright." Cappie smiled. He did believe her, but he was still excited about seeing for himself.

"You see Cap." Beaver said. "You need to get your butt out of here so you can go see that kid of yours. He's been waiting very patiently for you to get better. The least you could do is show him that you're alright and let him take a look at the man he'll be calling daddy."

Everyone in the room laughed at Beaver's remark. It was true; the baby had been waiting just as patiently as the rest of them.

"I should probably call mom and dad and let them know you're ok." Rusty said to Cappie.

"Thanks Rus." Cappie said.

"No problem." Rusty said, pulling out his phone and calling his parents.

A few minutes later, Rusty got off the phone and returned to his best friend's side.

"They said they would be here as soon as they could. They asked if you needed anything." Rusty said.

"What did you tell them?" Cappie asked.

"I told them to bring whatever they thought you might like. Some stuff from home might be nice." Rusty added.

"Having all the comforts of home will definitely help you recover." Beaver said.

"Oh yeah." Casey said. "I just hope you get to go back to your normal home soon."

"I'll be home soon." Cappie replied.

"Does that mean I have to give up my room?" Beaver asked jokingly.

"It was my room first." Cappie jokingly argued.

"Fine." Beaver stuck his tongue out. "I guess I'll take Spitter's room then."

"So you're staying?" Cappie asked.

"In my room?" Rusty added, a little shocked.

"Somebody needs to help Casey whoop your butt back into shape." Beaver laughed.

"Can't wait." Cappie said. He'd be back to drinking with his buddies in no time.

"Just don't go too overboard." Casey giggled. "I don't want to end up here again because of you."

"Next time will be your fault." Cappie smiled. He hoped he wouldn't have to come back to the hospital until his little miracle was going to be born.

Casey returned his smile as she rubbed her stomach. Moments later, her parents walked in with all of Cappie's stuff.

"We came as soon as Rusty called." Mr. Cartwright said.

"How are you doing Cappie?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, walking over to his bedside.

"Better." Cappie replied, still very groggy.

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"What did you guys bring?" Casey asked after seeing the duffle bag in the corner.

"A change of clothes for when he's ready to go home." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Which hopefully is at the end of the week." Rusty said.

"That soon! That's wonderful." Mrs. Cartwright said happily.

"Anything else?" Cappie asked.

"There is one other thing." Mrs. Cartwright said. She pulled out the framed ultrasound picture and put in on the table next to Cappie's bed.

"Perfect." Cappie smiled. Seeing that picture gave him strength to continue fighting. He wanted to get home so bad so he could be a part of his son or daughter's life.


	32. Chapter 32

Casey woke up the next day sitting by Cappie's bedside. Now that he was doing better she did not want to leave him. She was also there because today was the day of her doctor's appointment. After everything that has happened recently, she hoped the baby was still alright. She told Cappie it was fine, but she wasn't so sure. As everyone has told her, stress is not good for the baby. These past few weeks have been nothing but stress. She began to feel like a horrible mother for putting her child through all of this stuff. She rubbed her stomach and told herself that if her child was somehow ok, she would make sure that her, and her child would be stress free for as long as she could manage it.

"Morning Case." Cappie said as he turned his head toward her.

"Hey." She replied, pushing a piece of hair out of his face. "Are you doing any better?"

"A little." Cappie replied.

"That's good." Casey smiled. Cappie looked down to see Casey's hand was still on her stomach.

"How is he?" Cappie asked.

"You'll know this afternoon." Casey smirked. They would both find out then.

"Fine." Cappie rolled his eyes. "I'll wait."

"I'm just happy you'll get to be there." Casey smiled.

"Me too." Cappie smiled back, then looked around the room. "Where's Beav and Rusty?"

"They left after you fell asleep last night. Rusty wanted to get in a few last nights of decent sleep since his new job starts Monday." Casey giggled; still very surprised her brother was going to be a camp counselor.

"Those poor kids." Cappie chuckled.

"Hey!" Casey jokingly complained. "My brother's going to be an awesome camp counselor."

"I know." Cappie smiled.

"Just like you're going to be an awesome father." Casey smiled, placing her hand on his, well his finger.

He wrapped his finger around one of hers. "Thanks."

"Morning you two." Lexi said, coming in to swap out Cappie's empty IV bag for a full one.

"Morning." They both replied.

"So, today's the big day." Lexi said. "You ready Cap?"

"Yeah." Cappie smiled.

"Is he ok to be moved?" Casey asked.

"Absolutely." Lexi said happily. "A couple other nurses will be in later to help him into one of our fancy wheely chairs. We use the same ones for our cancer patients."

"Oh I've seen those." Casey said. "They look like regular exam chairs; only they have wheels on the bottom so people can be moved around in them."

"Exactly." Lexi said. "We'll bring one down for him in a few hours and before your appointment we'll give him some extra sedative so the move won't hurt as much."

"Can I move now?" Cappie asked.

"Why?" Casey asked. She didn't want anything to set back his recovery.

"I'm bored." Cappie replied. He had been lying on his back not moving for about a week and a half now.

"If you really think you're up to it." Lexi said.

"Let's do it." Cappie smiled.

"Just let me give you some more sedative and then we'll get you out of that bed." Lexi giggled, going over to her cart and pulling out a syringe. She stuck the syringe in the tube sticking out of Cappie's arm. Once the sedative was in she threw the syringe in its special trash receptacle.

"There you go." Lexi smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes with a chair and some help."

Lexi left the room once again leaving Cappie and Casey alone.

"Finally." Cappie said.

"What?" Casey wanted to know.

"Finally get to get up." Cappie replied.

"I'm sure you're super excited. You've been cooped up here for what seems like forever." Casey said.

"So have you." Cappie said.

"I didn't want to leave you here. I know how much you hate hospitals." Casey replied.

"You know me well." Cappie chuckled.

"Yes I do." Casey giggled. "I also know you can't wait to meet little ZBZ."

"You mean little KT." Cappie smirked.

"What is with all you KT's thinking it's another KT." Casey laughed.

"Because it is." Cappie chuckled.

"If you say so." Casey continued to laugh.

"I really don't care." Cappie laughed too.

"You don't?" Casey asked.

"KT, ZBZ, doesn't matter." Cappie said.

"Really? You and all the other brothers seem totally convinced that it's a boy." Casey said.

"As long as it's healthy." Cappie continued.

"Well that we'll find out soon." Casey began to have a sad expression on her face. "I just hope all this stress didn't do something to the baby."

"I'm sure it's fine." Cappie said.

A few minutes later Lexi walked back in with a whole bunch of nurses pushing one of those chairs.

"Ready champ?" She asked Cappie.

"Ready." Cappie said.

Lexi pressed the button on the side of his bed so the bed would tip forward. Once Cappie's bed had him sitting up, the nurses began moving his legs to one side of the bed. They lifted his back off his bed and carefully swung him around so he was now facing Casey. She was so happy to see him not lying there so helplessly.

"You look so much better Cap." Casey smiled. "It's nice to see you sitting up."

"Feels good." Cappie said.

"Next step, getting you to the chair." Lexi smiled.

The nurses pulled the chair as close to his bed as they could, lifting up one of the arm rests so Cappie could simply slide himself over and onto the chair. Gradually the nurses inched his body off his bed and safely set him in the chair. Once he was in the chair they continued to get him situated, readjusting all the pillows until he was completely comfortable.

"This is nice." Cappie said.

"You all set?" One of the nurses asked.

"Much better." Cappie smiled.

"Well then we'll leave you two until your appointment later." Lexi smiled.

"Thanks Lexi." Both Cappie and Casey said as Lexi and the other nurses left the room.

"So nice to be up." Cappie said.

"You seriously look a million times better than when you came in." Casey said happily.

"You think?" Cappie asked. He didn't notice. He didn't think of himself as better until he knew he was one hundred percent better.

"Absolutely, and once your burns heal you'll be coming home." Casey said.

"Sounds nice." Cappie said with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to go home.

"You want me to tell everyone you're out of bed?" Casey asked.

"I have an idea." Cappie said.

"And what would that be?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"Picture text." Cappie smiled.

Casey thought it was perfect. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of Cappie sitting in the chair; a big smile on his face. She saved the picture and attached it to a text to her brother and Beaver with the caption _Look who's up!_

Almost immediately, both of them texted her back saying they were on their way. They couldn't wait to see their best friend out of bed. It didn't take long for them to see for themselves just how much better Cappie was doing.

"CAPPIE!" Beaver exclaimed happily when he saw his best friend.

"Beaver!" Cappie said. He was equally as happy to see him.

"You look great!" Rusty was smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks Spitter." Cappie smiled back.

"How long have you been up?" Beaver asked.

"About an hour." Cappie replied.

"That's amazing!" Beaver said. "It's so awesome to see you up!"

"Feels awesome." Cappie said.

"So since you're up I'm guessing that means Casey had her doctor's appointment." Rusty said.

"Not yet." Cappie said.

"Not for another few hours." Casey said.

"Well I'm sure things will be fine." Rusty said.

"And maybe you'll get a new picture of the kid because this one looks a little outdated." Beaver laughed, picking up the ultrasound picture on the table. In that shot, the baby looked less like a baby and more like a little blob. Everyone knew the baby had grown since then, but they all wanted to see just how much within those past few weeks.

* * *

**_A/N =_** Sorry I didn't update all weekend. I was camping with family and didn't have internet access. Luckily I'm a little ahead so I might be able to get 2 chapters up tonight.


	33. Chapter 33

The hours ticked by and Cappie and Casey became increasingly nervous. They both wanted to see for themselves that everything was ok with their little miracle.

About half an hour before Casey's appointment, Lexi walked in holding another syringe.

"Hey you guys." Lexi smiled. "You ready for this appointment?"

"You bet." Cappie returned the smile.

"What's the syringe for?" Casey asked, trying to think about something other than the health of her baby.

"Just some extra pain meds so when Cappie gets wheeled up to the office it won't hurt as much." Lexi explained, putting the syringe into the little tube still in his arm.

"All set." She said, pulling the syringe out. "Ready?"

Cappie looked over at Casey, who had her hand on her stomach.

"Ready." They both replied nervously.

Lexi got behind Cappie's chair and started pushing him out of the room. Casey made sure to stay by his side the entire time. The journey was fairly quiet, each of the parents thinking about nothing but their child. They were both afraid all the recent stress was being detrimental to the baby's development. Once they got on the elevator, Cappie decided the silence needed to end.

"Case." He said, getting the attention of the woman carrying his child.

"Yeah." She answered, trying to keep calm and stay strong.

"I'm scared." He replied.

A tear fell from Casey's eye. "Me too."

"Don't cry." Cappie said.

"I can't help it." Casey continued to tear up. "It's my fault that our child might have some sort of problem."

"It's not your fault." Cappie replied, trying to calm her down.

"Yes it is. I'm the one that's had nothing but stress in my life since the moment I got pregnant." Casey cried even more now.

"Hey, it's ok." Cappie said, even though he really didn't believe it.

"How can you be so sure?" Casey asked, tears now pouring out of her eyes.

"We'll see him soon." Cappie said as the elevator door opened.

Lexi continued to push his chair down the hall until they reached the waiting room of the doctor's office. Casey was about to go in when she noticed Lexi was continuing down the hall.

"Isn't that Dr. Weber's office?" Casey asked.

"Yup, but I've got a special back way in for people who are already patients at the hospital." Lexi smiled, pushing Cappie's chair around a corner down a smaller hallway. This hallway led to a door. Lexi took out her hospital ID badge and swiped it through the lock, opening the door. She continued to push Cappie's chair down yet another hallway with Casey right by his side.

Within minutes, the two scared parents were waiting anxiously in one of the exam rooms.

"Case, why don't you hop up on the exam table there and I'll let the doctor know you're here." Lexi said, pushing Cappie's chair up close next to it.

"Alright." Casey did as she was told and sat on the exam table, legs dangling off the end.

Her and Cappie just sat and stated at each other, unsure of what to say. They were both scared of something being wrong with the baby. Luckily it wasn't long before the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Weber." The doctor smiled.

"Hi Dr. Weber, I'm Casey." Casey said, reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.

"I'm Cappie." Cappie added. He tried to shake Dr. Weber's hand, but he could only move his pinky.

"Well hello to you to Cappie." Dr. Weber giggled as she shook his pinky.

Dr. Weber looked back over Casey's chart that her previous doctor had faxed over. "It says here that you're ten weeks along now, give or take a day or two."

"Sounds about right." Casey replied.

"Now have you been having any morning sickness?" Dr. Weber asked.

"The first few weeks were horrible, but now it's gotten better." Casey said.

"Alright, well I'm going to get your weight and take your blood pressure and then we'll see if I can find that cute little kid in there." Dr. Weber smiled.

Dr. Weber took Casey over to the scale to get weighed. Casey was too afraid to look at the scale herself but she could tell something wasn't right because Dr. Weber's expression changed. She had a look of curiosity on her face that Casey couldn't really explain.

The two walked back into the exam room and immediately started to smile when they saw that Cappie had dozed off. He looked so content and happy, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying the sedatives." Dr. Weber gave a small laugh, trying to cover up that she was worried.

Casey got back up on the exam table so Dr. Weber could take her blood pressure. While the cuff was on her left arm, she used her free right arm and ran her hand through Cappie's hair.

"Wake up sleepyhead." Casey said very softly, just loud enough so Cappie would hear her.

"What?" Cappie started to wake up. That's when he noticed Casey's hand on his head. "Did I-"

"Yes, you fell asleep." Casey giggled.

"Sorry." Cappie chuckled.

"Just don't be asleep for this next part." Dr. Weber laughed with them, still hiding her concern. "Now Casey I need you to lay back and lift up your shirt."

Casey did what she said while Dr. Weber prepped for the ultrasound.

"Alright, now let's see if we can find that little one in there shall we." Dr. Weber smiled.

Casey felt the gel hit her stomach and she knew it wouldn't be long before she saw how her baby was doing. She looked over at Cappie, who had his face glued to the screen. He was just as nervous as she was. She reached her hand down and held his unbandaged pinky as she too looked over toward the screen.

Dr. Weber moved the wand around Casey's stomach trying to find the baby. It took a few minutes, which worried both Cappie and Casey.

"There we are." Dr. Weber said once the screen showed the baby. "The little guy was hiding."

"Guy?" Cappie smiled.

"Or girl." Dr. Weber said. "It's too soon to tell."

Both Cappie and Casey stared in awe at the ultrasound monitor. The last time they saw their child, it looked like a blob. This time, it began to look like a little human.

"It's so cute." Casey started crying again. This time they were tears of joy.

"Little KT is perfect." Cappie added. This was the first time he was seeing his child with his own eyes.

"Looks like he _or she_ is going to have your big head." Casey laughed through her tears.

Cappie laughed with her as he looked at their child's large head compared to the very small body. He was so excited to see that his child was developing normally, or at least what he thought was normal.

"Cute little alien." He said.

"_Our_ cute little alien." Casey smiled at him.

"How is little KT?" Cappie asked Dr. Weber.

"Little KT?" Dr. Weber asked, a little confused by the nickname.

"Cappie's the president of his fraternity at CRU…Kappa Tau Gamma." Casey explained.

"Ah, so we might have a legacy on our hands." Dr. Weber smiled. Then her face began to look a little more serious. "And as for how the baby is doing; I'm a little worried."

"Worried?" Cappie asked. He looked over to Casey whose face changed as well. Those words scared her just as much as they scared him.

"Casey, your blood pressure is a little high." Dr. Weber said. "How much stress have you been under?"

Casey started bawling. Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was. Now she had her proof. After several minutes, she was able to collect herself enough to explain.

"I've had stress from the moment I got pregnant." Casey began. "I had sex with Cappie who was still dating my little sis Rebecca. Then when I found out I was pregnant I tried keeping it a secret from my entire sorority, but they ended up finding out when my competition for the presidency dug up dirt on me because I did the same to her. Apparently there's some rule against pregnant girls living in sorority houses, so I got kicked out. For the last few weeks of school I had to live at the Kappa Tau house. That part wasn't as stressful because all the guys were really nice and helpful. It wasn't until I got home that things started getting bad again. I had to tell my parents which was the most stressful thing ever, but now they seem ok with the idea, not thrilled, just ok. And then Cappie got into the accident and I've been spending the majority of my time here."

"Wow." Dr. Weber said, very shocked by what she heard. "That is a lot of stress."

"Is that bad?" Cappie asked, hoping he didn't cause any problems with his child.

"A little." Dr. Weber said. "As I'm sure you know, stress is not good for the baby. If this level of stress continues there could be extreme consequences. She's also not at a weight I feel comfortable with. She should be a few pounds heavier than what she is."

Dr. Weber looked back over at Casey. "You stop eating when you're stressed, don't you?"

"Isn't that what normal people do?" Casey started panicking. This was just another thing she did to harm her child. She felt like a horrible mother.

"Casey, you need to start eating more now that you're eating for two. And you also need to avoid stress. With Cappie in the hospital I'm sure that will be difficult, but you need to promise me that from now on you'll make sure this baby gets exactly what it needs." Dr. Weber said. "I would feel absolutely awful if something were to happen to this cute little one because I can tell how much love he or she has already."

"She will." Cappie chimed in before Casey could answer. His child meant the world to him and he would protect him or her at all costs.


	34. Chapter 34

Casey headed out to the main lobby to schedule her next appointment. She turned around thinking Lexi had pushed Cappie behind her, but she got scared when he wasn't there. Before she could contemplate why he wouldn't be there with her, her phone vibrated. She pulled it out to find a text she couldn't quite understand.

_**vaxk im nrd! – Csp **_

She smiled from ear to ear. Cappie had written the text himself, which means all the bandages on at least one of his hands were gone. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even though her stress levels and weight weren't where the doctor wanted them, she had hope knowing Cappie was going to get better, and that he was safely back in bed, which is what she knew the text was supposed to say.

She finished making her appointment when Dr. Weber came back over to her.

"Thought you might like these." Dr. Weber said, handing her an envelope.

Casey looked in the envelope and saw multiple copies of her ultrasound.

"I gave you some extras and some wallet sizes just in case some of Cappie's frat brothers want to see his little legacy." Dr. Weber laughed.

"Thanks." Casey smiled. She couldn't wait to get back to Cappie.

* * *

"I got your text." Casey laughed as she walked back into Cappie's room.

"I sent it myself." Cappie said proudly, curling up his fingers to show Casey how all the bandages were removed.

"Lexi took off your bandages." Casey smiled.

"Yup." Cappie smiled back.

"Did she say when the rest of your bandages could come off?" Casey asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Cappie replied.

Casey's smile got even bigger. "That's great!"

"I'll be home soon." Cappie continued to smile. He was thrilled to be coming home.

"Thank god!" Casey let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Cappie gave her a strange look. As Casey went fishing through her purse, Cappie used his now free hand to push the button on his bed so he could sit up.

"What are you looking for?" Cappie asked.

"These." Casey replied, pulling the envelope out of her purse. She opened it and handed one of the ultrasound pictures to Cappie.

He took the picture in his good hand and stared at it. He still couldn't believe that the alien looking thing in the picture was his child. As he looked at the picture, his eyes roamed over to his hand. Even though his skin was still pink, he knew it was healed. He couldn't wait for the rest of his body to heal too. He wanted to be up and about in time to be able to hold his child and play with him or her.

"Get my frame." Cappie asked Casey.

"Sure." She replied, grabbing the frame off the table.

"Time for a change." Cappie said. Casey placed the new picture on top of the old one.

"It's perfect." Casey smiled, putting the picture back on the table.

"Little KT is perfect." Cappie smiled back, still staring at the picture.

Casey took her eyes off the picture and noticed some people were missing.

"Hey, where did Beav and my brother go?" She asked.

"Home." Cappie said. "I texted them after I texted you."

Casey was shocked. First she was shocked that they weren't there. Rusty and Beaver were more excited and nervous for Casey appointment than her and Cappie were. The other thing she was shocked about was Cappie. He was able to text three people within a matter of a few minutes and for the first time since he woke up; Cappie was able to put more than four words in a sentence. This was a very good sign. This meant that he was getting better. And after tomorrow morning, he could come home.

"I'm very surprised they're not here." Casey said, still in shock.

"I told them I'd see them at home." Cappie replied. "I think."

Casey started to laugh. He probably sent them the same kind of messed up text that she received earlier that day.

"Just like you told me you were back in bed." Casey laughed, showing Cappie the screwy text from him.

Cappie laughed too. "Ok, first thing I want to fix in rehab, my texting abilities."

"Hopefully you can do rehab at home." Casey said. "You've been cooped up in the hospital long enough."

"Oh yeah." Cappie replied. "I definitely need to go home."

"Well then tell the rest of your skin to heal overnight so you can come home tomorrow afternoon." Casey giggled.

Cappie stared down at the white gauze still all over his body.

"You need to heal damnit!" Cappie yelled at his skin, laughing the entire time. "Casey said so!"

The two started laughing uncontrollably. Cappie was getting back to his normal self. It was only a matter of time before he was wheeling himself out of the hospital asking all the nurses for their numbers to get some "home care".


	35. Chapter 35

By 9 a.m. the next morning, both Cappie and Casey were wide awake. They knew Lexi would be in this morning to take the rest of Cappie's bandages off. If everything went well, he could go home by that afternoon.

"You ready to go home?" Casey asked, already knowing the answer.

"What about you?" Cappie asked. "You've been here as long as I have."

"I know, I just didn't want to leave you here by yourself." Casey said. "I know how scared you were after it happened."

"Me, no I wasn't scared." Cappie said, trying to be the happy-go-lucky tough guy that he is.

"Come on Cap, I know you." Casey said. "The go-karting might have been fun, but the accident definitely wasn't."

"Alright, fine." Cappie sighed. "As soon as I felt the kart flip my mind went blank. The only thing I could think about was little KT. I didn't want him or her to grow up without a father, but I seriously thought I was going to die on contact. I don't really remember much after that. The whole experience was kind of a blur."

"Wow Cap. How much of it do you actually remember? I know you said not much but I'd kind of like to know. All Rusty said was that you flipped your go-kart." Casey said.

"After I flipped the go-kart, I remember sliding across the track. After that my body kind of went into shock and I just remember going in and out of consciousness here." Cappie continued.

"Yeah you were pretty out of it." Casey said.

"Yeah, and I vaguely remember Beaver mentioning something about bugs crawling on me." Cappie got a little grossed out. "Please tell me that didn't happen."

Casey giggled a little. "You wanted out of the hospital as soon as possible, and since you were partially coherent, it was your decision."

"So I told the doctors to put gross nasty bugs on me?" Cappie shivered from grossness. "Thank god I was knocked out for it."

"Hey, they actually helped." Casey said. "You might be going home today instead of weeks from now because of the maggots."

"I guess you're right." Cappie chuckled. "I officially have a new appreciation for baby flies."

"I think they appreciate you too for feeding them." Casey giggled.

"You think I can get one for a souvenir?" Cappie asked.

"I'm not sure why you would want one, but I'm sure if you asked Lexi they might give you one." Casey replied.

"Speaking of Lexi, I hope she gets here soon." Cappie pouted. "I want to go home."

As if by magic, Lexi appeared in the doorway as soon as Cappie spoke.

"Somebody's anxious to get out of here." Lexi giggled. "I thought we had something good going here."

"Oh but we do." Cappie said seductively. "And it'll be even better when I get out of here. You know I'm going to need some professional help."

Lexi laughed as she started taking the bandages off. This time she didn't need to give him any extra pain meds. The burns didn't bother him as much and the bandages were coming off much easier than usual. Both of these signs kept Cappie and Casey extremely hopeful.

"I think you got all the help you need." Lexi smiled. "You've got some pretty good friends, especially Miss Casey here."

"I do have some great friends." Cappie pouted. "It's still not going to be the same as seeing your cute face every day though."

"I'm sure you'll live." Lexi laughed as she cut the last bandage off him.

Cappie felt a cold rush over most of his body when the air hit his skin. It felt amazing to not have all that bloody, infection filled gauze on him anymore. His skin was still a little pink, so he didn't get his hopes up too high.

"I'm going to go get Dr. Price so we can see if you can get out of here." Lexi smiled.

After Lexi left, Casey and Cappie couldn't help but smile.

"You look so much better!" Casey exclaimed.

"This feels great!" Cappie replied.

Cappie looked down and saw he still had a cast on his right wrist and both of his lower legs. A look of disappointment came across his face.

"Hey." Casey looked up at him. "Those will come off soon enough. For now let's just focus on the fact that your burns are pretty much healed."

"True." Cappie said. "Now it looks like I just got a really bad sunburn at the beach."

Casey giggled. "You look like a lobster."

"Thanks Case." Cappie chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You think people will buy that once I get the casts off."

"No matter what you tell people they're going to think you're an idiot." Casey said. "Crashing a go-kart to prove yourself to a bunch of high schoolers is just as bad, and funny, as getting a full body sunburn."

"I thought you said the accident wasn't funny." Cappie said.

"No, what happened to you wasn't funny." Casey replied. "If you hadn't gotten hurt the crash would've been hilarious."

Cappie started laughing. "It was kind of funny. Next time though, don't let me try to prove myself to a bunch of kids. From now on I'm only proving myself to people my own age."

"I'm not stopping you from doing anything. I'm not your mother." Casey laughed along with him.

"Well aren't you two chipper this morning." Dr. Price walked in, holding Cappie's chart and smiling.

"Hey doc." Cappie said.

"Hello Mr. Cappie. It's nice to see you wide awake and talking." Dr. Price said. "And hello to you Miss Casey."

"Hi Dr. Price." Casey smiled, hoping he had good news.

"So doc," Cappie asked. "When can I bust out of this joint?"

Dr. Price's smile got even bigger. "I'm just going to examine your burns now that the bandages are off, and we'll see from there."

Dr. Price looked at every last inch of Cappie's body that still had a burn on it. It was then that he picked up Cappie's chart, wrote something down, and left the room.

"What the hell?" Cappie asked. "Where'd he go?"

"That was weird." Casey added.

"You're telling me. I was kind of hoping he'd tell me I could go home." Cappie said.

"I'm sure he's just going to double check something." Casey said, trying to come up with a rational explanation.

A few minutes later, Dr. Price still hadn't come back. Now they were starting to get worried. They decided to use the button on Cappie's bed to call one of the nurses. Maybe they could give them some answers.

"You rang." Lexi smiled, walking in holding a folder with some papers in it.

"Where did Dr. Price go?" Cappie asked.

"Is something wrong?" Casey added.

"Not at all." Lexi said, trying to hide her happiness. "We just need you to sign these couple of forms."

She handed the folder to Casey, still being as serious as possible. As soon as Casey opened the folder and saw the title of the first page, a smile became plastered on her face.

"What is it Case?" Cappie asked excitedly.

She showed him the paper and he too instantly smiled.

"I'm going home!" Cappie shouted happily.

"Not quite yet." Lexi started laughing. "We still need a signature on those papers before we can let you out of here."

Cappie looked over at Casey and laughed. "You heard the lady! Sign those papers!"

Casey signed them like her life depended on it. She wanted him to get out of there as much as he did. Once he came home their lives could begin getting back to normal.

"All set." Casey smiled, handing the folder of signed papers back to Lexi.

"I'll bring these out to the nurses' station and be back in a few minutes with a wheelchair for you." Lexi said.

"I can't believe I'm going home already." Cappie smiled once Lexi left the room.

"Well it's a good thing you're going home today so now you can say goodbye to _our_ bother." Casey laughed.

"Yeah that's still a little strange. You're biological little brother is my frat little brother." Cappie started laughing. "And I still feel bad for those kids."

"Guaranteed Rusty's going to turn them all into little nerds that love science." Casey continued laughing. She loved her brother, but it was still fun to pick on him.

A minute later, Lexi walked back in with a wheel chair.

"Awe, no fancy chair this time." Cappie pouted.

"Sorry Cap." Lexi smiled. "But this one's all yours. You can do with it what you please."

"Sweet!" Cappie exclaimed.

"Just don't try to roll off the roof." Lexi laughed. "I don't want a second date quite that soon."

"Darn it." Cappie pouted. "Rehab raincheck?"

"We'll see." Lexi rolled her eyes. "For now let's just get you out of bed."

Lexi grabbed another nurse and the two of them pulled Cappie up off of the bed and into the wheel chair.

"How's that?" Lexi asked, putting both of Cappie's casted feet on the little foot rests.

"Wheee!" Cappie started using his one good hand to wheel himself in circles.

"I think he's good." Casey giggled, staring at Cappie. It was official; he was back to his old self.


	36. Chapter 36

Lexi wheeled Cappie down the hallway while Casey walked next to them carrying the duffle bag of his stuff. It was much lighter than when her parents dropped it off because he was wearing the clothes and jewelry they brought him.

"Bye ladies." Cappie gave a sexy smile to all the nurses sitting at the nurses' station.

"Bye Cappie." They said in unison, all laughing at the remark.

Lexi pushed the wheel chair onto the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. It didn't take long for the doors to open to the main lobby of the hospital.

"It looks so much different." Cappie said, looking all around.

"That's because you haven't been down here." Lexi said. "You came in through the ER. This is the main lobby."

"Well it's very nice." Cappie said. "Much nicer than the ER."

"I'll be sure to tell the maintenance crew." Lexi smiled as she continued pushing Cappie toward the door.

As soon as they got there, a very familiar face opened the door for them.

"Well look who we have here." Dr. Keenan smiled.

"Hey doc!" Cappie said.

"Hi Dr. Keenan." Casey added.

"I thought we were going to be hanging out a lot longer." Dr. Keenan laughed. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

"Not at all doc!" Cappie chuckled. "We've still got these casts on you know. As Arnold would say...I'll be back!"

Everyone laughed as Cappie did his Schwarzenegger impression.

"Dr. Keenan, I want to thank you for everything you did." Casey chimed in.

"My pleasure." Dr. Keenan smiled. "This is why I love my job. And actually I should probably get going, lots more patients to make better."

"Thank you Dr. Keenan." Casey smiled. "I hope you're as saintly with your next patient as you were with us."

"Bye doc!" Cappie laughed. "And remember...I'll be back!"

Dr. Keenan smiled and waved as he went back into the hospital. Even though he was praised by every one of his patients, it still felt good every time. He was happy he made a difference.

Lexi stopped Cappie once they reached the top of the ramp.

"I'm going to go get the car." Casey said, walking down the ramp toward her car.

A few minutes later, Cappie watched as Casey's cute little red Prius pulled up as close to the end of the ramp as she could. She got out and opened the passenger side door for Cappie.

"Ready to go?" Lexi asked, pushing Cappie down the ramp towards the car.

"You have no idea." Cappie said, trying to get out of the wheel chair.

"Looks like you need some help." Lexi giggled. She flagged down another nurse and the two of them helped Cappie into the car.

"Double leg casts suck." Cappie pouted.

"It's alright; they'll be off soon enough." Casey smiled, opening her trunk to put the wheelchair in.

"Here, let me." Lexi said, folding the wheelchair up and putting it in the trunk.

"Thanks Lex." Casey smiled. "And I'm sorry for calling you Izzy when he first came in."

"It's alright, you were just stressed." Lexi smiled.

"That's something I definitely need to work on." Casey said, rubbing her stomach.

"I'm sure everything will turn out just fine." Lexi said. She walked back over to Cappie's side of the car. "And Cap, here's something you might like."

She handed Cappie a folded up piece of paper. He immediately smiled and laughed when he unfolded it.

"Just in case you need some professional help." Lexi giggled.

Cappie took out his phone and immediately plugged her number into his phone.

"There we are, Nurse Lexi." Cappie winked. "Just one more thing."

"And what is that?" She asked.

"I need your picture for my caller ID." Cappie chuckled, pointing the camera on his phone towards her.

"As you wish." Lexi laughed, giving the camera a cute smile and sexy eyes.

"Perfect." Cappie smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"You ready to go Mr. Popular." Casey giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely!" Cappie shouted. "Cartwright house here we come!"

* * *

The two pulled up in front of the house and were first greeted by a mylar balloon on the mailbox that said 'get well soon'.

"You're family knew I was coming home?" Cappie asked as Casey got out and got his wheelchair.

"I didn't tell them, so I don't know how they found out." Casey said, wheeling the wheelchair up to his door as he tried to reach his left hand over and open the door.

"Let me do it." Casey giggled, opening the door for him.

The two of them stared at the wheelchair for a few minutes. At the hospital they had two nurses get Cappie in and out of his wheelchair. This time it was just the two of them.

"This should be fun." Cappie said sarcastically.

"Hey, we can figure it out." Casey said.

"Just don't strain yourself." Cappie replied. "I don't want anything to happen to little KT."

"You got it." Casey smiled. "Now let's get you out of the car."

Cappie used his good hand to inch himself off the seat until he was half way off. He then wrapped his bad arm around Casey's shoulders as she picked him up out of the car. He helped as best he could by trying to put some of the weight on his somewhat good hand. Once his butt was in the chair Cappie picked up his legs out of the car and moved them onto the foot rests of the wheelchair. It took a while, but finally Cappie was comfortable in his wheelchair.

"Good to go." Cappie said. "Let's go in."

Casey got behind him and pushed his wheelchair up the short walkway that led to the front door of the Cartwright home. She stopped when they reached the step before the front door. Even though it was only one step to the front porch, the two still saw it as an obstacle.

"I have an idea." Cappie said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Instead of pushing me forward, since that obviously won't work, pull me backwards." Cappie explained.

"That's actually a good idea." Casey said. She turned Cappie around and pulled him up the step and onto the front porch.

"You have your keys?" Cappie asked.

"I have a better idea." Casey replied. She had a very devious look on her face.

Casey walked over and rang the doorbell. She could hear her mother yelling at her dad to get the door because she was busy in the office. Soon enough, the door opened and Mr. Cartwright was standing there, in total shock of who was at the door.

"Hi dad." Casey smiled.

"Hey Mr. Cartwright." Cappie added.

Mr. Cartwright was still in shock. It took him a minute before he finally figured out what was going on.

"I can't believe this." He finally said. "Come on in."

Casey lifted Cappie's wheelchair over the lip on the bottom of the front door and pushed him into the foyer.

"Hey everybody!" Mr. Cartwright yelled happily. "Cappie and Casey are home!"

It didn't take long for everyone to come running to the front of the house.

"Cappie!" Beaver exclaimed, running over to give him a hug. He stopped mere feet in front of him, unsure if he would hurt him by touching him.

"Get over here and give me a hug dude!" Cappie said, holding his arms up towards Beaver.

Beaver ran the rest of the way over to Cappie and wrapped his arms around him, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"It's good to have you home big bro." Rusty said, hugging Cappie after Beaver.

"It feels so great to be out of that hospital." Cappie said. "I missed being outside."

"Hey, pretty soon we'll be back to playing golf on the Kappa Tau lawn." Beaver laughed.

"That sounds so awesome right now." Cappie said.

"Well how about for now we worry about getting you better." Casey said.

"Yes ma'am." Cappie chuckled.

"That hospital food must've been horrible." Mrs. Cartwright said. "Can I get you come thing to eat?"

"Actually I would love some pizza." Cappie said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Pizza sounds really good." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Well then how about I order some while you guys help Cappie get settled." Mrs. Cartwright said, going into the kitchen to order the pizza.

"You heard the lady." Beaver laughed. "Come on Cap."

Beaver popped a wheelie on Cappie's wheelchair and pushed him over to the recliner in the living room. Rusty came over and the two picked Cappie up and put him in the recliner. Cappie took a few minutes to readjust himself until he was totally comfortable.

"This is so much more comfortable than that hospital bed." Cappie said, leaning back on the chair and putting his feet up on the recliners foot rest.

"You want me to go get your stuff out of the car?" Casey asked.

"If you don't mind." Cappie smiled.

Casey left and Mrs. Cartwright came back into the living room.

"The pizza should be here in about 20 minutes." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"Thanks Mrs. Cartwright." Cappie said.

A moment later, Casey walked back in with Cappie's duffle bag.

"Here you go sir." Casey said, gently placing his duffle bag on his lap.

Cappie used his good hand to open his bag. He started pulling all of his stuff out, which really wasn't much. When he got to the framed picture, he couldn't wait to show everyone.

"Hey guys, check this out." Cappie said, passing the picture over to Beaver first.

Beaver looked at the picture with a huge smile on his face.

"You've got a mighty fine kid here Cap." He said. "He's going to make a fine addition to the house."

"Oh brother." Casey smiled, curling up on the couch. "Just don't drop him or her off the roof like you've done to some of your pledges."

"Trust us, this guy or girl is going to get the presidential treatment. Although I don't think his or her head can get any bigger." Beaver laughed, noticing how much larger the baby's head was than the rest of its body.

"I've got copies if anyone wants one." Casey said, pulling the envelope out of her purse.

"The first picture of my grandkid; I'll take one." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Me too, me too!" Beaver said excitedly.

"I'll take one to bring to camp with me." Rusty said.

"Can I get one for my scrapbook?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

Casey started passing out all the pictures. Everyone couldn't believe how big the baby had gotten in such a short amount of time.

"I still can't believe you created such a cute kid." Rusty said to Cappie. "Must be getting my sister's looks."

Cappie laughed knowing Rusty was kidding.

"As long as the kid gets my winning personality, he or she can look like whoever it wants." Cappie said.

"Hey, how about I scan one of the pictures and e-mail it to Ashleigh. I'm sure she'll want to see this." Casey said.

"Do you know how to use the scanner?" Rusty asked.

"I think I've lived with you long enough to figure it out. I'll do it after dinner." Casey replied.

The doorbell rang and Rusty got up to get it.

"Pizza's here!" He shouted, coming back into the living room with the pizza box in his hand.

Everyone ate their pizza and socialized about the baby and Cappie coming home. They all laughed at how many slices Casey had eaten.

"I'm eating for two now remember!" She jokingly argued.

"I'm just happy you're eating again." Cappie said.

Things were starting to look up for the both of them. Cappie was home and getting better and Casey was getting better too. She hadn't been stressed all day and was back to eating like a normal pregnant girl should. Even though there was still a long way to go, the two of them knew they were on the right track.


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next few weeks, Cappie had gotten better and better. He had been going to rehab three times a week for his entire left arm. As that was being worked on, Dr. Keenan decided it was time to take the cast off his right wrist and forearm. Cappie couldn't have been happier. After a few more therapy sessions he was able to wheel himself around in his wheelchair. He could feel his independence returning. No longer would he have to have people waiting on him hand and foot, not that he minded it, but it was going to be good to do things on his own,at least a little bit.

With Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright out for the day and Rusty already at camp, Casey and Beaver decided Cappie needed to get out of the house and go somewhere other than the rehab center.

"Where to Case?" Beaver asked, finishing up a mid-morning snack.

"How about the mall?" Casey asked, changing the channel on the television.

"Sounds good to me." Beaver said. "Now let's go get his majesty."

"No need." Cappie smiled, wheeling himself down the hall. "I'm right here."

"Hey Cap!" Beaver and Casey said in unison. Then they both started laughing when they saw that Cappie tried to dress himself.

"What?" Cappie asked, wondering why they were laughing.

"You do realize you're not wearing pants." Casey laughed, staring at his 'Cappie's Butt' boxers.

"At least I put a shirt on." Cappie started laughing too. "I need a little help with the pants."

Both Casey and Beaver stared at each other.

"This one's all you buddy." Casey said to Beaver, still laughing.

"Fine." Beaver jokingly rolled his eyes. "Let's go Cap."

Cappie wheeled himself down the hall, followed by Beaver. Casey continued watching tv until she heard a slam coming from down the hall. She couldn't help but laugh, wondering what the hell was going on. A few minutes later, Cappie and Beaver came back out of Cappie's room with Cappie now wearing a pair of shorts.

"Everything go alright in there?" Casey kept laughing.

"Beaver stubbed his toe on the bed trying to help me put the shorts on." Cappie said with a smile on his face. He was trying to hide his laughter, but he really couldn't help it. It was funny.

"Well now that the two of you look presentable, let's go to the mall." Casey said, grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Both boys quickly followed, desperately wanting to go have some fun.

* * *

Getting Cappie in and out of his wheelchair had become much easier now that he had full use of his arms. In no time at all he was in the car and his wheelchair was in the trunk.

"All set." Beaver said, getting in the backseat. "I still don't see why I have to ride in the back."

"Because Beaver." Cappie said.

"It's my car, so I'm driving. And Cappie needs the extra leg room because of his casts." Casey added.

Beaver pouted and sat back against the seat. Both Cappie and Casey laughed at how childish he looked. The whole rest of the twenty minute ride was pretty uneventful. Cappie and Beaver played eye spy with the hot chicks they saw along the way. Cappie didn't seem as into it as much as Beaver did though. Casey figured he was just trying to be polite because she was with them.

Casey parked the car in one of the handicapped spots, which she was allowed to do thanks to Dr. Keenan giving Cappie a sticker to hang on the rear view mirror. She popped the trunk and Beaver grabbed Cappie's wheelchair and helped Cappie into it. Casey wanted to help, but Cappie wouldn't hear of it. Ever since he came home he made it his mission to keep her as stress free as possible. After Dr. Weber said how worried she was about the baby, Cappie didn't want anything else to go wrong.

"Where to first?" Cappie asked as he wheeled himself into the mall after Beaver opened the door.

"Doesn't matter to me." Casey said, walking alongside Cappie.

"Ooh, can we go to the toy store?" Beaver pleaded. "I want to buy a new water gun and see what they have for dart guns."

"I could use a new dart gun. The Kappa Tau arsenal is getting pretty slim." Cappie said.

"I guess we're going to the toy store." Casey said, wondering what every Kappa Tau's obsession with kids toys was.

Casey laughed as the two boys raced to the toy store as fast as they could. She was thankful it wasn't that far because Cappie got really tired by the time they got there. Beaver decided to be a nice guy and push him the rest of the way so Cappie could catch his breath.

"Thanks Beav." Cappie said, relaxing back in his chair.

"No problem man." Beaver replied.

When Casey finally caught up with them, the boys were already going through all the water and dart guns to try and find the best ones for the house. She was about to go join them when something stopped her. In the front corner of the store she saw all the baby toys. They were all so cute and little. Her eyes were especially drawn to the little stuffed monkeys sitting on a shelf with the other stuffed animals. She picked one up and noticed how soft it was. As she held it, she remembered her favorite stuffed animal as a baby. She wanted to be sure her baby had a favorite stuffed animal, just as she had one. She took the little monkey over to the boys to show them.

* * *

While Casey was looking at baby toys, the boys were looking at every kind of toy gun imaginable.

"Hey, what about this one?" Beaver asked, holding up a mini nerf gun.

"Small enough to fit in your pocket. Very stealthy; excellent choice Beav." Cappie replied. He reached down and grabbed a gun much larger than Beaver's. "How about this?"

"Holy huge!" Beaver shouted. "How many darts does it hold?"

"It says it holds 25." Cappie read off the back of the package.

"That means you have to reload less often." Beaver said. "A definite plus."

As the boys continued looking through the guns, a little boy came over and tried grabbing one off the top shelf.

"Scuse me mister." The little boy said to Beaver. "Can you get that for me please?"

Beaver thought the little boy was so cute and polite.

"For a polite little boy like you, I most certainly will." Beaver replied, reaching up and grabbing the gun the boy wanted.

"Thanks mister." The little boy replied when Beaver handed him the toy.

Just then his father had shown up.

"Got it buddy?" The dad smiled.

"Yup." The cute little boy told his dad. Before he left he happened to notice Cappie still playing with one of the guns.

"Why are you pink everywhere?" The boy blurted out.

"Timothy, that wasn't very nice." The dad said sternly.

"No, it's alright." Cappie replied, understanding the kid's curiosity. "I'm pink because the last time I went to the beach I forgot to put on sunscreen."

"Uh oh." The boy said, believing Cappie's lie.

"Yeah, and you don't want to be pink like me. Pink is a girly color. So the next time your dad here tells you to put on sunscreen you need to do it, ok."

"Ok." The boy replied felling satisfied with Cappie's answer.

"Are you ready to go now son?" The dad asked.

"Yeah." He said as he followed his dad up to the registers. "Bye misters."

"Bye." They both waved back to the little boy.

"He was cute." Cappie said.

"You're going to be an awesome father. You've got the lying thing down pat." Beaver said.

"Thanks Beav, I think." Cappie replied.

A few minutes later, Casey walked up to them, cuddling the cute little monkey in her arms.

"Looks like Casey found something." Beaver said.

"Looks like you guys did too." Casey replied, staring at the pile of guns in Cappie's lap.

"Our arsenal is officially complete." Cappie said.

"For now." Beaver added.

"Well while you boys were looking for your guns, look what I found." Casey said, handing the monkey to Cappie.

"It's so soft." Cappie replied, cuddling it in his hands.

"You think little KT will like it?" Casey asked.

"He, or she, will love it." Cappie smiled.

The boys decided to stop shopping before they bought up the stores entire toy gun collection. The three went up to the registers, bought their stuff, and moved on to the next store.

"I can't believe you two spent one hundred dollars on water and dart guns." Casey smiled. "Where in the world did you even get that money?"

"Kappa Tau arsenal fund." Beaver said.

"The what?" Casey gave the both of them a confused look.

"Kappa Tau keeps a separate fund for when we need guns and ammo for pranks and other war type situations." Cappie explained.

"You guys have funds for just about everything don't you." Casey said as they continued their walk around the mall.

"Pretty much." Beaver said. "Except for education related stuff."

"Of course." Casey giggled, rolling her eyes. The KT's never were that into their studies.

"Beav, remind me to tell Heath that we spent that money." Cappie said.

"Already ahead of you." Beaver said. "I texted him a few minutes ago. He said he would write it down and get back to me with how much is left."

"Heath's your treasurer?" Casey asked.

"It was originally Jeremy, but he kept losing track of all the money and the receipts." Cappie explained.

"Probably from living in the dumpster." Casey said.

"That's what we thought." Beaver said. "Heath is way more organized."

"Yup. He's the one that suggested we have separate funds for things." Cappie added, stopping his wheelchair when they were in front of Victoria's Secret.

Beaver soon joined him as the two stared at the window full of sexy panties and lingerie.

"Come on." Casey rolled her eyes, dragging the boys away from the window.

When they passed by American Eagle, Casey got a sad look on her face. "They have the cutest clothes ever this summer and I can't even wear them."

Cappie could sense Casey's disappointment and tried cheering her up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't wear them either. Those skinny jeans won't exactly fit over my casts." Cappie chuckled.

Casey gave a small smile. She could always count on Cappie to make her feel better.

"And hey, how about this, one of these next few weekends we invite Ash up so you two can go girly shopping." Cappie added.

"Oh yeah, my parents would just love that." Casey replied sarcastically. "They've already got two extra house guests."

"Exactly!" Cappie said. "So what's one more? If you'd like I'll ask them so they won't say no. It's kind of hard to say no to the crippled guy."

"Fine." Casey smiled. She was actually kind of happy Cappie suggested it. She could never go clothes shopping with either of the guys or her parents. It's just too awkward, especially now that she has to shop in the maternity section. She needed her best friend as her shopping buddy again.


	38. Chapter 38

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright." Cappie said, wheeling himself into the living room with a bag of potato chips in his lap.

"Hi Cappie." They said in unison.

"Looks like somebody is enjoying his wheelchair." Mr. Cartwright said.

"I'm just happy to be out of that hospital and can actually do some things for myself." Cappie replied.

"Doing things for yourself is certainly a sign of progress." Mrs. Cartwright smiled. "You'll be out of that wheelchair in no time."

"I hope so." Cappie smiled back. "I want to be able to help Casey."

"You seem to be doing a fine job now." Mr. Cartwright added.

"Thanks Mr. Cartwright." Cappie sighed. "I just wish I could do more."

Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright could sense Cappie was a little disappointed. He had them exactly where he wanted them.

"Well if there's anything we can do to help, just let us know." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"Actually, there is something you could do." Cappie replied.

"You name it." Mr. Cartwright said.

"A couple days ago when we were at the mall, Casey told me how much she missed going shopping with Ashleigh." Cappie said.

"Well she is going to need some new clothes soon." Mrs. Cartwright said. "And the last time I went shopping with her it turned into a huge argument."

"Tell Casey Ashleigh's welcome whenever she'd like." Mr. Cartwright added.

"Thanks you guys so much." Cappie smiled. "Casey will be so excited."

"Oh and Cap." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Yeah?" Cappie said.

"Can I have those chips?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"Sure thing." Cappie threw the bag over to Mr. Cartwright and made his way back down the hall to his room.

"Too easy." Cappie laughed to himself as soon as he was in his room.

* * *

Ashleigh was finally able to come see Casey about a week after Cappie's conversation with Casey's parents. He decided not to tell Casey about it. When Ashleigh showed up, he wanted it to be a surprise.

The doorbell rang as the kids were all sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Hey Case, can you get that?" Cappie asked, knowing full well who was at the door.

"I just got comfortable. You go get it." Casey argued.

"Case, do you know how long it will take to get back into my wheelchair and actually go open it." Cappie counter argued. "By the time I get to the door they'll probably leave."

"Fine, then Beav, you get it." Casey said.

"I got it the last time." Beaver said after Cappie gave him a look.

"Oh my god, do I have to do everything around here." Casey argued, getting off the couch in a huff to answer the door.

When she opened the door, all her frustration went out the window.

"CASEY!" Ashleigh exclaimed, excitedly hugging her best friend.

"ASH!" Casey returned the hug.

The two walked back into the house arm in arm, laughing and screaming like little school girls.

"Guys!" Casey got the boys attention. "Looks who's here!"

"Hey Ash." Beaver and Cappie said in unison.

"Hey guys." She replied, and then looked at Cappie. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Cappie half laughed. "Glad you're here though."

"Not a problem." Ashleigh replied. "So Case, what shall we do?"

"Why don't you girls go shopping?" Cappie suggested. That was his intention all along.

"Are you going to be alright here?" Casey asked Cappie.

"I've got Beav. We'll be fine." Cappie said. "Now go!"

"Alright, alright; we're going." Casey smiled, running to grab her purse and her car keys.

"Have fun girls." Beaver said as the girls ran out of the house.

* * *

The girls got to the mall as fast as they could. They definitely needed some best friend bonding time.

"I haven't gone shopping in forever!" Ashleigh said as the two began walking through the mall.

"Me either." Casey added. "Well girl shopping anyway. It's not as much fun going with the guys."

"I wouldn't think it would be." Ashleigh laughed. "This is why I'm here."

"Thank god!" Casey laughed along. "I needed my shopping buddy."

"Well you got her, so where to first?" Ashleigh asked.

"I don't really know." Casey said. "All I know is I can't wear anything cute anymore."

"Don't say that." Ashleigh replied, trying to cheer up her best friend. "As your personal stylist I will find you the hottest outfits, no matter how big that baby belly gets."

"Thanks Ash." Casey smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably never rush ZBZ and never meet, and date, Cappie and Evan." Ashleigh laughed. "And you'd probably still look like a twelve year old."

"Did I really look that immature?" Casey asked.

"It's alright, we all did." Ashleigh laughed.

The two shared a laugh at how everyone looked when they first started college.

"Well Miss Stylist, what do you have in store for me?" Casey asked, now a little more excited.

"Well I figure with the Fourth of July just around the corner, you're going to need a new cute little bathing suit." Ashleigh smiled.

Casey's excitement quickly faded.

"Are you serious?" Casey asked. "That's the last thing I need. I don't want to look like a beached whale."

"Ah, but you won't as long as I'm here." Ashleigh replied, dragging Casey to the bathing suit shop. "And besides, you're not even showing that much."

Casey looked down at her stomach. Ashleigh was right; her baby bump was very little. She could easily hide it in a solid black one piece suit.

When the two got to the store, they were immediately greeted by a very nice young woman.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, me and my best friend need new bathing suits. Need to look our best for all those July 4th parties." Ashleigh replied cheerfully.

"Well why don't you gals take a look around and let me know if I can be of any assistance." The nice lady asked before making her way to the back room.

Casey was about to walk over to where all the one piece suits were, but Ashleigh stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashleigh jokingly demanded. "Those are what are going to make you look like a beached whale. Now why don't you let me pick out a couple for you? After all, I am your stylist."

Casey reluctantly agreed, following Ashleigh over to the bikinis.

"Oh you've got to try this one on." Ashleigh said, grabbing a purple bikini with rhinestone speckles.

"I don't think so." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Please!" Ashleigh pouted.

"Alright, fine." Casey replied. She could never say no to Ashleigh's puppy dog face.

When Casey came back out of the dressing room, both girls had odd expressions on their faces.

"So what do you think?" Casey asked, trying not to show how much she hated it.

"Uh." Ashleigh didn't want to be too harsh, since she was the one that picked it, but it didn't look good. "Maybe something with less bling."

"Definitely." Both girls laughed.

"Hey at least your boobs looked good in it though." Ashleigh continued laughing as Casey walked back into the dressing room. "Halters are definitely your thing."

"You think?" Casey asked as she changed back into her normal clothes.

"Absolutely." Ashleigh said.

"I didn't look too fat, did I?" Casey asked.

"Not at all. Your cute little baby bump looked adorable." Ashleigh continued.

Another lady that worked there walked by when Ashleigh said it.

"If you're looking for suits that'll make a baby bump look perfect, I can help you out." The lady said when Casey came out of the dressing room.

"Perfect!" Ashleigh said excitedly.

"Oh boy." Casey said. She hoped the lady working there knew what she was talking about.

"I'll be right back." The lady said, running over to one of the racks.

A few minutes later, the lady returned with an armful of different bikinis.

"Try these." She said.

Casey reluctantly agreed and went back into the dressing room.

She tried on the first one and was instantly horrified.

"I look hideous." Casey complained as she stared at the bright yellow and orange tie-dye strapless bikini that had splashes of purple.

"Can we at least see it?" Ashleigh asked.

"Ew no!" Casey said. "I'm taking it off."

"Fine." Ashleigh said. "While you keep trying those on I'm going to look around.

"Kay." Casey said, throwing the ugly tie-dye bikini over the door and grabbing the next one.

After about ten or twelve suits, some bikinis, some not, Casey felt like she was getting nowhere. She decided to stop trying stuff on and see how Ashleigh was doing.

"O-M-G Case, look at how cute this is!" Ashleigh exclaimed, coming out of one of the other dressing rooms. She had on a lime green bikini with a spaghetti strap halter coming from the center of the top.

"That is cute!" Casey smiled, deep down wishing she could wear it.

"You have any luck?" Ashleigh asked.

"It sucks trying to find a bathing suit where I won't look like crap." Casey sighed.

Sensing Casey's disappointment, Ashleigh took one last look around the store. It was then she came across what she thought would be perfect.

"Let's just try one more." Ashleigh said, handing Casey one last bikini.

Casey went into the dressing room to try it on. Once it was on she was surprised that she didn't immediately hate it.

"How is it?" Ashleigh asked; now back in her own clothes.

"Actually." Casey made her way out of the dressing room to where Ashleigh was sitting. "It's not bad."

"Awe. It looks cute." Ashleigh smiled, admiring the baby pink bikini with the chunky halter top Casey was wearing.

"You like it?" Casey asked.

"Love it." Ashleigh said. "And it's ZBZ pink."

Casey turned to show Ashleigh how it looked from the side.

"Does my bump stick out too much?" She asked Ashleigh.

"Not at all." Ashleigh smiled. "Your little ZBZ is the perfect accessory."

Casey laughed. "Just don't tell the boys you called it little ZBZ. You'll end up in an argument for hours with them about how it's a little KT."

"They wish." Ashleigh laughed. "This baby is going to end up at ZBZ, where _she_ belongs."

"Speaking of ZBZ, have you gotten anywhere with getting me back in the house?" Casey asked, going back to change into her normal clothes.

"I tried talking to some of the sisters." Ashleigh said.

"And?" Casey was intrigued.

"All the ones that were friends with Frannie are still freaking out." Ashleigh continued. "But some of the other sisters seem to be coming around. It's still hard to tell though."

"Well of course Frannie's little cronies would side with her." Casey said, stating the obvious.

"Hey at least some of the other sisters are starting to come around." Ashleigh said.

"I know." Casey sighed. "I just wish things didn't happen like this."

"You mean you wish you were still with Evan and were carrying his baby instead of sleeping with your little sister's boyfriend who you used to date and are now having his baby." Ashleigh said when Casey came out of the dressing room.

"When you put it like that, Evan sounds like the much better option." Casey said. "But he cheated on me and if we did have a child together his parents probably would have forced me to have an abortion and pretend like the whole thing never happened so it wouldn't tarnish the Chamber's good name."

"So true." Ashleigh said while the girls paid for their stuff. "And Evan probably would've gone along with it because he's just as into his image and reputation as they are."

"Exactly." Casey gave a small laugh. "What did I ever see in him?"

"Plans and a future, which when you first started dating seemed like a good thing."

"That's because Cappie didn't have any." Casey said.

"Exactly, so you saw Evan as mister future when Cappie was more of a fun fling." Ashleigh explained. "But now I'm sure you see things a lot differently."

"Definitely." Casey smiled. "Evan may be mister future and have all the money in the world, but he isn't boyfriend material, at least not for me. I'm done being some guys arm candy."

"Same here sister." Ashleigh laughed.

Both girls continued laughing about all the not so good things about their ex-boyfriends while they shopped the rest of the mall. They bought stuff from every store they could and were having a ball. Casey was even thrilled when Ashleigh helped her pick out a cute shirt from Aero, which she thought she'd never be able to wear since she was pregnant, but it actually looked super cute. All in all, it was a great day, and Casey was super happy to have her best friend back.


	39. Chapter 39

Since the girls were out for the day, the boys decided to do some manly things.

"Ok Cap, what kind of shenanigans shall we get into today?" Beaver laughed. "Go-karting perhaps."

Cappie gave Beaver the evil eye.

"Too soon?" Beaver joked.

"Yes Beaver." Cappie stated obviously.

"Alright, then what shall we do?" Beaver asked.

Cappie pondered for a few minutes. Being in a wheelchair, there wasn't really much he could do. That's when he came up with an idea.

"How about some basketball?" Cappie suggested.

"Can you do that?" Beaver asked.

"People in wheelchairs play basketball all the time. I've got this." Cappie smiled. "And don't worry; I'll go easy on you."

"Oh you're on." Beaver laughed, running out of the house toward the garage. Cappie chased after him as fast as he could.

The two started rummaging through the stuff in the garage trying to find a basketball when Mr. Cartwright came home.

"Hey boys." Mr. Cartwright said as he got out of his car.

"Hey Mr. Cartwright." Beaver said.

"Where's the misses?" Cappie asked.

"Professor's teaching conference." Mr. Cartwright replied.

"You're not going?" Beaver asked.

"Mine's next weekend." Mr. Cartwright added. "What are you guys looking for?"

"A basketball." Cappie said.

"Check the ball bucket." Mr. Cartwright said, pointing to a large blue tub hanging on the wall.

"Thanks." Cappie said, wheeling himself over and grabbing the basketball.

"You're welcome." Mr. Cartwright said. "And if you need a third I'm your guy."

"You want to play?" Beaver asked. "The two of us can play against cripple boy over there."

"You just want somebody on your team because you know I can beat your ass." Cappie laughed, chucking the ball at Beaver.

"Yeah well there's that." Beaver laughed. "So, Mr. Cartwright, are you in?"

"Let me just go change and I'll show you who the real b-baller is." Mr. Cartwright smiled as he went back into the house.

The boys went outside and started taking a few free throw shots. After a few minutes, Mr. Cartwright joined them. Both boys stared at the new get up he had on.

"Nice t-shirt." Beaver said, staring at the concert tee he had on with the sleeves cut off.

"You've seen the Stones?" Cappie asked, looking at the red tongue on the front of the shirt.

"Yup." Mr. Cartwright turned around to show the guys the back of the shirt. Amongst all the tour dates there was one circled in pink with hearts next to it. "I went with my wife for our second date."

"Second? What happened to your first?" Beaver asked, throwing the ball to Mr. Cartwright.

Mr. Cartwright took his shot before answering. "Our first date was a simple dinner and movie. I didn't want to scare her with my wild side on our very first date. She'd never go back out with me after that."

"I know what you mean." Cappie said, wheeling over to get Mr. Cartwright's rebound. "The first girl I dated I took on a picnic on the beach." He wheeled himself back over and took his shot. "Sure I was 12 and it was camp, but I still considered it a first date."

Mr. Cartwright and Beaver laughed.

"My first date was with my mom's best friend's daughter." Beaver said, taking another shot. "I was 14 and my mom made me go. She had braces and glasses and freckles, and for some reason she was obsessed with me. My friends never let me live it down after they found out."

"You boys started young." Mr. Cartwright chuckled. "In my younger days I wasn't allowed to date until I was 16."

"Wow." Cappie chuckled. "No offense Mr. Cartwright, but you started a little late. By the time I was 16 I had already lost my virginity."

Mr. Cartwright gave Cappie a weird look. It was at that moment Cappie realized talking to Casey's father about sex and dating probably wasn't the best idea.

"I thought you lost your virginity with Casey?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"Uh." Cappie got extremely quiet, which wasn't like him at all. "I don't really feel comfortable answering that sir."

Mr. Cartwright laughed, which made Cappie even more nervous.

"First of all, you don't have to call me sir. It makes me feel old." Mr. Cartwright chuckled. "And second, I'm not going to lecture you about my daughter. This is just a friendly conversation between friends."

"Friends?" Cappie asked, shooting the ball.

"Yes, friends." Mr. Cartwright smiled. "The only type of people I want in my life forever are my friends, and with this baby coming I don't see you going anywhere."

"Thanks Mr. Cartwright." Cappie smiled back.

"You're welcome." Mr. Cartwright said. "And you still didn't answer my question."

Cappie was still a little hesitant, but he figured a truthful answer would be best.

"The truth is, Casey lost her virginity to me. I had already lost mine before we got together." He explained.

"I see." Mr. Cartwright said. "Well did your first time at least live up to all the hype of a person's 'first time'?"

"Oh yeah." Cappie smiled, remembering how awesome it was. "Our summer camp had this annual dance. It was kind of similar to the homecoming dance most high schools have."

"Sounds like fun." Mr. Cartwright said. "Who'd you go with?"

"I was 15 and I got a date with one of the 18 year old CIT's. She was the hottest of all the CIT's." Cappie continued to explain. "After the dance she invited me back to her cabin since her cabin mates weren't going to be back for a while because there were fireworks after the dance. And well, let's just say we made our own fireworks."

"You're so lucky. At least you remember yours." Beaver complained, catching a rebound. "Mine was on prom night so of course I got really drunk at the after party. Next thing I know it's like five in the morning and I'm lying on a couch in nothing but my underwear with some girl on top of me saying 'last night you were amazing'. I wish I knew how amazing I was."

"I'm sure if you weren't drunk it probably wouldn't have happened." Cappie poked fun at Beaver.

"Shut up dude." Beaver laughed as he threw the ball at Cappie. "What about you Mr. Cartwright? Was your first time spectacular?"

"You remember that concert from our second date." Mr. Cartwright said. "Well that weekend Karen's parents weren't going to be home."

"You mean to tell me your first time was after a Rolling Stones concert?" Cappie was shocked.

"Hence the pink with the hearts around the date." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"Wow." Beaver was amazed. "That's so cool."

The three continued to shoot hoops and talk for the next couple of hours. It was then that Cappie started getting tired of wheeling himself around.

"I know I said I was just happy to be out of the hospital, but now I really want out of this chair. I don't know how the guys on actual wheelchair basketball teams do it." Cappie said.

"Practice, my friend. Lots of practice." Mr. Cartwright replied. "But thankfully for you you're getting out of that chair very soon."

"Thank god. Two more days and then my casts get replaced with walking boots." Cappie smiled. He couldn't wait to use his own two feet again.

"Then you think you might be able to dress yourself." Beaver joked.

"Ha ha Beav." Cappie said. "Yes I'll be able to dress myself."

"Without smashing into anything?" Beaver asked.

"Now that might be a bit of a challenge." Cappie laughed.

"Well don't forget you still have people here to help you." Mr. Cartwright said.

"I know." Cappie said. "But hey, maybe since it's summer they'll let me go swimming for rehab."

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Mr. Cartwright said. "And speaking of swimming, my sister's having a Fourth of July party at her lake house. You're welcome to join us."

"It's a party. Of course I'll join you." Cappie laughed.

"Uh oh. That just reminded me." Beaver said. "My family is having their family reunion that weekend."

"And the issue is?" Cappie asked.

"You're not a hundred percent better yet." Beaver said.

"Beav, don't worry about it." Cappie said. "Go hang out with your family. I'll be fine. When we get back together at CRU I'll really be able to school you in b-ball since I won't have this chair holding me back."

"Oh you think so." Beaver said.

"Beav, we all know basketball isn't your game anyway." Cappie laughed.

"Well I don't know about you boys, but this guy's benching himself." Mr. Cartwright laughed. "How about I grill us up some burgers for dinner?"

"Sounds good." Both guys said in unison, following Mr. Cartwright back into the house.


	40. Chapter 40

Cappie was so excited. Today was the day he was getting his casts off.

"You ready big man?" Beaver asked, hopping in the driver's seat of Mr. Cartwright's SUV.

"You have no idea." Cappie said, relaxing back into his seat. At first he was thinking about having Casey go with him, but after her amazing weekend with Ashleigh, he wanted to keep her stress free and happy mood going by surprising her when he got home.

The ten minute ride to the doctor's office seemed to take forever. Cappie was getting anxious. He had been in that wheelchair for far too long and wanted out of it.

When Beaver parked the car, Cappie flung his door open and tried getting out of the car. Luckily Beaver was able to catch him before he fell on the ground.

"Dude, at least wait for me to get the chair." Beaver demanded.

Cappie waited impatiently as Beaver whipped the wheelchair out of the car and unfolded it next to Cappie. Before Beaver could even put the locks down on the wheels, Cappie was in it and ready to go.

"Dang that was fast." Beaver said.

"Let's go!" Cappie said excitedly.

When the two arrived in the waiting room, Dr. Keenan was already waiting for them.

"Hey Cappie." Dr. Keenan said.

"What's up Dr. Keenan?" Cappie said.

"Well I've got a very special person helping me today, and she really wants to help me get those casts off you." Dr. Keenan smiled. "And then what do you say we get you upstairs and get you up and walking again."

"I say let's get started." Cappie laughed, wheeling himself down the hallway following Dr. Keenan.

As soon as Dr. Keenan opened the door to the exam room, Cappie couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"I see we meet again." Cappie said seductively.

"Well you asked for a rain check, so now you got one." Lexi giggled.

"Hey Lexi." Beaver said.

"Hey Beaver. Nice to see you again." Lexi smiled. "Now Cap, why don't you show me what you've been doing in rehab and hop yourself up on that table."

Cappie wanted to impress Lexi, so he used the upper body strength he gained and quickly lifted himself out of the chair and slid himself onto the exam table.

"How was that?" Cappie asked, feeling very proud of his accomplishment.

"Very nice." Lexi giggled. "Now how about I give you your reward."

"That sounds oh so sweet." Cappie smiled. He laid back on the exam table and anxiously awaited his reward.

Cappie's reward was very much appreciated. The sound of the cast saw was kind of freaky, but instead of hurting him like it sounded, it was helping. The next thing he knew his leg expanded a little as the first cast was pulled apart. A few minutes later he felt that same rush to his leg as the other cast was slowly ripped away from his body.

"There you are sir." Lexi smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much." Cappie smiled back, sitting back upright.

"Well alright then, I'm going to go get Dr. Keenan and see what we can do about getting you some new shoes." Lexi laughed, walking back out into the office.

Less than a minute later, Lexi returned with Dr. Keenan.

"Somebody looks like a million bucks." Dr. Keenan laughed.

"I feel like a million." Cappie laughed. "Now where are my million dollar shoes?"

"Right here big man." Dr. Keenan smiled, picking up two black walking boots off the ground.

"Damn those things are huge!" Beaver said.

"Just a bit. Are you sure these don't belong to the Hulk?" Cappie asked jokingly.

"Nope, they're all yours. They need to be this big to protect your bones, especially your ankles." Dr. Keenan explained.

With Lexi's help, Cappie put both walking boots on his feet. They were a little heavy, and went all the way up to his knees. He was about to jump off the exam table when Lexi stopped him.

"Whoa there buddy." Lexi said. "You need these first."

She handed Cappie a pair of crutches which he immediately took hold of and slowly eased himself off the table.

"How's it feel?" Dr. Keenan asked.

"They're a little sore, but it feels good to actually be back on my own two feet again." Cappie said, trying to take a few steps.

"Well why don't we get you upstairs and try getting you walking a bit." Dr. Keenan said.

"Sounds like a plan." Cappie said.

When Lexi brought Cappie's wheelchair back over to him, he just walked right by it.

"I'm not going to get any better by sitting in that thing." He said, taking a few more steps toward the door.

It took him quite a while, but he finally made it to the elevator. He was so proud of himself for making it the short distance without any help.

Once he was upstairs, Lexi and Dr. Keenan got Cappie going on some of the exercise equipment. After a while they put him on a treadmill on the lowest speed possible so he could get used to walking again. He was doing well on the treadmill, and both Dr. Keenan and Lexi were surprised by his progress.

"Wow Cap." Lexi said. "You're doing very well."

"Thanks Lex." Cappie smiled. "And hey Dr. Keenan?"

"Yes Cappie?" Dr. Keenan asked.

"Since it's summer I was wondering if it's ok to go swimming now that my casts are off?" Cappie asked, continuing to walk on the treadmill.

"Sure." Dr. Keenan said. "In fact, I recommend it."

"Sweet! Thanks doc!" Cappie laughed.

"No problem." Dr. Keenan smiled.

Cappie continued working for another hour or so before Dr. Keenan decided he was good enough to go home.

"I still want you going to therapy the same three times a week that you've been going, but I think it's safe to say you don't need this anymore." Dr. Keenan laughed, rolling the wheelchair to the other side of the room.

"Thank God!" Cappie said excitedly.

"You've been a real lifesaver doc!" Beaver said just as excitedly.

"Just doing my job." Dr. Keenan smiled. "Now get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again until your follow up appointment."

All of them continued laughing as Lexi brought the boys back down the elevator to make his appointment.

"Now how about we make your appointment for the end of July. The 25th work for you?" Lexi asked.

"25th it is." Cappie said. "Sounds like we have a third date."

"Third date? Already?" Lexi jokingly asked.

"How about we make it a little more formal. I'll wear me best t-shirt for you." Cappie smiled.

"I'll see you on the 25th." Lexi laughed and rolled her eyes.

And with his next appointment set, Cappie and Beaver got back in the car and went home. Cappie couldn't wait to go and surprise Casey with his new found freedom.


	41. Chapter 41

When Cappie walked into the house, the first person he saw was the one he couldn't wait to talk to.

"CAPPIE!" Casey squealed, running up and hugging Cappie, almost tackling him.

"I would hug you back, but that would mean dropping my crutches, and we don't want that." Cappie chuckled.

"No we certainly don't." Casey giggled.

Casey let go of Cappie and he sat back down on the couch.

"I still can't believe you got your casts off." Casey said, joining him on the couch.

"I know." Cappie smiled. "I thought I was going to be stuck in them forever."

"Well hey, now you'll actually be able to have a decent summer." Casey said.

"Which includes going to your family's Fourth of July party." Cappie smiled.

"How did you know about that?" Casey asked.

"Your dad told me when we were playing basketball the other day." Cappie explained.

"Basketball? What the hell have you been doing?" Casey asked, a little concerned.

"We've been having some man time." Beaver chimed in.

"Some man time huh." Casey giggled. "Sounds like somebody's a little jealous of my girl time with Ashleigh."

"Maybe." Cappie laughed.

"Well I'm going to go start packing." Beaver said. "Mom wants me home on Friday."

"I'm going to miss you buddy." Cappie said.

"Me too man." Beaver said. "Hey, have a beer at the party for me."

"I will as long as you have one for me." Cappie said.

"Will do buddy." Beaver laughed.

Beaver left to start packing, leaving Cappie and Casey still sitting on the couch.

"So you're going to the party?" Casey asked, not very enthused.

"You're dad invited me, and it's a party, so of course I'm going." Cappie laughed. "I'm guessing by your tone that you don't want to?"

"Not really." Casey sighed. "It's not like I can have fun."

"And why not?" Cappie asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm pregnant." Casey said.

"Again, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't have a good time. And you'll have me there." Cappie smiled. "Nobody has a bad time when I'm around."

Casey finally gave up. She couldn't argue with Cappie. Anyone who was dumb enough to even try usually lost.

"Alright, fine; I'll go." Casey said. "But what if people from my family start asking questions?"

"Like why your ex-boyfriend is with your family." Cappie said.

"Yeah that." Casey said. "And what if one of them figures out that I'm pregnant?"

"We'll figure it out." Cappie said. "For now let's just worry about having a good time at the party."

Casey relaxed back on the couch. Cappie was right. She couldn't worry about what ifs. Worrying about what ifs would only stress her out, which is exactly what she didn't need. She was doing much better at staying stress free, and she couldn't let herself go down that road again.

* * *

About a week after Beaver left it was party day. Everyone in the Cartwright household was busily getting ready.

"Karen, have you seen my sandals?" Mr. Cartwright yelled to his wife.

"In the living room hun." Mrs. Cartwright replied, walking out of their bedroom wearing a nice sundress. "Casey is the cooler packed?"

"Dad said he was taking care of it." Casey answered her mother from the bathroom where she was doing her hair.

Casey was in the middle of curling her side pony when Cappie walked in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and his walking boots.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Casey asked.

"What does one wear to a Cartwright family function?" Cappie asked. "I'm sure it's very different from a Kappa Tau party. I usually where my Uncle Sam outfit to those patriotic parties."

"Yeah, this isn't that kind of party." Casey rolled her eyes. "Just wear a nice t-shirt and cargo shorts."

"Can do." Cappie smiled. "A t-shirt works? I saw what your mom had on and it seemed like a fancy party. I don't want your family to hate me, well more than they probably already do."

"Just be yourself." Casey said. "If they don't like you, that's their problem."

"So t-shirt and cargos work? Great." Cappie smiled, going back to his room to change.

"Mom, what time are we leaving?" Casey asked, finishing up her hair.

"We need to leave in twenty minutes if we're going to beat traffic." Mrs. Cartwright said, finishing up her own hair.

While both women were still hogging the bathrooms, Mr. Cartwright and Cappie finished packing up the car. Well Cappie more or less helped while Mr. Cartwright did most of the work.

"So you ready to get your party on, Mr. Cartwright?" Cappie asked.

"I guess so. All I need is a lawn chair and some good conversation and that'll be party enough for me." Mr. Cartwright replied.

"Is there anything I should know about your family before we go? I know Casey said for me to be myself, but the real me may scare them." Cappie said.

"Just don't get too drunk. Having a couple of beers is fine but don't go overboard. Most of the people there have never been to a college frat party in their life, so I don't think crazy partying is a good idea." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"No crazy partying, got it. Anything else?" Cappie asked.

"Not that I can think of. Pretty much just act like a respectable guy and everything should be fine." Mr. Cartwright continued.

"So don't act like a Kappa Tau." Cappie sighed. That might be a little hard to do. Kappa Tau was in his blood; nobody could change that.

"Basically." Mr. Cartwright put the last bag in the car. "And it's only for a few hours, you should be fine."

"I guess you're right. I need to be able to prove to everyone that I can be a good father; starting with being a respectable guy at this party." Cappie said. "Thanks Mr. Cartwright."

"No problem." Mr. Cartwright said. "Now can you go see if my wife and daughter are ready yet."

"Sure. I never did understand why it took women so long to get ready for things." Cappie laughed.

"Cappie, I've been alive a lot longer than you have, and I still don't get it." Mr. Cartwright chuckled.

Cappie continued laughing to himself as he went to go find the girls.

"Case, Mrs. Cartwright?" Cappie walked through the house looking for them.

"Yeah Cappie." Casey said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you finally ready?" Cappie laughed.

"Yes I'm finally ready." Casey rolled her eyes. "Do you know how long it takes to try and make this bod look half way decent?"

"I'm guessing a while. And you look cute by the way. You can't even tell you're pregnant." Cappie said, trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks Cap." Casey smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Thanks." Cappie chuckled. "I was going to wear my Kappa Tau t-shirt, but then I talked to your dad, so I decided to change."

"Probably a good idea. Most of my family still thinks I'm with Evan, so seeing a Kappa Tau may freak them out." Casey giggled.

"So the plain gray tee works better?" Cappie asked.

"Much." Casey said.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Mrs. Cartwright asked when she walked into the living room.

"Yup." They said in unison.

"You look very nice Mrs. Cartwright." Cappie said, looking at the bun now in her hair that went very well with the sundress and wedge heels.

"Thank you Cappie." Mrs. Cartwright said. "And Casey you look very pretty."

"Thanks mom." Casey smiled. The new off the shoulder shirt she bought when she was with Ashleigh made her look very cute, and best of all hid her baby bump. Underneath she had on the pink halter bikini, just in case she decided to go swimming.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get your father and then we can get out of here." Mrs. Cartwright said.

In a matter of minutes the four were in the car, headed to the party. Casey and Cappie stared at each other, all those what ifs still running around both of their brains.


	42. Chapter 42

"Ok, when you guys said lake house I wasn't expecting something this nice." Cappie said, staring at a house that looked very similar to the ZBZ house.

"Just wait until you see the backyard." Mr. Cartwright said, opening the gate on the tall white fence.

The backyard was immaculate. Cappie could tell professionals took care of the landscaping because everything looked like it belonged in a picture in a magazine. The backyard also had its own little beach with fancy beach chairs that led up to the lake with the jet skis and boats all around. Even the party decorations were perfect. This certainly was nothing like the Kappa Tau parties he was used to.

"Russel!" Mr. Cartwright's sister came up and gave him a hug. "It's so nice to see you."

"How are you sis?" Mr. Cartwright asked, hugging her back.

"I'm well." His sister smiled. "And I see you brought the whole family."

"Well except one." Mrs. Cartwright said. "Rusty's at his camp counselor job this summer."

"You mean to tell me this strapping young lad isn't Rusty." Mr. Cartwright's sister laughed, looking at Cappie. "With those good looks I assumed he belonged in the family."

Cappie blushed. "Well thank you."

"He's with me Aunt Kathy." Casey explained.

"Ah, then you must be Evan. I'm very pleased to meet you." Aunt Kathy smiled.

Both Cappie and Casey stared at each other, giving each other an awkward look.

"Aunt Kathy, this isn't Evan." Casey said.

"I'm Cappie." Cappie replied, balancing himself enough on his crutches to extend his hand to her.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Aunt Kathy asked Cappie.

"I was in a little accident." Cappie said.

"Well as long as you're alright." Aunt Kathy shook his hand. "And it looks like you haven't hurt that adorable face of yours."

Cappie blushed again. "Nope. It's all good."

"Now how long have you and Casey been dating?" Aunt Kathy asked.

Once again, Cappie and Casey stared at each other.

"We're not dating." Casey said. "We're just friends."

"Maybe a little more than friends." Aunt Kathy smiled. She knew something was up between the two of them.

"I see Cousin Scott." Mr. Cartwright said. "I'm going to go see how he's doing."

"Oh there's Mindy and Sarah. I haven't seen them in ages." Mrs. Cartwright said, following her husband into the mix of the party.

"Cappie, Casey, why don't you guys go have some fun." Aunt Kathy said. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask anyone here."

"Thanks Aunt Kathy." Casey replied.

"How about we go chill on the beach?" Cappie said.

"You sure you can walk on the sand?" Casey asked.

"I'll be fine. Now let's go." Cappie said excitedly, hobbling himself as fast as he could onto the sand. As soon as he got there, he felt a little unsteady, so he found the first lounge chair he could and fell into it. Casey rolled out her beach towel and laid down next to him.

"This is nice." Casey said.

"Yeah it is." Cappie said.

Their moment of tranquility was quickly diminished when another one of Casey's family members came over to them.

"Well if it isn't my cousin Casey." Casey's cousin said snobbishly.

"Hello Brandon." Casey replied, very annoyed by her cousin.

"Who's Brandon?" Cappie asked.

"He's my younger cousin that thinks he's better than me, just because he's going to Harvard." Casey said, still annoyed.

"That's because I am better than you." Brandon continued to be snobby. "While I'm at Harvard, you're in farmland Ohio."

"CRU is an amazing school." Casey said. "You're just an idiot."

"And it looks like your surroundings have influenced your taste in guys." Brandon added, staring at Cappie. "Let me guess, judging by your attire you must be one of those unambitious fart guys."

Cappie compared what he was wearing to what Brandon had on. Brandon looked like a professional golfer in his fancy Dockers and dress shoes. Even if Cappie didn't have on the giant black walking boots, he could still never compare to Brandon.

"Brandon, why don't you just go back to your luncheons with important people and your horseback riding and just leave us the hell alone." Casey said, now beginning to get stressed, which Cappie picked up on instantly.

"Case, you need to stop stressing." Cappie said, taking her hand into his.

"Your unambitious frat boy is right. Why stress over being the favorite and best cousin when it is so obviously me." Brandon continued being snobbish. That's when he noticed the thing he couldn't wait to rub in her face. "You'll never be the favorite, especially now that you got yourself knocked up."

"How did you-" Casey was about to ask.

"It's so obvious." Brandon said. "Looks like little miss perfect isn't so perfect anymore. Just wait until the whole family finds out you got pregnant in college by some random frat guy."

"You're exactly like her ex-boyfriend, you know that. And nobody likes him, so I suggest you stop acting like a snobby little rich kid before you end up with no friends, just like him." Cappie replied, protecting both his child and its mother.

"Whatever." Brandon left in a huff, going back to the group of guys playing croquet.

"I'm sorry about my cousin." Casey said once he was gone.

"Don't worry about it." Cappie said. "It's not like he was telling the truth, well except for the telling your family part."

"You know what, I'm sick of walking on eggshells around people." Casey said in an angry tone. "If they have issues with me being pregnant, than whatever, they can just get over it. I don't care anymore."

"Casey, remember what the doctor said about stress." Cappie tried to calm her down.

"I'll be a lot let stressed after I do this." Casey said, pulling her shirt over her head, exposing her baby bump. "Much better."

"Wow." Cappie smiled. This was the first time he'd ever seen her bump. "You've started showing."

"Do I look that bad? Ash told me the halter top bikini looked cute, but I wasn't a hundred percent sold." Casey sighed.

"You look amazing. And the bikini is ZBZ pink, which is I'm guessing why you bought it." Cappie chuckled.

"Kind of yeah." Casey smiled.

"Well now I just feel out of place." Cappie laughed.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Casey jokingly asked.

Cappie pulled his shirt off and threw it at Casey. "I'm going to do that."

The two continued to lie on the beach for about an hour before it started to get hot.

"Damn it's hot." Cappie said, fanning himself off. "If my feet ever need these stupid boots again remind me to opt for the white ones. Black sucks in the summer."

"Well how about you take them off and we go for a swim?" Casey smiled.

"A swim sounds fantastic, but you're going to have to help me because I can't really walk without the boots you know." Cappie chuckled.

Casey laughed as she helped Cappie undo the velcro on his boots. Once the velcro was undone she carefully slid them off his feet.

"Much better." Cappie said, wiggling his toes. "Well almost."

He ripped off his cargo shorts, revealing his American Flag swim trunks. "I had to be patriotic somehow."

Casey laughed, taking off her own booty shorts that were covering her bikini bottom.

"You ready to try walking on your own feet?" Casey asked, handing him his crutches.

"As long as you'll help." Cappie took the crutches and stood himself up. Casey immediately wrapped her arm around him to help support him as he gradually made his way to the water.

When his feet hit the water, Cappie felt more at ease. He was able to keep his balance a little better and walking became easier. He got to about waste deep when he decided he didn't need the crutches anymore. He gave them to Casey, who quickly tossed them back up on the beach. Cappie continued to keep his arms around Casey, partly because he was still very unsteady, but another part of him just liked having her in his arms. It was like she belonged there. Sure he's had other girls in his arms before, but not like this.

As they were swimming, Cappie felt Casey's baby bump brush against his skin. To him, it was the greatest feeling in the world. Knowing that was his child growing inside of her made life so much more worthwhile, especially because it was Casey that had gotten pregnant. It wasn't just some random chick he had a one night stand with. It was a girl he has a past with, and still hoped to have a future with.

It was at that moment Casey realized what had happened and why Cappie had an uncontrollable smile on his face. She returned his smile and took his hand into hers. They looked into each other's eyes as Casey put Cappie's hand on her stomach. Cappie was very hesitant at first, but Casey got him to relax.

"It's alright. You can touch it." Casey said, guiding Cappie's hand onto her ever growing baby bump.

Cappie's face lit up even more. He couldn't believe he was actually touching his child.

"Wow Case." Cappie continued smiling.

"I wanted to make sure your touch was the first one little KT recognized." Casey smiled.

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes for a few minutes, both of them with their hands still on Casey's stomach, until Casey's stomach started growling.

"Damn that was loud." Cappie laughed.

"Little KT must be hungry." Casey laughed.

"I could go for some food too." Cappie chuckled. "The kid must get its eating habits from me."

Casey laughed. "I'm so screwed."

"Yeah you are." Cappie continued laughing. "Let's go get something to eat."

Casey helped Cappie out of the water as best she could. When the water got below his waist she went up and got his crutches for him. The crutches made it a little easier, but the added weight from the water didn't help. It took all of his strength, but he finally made it to the chair he was in before. He fell into it and Casey threw his towel at him.

"At least get your legs dried off so we can get your boots back on." Casey said.

"Yes master." Cappie joked, rubbing the towel on his legs. Once they were dry he put his boots back on, and then Casey helped him off the chair.

"All this walking has made me even hungrier." Cappie smiled.

"Well then let's get you and our kid something to eat." Casey laughed, walking with Cappie over to the grill.

"Hey kids!" Casey's uncle laughed, flipping a burger.

"Hey Uncle Mike." Casey smiled.

"And who do we have here?" Uncle Mike happily asked.

"Oh this is my friend Cappie." Casey said.

"Nice to meet you." Cappie said.

"Very nice to meet you too, but I was talking about this little guy." Uncle Mike chuckled, poking Casey's belly. "Your parents didn't tell us you were having a baby."

Casey was a little shocked that Uncle Mike was being so cool about it; although he was Aunt Kathy's husband, and she's cool with pretty much everything. It was then Casey felt Cappie's arm around her again.

"And you must be the daddy." Uncle Mike smiled.

"That would be me." Cappie said, using Casey to balance to shake her uncle's hand.

"Well how about we get that little guy some food." Uncle Mike laughed. "It is a little guy right? Because otherwise I just called your little girl a dude, which is kind of awkward."

Casey started laughing. "It's too soon to tell, but Cappie and all his brothers think it's a boy."

"That's because it is." Cappie argued jokingly.

"Well whatever it is, let's make sure it comes out nice and healthy." Uncle Mike laughed, turning some of the chicken. "What can I get you?"

"Two burgers for me." Cappie said.

"And for you Miss Casey." Uncle Mike smiled.

"I'll have a burger, a hotdog, oh and can I get some barbecue chicken too." Casey giggled; she'd been eating everything in sight lately.

"You got it sweetie." Uncle Mike said, handing Casey both hers and Cappie's plates.

Casey brought their food back down to Cappie's chair on the beach. She was about to sit back on her towel when Cappie pulled her onto the chair.

"What are you doing?" Casey giggled.

"This chair has to be much more comfortable than the sand." Cappie chuckled.

"Yeah, that's true." Casey giggled, taking a bite of her hotdog.

"And besides, that means I can do this." Cappie wrapped his arm around Casey and put his hand on her stomach.

Casey looked down at her baby bump and was reminded of the conversation they had with her uncle.

"I'm surprised Uncle Mike was cool with it." Casey said.

"Me too." Cappie added. "I thought he was going to be like Brandon and be a total assclown. Please tell me Brandon isn't his son."

"Nope. Brandon's parents are Lisa and Mark. Uncle Mike is Aunt Kathy's husband." Casey explained.

"Thank the lord." Cappie chuckled. "I kind of feel bad for his parents though."

"Yeah, I don't." Casey said. "They're just as snobby as he is."

"Really?" Cappie asked jokingly. Anybody that had that snobbish of a son must be snobby themselves. "I'm never letting our kid get like that."

"It's going to be hard to with you being the complete opposite of that. I don't think you have a snobby bone in your body." Casey said.

"I don't think so either, but if it makes you feel better when I go to my follow up they can do an extra x-ray and find it." Cappie laughed, shoving the rest of his burger in his mouth. That's when he saw Casey's empty plate. "Little KT must've been hungry."

"Just a little." Casey said sarcastically.

"Fireworks on the lake are in 5 minutes!" Cappie and Casey heard Aunt Kathy shout.

"Finally something to make this a Fourth of July party." Cappie laughed. "No offense Case, but your family throws very generic parties."

"Compared to your wild and crazy KT parties." Casey laughed.

"Our parties reign supreme!" Cappie yelled, falling back on the beach chair.

When it got dark, everyone gathered on the beach to watch the fireworks. Casey's parents brought their chairs over to where Cappie and Casey were, as did Aunt Kathy and Uncle Mike. Casey came back after getting some dessert, again, and found her favorite seat, right next to Cappie.

"Casey, your uncle just told me the exciting news." Aunt Kathy smiled. "Russell, why didn't you tell me Casey was expecting?"

"We sort of just found out." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"Cappie, Casey, you guys must be so thrilled." Aunt Kathy said.

"You bet." Cappie said. He was more excited than anyone.

"How far along are you?" Uncle Mike asked. "It must be pretty early still if you can't tell the gender."

"About three and a half months." Casey smiled.

"So that would make you due..." Aunt Kathy had to do the math. "Mid December."

"Around there yeah." Casey said, then rolled her eyes. "Oh goodie, just in time for finals."

"You're still going to school?" Uncle Mike asked.

"Yup. I'm staying at CRU since that's where Cappie is."

"Can I just say how much I love that plan." Cappie smiled.

"It's a good thing you guys have a plan." Uncle Mike said. "Most people in your situation don't."

"Well..." Casey was hesitant.

"That's kind of as far as we've planned." Cappie finished, just as hesitantly.

"Well it's a start." Mrs. Cartwright added.

"Your mom's right." Aunt Kathy said. "You've got to start somewhere. Just use that as the stepping stone to plan out the rest."

"But for now why don't we all just sit back and watch some awesome fireworks." Uncle Mike laughed, grabbing some beers out of his little cooler. "And drink some ice cold beer."

He handed Mr. Cartwright and Cappie each a beer and took a sip of his own. As the fireworks began Cappie laid back in his chair, still holding his beer level. It wasn't long before Cappie got Casey to lay with him; her head resting against his shoulder with his arm around her, protecting her and the baby. She began getting cold, and Cappie must've noticed because almost immediately she felt his towel wrapped around her. It smelled like him. Casey stayed wrapped in his towel with his arm wrapped around her for the entire fireworks display. Even though there were actual fireworks outside, inside of her there were even more.


	43. Chapter 43

Physical therapy was going very well for Cappie, so well in fact that he no longer needed his crutches. Not needing his crutches made life so much easier.

Casey was sitting in the living room on her laptop when Cappie walked in.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Cappie asked, sitting next to her.

"Apartments for the fall." Casey answered. "Since I can't live in the ZBZ house I need to find somewhere else. Like my aunt and uncle said, deciding to stay in school was the first step in planning my future, now I need to finish all this planning. I think I've got it narrowed down to a few apartments."

"On campus?" Cappie continued.

"Some on, some off." Casey said. "Definitely need a two bedroom though."

As Casey searched, her cell phone rang. She recognized the ringtone instantly.

"Hey Ash." Casey answered happily.

"I have great news!" Ashleigh exclaimed into the phone.

"Tell me!" Casey squealed.

"Well I was going through ZBZ's Rules and Rituals book, and it said that we have to abide by Pan-Hellenic bylaws." Ashleigh explained.

"Ash, how does that help me?" Casey interrupted in a frustrated tone.

"Will you let me finish!" Ashleigh yelled back. "Anyway, as I was saying, we have to abide by Pan-Hellenic bylaws, but if the house finds a ruling unjust, they can petition to overthrow it."

"Ok, that would work, if the sisters didn't hate my guts." Casey said matter-of-factly.

"I'll have you know that not all of them hate you." Ashleigh reassured her. "The petition has got two signatures on it."

"Seriously, other than you, who else decided they like me now?" Casey asked.

Ashleigh bit her tongue. She couldn't tell Casey who the real signer was; it would ruin everything.

"It was Betsy." Ashleigh said, coming up with a random sister on the spot.

"That drunk mess." Casey replied. Ashleigh was thankful Casey believed the lie.

"She's still one of our sisters." Ashleigh said. "One sister at a time."

"Baby steps." Casey giggled. "Guess Lexi was right."

"Lexi?" Ashleigh didn't know who she was talking about.

"Cappie's nurse friend." Casey explained.

"Oohhh." Ashleigh replied. It made more sense now.

"But wait, even if you do get all the signatures, we're going to be missing the ones from the girls that went with evil Frannie." Casey reminded Ashleigh.

"You just let me worry about that." Ashleigh reassured her. "You just worry about how little ZBZ's stuff is going to look in our room."

Casey giggled at Ashleigh calling the baby little ZBZ. Ashleigh wanted it to be a girl so bad, just so she could rub it in the guys' faces.

"I'm still going to get an apartment, just in case." Casey said.

"Alright, fine." Ashleigh sighed. "I'll keep you posted on the petition status."

"Thanks Ash." Casey said.

"Tell Cappie I said hi." Ashleigh said cheerfully.

"Will do. Bye Ash." Casey said.

"Bye Case." Ashleigh replied before hanging up the phone.

"Sounds like you and Ashleigh had an interesting conversation." Cappie smirked.

"Ashleigh's trying to petition Pan-Hellenic's ruling to let me back in the house." Casey said.

"That's great!" Cappie replied.

"I'm still getting an apartment. Knowing my sisters they aren't going to sign the petition very easily." Casey said.

"Hey, does it only have to be ZBZ's?" Cappie asked. He had an idea.

"Unfortunately yeah." Casey said. "I know exactly what you were thinking, and I don't think it would've worked."

"Awe, why not?" Cappie pouted.

"I'm not thinking Pan-Hellenic would even look at a petition with signatures like Corn Nuts or Ferret." Casey half laughed; the Kappa Tau's have such weird nicknames.

"We do have real names I'll have you know." Cappie jokingly argued.

"Yeah, too bad nobody knows them." Casey laughed.

"It's what adds to the mystery of being a Kappa Tau." Cappie said. "And our kid's going to be a part of that too."

"You want our child to have a really weird nickname." Casey said, kind of shocked.

"Maybe." Cappie smirked. "But I also don't want him to be like me and have a real name that is kind of embarrassing. I want him or her to have a cool name."

"I'm guessing that's why nobody knows your real name." Casey giggled.

"Pretty much; it's the one thing I really don't tell people." Cappie said.

"I know." Casey smiled. "You didn't tell me until we had been dating for like six months."

"Exactly, which is why I don't want our kid ending up like that." Cappie explained.

While Cappie and Casey were talking, Casey's parents walked into the living room with smiles on their faces.

"What up with the weird faces?" Cappie asked.

"Mom, dad, you guys are a little too happy." Casey said.

"We're not allowed to be happy?" Mr. Cartwright asked jokingly.

"Something's up with you two." Casey said.

"Alright, you got us little miss know it all." Mrs. Cartwright said. "We've got a small surprise for you."

"Ok then?" Cappie had no clue what the Cartwright's had up their sleeves.

"Well with everything that happened, we figured you guys needed some good in your life." Mr. Cartwright began.

"And with you guys going back to school in less than a month, we figured now would be the perfect time to do it, especially now that you can actually tell Casey's pregnant and Cappie's doing a lot better." Mrs. Cartwright added.

"What exactly are we doing?" Casey asked.

"And why does it matter if she's pregnant?" Cappie also asked.

"The two of you have an appointment for this afternoon at the photography studio across town." Mr. Cartwright explained.

"Are you serious?" Casey asked.

"Wait, so we're going to be getting those couple-y pregnant belly pictures taken." Cappie finally got it.

"Yup." Mrs. Cartwright said. "And Casey honey, I know how you hate my fashion sense, but I got some new clothes for the pictures. I promise you'll like them."

"Thanks mom." Casey smiled.

* * *

Cappie and Casey walked into the studio and were greeted by a very nice middle aged man holding a camera.

"Hi, I'm Seth." The photographer said.

"Hi Seth, I'm Casey." Casey replied, shaking his hand.

"Ah, that must mean the guy in the black boots here is Cappie." Seth said, remembering what Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright had told him.

"That's me." Cappie smiled, also shaking his hand. "And don't worry, if you want me to, I will gladly take these off for a couple shots."

"Well alright then." Seth chuckled. "Why don't you two go get changed so we can get started."

Cappie took one of the dressing rooms and Casey took the other. When Casey looked in the bag her mom packed for her, she was pleasantly surprised by what was there. She actually didn't hate it, in fact, she liked it. She decided to put the white sports bra and matching yoga pants on first.

When Casey walked out and saw Cappie, her face lit up. His walking boots were gone and he was wearing long khaki pants with an open white button down short sleeve shirt, exposing his almost impeccable chest. For the amount of drinking and partying the boys did, none of them had beer bellies. That fact was something that mystified Casey.

"Alright you two." Seth said. "Ready to get started?"

Both Cappie and Casey nodded, and Seth directed them over to the area where the photos were taken. There were so many backdrops and props and lights. Both Cappie and Casey wondered how many of them Seth would actually use.

"Now since you're both wearing white we'll use a black backdrop." Seth said, bringing them over to where the black sheet was.

The two stood there a little awkwardly at first, but Cappie did what he does best and simply wrapped his arms around Casey. Seth thought the moment was sweet and made sure to get it on camera. Once Cappie got Casey to relax a little, the two could really get into the photo session.

"Now Cappie, wrap your arms around Casey from behind with your hands on her belly." Seth told them what to do. "And then Case, I want your hands on top of his."

Cappie and Casey did everything Seth asked, and with each snap of the camera, they could feel their emotions heating up. Cappie's hands on her body, protecting her and the baby, made Casey's heart race. Cappie felt the same whenever Seth told Casey to wrap her arms around his neck or lay her head on his chest.

"I think we've got enough shots with this outfit. Go get changed into something a little more fun and we'll keep going." Seth said.

Seth went back over to one of the computers while Cappie and Casey got changed. Casey thought of fun and immediately thought of ZBZ. She put on a pair of denim booty shorts and one of her ZBZ t-shirts. The matching pink low top converses made the outfit complete.

When she walked out of the dressing room and saw Cappie, they both started laughing.

"I guess we had the same meaning of fun." Cappie said. He had put on his gray Kappa Tau tank top and his camo shorts; the same ones he wore to the fraternity floor hockey tournament.

"Guess we're just that in sync." Casey laughed. "Although if this shirt gets any tighter I think it's going to rip."

"I still think it's cute." Cappie smiled. "Even with a five month pregnant belly under it."

Seth took Cappie and Casey outside to get some outdoor shots. He turned around, and automatically smiled at the shirts they were wearing.

"Ah, I see we've got a couple of Greeks here." Seth laughed. "What school do you guys go to?"

"Cyprus Rhodes." Casey said.

"That's actually where we met." Cappie added. "We met at the Kappa Tau rush party our freshman year."

Seth continued asking questions about their lives and made them reminisce about old times while he instructed them on different poses he wanted. Reminiscing put a huge smile on both Cappie's and Casey's faces. They were both in their own little worlds; both wanting to go back to freshman year when relationships came easy and mainly revolved around the Greek system…and pie.

Seth enjoyed taking pictures of the two. He could tell how truly in love they were; just by the way they looked at each other and the way they interacted. It was at that moment he decided to try something new.

"Hey guys, for this next shot I want you guys to hold hands on Casey's stomach, and then…give me the most passionate kiss I've ever seen in my life." Seth smiled.

Cappie and Casey stared at each other at first. Did he really just ask them to do that? Was he reading their minds? Both of them wanted to, and now they had an excuse to relive the thing they missed the most about being together. With their hands intertwined on her belly, they gazed into each other's eyes as Cappie planted his lips on Casey's.

"That's it!" Seth exclaimed, taking a whole bunch more pictures of the cute moment.

They broke away from the kiss and continued to stare into each other's eyes, both soaking in the moment.

"Wow." Casey smiled.

"That was…" Cappie added. "Wow."

Seth could tell they were having a moment, so he decided to end the photo shoot there.

"Why don't you guys get back into your normal clothes while I upload these to the computer?" Seth said. "You guys can come over here and see the pictures whenever you're ready."

They got changed and met Seth back over at the computer.

"All the pictures I've taken today are on here for you to look at. If you want any special effects on the pictures let me know." Seth said.

"Oh this one is cute." Casey smiled, looking at a picture of Cappie sitting on a bench outside with her lying in his lap.

"I like this one." Cappie said, showing her a different picture. In this one he wasn't wearing his walking boots and the two of them looked cute in their Greek shirts. They were sitting in the grass outside with Casey leaned against his shoulder, his arm around her, his hand gently rubbing her belly.

"What about this one?" Casey asked, showing Cappie the picture of them wearing white with the black backdrop.

"I like it, but can he change it to a black and white picture." Cappie asked.

"I think that would look very nice." Casey said. "I'm sure my parents would love to have a copy of that one."

"And I'm sure my brothers would like copies of our cute Greek shirt picture." Cappie added.

As they looked through the rest of the pictures, they both stopped and stared at the picture of them kissing.

"I'd kind of like a copy of this one." Cappie said shyly.

Casey could tell Cappie loved the picture. She loved it too. After that kiss she finally felt like her and Cappie were getting somewhere with their...relationship. That kiss mixed with him wanting the picture was definitely a sign that Cappie wanted to be with her.

Casey smiled, "Me too."


	44. Chapter 44

A few days later, Cappie and Casey went back to pick up the pictures. When they came home, her parents were excited to see them.

"Oh my god. We got a lot of pictures." Cappie laughed, taking the large bag out of the car.

"Tell me about it." Casey laughed. "I can't believe we bought 125 wallet sizes of that picture with us in our Greek shirts."

"Well I wanted to be sure we had enough for both of our houses. I'm sure by the time we get back your sisters will come around and want you back, and will want copies of these pictures." Cappie said.

"I hope you're right." Casey said, opening the front door. Her parents were already waiting anxiously in the living room.

"Let's see those pictures." Mr. Cartwright said cheerfully.

"Do you guys want to look at the book first that has all the pictures, or just the ones we bought copies of?" Cappie asked, putting the bag on the coffee table.

"Of course we want to see all of them." Mrs. Cartwright said, grabbing the book out of the bag.

She set the book on the coffee table and opened it so both her and her husband could look at it.

"Awe, Russell, look at how cute this one is." Mrs. Cartwright said, pointing to a picture of Casey laying on her side with Cappie laying on his side behind her, his arm draped on her belly.

"That is adorable." Mr. Cartwright said. "But I like this one better. It's more romantic."

Mr. Cartwright was looking at the picture Cappie and Casey had changed to black and white.

"We actually have a copy of that one for you guys." Cappie said, pulling an 8x10 picture out of the bag.

"And mom, thank you for the outfit." Casey added.

"I told you you'd like it." Mrs. Cartwright said. She enjoyed being right.

"This will look perfect on the mantle." Mr. Cartwright added.

The Cartwright's continued looking through the pages of pictures, admiring every one and picking out their favorites. They both stared in awe when they saw the picture of Casey and Cappie kissing.

"You two always did look good together." Mr. Cartwright smiled.

"Surprisingly yeah." Mrs. Cartwright added. "Much better than you and that Derek guy."

Cappie and Casey just stared at each other. Even Casey's parents thought they belonged together. Cappie decided after what happened to him he couldn't wait around any longer. He almost died without Casey ever knowing how he truly felt. It was at this very moment he devised a plan.

"Hey Mr. Cartwright, you mind helping me out a sec?" Cappie asked, trying to get him alone.

"Sure thing." Mr. Cartwright replied.

The two walked out onto the back deck as the girls continued to look through the pictures.

"Mr. Cartwright, I need you to bring me to physical therapy today." Cappie said once they were alone.

"I thought Casey was supposed to bring you." Mr. Cartwright was a little confused. "Big day, you're getting your walking boots taken off."

"I know Casey was supposed to come, but if she does then my plan is ruined." Cappie said.

"Plan?" Mr. Cartwright was still confused.

"After physical therapy today I need you to bring me to go get a picture frame." Cappie explained.

It finally clicked a little for Mr. Cartwright. "Let me guess, for the picture of the two of you kissing."

Cappie just smiled. "I want to show her how much she means to me. After almost dying I realized we're not guaranteed tomorrow. Casey has always been the love of my life and if I'm not alive tomorrow then I want to be with her today."

"That's very romantic." Mr. Cartwright smiled. "How can I help? Oh if you need to get a frame I can bring you to this cute little gift shop down the street. It's where I got Karen a gift for our first anniversary."

"That's perfect. Thanks Mr. Cartwright." Cappie said.

"And when were you planning on giving it to her?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

"Tonight. And I also have this to go with it." Cappie said, pulling a cue ball out of his pocket.

Mr. Cartwright gave him a strange look. What in the world did a cue ball have to do with his daughter?

"It'll remind her of our secret place." Cappie explained.

Mr. Cartwright just went along with it. He was sure he would find out soon enough.

"Well your appointment's in 20 minutes. We better get going if we don't want to be late." Mr. Cartwright said, walking back into the house.

Cappie soon followed and then let the girls know that Mr. Cartwright was taking him.

"Hey Case, your dad wants me to go to the hardware store with him for some stuff. After we go I'm just going to have him drop me off at physical therapy, alright?" Cappie explained, hoping she bought it.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Casey said. "Just let me know later how things go."

"You got it." Cappie said.

* * *

Cappie and Mr. Cartwright were waiting in the waiting room when Cappie's physical therapist came in to get him.

"Hey Cap." He said.

"What's up Jake?" Cappie smiled, getting up and following the physical therapist into the training area.

"Today's the day man." Jake said. "You ready to get those boots off?"

"Hell yeah!" Cappie laughed. "Ridiculously heavy black boots suck in the summer."

"Tell me about it." Jake laughed. "I had one a few summers ago, and that was only one. I can't imagine having both."

"It sucked, but I'm just glad to be alive." Cappie said.

"Well now that you are alive why don't we focus on getting those boots off and getting you back to normal." Jake said.

Jake and Cappie undid the velcro and slipped the boots off his feet. Once they were off he carefully put his favorite sandals back on. This was the first time he'd worn them pretty much all summer.

"Alright man, you ready to get started? Do you want some crutches?" Jake asked.

"No need." Cappie said, jumping off one of the tables and walking over to some of the weight machines. "Let's get started."

Jake had Cappie on every kind of leg strengthening machine he had, and Cappie was doing amazing on all of them.

"Great job Cap." Jake smiled.

Cappie went from the machines over to the treadmill. He started off at a slow pace, just to get used to walking on his own two feet again. He was up to an average walking pace when Jake wanted to bring it up a little.

"You want to try jogging now?" He asked.

"Does it look like I run?" Cappie laughed.

Jake laughed too. "Alright, I'll leave it where it is. I'm sure you won't have to run anytime soon anyway."

Cappie kept walking at his steady pace. He was so thrilled to have those boots off. About a half hour later Cappie got off the treadmill because his appointment was over.

"So Cap, am I going to see you again?" Jake asked when they walked out into the waiting room.

"Dr. Keenan said he wants me to come back two more times, just to be sure I can walk again." Cappie said.

"So since it's Friday, I guess that means you'll be coming back on Monday and Wednesday." Jake said.

"Sounds good man." Cappie said, meeting back up with Mr. Cartwright.

"Got it." Jake said, writing it down in his book. "And good luck with the Casey thing."

"Thanks." Cappie smiled. "I'll tell you how it goes on Monday."

Mr. Cartwright and Cappie got back in the car and headed to their next destination; the gift shop.

As soon as Cappie got there, he was amazed by the amount of stuff they had.

"I told you this place was good." Mr. Cartwright said.

"Now to find the perfect frame for that picture." Cappie said.

He began perusing the aisles of frames, trying to pick the right one, but they were all pretty boring. He wanted to fanciest frame he could get. Finally after about twenty minutes of looking, he found it. The metal frame was cut into an intricate pattern of swirls and fancy curly hearts.

"This is the one." Cappie said, picking it up to make sure it fit the picture.

"I like it." Mr. Cartwright said. "Casey will too."

"Thanks Mr. Cartwright." Cappie said. "Now I just need a red sharpie to write on the cue ball with."

"Well the markers are all on the wall over there." Mr. Cartwright said, pointing to a whole wall of every color permanent marker you could think of. "And I meant to ask you about the whole cue ball thing before. I know you said it had to do with your 'secret place', but seriously, what's up with it?"

"Back in Cyprus, Casey and I have a secret place we go to that nobody else knows about but us. It's a bar that we usually play pool at." Cappie explained. "It's at that pool table where she kissed me at the beginning of the school year, and it's also where she told me about our child."

"So this place is pretty special to you guys." Mr. Cartwright said, finally understanding the significance of the cue ball.

"You have no idea." Cappie replied as he paid for the marker and the frame.

When they got home Cappie ran to his room to put the picture in its new frame. It looked absolutely perfect. He was sure Casey would love it. Leaving the newly framed picture on his bed, he took the ball out of his pocket and wrote a very special message on it using the red marker. He couldn't wait to surprise the love of his life tonight.

It was about 10 that night when Cappie decided to give the ball and the picture to Casey. She had already gone to bed and was fast asleep, so his plan was still working. He carefully slid into her room, not wanting to wake her. When he reached her nightstand, he placed the picture frame facing Casey so she would see it when she woke up and placed the cue ball up against it. Once everything was set he went back to his own room, feeling like he just put all his cards on the table. The ball was in Casey's court; their future would be decided in a matter of hours.

Casey woke up in the middle of the night. The past couple of nights she had been waking up to go to the bathroom at around one in the morning. When her eyes opened the first thing she saw was the picture. Her eyes immediately gazed down the picture to the cue ball against the bottom.

She picked it up, and got teary-eyed as she read Cappie's note to her. _I don't want our game to be over. Do we have another shot?_

Casey immediately went into her nightstand drawer and pulled out her favorite pink marker to write an answer. She got out of bed, and when she came back from the bathroom, she picked up both the picture frame and the ball and went into Cappie's room across the hall.

* * *

**_A/N =_** Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been camping where there isn't any internet access. :( Hope you guys are still loving the story. Once I come home in a few days I promis to go back to updating much more often...daily if possible. Your reviews help keep me in a writing mood so keep them coming.


	45. Chapter 45

Cappie woke up the next morning and felt something very familiar in his bed. His eyes opened just enough for him to see blonde hair and an instant smile formed on his face. She was snuggled into her usual spot in his arms, and for once in a very long time, everything seemed right with the world. He looked past her to see the picture he had given her now sitting on his nightstand with the same cue ball in front of it. This time, the ball was faced the other way, and Cappie could see the most amazing word that pretty pink pen had ever written…_yes_.

He pulled a piece of her hair back to see her beautiful face. Feeling his touch woke her up as she turned to face him.

"Morning." Casey smiled, still half asleep.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Cappie whispered, still half asleep himself.

"I got your message." Casey giggled, turning her attention over to the cue ball. She reached over and picked it up.

"I know." Cappie giggled, staring at the ball in her hands. "I thought it was most appropriate."

The two giggled quietly, just relaxing and enjoying the moment. Neither one wanted to get out of bed, but they both knew they had to. Casey's parents would want to know of the latest development.

Casey got out of bed first, followed by Cappie. When the two went down the hall Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright already had breakfast made in the kitchen.

"Good morning you two." Mr. Cartwright smiled.

"How about some breakfast?" Mrs. Cartwright asked.

Casey and Cappie sat down at the kitchen table as the Cartwright's finished up making breakfast. They both couldn't stop smiling, so Cappie and Casey began thinking something was up. When they brought everything to the table, Casey noticed it was all of her favorite breakfast foods.

"Mom, since when do you make peanut butter strawberry waffles for breakfast. You do know I'm the only one that eats those." Casey said.

"And double chocolate chip pancake roll ups don't exactly fit in at this house." Cappie added, noticing his favorite breakfast as well. Now they both knew something was definitely up.

Mr. Cartwright just sat down next to Cappie and started eating from the pile of waffles, pancakes, toast, eggs, and pretty much any other breakfast item known to man. As the family ate, Mr. Cartwright stared at Cappie and smiled. He slightly nudged his arm and gave him a wink.

"So, did your plan work?" Mr. Cartwright asked, just loud enough for only Cappie to hear.

"What plan?" Mrs. Cartwright butted into the conversation, already knowing full well what plan.

Now it was Cappie and Casey's turn to smile.

"I asked your daughter for another chance." Cappie said to the Cartwright's.

"I knew there was a reason for the picture and the cue ball." Mrs. Cartwright said.

Cappie was a little confused. "How did you know about those?"

"I might have gone into the guest room this morning and saw it on the nightstand." Mrs. Cartwright smiled. "Your message was very sweet by the way. And Casey, I'm assuming that your answer was a yes considering you were in bed with Cappie this morning."

"If you had just turned the ball around you would've seen the answer." Casey replied jokingly.

They all started laughing as they finished breakfast. Just before breakfast ended, Mr. Cartwright took his glass and began a toast.

"I would just like to say, welcome to the family Cappie." Mr. Cartwright said, raising his glass.

"Thank you very much Mr. Cartwright." Cappie replied, also raising his glass.

Everyone raised their glasses and took a drink. Once breakfast was done the four made their way to the living room. Casey got on her laptop and was searching for more stuff for the baby when Cappie cuddled up next to her.

"That's very cute." Cappie said, looking at the screen Casey had up. She was looking at a little bassinette. "It would look perfect in the KT house, except for one thing; it's pink."

"What's wrong with pink?" Casey laughed.

"I think pink is very cute." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"It would be, if we were having a girl." Cappie replied, laughing. "Which clearly we're not."

"How do you know?" Casey jokingly argued.

"Do you really want to get into this, Case?" Cappie laughed.

"Alright you two." Mr. Cartwright laughed. "How about a compromise."

Both Cappie and Casey stared at each other.

"Since we don't know the sex of the baby, I guess we could go with gender neutral colors." Casey said.

"I guess that could work." Cappie added.

Cappie and Casey continued looking through baby stuff on the computer when Casey got distracted by something on Facebook.

"Awe." Casey smiled. "Look at this picture of Calvin and Heath at Six Flags."

"An Omega Chi and a Kappa Tau; I still can't believe it." Cappie laughed. "And hey, what do you say we add another couple to the Facebook world."

Casey giggled, still not believing they were the couple Cappie was talking about.

"Not yet." Casey smiled.

Cappie pouted. He was killing Casey with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"I want to surprise everyone when we get back to school." Casey continued. "Think you can wait that long?"

"You're just lucky it's only two weeks." Cappie laughed. "Any longer and I'd go crazy. You know how I hate keeping things from my brothers."

"And you don't think it's killing me not to tell Ashleigh?" Casey argued, still laughing.

"So it's settled; we're going Facebook official." Cappie said, hoping to get the last word.

"In two weeks." Casey always got the final word.


	46. Chapter 46

"Seriously, why do you have so much crap?" Cappie laughed as he loaded Casey's car for their ride back to Cyprus.

"You do realize some of that crap is yours." Casey smirked.

"Yeah, about two bags of it." Cappie joked. "The rest is all you."

"And little KT's." Casey laughed. This summer they started buying a few things for the baby, and even Casey's parents gave them some stuff, so the car was a little full.

"That's the last of it." Cappie said as he put his bag of water guns into the car. "Next time we're bringing my truck so we can fit everything."

"Yeah, we'd be able to fit everything." Casey said as she got in the car. "But your truck can barely make it around campus, let alone out of the state."

"Oh you know you love Broncosaurus." Cappie argued, also getting in the car.

Casey turned the car on and smiled when she heard a good song on the radio. She turned it up, which Cappie didn't seem to like too much.

"Hanson, really?" Cappie smirked as he heard Mmmbop coming from the speakers.

"What?" Casey jokingly complained. "It's a good song."

"Not really." Cappie joked.

"You just don't know good music." Casey said.

"Oh I don't." Cappie continued, changing the radio station. Instantly Hanson was replaced by Avenged Sevenfold. "Much better."

"Uhm, no." Casey said. "You are not introducing our child to that death metal crap."

"Oh yeah, and you'd want our kid listening to that pop garbage." Cappie argued.

"I never said that." Casey said. "How about we meet in the middle."

"What exactly is the middle in this situation?" Cappie asked.

Casey looked at him as she changed the radio station, yet again. This time a Green Day song came on.

"See, you can have a happy medium." Casey smiled.

"A little bit of rock mixed with a little pop; I can work with that." Cappie said.

The rest of the car ride the two continued picking on each other about their favorite music and movies and other things. They wanted to be sure their baby was brought up the right way, for them anyway, so they had to compromise a lot on whose favorites the kid would inherit.

When they reached CRU, the first place they went to was Casey's new apartment.

"This is actually very nice." Cappie said as he brought a box in.

"It looks a little blah." Casey said, staring at the generic white walls and plain wood cabinets.

"It just needs a few little touches to make it feel like home." Cappie smiled, sensing Casey wasn't thrilled about it. "You'll have this place looking positively perfect in no time."

"I guess." Casey sighed as she brought more of her stuff in.

Once they got all her stuff out of the car, Casey and Cappie began unpacking. It didn't take long for them to both get distracted by their phones constantly going off with new texts.

"I guess we could finish unpacking later." Casey suggested, really wanting to go see her best friend.

"Sounds great to me." Cappie wanted to go see his brothers too.

The two hopped back in Casey's car and made the short drive to Greek Row. Casey dropped Cappie off with his stuff at the Kappa Tau house before making her way to the place she felt like she hadn't been to in years...the ZBZ house.

* * *

"Ah, it feels good to be home." Cappie said loudly, trying to make his voice heard over the crazy party.

"Cappie!" The whole party yelled as some of his brothers came over to say hi.

"It's been so boring around here without you." Wade said.

"Oh my god, you look so much better." Heath said, remembering the picture Beaver sent him of Cappie all bandaged up.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thanks guys." Cappie smiled.

"We're just happy you're back." Wade added. "Now why don't you get into your party clothes and we'll have a beer waiting for you when you come back down."

Cappie ran upstairs as fast as he could and chucked his bags on his bed. He would just unpack them later. He found the first pair of swim trunks he could and headed back downstairs, unsure if the trunks he had on were clean or not.

"Here you go buddy." Beaver said, handing Cappie a beer. "An ice cold beer to start off the new year right."

Cappie chugged his beer and walked around the house, mingling with all the party guests. When he saw the slip 'n' slide set up in the hallway, he couldn't wait to try it.

"Watch out boys." Cappie laughed. "Let me show you how the President gets it done."

Cappie flung himself down the blue tarp water slide and slid all the way into the kiddie pool in the living room. That's when he looked up to see his little brother walking in.

"Spitter!" Cappie yelled as he got up out of the pool. "What's up my little brother? How'd the outdoor life treat you?"

"Hey Cap." Rusty smiled. "It's so good to be back at CRU. I'm so thankful that I don't have to go back to that camp for a few months."

"Awe, the little kids drive you nuts. Just think, you'll have another one driving you nuts very soon." Cappie laughed, then he noticed Rusty's friends were there. "Hey Calvin. You have a fun summer?"

"Me and Heath spent a lot of time together." Calvin smiled. "It was so great."

"It looked great by all the Facebook photos." Cappie said. Then he noticed another guy standing next Calvin. "And who is this guy?"

"This is my boy Andy." Calvin said. "He and I used to play high school football together."

"I'm a freshman." Andy said.

Calvin interrupted. "And the Titans' number one high school recruit, but don't get any ideas; he'll be pledging…"

"Don't say it." Cappie stopped him. "You know how I feel about those words."

Just then Beaver walked over with a plate of popsicles.

"How about a popsicle for the young lad." Cappie laughed.

Andy took a popsicle off the plate, and when he licked it, he got a weird look on his face.

"What flavor is this?" He asked.

"Beer." Beaver answered, thinking it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Well you three have a fantastic time, and remember, here at Kappa Tau, summer isn't over until the fat professor hands out the syllabus." Cappied chuckled, grabbing another beer and walking back into the mix of party guests.

Rusty took Calvin and Andy upstairs to show off his redesigned room.

"This is nice, Rus." Calvin said.

"It's almost freakishly quiet." Andy said.

"I might even come to study here." Calvin laughed.

"Acoustic panels on the walls and ceiling." Rusty explained. "I told you I could have it all. Full time brother and full time engineer."

"I'm guessing that's what your big bro was talking about when he said new kids; new pledges." Andy said.

"Not exactly." Rusty said. He began thinking if it was ok for him to tell Andy Cappie's secret. It wasn't really going to be a secret for long, so why not.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"You know he's going to find out dude." Calvin added, spinning around in Rusty's desk chair.

"My big brother is having a baby with my big sister." Rusty said.

Andy got a freaked out look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Calvin and Rusty just started laughing.

"Yeah everyone gets like that when he explains it like that." Calvin laughed.

Andy still looked confused.

"It does kind of sound incestuous." Rusty laughed. "But I've gotten used to it."

"Care to explain it to the rest of us non-Greeks." Andy laughed, still not getting it.

"You'll be a Greek soon enough." Calvin said.

"Yeah you will, so I guess I can give you a little bit of a preview." Rusty said. "My actual big sister belongs to ZBZ and is having a baby with my Kappa Tau big brother."

"Ah, now it makes more sense, sort of." Andy said. "How's your big bro holding up? Happy go lucky Cappie being a father just seems a little weird to me."

"Cappie's surprisingly more excited than any of us." Rusty said.

"Really?" Andy said. "Sounds like your big bro's got a soft side."

"Oh just wait." Calvin added. "You haven't seen all of Cappie yet."

* * *

Casey walked up the walkway to the ZBZ house, still a little scared of going in. Could she face an entire sorority that didn't want her? There was only one way to find out; she took out her key and opened up the door.

"CASEY!" Some of the sisters came over and gave her a hug. This was not the reaction she was expecting.

"O-M-G Case, you look absolutely stunning." Ashleigh gushed, running up to give her best friend a hug.

Casey couldn't help but smile. She was certainly a lot more welcome than she thought she was going to be. When the girls brought her into the living room, she started crying. The sisters had made a pink and yellow banner for her that read 'Welcome Back Casey and Little ZBZ! We Missed You!'

"Awe, don't cry." Ashleigh said, putting her arms around Casey.

"I can't help it." Casey said. "This baby's got my emotions going haywire."

Once Casey calmed down, Laura came over to talk to her.

"Congratulations Case." She said. "And I'm sorry for being such a bitch before. I think I've been spending way too much time with the bitches on Pan-Hellenic."

Casey giggled. "Thanks Laura."

As the other girls congratulated and apologized to Casey, she began to feel like her world was finally coming together.

"I told you the sisters would come around." Ashleigh said, leading Casey into the kitchen. "They all want you back."

"Did they sign the petition?" Casey asked.

"Every last one." Ashleigh said. "Now we're still a few signatures short, but I'm sure we can make it up with the new pledges. Which speaking of pledges, since Frannie took most of our officers, I was wondering if you would be the most amazing best friend ever and…"

"Ash, you don't have to beg." Casey interrupted. "Of course I'll be Rush Chair."

"Oh thank you god." Ashleigh gave a sigh of relief. "I would've been so screwed if you didn't want to do it."

"Well you don't have to worry about that." Casey giggled. "Now you just have to worry about girls wanting to pledge when they see a huge pregnant girl is a part of the sorority."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Ashleigh said. "This is going to be the best rush ever. I'll make sure of it."

"And what about Frannie?" Casey asked, knowing all too well Frannie wasn't going to make this easy.

"We'll take care of her." Ashleigh joked in a bitchy tone. "I'm just glad I have my partner in crime back."


	47. Chapter 47

When Casey and Ashleigh got to their old room, Casey couldn't help but feel a little frustrated.

"The room looks so blah without your stuff here." Ashleigh said; seeing only half the room decorated made her just as sad as Casey.

"Stupid Pan-Hellenic." Casey said. "Now I'm stuck in a horrible apartment without my best friend."

"I'm sure your apartment isn't horrible." Ashleigh tried cheering her up. "Since I'm sure you're not done unpacking, how about I come help you."

"Actually I would love that." Casey smiled. "I would ask Cappie, but I'm sure he's already been sucked back into the Kappa Tau vortex."

"Yeah, guaranteed they're already having a party." Ashleigh laughed. "So, are we off to your apartment?"

"Sounds good." Casey said. "And hey, since it's right off campus do you want to walk there?"

"A walk around campus sounds like fun; that way we can catch up." Ashleigh smiled. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

The two girls laughed as they left the house arm in arm, just like old times. Except this time, there was a third little person tagging along.

As they walked down Greek Row, they watched everyone running in and out of the houses with boxes and bags and other furniture. You could definitely tell it was move in day for the Greeks. Amongst all the Greeks was one person they weren't expecting to see.

"Evan." Casey said, a little surprised to see him.

"Hey Evan." Ashleigh added.

"Hey girls." Evan said. "How was your summer?"

"Very fun. Thanks for asking." Ashleigh said. "And how was yours?"

"It was alright." Evan replied, not very enthusiastically. "What about you Case? I feel like I haven't talk to you in years. How's everything going?"

"My summer was certainly interesting." Casey said. "It feels good to be back to at least some form of normalcy."

"Normalcy is always a good thing." Evan said. "And hey, I've got to get back to the house, but I'd love to catch up some more. I'll call you later."

Evan smiled and walked back towards the Omega Chi house.

"That was weird." Ashleigh said as her and Casey continued their walk.

"Tell me about it." Casey said. "I think that's the most we've said to each other since we broke up."

"I wonder what he meant when he said his summer was only alright." Ashleigh said. "I thought for sure he would've done something exciting with his ritzy family."

"Maybe he's just couldn't get any alone time at some fancy hotel with Frannie or something." Casey added.

"Maybe." Ashleigh said. "I guess we'll find out when you catch up with him."

"I still can't believe he wants to catch up." Casey said. "This should be interesting."

The girls made their way into the apartment and Ashleigh was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

"This isn't horrible at all." Ashleigh smiled. "It's even fully furnished."

"It's alright I guess." Casey said. "It's still not the ZBZ house."

"Well we're just going to have to make it the ZBZ house then." Ashleigh laughed, grabbing a box off the floor. "Let's get started."

Casey laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "I've never seen you this into unpacking."

"For my best friend, I'll do anything." Ashleigh giggled. "Now where are your living room boxes so I can get started?"

Casey just stared at her.

"Did you really not label anything?" Ashleigh laughed.

"I kind of got a little distracted." Casey said.

"You're so lucky I love you." Ashleigh said, grabbing one of the boxes and opening it to see what was inside. "Ok, you've got your lamp and alarm clock in this one. I'm going to go put this box in your room."

She took about three steps and realized something kid of important. "Case, which one is your room?"

"I honestly don't even know." Casey giggled. "You pick."

"Goodie." Ashleigh giggled, walking into one of the rooms. "Ooh, I like this one. It has a nice view of the park."

Ashleigh left the box on the floor and went back out to grab another one. This box had Casey's pledge paddle and other ZBZ stuff in it.

"Where to with this one?" Ashleigh asked.

"Why don't we put that one in the living room." Casey said. "The living room is looking a little empty."

Ashleigh put the box on the couch and started taking stuff out of it.

"Seriously, do I have to put out all of these cats?" Ashleigh laughed. "You'll look like a crazy cat lady."

"Just put out enough to make it look like ZBZ." Casey said, going through another box of stuff in the kitchen.

Ashleigh left some of the cat stuff in the box and moved on to the next one Casey wanted in the living room. When she opened it she saw it was all of Casey's pictures. She took out each one and was stopped in her tracks when a very specific picture caught her eye.

"Uh, Case." Ashleigh was a little confused. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Casey looked over as Ashleigh held up the picture of Casey and Cappie kissing.

"Well…" Casey started.

"O-M-G, just tell me already!" Ashleigh exclaimed.

"Cappie and I got back together." Casey smiled, giggling like a little school girl.

"Holy crap Case!" Ashleigh exclaimed, hugging Casey to the point of almost pushing her over.

"Hey, don't squish little ZBZ now." Casey laughed, rubbing her now very noticeable baby belly.

Ashleigh laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm just happy that our little ZBZ's parents finally figured out what pretty much everyone else already knew."

* * *

After the party died down a little, Cappie was able to get up to his room to unpack a little bit. He really didn't have to unpack much, but he did want to make sure he got a few things out of his duffle bag.

"Perfect." Cappie smiled, putting little KT's ultrasound picture and the cue ball on his nightstand.

"Yo Cap!" Cappie heard Beaver from down the hall.

"In the Presidential Suite." Cappie laughed.

Beaver walked in to see Cappie unpacking.

"Need some help?" Beaver asked.

"No thanks Beav." Cappie smiled, chucking his dufflebag across the room. "I'm done."

"Somebody's very chipper today." Beaver said, noticing Cappie was happier than usual.

Cappie just continued smiling, and was now humming and whistling some sort of happy tune.

Beaver could tell something was up. Even happy-go-lucky Cappie was never _this_ happy. He quickly got his answer when he saw Cappie take a picture out of his bag and hang it on his wall.

"Holy make out!" Beaver shouted excitedly. "Why didn't you tell me you and Casey got back together? That's kind of something I would like to know!"

"We got back together about two weeks ago." Cappie explained. "I wanted to go Facebook official, but Casey wanted to surprise everyone when we got back."

"You do realize the whole house is going to flip when they find out." Beaver said.

"I know, but you can't tell anyone." Cappie said.

Beaver gave him the usual confused puppy dog face.

"Not yet." Cappie clarified. "Casey's coming over tonight and then we're going to tell everyone together."

"Awe, so cute." Beaver smiled. "Shall we have a party?"

"Not a crazy party. We'll just have a small get together." Cappie laughed, making sure Beaver didn't go to crazy. "Invite all the brothers and a few of Casey's sisters."

"You got it." Beaver smiled, running out of the room. "Hey! We're gonna have a party!"

Cappie already knew this party was going to get a lot bigger than he wanted it to. He thought he should probably go warn Casey, just so she doesn't get stressed over it.


	48. Chapter 48

Cappie showed up at Casey's apartment to see the girls a little distressed.

"Uh oh." Cappie half joked. "What happened?"

"Frannie's dirty rushing!" Ashleigh shouted, very annoyed.

"She can't do that." Cappie said. "Can she?"

"Her house isn't Pan-Hellenic, so technically she can." Casey said. "She's having a party at the lake with Omega Chi."

"That's horrible." Cappie said. "How can I help?"

"Actually…" Both girls got the same look. They had the perfect plan.

"Ooh, I like that look." Cappie smiled. "Tell me, tell me."

"If it's a party the icky's want, then it's a party they'll get." Casey smiled slyly. She couldn't wait to see her plan in action.

"Yeah, Case, speaking of parties, I hope you don't mind if the KT's throw a small party tonight." Cappie said.

"Why would I mind?" Casey asked. "Unless…you told your brothers didn't you!"

"Just Beaver." Cappie whined. "And now he wants to have a party tonight so we can tell the rest of the house, and whatever ZBZ's want to come, which I'm guessing includes Ashleigh. I know you told her."

"I'm not as gossipy as you Cappie." Casey giggled. "I do have self-control."

"Ok, then Ashleigh, what are we talking about?" Cappie knew Casey told her.

Ashleigh tried hiding it, but her personality got the better of her. "You and Casey got back together!"

"Who's the gossipy one now?" Cappie laughed hysterically. Casey was just as bad as he was.

They all laughed for a few minutes before Cappie realized he still had stuff to do.

"Well, I've got to go to the hardware store. I'll be back to bring you to the party later." Cappie said.

"Hardware store?" Ashleigh asked.

"We're having a slight space issue at the house." Cappie said. "I have to turn one of the singles into a quad."

"Cap, you do realize you're not a carpenter." Casey reminded him. "Don't kill yourself."

"I'll be fine." Cappie laughed, walking back out of the apartment.

"Well now we've got something to talk about at the chapter meeting later." Ashleigh said after Cappie left. "I'm sure the girls would love a good party."

Just as Ashleigh finished speaking, Casey's phone rang.

"It's Evan." Casey read his name off her caller I.D.

"Well answer it." Ashleigh said.

"Hello." Casey said into the phone.

"Hey Case." Evan said. "I finished everything I needed to at the house. You want to meet me at the Coffee Farm for some lunch?"

"I could use a lunch break." Casey smiled. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Casey hung up the phone and grabbed her purse off the table.

"So I guess this means you'll be missing the chapter meeting." Ashleigh said before Casey left.

"I'll probably be right on time." Casey said. "Lunch shouldn't take long."

Ashleigh followed Casey out of the apartment building, headed back to the ZBZ house while Casey went the other way, toward the Coffee Farm.

* * *

Casey smiled when she saw Evan sitting at one of the tables outside.

"Hey Evan." Casey said as she walked up to him.

"Hey Case." Evan said. "Take a seat."

Casey sat down across from the man she once dated, and who was now dating the woman she couldn't stand.

"You look great by the way." Evan added. "That little baby of yours is making you look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks Ev." Casey replied, unsure of what to say. She hadn't talked to Evan in ages and now he's acting like they never stopped. "So what was going on at the house?"

"Calvin wanted to introduce me to his friend Andy." Evan said. "We may have a new pledge."

"A new pledge." Casey said. "Sounds like Calvin's helping you guys out a lot."

"Absolutely. I love my little bro." Evan smiled. "What about you guys? Ashleigh planning anything extra fantastic for Rush?"

Casey now knew why Evan wanted to catch up. Frannie wanted intel on ZBZ and was going to use Evan to get it.

"Oh you know; same old same old." Casey downplayed it.

"That's too bad. ZBZ always had the best of the best; probably because they had the best girl running things." Evan smiled; making sure Casey knew she was the girl he was talking about.

Just then, the waiter came over. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Uh yeah, I'll get an iced tea with lemon." Evan said.

"I'll have the same." Casey added. After the waiter walked away she continued talking to Evan.

"So Ev, how was your summer? I know you only said it was alright, but what happened to make it not great." Casey asked, trying to get the subject away from house stuff, and off her.

"Well my parents, Frannie, and I had a few weekends on the Hampton's." Evan began.

"That sounds exciting and fun." Casey said.

"It was at first, but then Frannie started spending more and more time with my parents and less time with me." Evan continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Casey said. "Still beats my summer."

"Hey, maybe if we spent the summer together, it wouldn't have been as bad." Evan joked.

Once again, things got a little awkward for Casey. Was Evan trying to hit on her?

"Maybe." Casey replied, trying to downplay it as much as possible.

"Probably, you know how good we were together." Evan smiled.

"Yeah, until you cheated on me." Casey explained. Now she knew he was hitting on her.

"I made a mistake, yes." Evan said. "But everyone does. You should know that."

Casey got a little annoyed. "Are you calling me getting pregnant with Cappie's child a mistake?"

"That's not what I meant." Evan clarified. "It's not the mistake that defines the person. I'm not a bad guy that sleeps around with tons of women. I'm a stand-up guy that made one mistake. Just like you. You're not a slutty girl that got herself knocked up during some drunken one night stand. You're a pretty, smart, driven sorority girl that made one mistake; but by the looks of it you're handling it very well. Your mistake was only a mistake for one night, and is now turning into something you would never regret."

Casey was shocked by Evan's profoundness. "I never said you were a bad guy Evan."

"Then why did I always look like the bad guy?" He asked.

"Maybe because you acted like one." Casey said. "First you cheat on me, then tried to lie about it. And then after we broke up you acted like a jerk basically denying me and the house any kind of contact. Did I mention stripping me of my Omega Chi Sweetheart title in front of the entire Greek System."

"So I did some bad things." Evan said. "I never wanted it to end up like this. I never wanted us to stop talking. You know actually at one point I got really drunk because of you and the next day I wanted to ask you to give me another chance."

Casey was still shocked. After everything he did he still thought he had a chance.

"You wanted another chance?" Casey asked.

"I still do." Evan said, moving his chair closer to Casey. "I've always cared about you and I can give you the life that both you and that baby deserve. My family may like Frannie better, but that's only because she's exactly like them. I don't want a girl that's exactly like my family. I want you."

Casey couldn't decide whether to be furious or shocked. The only thing she knew to do was tell him the truth.

"Evan, we never worked and we never will." Casey said. "And why would I even think about being with someone other than my baby's father, who, by the way, I got back together with."

Evan didn't know what to say. He kind of felt defeated. Cappie had finally won.

Casey was still a little tense, luckily her phone going off distracted her.

"I've got to go. Ashleigh needs me back at the house." Casey said, getting up and walking away, leaving Evan at the table to figure out what to do next.


	49. Chapter 49

"You are not going to believe this!" Casey yelled as she stormed into Ashleigh's room.

"What happened?" Ashleigh desperately wanted to know.

"Evan just tried to ask me out!" Casey exclaimed, very frustrated.

"Evan did what?" Ashleigh couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah, at first I thought he was just getting information on ZBZ to give to Frannie, but then he started talking about all the mistakes he made with us and said he thinks we could still be good together."

"Doesn't he know you're with Cappie now?" Ashleigh tried making sense of the situation.

"He does now." Casey said. "I kind of blurted it out before I left."

"So I guess that means Frannie is going to find out." Ashleigh sighed.

"Well after tonight I don't care who knows." Casey smiled. "I'm with Cappie now and that's all that matters."

"That's my girl." Ashleigh smiled. "Now let's get this meeting started."

The girls gathered all the sisters in the dining room for the first chapter meeting of the year.

"OK, first on the agenda should be rush, but as we all know, we have a little situation to deal with. Since some of our officers have... chosen a different path, we need to fill the following positions: Standards Chair." Ashleigh began the meeting.

"I nominate Ivy." Casey smiled. "She has such a strong moral center."

"Done." Ashleigh said. "Now for the all-important Rush Chair. We need someone with a lot of experience, and as long as the rest of the house is ok with it, I think we should go with our previous pledge educator."

"Frannie?" One of the sisters asked.

"That bitch!" Laura blurted out.

"Not evil Frannie." Ashleigh calmed everyone down. "But someone who is directly related to her."

All the sisters, except for Casey, got very confused looks on their faces.

"Her little sis." Ashleigh explained. "Casey, do you accept?"

"Absolutely!" Casey said excitedly, ready to get to work.

The whole house agreed she'd be the best for the job since she had already done it before. She would know exactly how to get the house the huge number of pledges it needed.

Ashleigh finished filling the different positions and then decided to tell the sisters of the party.

"There, now that the work is done, let's play." Ashleigh giggled. "All the sisters of Zeta Beta Zeta are formally invited to a party at the Kappa Tau house tonight starting at 7."

"Kappa Tau? Really?" A sister asked.

"How is having a KT party going to help us stay number one?" Laura asked.

"You'll see." Both Casey and Ashleigh said.

* * *

"Alright, let's get started." Cappie said, hopping into the president's chair. "It's a new year, a fresh start, and a fresh crop of freshman girls."

Everyone cheered at Cappie's remark, well, everyone but Heath.

"Ok, first topic of discussion…Spring Break." Cappie continued. "Now, Myrtle Beach was fun, but this year I'm thinking Mykonos. Anyone have a trust fund?"

Rusty raised his hand very shyly.

"Spitter, you sly dog. You've been holding out on us." Cappie laughed.

"Uh, Cap, what about Rush?" Rusty asked. "Isn't that a little more pressing than spring break? I mean it starts tomorrow."

"Rush, uh, of course. Thanks for reminding me; I completely forgot." Cappie said. "Uh, Rush Chair Wade, what's our plan?"

"I'm Rush Chair again?" Wade asked.

"Oh right, we also forgot to hold elections." Cappie said. "Dibs on president!"

"Social Chair!" Beaver and Heath said in unison. "I said it first!"

All the brothers started arguing over offices, so Cappie had to interfere.

"Hey!" He got the attention of the house. "I have a plan. Since nobody died, flunked, or graduated, I decree that all officers get a second term. Any objections? No, problem solved, moving on. Second term Rush Chair Wade, what is our Rush strategy?"

"To get new pledges." Wade said proudly.

"Brilliant." Cappie said. "How do we do that?"

"By throwing our top secret Rush party." Wade said, thinking it was kind of obvious.

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Cappie said happily, thinking that would be the last of the conversation.

"Wait, that's it?" Rusty asked. "That's all you guys do for Rush. Shouldn't we get out there and recruit?"

"Sounds like work." Beaver said.

"The guys who belong at KT find KT." Cappie said. "It's something I like to call Karmic Synergy.

"Oooh, sounds fancy." Pickle said.

"But what if we were a little more proactive." Rusty just wouldn't let it go.

"Look, it's not that we don't want to work to find new recruits, but by working, we'd be working against karmic synergy…which benefits no one." Cappie explained. "So, the only solution is to throw a party and let karmic synergy work for us."

"Now that we talked about Rush so Spitter will finally shut up, back to talking about fun things." Cappie continued. "Tonight my fellow partiers, we are hosting a small get together with the ZBZ's."

"ZBZ, sounds posh." Wade said, slightly picking on ZBZ.

"Are we going to have to drink tea and eat scones?" Ben Bennett asked, also picking on the house.

All the brothers, including Cappie, laughed along. They all liked the ZBZ's, and knew the jokes were just for fun.

"I'm counting on you guys to get this house party ready by 7 tonight." Cappie said. "Now is there any other news?"

Everyone looked around but nobody said a word.

"No, excellent. Meeting adjourned." Cappie said, slamming the gavel on his chair.

Everyone started running around getting the house ready for the party. Thankfully for Cappie, nobody ever questioned the reason behind a party. They were just happy to be having one. The only person who actually cared was his little brother.

"Hey Cap, Rush hasn't even started yet. Why are we having a mixer already? And I thought ZBZ always preffed with...you know." Rusty didn't mention the 'O' word, knowing Cappie hated them.

"This party isn't a mixer Spits." Cappie explained.

"Then why are we having it?" Rusty asked.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you? Are you sure you're a Kappa Tau?" Cappie asked. "A normal KT would not ask why a party is occurring."

"You keep forgetting I'm not a normal Kappa Tau. Now can you answer my question?" Rusty said, really wanting to know the reason.

"If you must know little brother, we're having the party because Casey and I have some good news to tell everybody." Cappie smiled. Only a few more hours until he could finally stop lying to people.

"I'm your little brother." Rusty said. "Are you seriously going to make me wait until tonight like everybody else?"

Cappie thought for a second. Rusty was always the first to know everything about his personal life, especially stuff that had to do with Casey.

"Fine." Cappie sighed. "Come with me."

Cappie brought Rusty up to his room to help him explain the good news.

"What are we doing in here Cap?" Rusty asked.

"Notice anything different?" Cappie answered Rusty's question with a question of his own.

Rusty looked around the room. Everything pretty much looked the same, except for two little details that caught his eye. When he saw the picture, he was a little shocked, but it soon made much more sense when he picked up and read the cue ball.

"My big sis and my big bro are back together!" Rusty got the dorkiest smile on his face.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone." Cappie said. "We want to surprise everyone at the party tonight."

"You got it." Rusty said with a smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

It was a little after 7, so when the doorbell rang, all the KT's knew it was party time.

"Welcome ladies." Beaver said seductively as all the ZBZ's walked in.

At first the party was a little awkward, but once the booze started flowing, everyone began to relax and have fun. Before anyone got too drunk, Cappie and Casey decided to tell everyone exactly why they were there.

"Can I have your attention please!" Cappie yelled to the crowd of people in the backyard.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face Cappie.

"There's a very specific reason why you are all here tonight." Cappie said. "Case, can you come up here."

Casey walked up to the back porch and joined Cappie, who instinctively put one arm around her, and the other on her belly.

"Casey and I would like to inform all of you that..." Cappie began.

"Cappie and I got back together!" Casey blurted out excitedly. She had been waiting all day, and for the past two weeks, to say that.

All the party guests cheered and congratulated the new couple.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Heath said. "We should totally double."

"That actually sounds fun." Casey said. Then she remembered another reason for the party. "I can't believe I almost forgot these."

She pulled a little box of wallet sized pictures out of her purse. "Who wants pictures of me and Cappie?"

All of the ZBZ's ran right up to Casey. When she took the picture out of them sitting in the grass wearing their Greek shirts, everyone gushed over it.

"Awe, Case, this is cute." Ashleigh said, taking a copy.

"That shirt looks so cute with little ZBZ chillin underneath." Laura added, also taking one.

Immediately, all the Kappa Tau's got defensive.

"What do you mean little ZBZ?" Beaver complained.

"That kid's a little KT." Wade added.

"You wish." Laura argued. "Casey's going to give our house another cute little girl."

"On what planet!" Heath argued.

"Heath's right." Pickle added. "It's so obviously a boy."

Both Cappie and Casey stared as their friends argued over their child. It was time to put their parenting skills to the test.

"Settle down children." Cappie said sternly.

"Cappie please explain to them that you're having a girl." Ashleigh said.

"I can't." Cappie said.

"Oh yeah!" Gonzo yelled. "So you should absolutely no problem telling everyone it's a boy."

"I can't." Cappie said once again.

Now everyone got confused.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ben Bennett asked. "Do you have one of those freakish non-gendered children?"

Cappie laughed. "No, our child definitely has a gender. We just don't know it."

"You didn't find out?" Ashleigh asked, a little surprised.

"We decided not to." Casey said. "With everything that happened the only thing I'm worried about is if he or she is healthy. Everything else can wait."

"Hey, I have an idea." Wade said. "What do you say we put some stakes on this."

"Baby pool!" Beaver said excitedly. He ran into the house and grabbed a gigantic pad of paper and brought it back outside, leaning it against the tiki bar.

"Who's got a marker?" Wade asked.

Jeremy took one out of his pocket and handed it to Wade, who used it to make a huge chart.

"Five bucks says it's a girl." Ashleigh said, handing Wade the five dollars while he put her name under the girl category.

"I'll put five in too." Laura said, taking the money out of her purse.

"So that's two ZBZ's in the girl category. Anybody else?" Wade asked.

In a matter of minutes, the entire chart was full. All of the KT's under the boy side while all the ZBZ's were on the side of it being a girl.

"Wait, so if I win, I have to share with the whole house?" Betsy complained.

"She makes a good point." Heath said.

"We could just add other categories to the pool." Ben Bennett said, trying to come up with an idea.

"You can do that?" Beaver asked.

"Yes Beaver." Ben Bennett replied. "There's a lot we don't know about this kid."

"Like what?" Beaver asked, still a little confused.

"Well for one we don't know when he's going to be born." Heath said.

"Or she!" Laura added.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gonzo said. "Add birthday to the list."

"But we already know my due date." Casey said.

"Yeah, we had another appointment with Dr. Weber before we left and she said it was December 12th." Cappie said.

"Cap, just because the doctor said it doesn't mean the kid's going to listen." Rusty laughed.

"Rusty's right." Ashleigh added. "Add it to the list just in case."

Wade added the baby's birthday to the list, along with the baby's height and weight. Money started flying left and right, and before long, every category was filled and the party was back in full swing.

"Everyone seems to be happy with us being back together." Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Cappie's neck.

"I didn't really care if they were or not." Cappie said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We're back together and that's all that matters. As long as we're happy the rest of the world can suck it."

Casey giggled and then yawned as she placed her head on his chest.

"I think somebody's getting sleepy." Cappie laughed.

"Just a little." Casey yawned again.

"Let me take you back to your apartment." Cappie said, taking her hand and leading her out of the backyard.

"I can't stay here?" Casey whined.

"Case, you're not going to get any sleep here." Cappie said. "I don't want you to be tired tomorrow. You'll miss out on the icky party."

"Fine." Casey sighed, walking with Cappie out to his truck.

It didn't take long to get there, but when Cappie pulled up in front of her building, he chuckled to himself at the sight of Casey already asleep in the passenger seat. Being the gentleman that he was, he let her sleep. She would need all the energy she could get for their big plan tomorrow. He got out of the driver's seat and went to open her door. Once he got the seatbelt off of her, she slumped over onto him, and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way back up to her apartment. He took out the key he gave her, opened the door, and brought her into her bedroom.

"Goodnight Casey." Cappie whispered into her ear as he tucked her in. He quietly left her room and made his way back to the party.


	50. Chapter 50

"What are you guys doing here?" Rusty was woken up to his room being turned into a construction site.

"Basic rule on a construction site: never startle a man with a power tool." Cappie said, going back to drilling.

"It's a construction site?" Rusty asked, still half asleep.

"We're constructing a loft." Beaver explained.

"It's 3 in the morning." Rusty complained.

"The boys and I just finished our nightly…morningly…1 a.m. power naps?" Cappie began.

"Morningly." Beaver clarified.

"So we're using our time constructively to turn this room into a quad." Cappie finished explaining.

"Quad?" Rusty was very shocked. "Cappie, you can't turn my oasis into a quad."

"Where the hell are Ben Bennett, Pickle and Arrowhead supposed to sleep, the shed? They're not animals, Spitter." Cappie said, still building one of the beds.

"But why my room?" Rusty complained.

"Because, Spitter." Cappie said. "Your room is the one of the few singles in the house."

"What about your room?" Rusty still complained.

"The President's room is always a single. And besides, in a few months my room is going to be the home of a new little Kappa Tau." Cappie smiled. Thinking about his child always put a smile on his face. "Now where's my stud finder? Stud finder, please."

Beaver made a joke about it to Cappie, making beeping noises as he handed him a putty knife.

"You found me. I'm a stud." Cappie laughed. "Seriously I need a stud finder."

Rusty was very annoyed and just tried to go back to sleep. He had to meet Dale in a few hours so he could get his textbooks for his crazy year ahead. Being both a full time engineer and full time brother was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"This was a brilliant idea Case." Ashleigh said, hiding behind a bush with her best friend. "And not just because it gave me an excuse to wear my camo booty shorts."

"Those look cute on you by the way." Casey smiled. "And you're just lucky I can still do this. Another month or so and I won't be able to bend down and hide in a bush."

"Yay for not having a ridiculously huge baby belly!" Ashleigh laughed, holding her binoculars back up to her face. "And thanks."

Casey also looked into her binoculars and saw that Frannie was just about to introduce the Omega Chi's.

"Cue ball, are you in position?" Casey said into a walkie-talkie.

"Roger that, KT baker." Cappie replied into his walkie-talkie.

Both Ashleigh and Casey giggled when they heard Casey's nickname, but Ashleigh was a little confused by Cappie's.

"Cue ball?" Ashleigh asked.

"I didn't tell you the cue ball story?" Casey whisper yelled, trying not to blow their cover.

"Uhm, no!" Ashleigh also whisper yelled. "But you can tell me later. Right now, we've got a plan to watch unfold."

The two continued to watch and overheard Frannie say the magic words.

"Ladies, may I present the crème de la crème of Cyprus Rhodes men."

Instantly, the Kappa Tau's showed up and did what they do best; crash fancy parties. The brothers acted as obnoxious as they could; terrorizing all of the girls and stealing all the beer.

"Wait! These aren't the guys I meant!" Frannie yelled in a panic.

As Cappie ran around with his brothers, he turned around to see the one person he didn't expect to.

"What are you doing here, Cap?" Rebecca asked.

"What are you doing here?" Cappie also asked, a little confused. He was also thrown off because this was the first time he had seen, or talked to, Rebecca since they broke up.

The brothers continued raising hell, and Frannie was on her last straw. Luckily, Evan called her. Now she would have someone to yell at.

"Evan, you better be dead or in captivity!" She yelled into the phone.

"Thanks for the concern." Evan said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sensitive, but this is ridiculous." Frannie continued yelling.

"We're lost. The bus driver's a complete moron." Evan continued. "I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I…" Frannie started, but was interrupted. "Beaver put that freshie down right now!"

From the bushes, Ashleigh and Casey laughed as they watch their plan working right before their very eyes. Now, onto step two.

"Madame President, I believe our party awaits." Casey smiled, getting up from where she was hiding, headed to where ZBZ's lake party was now set up.

Ashleigh quickly followed, and the two joined the rest of their sisters at a nice little picnic set up. It was only a matter of time before Frannie's recruits started showing up.

"Hey there!" Ashleigh greeted the new freshman. "I'm Ashleigh, president of Zeta Beta Zeta."

"And I'm Casey." Casey added. "Unfortunately Pan-Hellenic rules preclude us from talking to you now, because we're a real sorority; but we can't wait to meet you all during Rush tonight."

At first all the girls just kept staring at Casey. She knew being the one to talk to the rushees probably wasn't the best idea. Her huge baby belly would scare them off. However, all her thoughts were proven wrong when one of the girls spoke up.

"We'll definitely be there." The girl smiled, walking away with the group of girls.

All the ZBZ's acted as sisterly as possible until every last freshman was gone, then the fun part came; dealing with Frannie.

"You're playing with fire." Frannie bitched at the girls.

"We know." Casey replied nicely, but still cocky. "That's how we make s'mores."

"Let them eat their s'mores, Frannie." Rebecca sneered. "We'll crush them during Rush."

"Which won't be hard." Frannie added. "I'm sure Casey's hugeness just screwed them over royally. All those girls probably think she's a slutty Tri-Pi."

That last sentence killed Casey. Is that really what people were thinking?

"What are you doing here anyway?" Frannie asked, still very bitchy. "You were kicked out remember. You're not a ZBZ anymore."

"I got kicked out of the house, not out of the sorority." Casey said. "I'm still a full ZBZ sister whether you like it or not."

"Exactly, and we're going to kick your ass tonight." Ashleigh added.

"Right." Frannie said sarcastically. "Good luck with that."

"Oh we don't need luck!" Ashleigh snapped.

"And I really misjudged you, Rebecca." Casey added, trying not to show how upset she was. "I never thought you'd be clueless enough to go with Frannie."

"You were clueless enough to think I gave a crap about ZBZ in the first place." Rebecca argued.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Frannie added, having enough of this argument.

Casey couldn't take it anymore. She finally needed to just say everything she was thinking. "I can't believe I felt sorry for you because of your dad screwing over your family. Now you've done the same to us. And Frannie, I thought you would've been a lot more upset considering the man you supposedly love asked me for a second chance yesterday."

Ashleigh now started to panic. Sure it was a good thing that Casey wasn't bottling things up and getting stressed, but it was bad because she was slowly ruining the plan Ashleigh had been working on all summer.

"Ok, let's not make this personal." Ashleigh said, trying to end it so her plan would stay intact.

"Whatever, let's go." Frannie said as her and Rebecca left in a huff.

* * *

"Come on, let's go find this party." Evan said as the Omega Chi's finally piled off the bus.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up. I left my sweatshirt on the bus." Andy said as he snuck back onto the bus, waiting for the heroes of the day to show up.

It didn't take long for all the Kappa Tau's to come out and climb onto the Omega Chi's bus.

"They're hijacking our bus!" Evan yelled, running back over to try and stop them, but he was too late. The Kappa Tau's were already on the bus and on their way back to the house.

"Has anybody seen Andy?" Calvin asked, wondering where his friend went as he followed his brothers over to where the destroyed party was.

* * *

"Kappa Tau! Kappa Tau!" All the boys, including Andy, chanted as they drove home.

"Kappa Tau, proving once again that crime does pay." Cappie laughed, very happy that the plan worked. "And having a brother with a class C commercial driver's license. Thank you Jeremy."

Everyone cheered as Jeremy continued to drive the bus, smiling the entire way.

"The Omega Chi's can suck it!" Ben Bennett shouted excitedly.

"They can, and they will Ben Bennett." Cappie said.

As the boys continued cheering, laughing, and drinking, Rusty came to a very important realization.

"Hey guys, I just had an epiphany." He said.

"Oh man, did it get on the seat?" Beaver asked, not really understanding what epiphany meant.

"Kappa Tau house is just like camp tiny pine. Not because of all the flies." Rusty said. "Because Kappa Tau is not a place. It's a feeling. It's a feeling that's taken root in my heart, even if I never eat another pepperoni log. I'll be a Kappa Tau no matter where I live. No matter where I spread my seed."

He felt proud of his speech, but as he looked around, the only person who was still awake was Andy. Andy gave him a thumbs up, and then Rusty figured it out.

"Nap time." Rusty laughed to himself. He sat down and woke up his big brother so he could tell him of his new plan. "Cap…Cap."

Cappie half woke up, enough for Rusty to explain himself. "I'm moving out of Kappa Tau, Cap."

"Congratulations Spitter." Cappie said, trying to stay awake. "So where are you going to spread your seed? You got another place lined up?"

"I haven't thought that through." Rusty said, very unsure of his future. He was living minute by minute, and in that minute he figured out a place to live…at least for one night.

While the brothers continued napping on the bus, Rusty called his best friend.

"Hey Dale, you still looking to get away from that Canadian?" Rusty asked. He knew Dale would just love his new plan.


	51. Chapter 51

Later that afternoon, Ashleigh was being a little weird.

"Hey Case, I've got something about Frannie to show you." Ashleigh said.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Come with me." Ashleigh said, trying not to blow her cover.

"You can't just tell me." Casey said. "I just got comfortable and you know how hard it is for me to get up with this huge belly."

"Just come with me." Ashleigh was getting a little desperate.

"Ugh, fine." Casey complained. "You're lucky I love you."

Casey followed Ashleigh as she walked all the way to the other side of the school. She looked like she was doing something illegal by the way she was walking. Casey could tell something wasn't right. When they finally got to where Ashleigh said, Casey was tired and bored.

"Just show me the filthy remark about Frannie and let's get out of here." Casey complained as she followed Ashleigh into the bathroom.

"What stall was it again?" Ashleigh asked loud enough for the girl behind the door to hear her and pull her into one of the stalls.

"Rebecca, you could've chosen the handicapped stall." Ashleigh complained, staring at Casey's baby belly getting stuck on the door.

"Keep it down." Rebecca whispered. "This is a secret meeting."

"Why is this traitor here?" Casey argued, not happy to see Rebecca.

"She's not a traitor." Ashleigh explained. "Not for the reasons you think. She didn't deactivate ZBZ."

"I'm a mole at Frannie's house!" Rebecca exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm going to befriend the rushees and bring them back to ZBZ with me. But for now I need Frannie to think I'm a full I-Kap active."

"Rush spy!" Ashleigh also whisper yelled. "She's going to help us, Case. She's the one who told us about Frannie's top secret lake party. Rebecca and I talked over the summer and I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid the plan would be ruined."

"What plan?" Casey asked, now slightly annoyed that her best friend was keeping things from her.

"Rebecca was the one to help me get the sisters to sign the petition to get you back in the house." Ashleigh explained. "Seeing you guys go all Hasselbeck and O'Donnell on each other at the lake, I realized I had to come clean…about everything."

"Just because she helped try to get me back in the house, doesn't mean I'm going to trust her." Casey said.

"I'm trusting you and you got pregnant with my boyfriend's baby." Rebecca argued.

"You broke up with him." Casey also argued. "And you slept with my boyfriend last Rush week."

"At least I didn't know he was your boyfriend." Rebecca argued back.

Ashleigh could tell the argument was starting to stress Casey out, which was not good at all. She did what she thought was necessary and stopped it before it got out of control. "Ladies, please. Can we at least, for my sake, and the baby's, try to be 'frenemies'?"

Both girls agreed to be 'frenemies'. They really didn't trust each other, but Ashleigh knew the longer she kept them frenemies, the sooner they would become friends.

Casey decided with all the stress of the day, she just needed to go back to her apartment, take a nice relaxing bath, and go to sleep. It was after the bath she realized she couldn't go to bed. She had to be back at the ZBZ house for house tours. She quickly got dressed and headed back out the door.

She got there and was pleasantly greeted by all of her sisters.

"Are you guys ready for all the rushees?" Casey asked.

"As we'll ever be." Laura said, opening the door to let the first group in.

The girls piled in and immediately started staring at Casey.

Ashleigh quickly got their attention away from her best friend. "Hello girls. I'm Ashleigh, president of Zeta Beta Zeta, the number one sorority on campus."

All the girls smiled and went around to all the actives to introduce themselves. Ashleigh took this opportunity to go check on Casey.

"Hey Case." Ashleigh smiled.

"Is my bump really that noticeable?" Casey asked.

"Not at all." Ashleigh said, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Don't lie." Casey snapped. "I look like a whale."

"No you don't." Ashleigh hugged Casey. "You look beautiful. If the rushees have an issue with it then we don't want them in the house anyway."

"I guess you're right." Casey sighed.

"Now come on, it's only for a few more hours." Ashleigh put her arm around Casey's shoulder. "Think you can hold on that long?"

"For the house, I guess I can." Casey said, leaning on her best friend as they went back out into the party.

A few hours and thousands of girls later, house tours had finally ended. All the girls let out a sigh of relief knowing they made it through in one piece.

"I thought they would never leave." Laura said.

"Can we party now?" Betsy asked.

"Alright." Ashleigh smiled. "Since all of you did so well tonight, you all can meet me at Dobler's for a celebratory drink."

All the girls cheered and ran out the door; well, all but Casey.

"Ash, I think I'm going to call it a night." Casey yawned. "Little ZBZ and I need some sleep."

"Awe." Ashleigh pouted. "Alright, I guess you can go. I'm glad you made it through though."

"I just hope my huge belly didn't harm our chances of getting new pledges." Casey said.

"You just let me worry about that." Ashleigh smiled. "Now you just get yourself and little ZBZ off to bed."

"Now that I can do." Casey giggled, walking out the door headed back to her apartment.

* * *

"Andy might be in the next group." Rusty said as him and Cappie waited with the other partiers for the next group of rushees to arrive.

"Yeah, if he doesn't listen to Wade." Cappie said, not understanding his obsession with this kid.

"That would be pretty KT huh." Rusty continued. "If he comes through that door maybe we should give him a bid tonight so we don't lose him to Omega Chi."

"Well, you can't lose if you don't play the game." Cappie replied, knowing full well Rusty was going against the tried and true method of Karmic Synergy.

"Cap, what do you have against Andy?" Rusty asked, not letting it go.

"Nothing, we just don't give out early bids." Cappie said. "It's not the Kappa Tau way. Let the Omega Chi's and Lambda Sigs kiss his ass. We'll leave it to Karmic Synergy to see if Andy walks through that door."

Less than a minute later, the door flew open and only Andy and one other freshman were standing there. The music started blaring again and everyone went back to having a good time, including Andy.

"Whoo, my first ice luge!" Andy yelled after the last of the freezing cold liquor hit his tongue.

"Come on." Rusty smiled, bringing Andy over to his big brother. "Cappie! You remember Andy."

"Andy, thanks for coming by." Cappie said as he shook Andy's hand.

"Thanks for having me." Andy said. "Rusty said KT's throw the best parties. He was not joking."

At that moment, Andy said something he probably shouldn't have, "Hey, thanks for telling me to keep my hand down man."

"You told him that." Cappie said. He tried not showing how annoyed he was with his little brother. Karmic Synergy had officially failed, and there was only one thing left to do. "Well if you think we have great parties you should check out Omega Chi. They went indoor skydiving at their last date night. Have you been to Omega Chi yet? Indoor skydiving, how cool is that?"

"Uh, yeah, we're headed there next." Andy said, a little surprised by Cappie. He usually hated even saying the words Omega Chi and now he's acting like they're the coolest guys ever.

"Well great, listen, I think you're really going to like it there." Cappie said before walking away. His job was done. Now to let Karmic Synergy handle the rest.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Rusty didn't know what to say.

"No man, it's cool, Rus." Andy said. "I should probably go."

Andy left the party, leaving Rusty extremely mad and wanting answers from his big brother.

"Why are you the only one that gets to judge who's a KT and who isn't?" Rusty demanded.

"I'm not judging anyone. Like I said before; it's all Karmic Synergy." Cappie explained. "Don't feel bad that you can't recognize it yet. Like the force…bowling; it takes time to master."

"Cut it out Cap." Rusty was still annoyed. "I'm an active now."

"Post-pledge." Cappie made sure Rusty new exactly where he stood in the house.

"Well, in my post-pledge opinion, I think Andy would make a good Kappa Tau." Rusty continued.

"I disagree." Cappie said.

"Why?" Rusty asked.

"Because." Cappie continued.

"But why?" Rusty still wouldn't let it go.

"Because, that's why." Cappie said, trying to end it.

"Stop it." Rusty was even more annoyed now.

"Why?" It was not Cappie's turn to start annoying Rusty.

"Because." Rusty argued.

"Because why?" Cappie knew exactly what buttons to push.

"Cap, why?" Rusty couldn't take it anymore.

"Because!" Cappie exclaimed, getting slightly annoyed himself. "You told Andy about our reputation. And by telling him not to raise his hand you defied a long history of tradition of Karmic Synergy. There's a method to our madness. It may not be a perfect method, it may not even be a method, but it's the way we do things here at KT. And you know what, we're pretty happy with the result."

"But what about my method." Rusty was still on it. "What about what I can offer to the house. And what he can offer to the house. He's a valedictorian; he's a football star."

"We don't get guys because they're gets." Cappie pointed out. "That's an Evan Chambers move. What more do you know about him?"

Rusty really didn't have an answer for that.

"See, Karmic Synergy." Cappie said.

Finally, it clicked for Rusty. "But what if he was really meant to be a Kappa Tau and I screwed it up?"

"Unfortunately that's something we'll never know. Along with what hotdogs are made of; how smurfs reproduce." Cappie explained. "And yes, you're almost an active, but you still have much to learn, and regardless I promise to start treating you more like an equal…in twelve hours."

"Why twelve hours?" Rusty asked.

"Because, then we'll have pledges." Cappie said. "But right now, we're out of ice."

Cappie pushed an empty wagon over to Rusty. "Six bags should do it."

Rusty left the party to get the ice, still thinking of what Cappie said and how he really screwed up. As he continued playing the whole situation in his head, he noticed the main part of the equation walking by him.

"Andy." Rusty got his attention. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just headed back to the dorm." Andy said. "That's a lot of ice."

"Someone has to get it." Rusty said. "I'm still low man on the KT totem pole."

"Oh, not for long though, right?" Andy said. "You'll have plenty of pledges to order around soon enough."

There was an awkward silence at first, but Rusty knew exactly how to handle it. "How'd things go over at Omega Chi?"

"To tell you the truth, other than Calvin, I thought the Omega Chi's were pretty shallow." Andy said.

"Yeah, they're like a Greek kiddie pool." Rusty joked.

"All they wanted to do was talk about football." Andy said. "Eh, I don't know. I guess I'm used to being labeled at this point, you know? People find out you're a football player they think they've got you all figured out. He's cool, he's dumb, he parties, he has lots and lots of sex."

"Yeah, I have the same problem being a polymer science major." Rusty said.

Andy gave him a quizzical look.

"Ok, not the _same_ problem." Rusty laughed. "But I get labeled too. Most people don't equate it with being in the Greek system, you know?"

"Yeah I do." Andy knew exactly how he felt. "I don't know. I figured I'd walk into a house and just know…this is where I'm meant to be. And I thought I had when I walked into Kappa Tau."

And with that Andy went back to his dorm. After hearing that, Rusty felt even worse about what he had done. He left the ice on the sidewalk and went to the one person he knew could help him.

* * *

Casey was woken up the next morning by a text from Cappie asking if she wanted to come to the KT house for breakfast. Since her cabinets were completely empty, she agreed.

"Morning Case." Cappie smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Morning." Casey said cheerfully as she watched all her brother's friends cleaning up the house from the party the night before. "You said something about breakfast?"

"Ah, yes." Cappie smiled. "I had the pledges make us up some stuff."

"Pledges?" Casey asked. "How do you have pledges already?"

"Post-pledges." Cappie clarified as they walked into the kitchen. "Your brother's friends are still the pledges until we get new ones.

"Speaking of my brother, have you seen him?" Casey asked. "He was complaining about his room being turned into a quad and I haven't seen him since."

"I haven't seen him since our mini argument." Cappie said. "I sent him for ice during the party and he never came back."

"Uh oh, argument?" Casey asked, taking a bite of her toaster waffle.

"Over Andy." Cappie added, also eating a toaster waffle.

"I think I know where he went." Casey said.

"Mind filling me in." Cappie said. He was a little concerned about his big brother.

"When Rusty has a problem with anybody else, he goes to you." Casey began explaining. "But when he's having an issue with you, he goes to his next in line…Max."

"Max?" Cappie had to remember. "His dorky R.A. that almost beat me at poker during casino night."

"That's the one." Casey said. "And he's not dorky. He's cute and adorable."

"Please tell me you were never attracted to that guy." Cappie said, a little grossed out by his girlfriend's comment.

"Maybe a little." Casey jokingly winked. "But I came to my senses."

Cappie smiled as he leaned over and kissed Casey.

"Your mouth tastes like syrup." Casey giggled.

Cappie chuckled as he poured more syrup in his mouth before taking another bite of a waffle.

"I'm guessing that's where he stayed last night too since he moved out." Cappie said.

"My brother moved out?" Casey was very surprised. Rusty was all into living at the KT house.

"Yeah, he told me on the bus yesterday that he was moving out of the house." Cappie explained. "Then when I asked him if he had another place lined up, he didn't have one."

"He's probably staying in Max's dorm." Casey said. "And why did you turn his room into a quad anyway?"

"We're having space issues now that we have like twenty new guys living in the house and nobody moved out." Cappie explained.

"What about your room?" Casey asked, trying to help.

"What is with you Cartwright's and making me share a room." Cappie laughed.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you'll be sharing your room soon enough." Casey giggled as she looked down at her now very large stomach.

"Now that I'm looking forward to." Cappie smiled. He reached his hand over and rubbed her belly as he softly kissed her lips.

"I should probably go find my brother." Casey smiled as Cappie walked her to the door.

"Can you tell him I'm looking for him?" Cappie asked.

"You got it." Casey smiled, giving Cappie a goodbye kiss before leaving the KT house.

* * *

"It's good to be back in good old Calhoun Hall." Rusty said as he woke up on the floor of his friend's dorm room.

"It's good to have you back." Max said.

"You don't mind that we crashed here last night?" Rusty asked, flipping over to face Max.

"Not at all." Max said. "I missed hanging out with you guys. Us engineers got to stick together."

Both boys laughed at Max's remark. Back in Calhoun Hall they were considered normal and anybody else was considered the oddball. In the real world, it was the complete opposite. There was a knock on the door, which caused Dale to finally wake up.

"It's open." Max said before the door opened.

The three boys saw a cute bubbly blonde, who seemed a little weirded out by the situation.

"Cappie said you moved out of KT. I figured you came here." Casey said to her brother. "Engineering slumber party?"

"The guys are having some roommate problems." Max explained.

"I saw a guy down the hall that was looking for a roommate." Casey smiled. "Canadian…very nice."

"That canuck is relentless." Dale complained. "Did you tell him I was here?"

"No." Casey really didn't see the connection.

"You're a good girl." Dale said, thanking god he didn't have to deal with his very odd roommate.

"Are you guys sure you can stay here?" Casey asked. "Isn't there like some rule about the number of people you can have in a room?"

"Nope." Max said. "And as the R.A. I can pretty much room with whoever I want."

"At least here I'll actually be able to get work done." Rusty said.

"Yeah, well I think you should go tell Cappie." Casey said. "He told me about your argument last night. And he also said he's looking for you."

"Max helped me sort things out." Rusty said. "Oh crap, what time is it?"

"It's 10 a.m." Dale said.

"Crap, I'm late." Rusty jumped from where he was sleeping and started getting dressed. "I was supposed to be at KT by 10. Cappie needs to know that I screwed up big time."

Without another word, Rusty ran out the door, headed to the house so he could explain to all the brothers that it's his fault why they might not get a true Kappa Tau.

* * *

_**A/N=**_ If you guys are loving this story, you should check out the video I made for Cappie and Casey. Tried putting it on my profile but it didn't work. :( It's on youtube..."Cappie & Casey - How Do You Sleep?"


	52. Chapter 52

After getting her brother over to the Kappa Tau house, Casey decided to spend the day with her best friend. With the baby coming in just a few months, she knew days like these would be far and few between.

"Where have you been?" Ashleigh exclaimed when Casey got to the house. "You missed our rushee brunch. Not having Rush Chair at the Rushee Brunch doesn't exactly make the house look good."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Casey apologized. "I had breakfast with Cappie at KT."

"Well as long as little ZBZ got something to eat." Ashleigh giggled.

"So what's the damage?" Casey asked as they walked down Greek Row. "How many rushees came this morning?"

Ashleigh gave her a disappointed look.

"Ash, just tell me." Casey said bluntly.

"Out of all the girls we invited, we got a 68% return." Ashleigh replied.

Casey sighed. "I knew me being there would hurt our chances. My huge stomach scared them off."

"Hey, 68% is still good." Ashleigh smiled, trying to see the bright side of things. "It's more than half."

"68% huh." Both girls heard from behind them. They knew that bitchy voice anywhere.

When they turned around they saw the two people they weren't looking forward to seeing.

"Looks like ZBZ won't be number one for long." Rebecca said, keeping up appearances.

"Only 68%, what a shame." Frannie said.

"And how many do you have Frannie?" Ashleigh snapped.

"We had a 95% return to our skit night tonight." Frannie said.

"Skit night; that's so old school." Casey said. "We thought you would've come up with something better than that."

"Oh you mean like a silly brunch." Frannie bitched.

"How'd you know about that?" Ashleigh asked, but quickly figured it out. "Rebecca, you bitch. I trusted you!"

"So much for keeping up appearances Bex." Frannie said being very cocky.

"You knew?" Rebecca, Casey, and Ashleigh all were a little shocked.

"Of course." Frannie was still being cocky. "I know everything that goes on in my own house. I was going to start giving Rebecca fake information to help trash ZBZ, but it looks like that bastard child of yours did that job for me. Seems to be the only thing that kid is good for."

Frannie walked away leaving all three girls in shock. After the initial shock, Frannie's last words finally clicked for Casey, and she immediately broke down.

"Sh. It's ok." Ashleigh held her best friend tight as she cried into her shoulder.

"Frannie's just a bitch that doesn't know what she's talking about." Rebecca added, trying to help.

Casey continued to cry uncontrollably.

"Hey, why don't we get her back to the house?" Rebecca suggested.

"I have a better idea." Ashleigh said.

The two girls helped Casey back down Greek Row to the one place they knew she would feel better. When Rebecca knocked on the door, she was a little shocked, and nervous, when Cappie answered.

"Rebecca?" He asked, but immediately put his feelings aside when he saw the love of his life collapsed in Ashleigh's arms.

"Can we come in?" Rebecca asked.

Cappie ushered them in and immediately took Casey from Ashleigh's arms. He brought Casey over to the couch and sat down, allowing her to collapse in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Frannie was being her usual bitchy self." Ashleigh said.

"She said the only thing your bastard child was good for was scaring off potential pledges." Rebecca added. She was still a little nervous considering this was the first time she was having a real conversation with Cappie since she ended things, via text.

"That bitch is going to pay!" Cappie became very pissed off. "Nobody gets away with saying things like that about my kid."

Some of the brothers were still sitting there from the meeting that morning. They too couldn't believe what Frannie had done. They all knew she was a bitch, but this time she went too far.

"Casey, is there anything I can do for you?" Wade asked.

Casey couldn't answer. She was still crying too much to make any kind of sense.

Cappie couldn't take it any longer.

"Wade, go in my room and get the stuff on my nightstand." Cappie said frantically.

As fast as he could, Wade ran upstairs and brought down what Cappie asked for. He gave it to Cappie, who knew exactly what to do.

"Case, open your eyes and look at this." Cappie said, holding the cue ball in his hands.

Casey squinted the tears out her eyes long enough to see he was holding the cue ball. She took the ball from his hands and a very weak smile came onto her face.

"You see this ball." Cappie said. "This is our reality. Nothing else matters."

"But what about the house?" Casey asked through her slightly calmer tears.

"Screw the house." Cappie said. "I'm more worried about you."

"Case, why don't you stay here for the rest of the day and let us handle all the house stuff?" Ashleigh said.

"I think that's a great idea." Cappie smiled.

"What about your bids?" Casey asked.

"I can get one of our post-pledges to give them out." Cappie said. "For now my number one priority is you and our kid."

"Speaking of bids, we need to get ours ready too." Rebecca said. "We need as many girls as possible so we can get you back in the house."

"Thanks guys." Casey said once she stopped crying.

Both Rebecca and Ashleigh got up to hug Casey goodbye.

"We'll see you later." Ashleigh said.

"Hopefully with good news." Rebecca added.

As soon as the girls left, Cappie went into protective daddy mode.

"I can't believe that bitch did that to you." Cappie said. "I'm going to go to her house, kidnap her, and tie her by her toes to the flagpole in the quad."

"Slow down there, Cap." Casey said. "I don't want you to miss this little one being born because you're in jail."

Cappie took his hand and began rubbing it on her stomach. "Yeah, you're right. I love this little guy way too much to let that happen."

"Exactly, so no prison." Casey giggled.

"Ugh, fine." Cappie pouted. "But I've got to get her back somehow."

"Right now just worry about getting your new pledges so our little one will have new people to play with." Casey laughed.

"I'm on it." Cappie exclaimed. "Pledge!"

Less than a minute later, Rusty showed up.

"You called." Rusty said.

"Spitter, I have a very special job for you." Cappie said. "Since you were the one who told us Andy belonged in this house, you should be the one to give him his bid."

"I can do that." Rusty smiled.

"I'm not done." Cappie said. "I also need you to give all of our other rushees there bids too."

"Isn't that your job?" Rusty asked.

"Not today Spits." Cappie smiled. "Today, I'm on maternity leave."

Cappie laughed as he rubbed Casey's belly.

"You're lucky you're my big brother." Rusty rolled his eyes at the two. "And you're my big sister."

"Yeah, yeah." Cappie chuckled as he handed Rusty the stack of bids, which was really just a pad of sticky notes. "Have fun."

Rusty sighed as he left the house. There were only a few more hours until he would no longer be the low man on the KT totem pole.


	53. Chapter 53

A few days later, classes started, which gave Casey a break from all the craziness of the Greek system. They officially had twenty pledges, but they still needed more. As much as she wanted to be a bigger part of it, Cappie wouldn't let her. He knew how much ZBZ was stressing her out, so he was doing everything he could to keep her away from it.

"Sex, power, and politics please!" Cappie said as he walked into class.

Casey gave him an odd look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just broadening my horizons." Cappie said.

"Really?" Casey knew there was another reason.

"And keeping an eye on you." The truth finally came out.

Casey just smiled and rolled her eyes. She loved everything Cappie did to keep her calm and relaxed, even though he was going a bit overboard.

When the teacher walked in, she just glared at Cappie.

"You know every year there's at least one male who tries to 'broaden his horizons' by taking this class." The professor explained. "And every semester that experiment fails miserably, scholastically and otherwise."

"Well that's because you haven't had me yet." Cappie bragged. "I'm one hundred percent here to work. And besides, I'm already spoken for."

He stared over at Casey and smiled. He wanted to make sure the whole class knew he was Casey's and that Casey was his.

"Then good luck to you sir." The professor said before beginning class.

After class, Cappie and Casey began walking around campus.

"I think I have a girl crush on her." Casey laughed. "She totally put you in your place."

"A girl crush, on Professor Freedman." Cappie joked. "You're leaving me for her aren't you!"

"Maybe I will." Casey started laughing as she planted a kiss on Cappie's lips.

"Mmmm." Cappie moaned during the kiss. "I guess I can live with that. Just promise me one thing."

"You name it." Casey smiled.

"I get dibs on threesomes." Cappie started laughing hysterically.

Casey playfully smacked him as she started laughing as well. The two were laughing and having such a good time as they walked that they almost didn't notice another happy guy walking by them.

"Hey Spitter!" Cappie yelled through his laughter.

"Hey Cap." Rusty smiled.

"You're awfully chipper today." Casey smiled.

"That's because I met a girl." Rusty continued smiling. He couldn't help it. "She's beautiful and smart and funny."

"Awe, Rus." Casey said happily. "That's cute."

"When are we going to meet her?" Cappie asked.

"And does she want to join ZBZ?" Casey added. She still couldn't stop being Rush Chair.

Both Rusty and Cappie gave her a quizzical look.

"I don't know if she's the sorority girl type." Rusty said.

"You said pretty, smart, and funny; how is that not a sorority girl." Casey said.

"Rus, my little bro, can you at least ask her?" Cappie asked. "ZBZ is kind of desperate for girls and Casey's been kind of stressing over it. And you know how good stress is for her."

"Hey." Casey complained. "I'm not stressing that bad."

"Well I agree with Cap in that you don't need any kind of stress." Rusty said. "I'll ask her."

"So, when are we going to meet her?" Cappie asked again. He really wanted to meet the girl that had his brother so love-struck.

"If she joins ZBZ she can go to the mixer on Friday." Casey smiled.

"Will you chill out a second!" Rusty chuckled. "I still have to talk to her."

"Ugh, fine." Casey pouted. "Just come back and tell me the second you find out."

Rusty left, still smiling. He couldn't wait to tell the brothers at the house all about his new girl.

"So you're going to the mixer on Friday." Cappie said, a little surprised. "A KT mixer."

"If you're worried about little KT here, I think we'll be fine." Casey said.

"You know I just want to keep you both safe." Cappie said. "I just think our kind of party is going to be a little more than you can handle."

"Cap, listen to me." Casey pulled his chin close to her face. "We'll be fine."

"Alright." Cappie pouted.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll leave early before the party gets too crazy." Casey smiled, trying to find a compromise.

"Much better." Cappie said, giving Casey a quick kiss. "Hey, what do you say we get some lunch before your next class. Little KT must be starving."

"Oh you have no idea." Casey laughed.

* * *

"You definitely need to ask this girl out." Calvin said as Rusty, him, and Andy all chilled and had lunch at KT.

"Ah, that was the freshman Rusty." Rusty explained. "Freshman Rusty would be a stalker. Sophomore Rusty is more chill. Sophomore Rusty will be patient and wait for the perfect moment to present itself."

"Karmic Synergy." Andy said.

"You're learning pledge." Rusty laughed, taking a drink of soda.

"Looks like Andy's fitting in quite nicely here." Calvin laughed too, eating a fry.

Andy chuckled knowing KT was where he belonged. A minute later, his text tone went off on his cell.

"Hey guys, I got to go." He said. "My friend just texted me and said I need to be at practice."

"I'll let it slide for now, pledge." Rusty said, trying to act like an active. "But next time let the house know in advance when you have practice."

"You got it." Andy smiled as he walked out of the house.

"So you and Andy seem to be getting along well." Calvin chuckled.

"You're just jealous that he's not an Omega Chi." Rusty laughed.

"Not at all man." Calvin smiled. "I'm just glad he's happy. Ever since he first met you guys all he talked about was Kappa Tau."

"Glad I could help your friend find his place." Rusty said.

"Now you've just got to find your place with that girl." Calvin laughed.

"I'll talk to her in class on Thursday." Rusty smiled. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Thursday's class came and Rusty was a little disappointed when he didn't see his new friend wasn't there. It wasn't until he was walking out of class, slightly defeated, that his spirits were lifted. When she was talking to the professor about missing class, he jumped at the chance to help.

Jordan and Rusty were having a great time together, laughing at all the strange paintings on the slides.

"You know I'm actually really glad I missed class. It's so much more fun doing it with you." Jordan giggled. "I think Professor Summerfield needs to…get out more."

"Or buy some curtains." Rusty chuckled.

The two shared a small laugh before getting back to work.

"Ok, what's next?" Jordan asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rusty asked. Even though he thought this was that 'perfect moment', he still had a job to do.

"Are you asking me out?" Jordan giggled.

The two laughed together again before Rusty finally asked a very strange question. "Do you, uhm, want to join a sorority?"

Jordan gave him the weirdest look ever. That was not the question she was expecting.

"How about you come to the KT party tomorrow night so you can meet my sister." Rusty said. "She's Rush Chair and her best friend Ashleigh is President."

Jordan reluctantly agreed. She wasn't sure about the whole sorority thing, but she did want to go to that party, just for an excuse to see Rusty again.


	54. Chapter 54

The party was in full swing. All the ZBZ's were having a great time mixing and mingling with the Kappa Tau's.

"Hey you." Casey smiled, kissing Cappie.

"Hey." Cappie replied. "Your sisters seem to be having a good time."

"Surprisingly yes." Casey said. "And so are you brothers."

"Speaking of brothers." Cappie said. "Where's yours? I want to meet his new lady friend."

"Me too." Casey smiled. "I'll go look for him."

Casey walked away from Cappie and headed toward Ashleigh who was hanging out with one of their other sisters.

"Hey, have you seen Rusty or his new friend yet?" Casey asked.

Ashleigh shook her head. "Nope."

Casey then scanned the crowd to see if she could find them. Her eyes locked with her brothers as he walked over with their new potential pledge.

"Case, Ash, this is Jordan." Rusty said happily. "The girl I was telling you about."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ashleigh smiled, shaking Jordan's hand.

"So you're interested in joining ZBZ." Casey said.

"Uh." Jordan was a little taken back when she saw Casey's large baby bump.

Casey knew she was staring, but this time didn't get too upset by it.

"I see you've noticed we have another little ZBZ in the works." Casey laughed, trying to break the ice.

"Just don't let the guys hear you call it little ZBZ." Ashleigh added. "They prefer to call it little KT."

"Did that happen at a party like this?" Jordan asked. She officially became skeptical of the Greek system.

"Not at all." Casey said. "And if you're thinking this happens all the time in sororities, it doesn't."

"This was just one of those fluke things that most of us consider to be a miracle." Ashleigh continued. "It brought together two people who everyone knew were meant to be."

"This baby has also shown me what true sisterhood was." Casey explained. "Sure the girls were shocked at first, but they still love me and are doing everything they can to help me."

"That's what Zeta Beta is all about." Ashleigh smiled. "Sisters coming together to help each other through everything."

"The good…the bad…and the…" Casey looked over at a KT and a ZBZ making out like animals.

"Ugly." Casey and Ashleigh shivered at the sight.

"So are you in?" Ashleigh asked.

"I think so." Jordan smiled as the girls took her away from Rusty to go mingle with the other ZBZ's.

* * *

Since Casey had left to go mingle with her sisters, Cappie went to the backyard to hang out with his brothers. While he was there, he ran into someone a little unexpected.

"Bex, what are you doing here?" Cappie asked. "First you're with Frannie and now ZBZ."

"I was just spying for ZBZ." Rebecca said.

"Oh." Cappie said. He was still a little mad at her for how she ended things.

"I also want to say that I'm sorry." Rebecca apologized. "Ending things with you over a text probably wasn't the nicest thing to do."

"Not really." Cappie pointed out the obvious.

"Like I said, I'm sorry." Rebecca said. "I just didn't know how to handle the situation. You getting your ex who happens to be my big sis pregnant wasn't something I pictured happening in my life."

"Well why didn't you come talk to me when Casey told you to?" Cappie asked, still a little mad.

"I was pissed off." Rebecca said. "Her having your baby meant that she finally won."

"Was I really a competition between the two of you?" Cappie continued asking questions.

"Kind of yeah." Rebecca said. "I've always felt like I had to compete with her. She was your first love and I was just the other girl."

"You were never just the other girl." Cappie reassured her. "You always had a special place in my heart. And you always will."

Rebecca and Cappie hugged, and Rebecca thought this was her chance.

"Since you said I have a special place in your heart, does that mean we have another chance?" Rebecca asked. "I know at first I didn't want to play step mommy, but since this kid's a piece of you, then I think I can get used to it."

Cappie sighed. He didn't want to hurt Rebecca again, but he had to tell her the truth.

"Rebecca." Cappie sighed. "Like I said, you'll always have a special place in my heart."

"But." Rebecca interrupted.

"But…" Cappie continued. "My heart right now is with Casey. We got back together over the summer."

Rebecca was a little shocked. "Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"I don't know." Cappie said. "This is the first time we've talked since we broke up. And really I only told my friends."

"And we're not friends?" Rebecca asked, very annoyed by his answer.

"I don't know, are we?" Cappie answered.

Both of them were upset by the conversation. They used to be friends before they dated, but now their relationship just seemed to be a hot mess.

"I'd like to be." Rebecca finally answered after an awkward silence.

Cappie continued standing there awkwardly. He really wanted to stay friends with her, but he didn't want their friendship making a sticky situation even stickier.

"You need to promise me something." Cappie said.

"What?" Rebecca asked. She would do anything to keep her friend.

"Promise me our friendship won't come between your friendship, or whatever you have, with Casey." Cappie said. "She needs all of her sisters, especially now."

"I promise." Rebecca said as she hugged Cappie.

"I missed you." He replied.

"I missed you too." Rebecca smiled as they broke from the hug.

"Now go have fun with your friends." Cappie laughed, pointing to a group of ZBZ's by the back porch. "And have a drink for me."

"You got it." Rebecca laughed, practically skipping over to her sisters.

Cappie felt good having his friend back. He decided to celebrate by getting a drink. When he got to the bar, he saw Casey was already there.

"Casey Cartwright, are you drinking?" Cappie panicked.

"Relax, Cap." Casey giggled.

"It's just fruit juice." Beaver said. "I'd never give little KT alcohol."

"Thank god." Cappie said. "You had me worried there for a second."

"We're fine." Casey smiled, putting her drink down on the bar so she could give Cappie a hug.

"You know I'm just looking out for you." Cappie smiled. "And little KT too."

He reached down and rubbed Casey's belly like he always did, but this time, he got a nice surprise.

"Oh my god." Cappie said.

Both him and Casey immediately has goofy grins plastered across their faces. Casey then intertwined her hand with his on her belly.

"My little guy just kicked me." Cappie laughed.

"He sure did." Casey smiled, kissing Cappie.

It was at that moment things finally came together for Cappie.

"I'm going to be a father." Cappie said bluntly but happily.

Casey smiled. "And I know you're going to be a great one."


	55. Chapter 55

Cappie and Casey's romantic moment was quickly interrupted by a whole crowd of ZBZ's running toward them.

"O-M-G!" Ashleigh screamed like a twelve year old.

"Case, you're not going to believe this!" Rebecca screamed too.

"Holy crap, Case!" Laura added. "We just got the best news, like ever!"

"Ok, will one of you just tell me before your screaming shatters somebody's eardrum." Casey demanded, wanting to know the big news.

"Jordan just pledged ZBZ, and signed the petition." Rebecca said. "Which means we officially have enough signatures to overrule Pan-Hellenic."

"You can move back into the house!" Ashleigh yelled happily as she gave Casey a hug.

"That's great!" Casey said. "But…"

"But what?" Ashleigh asked, not understanding the problem.

"It's just…I paid for the apartment for the rest of the semester." Casey explained. "I don't want to lose that money."

"I think I can help you out there." Casey heard from behind her. The voice sounded a little drunk, but she knew exactly who it was.

"Still looking for a place to live, Rus?" Casey asked.

"Max's dorm room is getting a little small for three engineers." Rusty said. "Think me and Dale can take the apartment?"

"Please say yes!" Rebecca pleaded.

"Yeah, I miss my roomie!" Ashleigh also pleaded.

It didn't take long for Casey to decide. She couldn't wait to get out of that apartment.

"Rusty, tell Dale it's all yours." Casey smiled.

"Sweet!" Rusty smiled. "Thanks Case. Now where are the jello shots?"

Beaver, who was still manning the bar, pointed him toward a tray of bright red cups of jello shots.

"Yay!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "I get my roomie back."

"Not so fast." This time, Cappie finally spoke up.

Everyone stared at him. What could he possibly have up his sleeve now?

"Casey, I want to be with you more than you know." Cappie began. "And since we're having this baby together, instead of buying double the crap, what do you say you move back into KT with me?"

Casey was speechless. She was set to move back into ZBZ, but that plan quickly came crashing down and a new plan began to form.

"It would be cheaper." Casey giggled. "Since obviously we can barely afford one of everything, let alone two."

"That's another thing I have to talk to you about." Cappie said. "But for now, I just want to know, are you moving into Kappa Tau?"

Casey looked over at her sisters like she was asking their approval. They all wanted her to move back into the Zeta Beta house, especially Ashleigh, but deep down they all knew KT was where she belonged.

"I just have one favor." Casey said.

"You name it." Cappie smiled, knowing he had the girl of his dreams back.

"Can you get the guys to move my stuff?" Casey giggled.

Cappie chuckled. "I'll get the pledges right on that."

Once everyone's new living arrangements were settled, the party picked back up. Everyone went back to drinking and dancing and having a good time. Including Rusty, who was pounding back jello shots like his life depended on it.

"The time has come." Rusty said drunkly as he stumbled off the back porch.

"Where are you going?" Ben Bennett asked, getting drunk himself.

"To make my move!" Rusty yelled, storming off toward the girl of his dreams.

He searched through the crowd of people, but couldn't find her anywhere. He was about to give up when he finally found her. Unfortunately, he wished he hadn't. The girl of his dreams had her lips locked with another Kappa Tau. But it wasn't just any Kappa Tau; it was the one Kappa Tau that he said the house had to have.

Rusty couldn't believe it. He was the one who brought Jordan into the Greek world. Without him, she wouldn't have even been at the party tonight. He fell for her first, quite literally, and now all she saw him as was a friend. He continued to sit there, hoping it was all just a horrible dream, as he drank more jello shots, trying to numb the pain he was feeling. It almost worked too, that is, until his new rival showed up next to him.

"Kickass party huh." Andy smiled as he sat down next to Rusty. "I love this place. Hey, did your girl ever show up?"

Rusty just shook his head. He really didn't want to be dealing with this kid right now.

"Ah, tough break man." Andy continued. "I just met this awesome chick. She's so cool."

Rusty didn't want to hear about it anymore. "Go get me a beer, pledge!"

Thinking it was just a part of being a pledge, Andy happily got up and got Rusty a beer.

* * *

Since the party had died down quite a bit over the past few hours, Cappie and Casey took the opportunity to make their getaway. They quickly snuck up to Cappie's room before any of the partiers noticed they were gone.

"Ah, now this is better." Cappie said as he shut his bedroom door.

"Home sweet home." Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Cappie and laying her head on his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." Cappie smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"You think this place will be big enough for the three of us?" Casey jokingly asked as she let go of Cappie and sat down on his bed.

"We've got all the space in the world for our little KT and all the stuff he's going to need." Cappie chuckled, joining her on his bed.

"And you said you were going to tell me how you planned to pay for all that stuff." Casey reminded him.

"Well aren't you miss nosey." Cappie chuckled. "But since you're cute I'll tell you. I got a pretty decent sized inheritance from my grandparents' ostrich farm."

"Ostrich farm?" Casey thought it was a little strange.

"Yeah, my grandparents are kind of nuts, but I love them." Cappie laughed. "And since my parents didn't want the money, they left it all to me. How do you think I've been paying all my tuition and house dues?"

"How much is there exactly?" Casey asked.

"Enough for the rest of my college career, and anything this little one shall ever desire, well for now." Cappie laughed as he rubbed Casey's belly.

It was at that point Casey started to yawn. Cappie pulled her close and the two laid back on his bed. For a while the two just laid there, enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms. Casey tried falling asleep, but the crazy party downstairs was making it a little difficult. That, and the fact she was still in her party clothes, which were kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey Cap." Casey got his attention.

"Yes my darling." Cappie chuckled.

"I know I'm technically living here now, but my stuff isn't here yet." Casey giggled. "What do you suggest I do about these horribly uncomfortable clothes?"

Cappie laughed and jumped out of bed excitedly. "I've got just the thing."

He ran over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and his favorite Kappa Tau shirt.

"These should do." Cappie laughed as he chucked them at Casey.

Without a second thought, she stripped her party clothes off and put on Cappie's stuff. She loved that it felt and smelled like him.

"They're perfect." She smiled, curling back up on Cappie's bed.

"Blue was never really your color anyway." Cappie laughed, taking off his clothes and replacing them with a pair of sweatpants.

"I couldn't agree more." Casey laughed along, remembering all the times she wore blue to support Evan. "Red is much better."

"And at least now you're wearing the right letters." Cappie smiled, climbing into bed with Casey. He snuggled right up to her and draped his arm over her, his hand placed on her belly, just waiting for another kick from his legacy.


	56. Chapter 56

Cappie and Casey were snuggled up together on the couch, watching the pledges sweating it out bringing all of Casey's stuff upstairs to Cappie's room.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Casey kind of felt bad.

"Nope, that's why they're pledges." Cappie reminded her. "But if it makes you feel better I'll offer my assistance…after they're done."

Casey laughed as she laid her head on his chest.

"How does one girl have so much stuff?" Dumptruck complained as him and Andy brought a huge box upstairs.

"Quit whining pledges!" Wade yelled into a megaphone. He put the megaphone back down and joined the happy couple in the living room. "Sorry for yelling, but the pledges don't listen otherwise."

"That's quite alright Wade." Cappie laughed. "Whatever gets all that crap upstairs the fastest."

"Hey." Casey playfully slapped him. "It's not all crap."

"Of course not dear." Cappie said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

Another couple of pledges were walking in with Casey's nightstand when they were almost toppled over by a little spitfire running into the house.

"Casey, we're having a crisis at the house." Rebecca complained.

"What is it this time Bex?" Casey asked. The house is always having some kind of crisis.

"We're running out of food at the house and Ash doesn't seem to care." Rebecca continued to complain.

"That can't be." Casey said. "I just talked to Ash this morning and she said she order enough to fully stock the pantry."

"Well apparently not." Rebecca said.

"Ugh." Casey groaned. Then she looked over at Cappie with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back. The house needs me."

Cappie pouted. "You're lucky you're cute. Go save ZBZ."

Casey gave Cappie a kiss before attempting to get off the couch.

"Hey little sis, mind giving your big sis a hand?" Casey giggled as she fell back onto the couch.

Rebecca walked over and pulled her big sis off the couch. The two made their way to the ZBZ house as quickly as possible, and when they got there, they saw Ashleigh running around the kitchen freaking out.

"Ok, it says here that we should have a case of ketchup and like 20 boxes of tissues." Ashleigh panicked. "And in the pantry we're literally out of ketchup and there are no tissues in the store room."

"This is a problem." Rebecca said. "If we don't get stocked up soon, the whole house is going to turn on you."

"I know what the problem is." Ashleigh said. "We live in a house full of thieves."

"But who would steal ketchup?" Casey wondered.

"Or tissues?" Rebecca added.

"We'll know soon because as president I'm going to use my master key and search every room until I find out." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that Ash." Rebecca said.

"She's right Ash, if you go all bounty hunter you will lose every friend you have in this house." Casey added.

"Ok, then how about this." Ashleigh explained. "The most important thing is that we get the stuff back, so how about we do an amnesty day. Any sister can drop stuff off stuff in the kitchen, no questions asked."

"Works for me." Rebecca said.

"Me too." Casey said.

* * *

While the girls were dealing with issues at the house, Rusty was dealing with his own issues. He had to try and find a way for somebody else to be Andy's big brother. He decided to try Andy's second choice, Beaver.

Beaver was playing foosball, by himself, when Rusty found him.

"Nice save!" Rusty congratulated him before saying what he really wanted to talk about. "Hey, so since you were Andy's second choice, I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking him on as little brother."

"I'd love to." Beaver sighed. "But I can't; because of Scooby."

Beaver ran away in tears, leaving Rusty a little confused. Luckily his big brother showed up, maybe he could help clarify things.

"Who's Scooby?" Rusty asked.

"Mickey 'Scooby' Scoobella." Cappie explained. "He was one of the most promising pledges ever to accept a bid a Kappa Tau. He was smart, funny, a great athlete. He was Beaver's first, and unfortunately last, little brother. They were perfect for one another. In fact they either one or placed at every event of Greek Week."

"SCOOBY!" The two heard Beaver crying from down the hall.

"Unfortunately to be disqualified by a horrific doping scandal." Cappie continued.

"He was on steroids." Rusty was shocked.

"No, actual dope." Cappie said. "Scooby was a reefer fiend; a problem that Beaver sadly didn't help to see the dangers of."

"He told me he was a Rastafarian with cataracts." Beaver argued from the other room.

"After that, it all went downhill for Scoobs." Cappie finished explaining. "Dropped out of school; which is why one day he hitched a ride from some guy selling speakers out of the back of his van. And no one ever saw him again."

"He was kidnapped?" Rusty was a little concerned.

"No, he went to Florida." Cappie said.

"University of Florida?" Rusty was still confused.

"No, he worked at an airport, but that's beside the point." Cappie clarified.

"How is that Beaver's fault?" Rusty asked.

Cappie was getting a little frustrated with his little brother. "I would love to tell you, but you keep asking me questions."

"Sorry." Rusty said, allowing Cappie to explain.

"The reason it's Beaver's fault is he should've been looking out for his little brother." Cappie said. "Being a big brother is a big responsibility. But in your case, think of it as a trial run."

"Trial run?" Rusty began getting confused again.

"Yes, trial run. If you can handle the responsibility of being a big brother, you should totally be able to handle a much larger role."

"And that role is?" Rusty still didn't get it.

"Little KT's godfather of course." Cappie said. "There's nobody I'd rather trust with the job than my little brother. I just can't wait until you get to have this experience with your little brother, but for now, I need to check on Beaver."

"Thanks Cap." Rusty said as Cappie left the room. Now he felt even worse about wanting to get rid of Andy. He totally loved the idea of being little KT's godfather, but if it came with the string of Andy being his little brother, he couldn't do it. His relationship with Andy was already turning into what Cappie had with Evan, and he didn't want that to happen. The only way to stop it from happening was to get somebody else to be Andy's big brother.

* * *

After checking on Beaver, Cappie decided to head over to Dobler's for a drink. When he got there, he saw a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Chambermate?" He asked excitedly, knowing exactly who it was.

"Cappie!" Evan's brother, Patrick, greeted him, just as excitedly. "No way! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I live here; and go to school here…occasionally." Cappie laughed, hugging Patrick.

"Oh yeah." Patrick's memory was now coming back.

"What are you doing here?" Cappie asked.

"Hanging out with my little brother." Patrick said, pointing to the guy Cappie didn't really want to see. "Have a seat."

Cappie and Evan just gave each other awkward stares.

"Awe, no. Don't tell me you guys are on the outs." Patrick said. "What about all those summers at Camp Kitchiwawa? Did those lanyard classes mean nothing?"

"That was a long time ago, Patrick." Evan tried to give his brother a reality check.

"No no no, I remember it like it was yesterday." Patrick continued. "The last time I saw you two together, you were covered in mud from head to toe."

"The scavenger hunt with the training bras." Cappie recalled the fun memory. "You know I've actually modified that into a popular pledge prank."

"Good man." Patrick high fived Cappie. "That was one of my more inspired camp activity creations. Seriously man, take a seat."

Cappie stared at Evan one more time, but not seeing any harm in wanting to spend some time with an old friend, he took a seat and ordered a beer.

"If I recall, I wasn't the one who was covered in mud." Evan smiled, taking a drink of his own beer.

"That's right, we had to grease you up with mud because you got stuck trying to sneak into the trap door under the CIT girls' cabin." Patrick laughed at Cappie. "You always had a way with the ladies."

"That's an understatement." Evan mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Patrick was a little confused.

"He's just a little jealous because he's not getting the Chambers heir he's always wanted." Cappie said with a partial attitude.

"Heir?" Patrick was even more confused now. "What the hell have the two of you been doing?"

"You didn't hear? The lovely Miss Casey Cartwright and I are expecting." Cappie said happily. One because he was truly happy about becoming a father, but another reason was because he just loved rubbing it in Evan's face.

"A little Cappie; the world is screwed." Patrick joked. "Nah man, I'm happy for you. So when are we going to see the little bugger?"

"Mid December." Cappie said.

"Hey, maybe we'll see the little guy or girl at camp in a couple years." Patrick chuckled. "And I'm guessing that means the two of you are together."

"Maybe." Cappie smiled. " And yeah. Casey actually just moved back into the KT house with me."

Evan still had a smirk on his face.

"I still can't believe Casey's actually going along with this." He said. "And you, I would've thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Why do you always think like that?" Cappie argued. "And I know you thought that. You also thought that Casey would take you back and you could be the hero."

"You tried getting Casey back?" Patrick asked. "How much have I missed?"

"Actually." Evan changed his attitude. "At first I was pissed when she told me you guys got back together, but now I don't really care. I don't want to be raising a Kappa Tau anyway."

Cappie was a little confused as he took a sip of his beer. Was that Evan's way of being nice to him?

"But you hurt either one of them, or if you act like the immature jackass that I know you are, and we will have a problem." Evan continued. "Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Cappie took another sip of his beer.

"Hey, instead of arguing over the present, let's talk more about old times." Patrick tried cooling the situation. "You guys were the unbeatable team at camp. Remember the game of manhunt where you guys hid in that tree the entire time and nobody found you until the next morning."

The two boys calmed down as they remembered the good times they had. For the next few hours, the three drank and swapped childhood stories until Patrick had a couple to many. It was at that point Cappie and Evan picked up a drunk Patrick and dragged him back to the Omega Chi house.

"Thanks for helping bring him back." Evan said.

"Just following my motto; if the drinks are on you, the drunks are on me." Cappie said. Evan and Cappie stood there awkwardly for a minute before Cappie decided to leave. "I should probably go; I've got the big-little party."

"Yeah, you at least want to start those sober." Evan said, trying to break up the awkwardness.

"I should, but I probably won't." Cappie said, also trying to ease the awkward moment. After saying goodbye to both Evan and Patrick, he left the Omega Chi house and headed back to Kappa Tau, where he couldn't wait to spread the brotherly love to all the new pledges.


	57. Chapter 57

"There you are." Casey said as Cappie walked into the already crazy party. "I was starting to get worried."

Cappie pulled Casey close and gave her a kiss. "You'll never guess who I just spent the afternoon with."

"Who was it?" Casey asked.

"Evan and his brother." Cappie said, still in a little bit of shock.

"You're right. I never would've guessed that." Casey laughed. "And Patrick's in town?"

"He's spending some time with his brother." Cappie said. "The three of us spent the afternoon drinking and talking about old times at camp."

"And you and Evan didn't kill each other?" Casey was just as shocked.

"Surprisingly, it was actually kind of fun." Cappie smiled. "Not as fun as this party though. Thanks for helping the brothers with it by the way."

"You're welcome." Casey kissed Cappie on the cheek. "Shall I go round up the pledges for you?"

"How about you just sit and relax and watch the master at what he does best." Cappie chuckled as he ran to go get all the pledges.

Casey laughed as she found a lounge chair to sit in. She just loved how excited Cappie got when it came to Kappa Tau. He loved all the little pledges and she knew he would love their child just as much.

Wade blew into his trumpet to get everyone's attention. It was then Cappie's turn to introduce all the pledges to their big brothers.

"Pledge Cue Ball." Cappie signaled the pledge over towards him. He attached one end of a set of handcuffs to the pledges wrist. "For the next hour, feel the bonds of brotherhood with your new big brother…JEREMY!"

Cappie attached the other end to Jeremy's wrist and everyone cheered in excitement. Next up, it was Andy's turn. Rusty knew it was too late. He was going to be Andy's big brother whether he wanted to or not.

"Pledge Andylicious, for the next hour enjoy the physical bond of brotherhood with your new big brother…" Cappie pulled Andy over towards Rusty by his handcuff.

"Wait." Rusty interrupted. Everyone stopped and gave him an awkward look. "I'm a righty."

Everyone laughed it off as Cappie handcuffed the two boys together. Rusty just rolled his eyes as everyone around him cheered. He couldn't wait for this hour to be over, especially since for the majority of it he had to watch his little brother with his girl.

"So, when does ZBZ do big-little?" Andy asked Jordan while the two were relaxing on the back porch.

"Tomorrow, we're having a brunch." Jordan replied, not sounding too enthused. She laughed when she looked at the party around her. "I don't think it'll be as fun as this."

"I'm sure you'll have a cool big sis." Andy cheered her up.

"She is cool." Jordan smiled. "It's Rusty's sister, Casey."

"This Rusty?" Andy picked up his arm that was still attached to his big brother. "That's awesome."

Rusty was a little relieved when Wade once again blew his trumpet in their ears.

"Spitter and Andy, you have completed your mandatory hour of bonding." Cappie said as he removed the handcuffs from their wrists.

"Congratulations." Jordan smiled.

Not even a minute after he's free of his little brother's arm, Rusty had the misfortune of once again seeing the girl of his dreams making out with another man.

"I'm going to go grab a hamburger." Jordan said after ending the celebratory kiss. "You guys good?"

"Yeah." Rusty just continued drinking. Maybe the alcohol would blur the memory now imprinted on his brain.

"I better hold off." Andy said. "I've got early practice tomorrow."

This was Rusty's chance. If he couldn't have the girl he loved, he'd screw with his little brother's love life. And the only thing his little brother loved more than girls…football.

"How are your beer pong skills?" Rusty asked nonchalantly.

"Terrible. I suck at it." Andy chuckled.

Perfect. This was going to be too easy.

"Follow me bro." Rusty wrapped his arm around his new little brother. "The key to beer pong is to practice the fundamentals."

While the boys played a round of beer pong, Cappie found his way over to where Casey was sitting.

"Well hello there lovely lady." Cappie smiled.

"Hey yourself." Casey smiled, moving over so Cappie could sit with her.

Cappie noticed she was a little distracted. "What's going on?"

"The planets must be in some weird alignment or something." Casey said. "I just saw the weirdest thing."

Cappie gave her a confused look. "Weirder than me not killing Evan."

"I just saw Rusty's girl making out with his little brother." Casey said.

"Wait, Jordan is Rusty's girl." Cappie was a little shocked. "The girl of his dreams, that girl."

"Yes, that girl." Casey pointed out the obvious.

"How did Rusty's girl become Andy's new squeeze?" Cappie asked, still in shock.

"Now that I'm not sure." Casey said. "I'll have to ask my new little sis tomorrow."

"While you do that, I'll keep an eye on my little brother." Cappie said. "He's learned from the best, and I don't want his jealousy to get the better of him."

* * *

"Boom!" Rusty yelled as the ball went into another cup. Everyone around cheered as Andy took another drink, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Jordan was getting worried about her new man. "Is this a normal KT thing?"

"A true Kappa Tau must learn to compete on all levels of sobriety." Rusty answered, very happy that his plan was working.

As Rusty dunked the ball into the final cup, everyone cheered his victory. Andy tried to pick up the cup for his final drink, but quickly fell to the ground. While Rusty was being cocky about winning, Jordan ran over to make sure Andy was ok. She looked back at him with a nasty look on her face. He soon began to realize, in the process of destroying his little brother, he may have just lost the thing he's fighting for.

He went back into the house and watched some tv to get his mind off of it, but was soon interrupted by the one person who he didn't really want to deal with.

"Did you learn nothing from the Scooby story?" Cappie was extremely pissed at his little brother.

"I didn't mean for him to get that drunk. He's just really bad at beer pong." Rusty came up with an excuse. Then it finally hit him. "I guess I did get a little carried away."

"Anyone can become a big brother, Rus." Cappie explained. "It's how you act towards them afterwards that defines you."

"I didn't really want to be his big brother anyway." Rusty said, still annoyed by the whole situation.

"Why not?" Cappie was still pissed. "Because of the girl."

"What girl?" Rusty tried lying.

"Sit down." Cappie lightly pushed him back onto the couch. "You think I'm blind, Rus? If there's anyone who knows how a girl can change how you feel about a friend, it's your big brother, mostly because of your big sister. Good god this campus is incestuous."

"He hooked up with her before I could even tell her I liked her." Rusty complained. "So now they're all into each other and it just makes me want to puke when I'm around them."

Cappie listened intently, knowing exactly how he felt. At one point, he was in the same situation with Casey. Luckily, things worked out in his favor.

"I was going to ask Ben to be his big brother, but I was late for that one too." Rusty continued.

"Why'd you say yes in the first place?" Cappie asked bluntly.

"Because I fought so hard convincing you to let him in the house." Rusty argued. "I felt like if I changed my mind, you'd question my judgment as an active."

"Rus, that was stupid." Cappie said matter-of-factly.

"So Ben can be Andy's big brother?" Rusty thought there was a glimmer of home.

"No, I'm afraid not." Cappie burst his bubble. "The thing about responsibility, once you take it on, you can't get out of it."

Rusty laughed a little. "I can't believe out of all the people on campus, you're the one teaching me about responsibility."

"And apparently a little something about irony." Cappie laughed. Since when did he become the responsible one?

Listening to what his big brother said, he knew he had to be a better big brother. And while he was being a good big brother, maybe he could get his girl back too. Hey, it was worth a shot.

* * *

The next morning, Rusty searched the entire house for his little brother. When he finally found him, he did everything he could to wake him up.

"Rise and shine." He lightly smacked Andy's face. "You've got football practice in twenty minutes."

After a few minutes of shaking him, Andy came to and Rusty got him off to practice. Surprisingly, they managed to make it on time. Rusty took a seat on one of the benches outside and watched his little brother, making sure he didn't pass back out in the middle of practice. As he watched, he was surprised to see his own big brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rusty asked when Cappie walked up in his pj's. It was before noon. Rusty didn't expect to see him for at least another few hours.

"Checkin in on you. That's what big brothers do." Cappie handed his little brother a thermos of coffee and a blanket. When he saw Andy running around with the rest of his team, Cappie was very pleased. "Well done, Spitter, well done."

"You know this might not be as hard as I thought. It's not his fault Jordan likes him instead of me." Rusty said as he watched his little brother play. "Look at him. Any guy that can make it to football practice after losing four straight sets of beer pong has probably got a good amount of Kappa Tau in him."

The two laughed at the remark as they continued watching Andy. After a few minutes, Cappie started getting hungry.

"Hey, you want to grab some breakfast?" He asked Rusty.

"Maybe later." Rusty said. "I want to talk to Andy after practice."

"Suit yourself." Cappie said. "While you watch football, I'll be eating pancakes."

Rusty chuckled as Cappie walked away. He really wanted pancakes, but talking to his little brother was more important.

After a couple hours, Andy walked back out of the locker room to see his big brother waiting for him.

"Rus, man, what are you still doing here?" He asked.

"I want to apologize for being a horrible big brother." Rusty said.

"Come on man, so I got drunk at a party before an early practice." Andy shrugged it off. "I'm just going to have to get used to it if I'm going to be a real Kappa Tau."

"Yeah, but it's my fault you got drunk." Rusty continued explaining. "I purposely got you drunk so you wouldn't be able to come to practice today. I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me."

Andy was both annoyed and confused. "How did I hurt you?"

"You got to Jordan first. I wanted her but was too afraid to make my move." Rusty said. "I don't want us turning into Cappie and Evan."

"Cappie and Evan?" Andy didn't understand how mortal enemies related to their situation.

"Cappie and Evan were best friends until my sister came between them." Rusty clarified. "I don't want to end up like that. If I have to lose the girl of my dreams to keep the brother I'll have for life, at least I can say I fought for her like a true Kappa Tau."

And with that, Rusty left. He hoped his apology would help fix his relationship with his little brother. He saw how his big brother's friendship ended, and he didn't want to become the sequel.


	58. Chapter 58

With big-little weekend officially over, Cappie and Casey decided to turn their focus back to their little one.

"What are you and little KT looking at?" Cappie flopped down on the couch next to Casey. He gave her a kiss and rubbed her belly.

"Searching for baby stuff." Casey said. "I didn't realize how much stuff we actually needed."

Cappie chuckled. "Just be lucky we're only having one. Imagine how all them people with twins and triplets, or how about Jon and Kate, they've got eight kids."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Casey said. "It's still a lot though."

"I have an idea." Cappie said. "Why don't we make a list of everything we need before you go crazy trying to buy every baby thing on the planet."

Casey laughed. "That's probably a better idea."

Cappie grabbed a pad and pen to start making the list. "Alright, where to start?"

"Well, we definitely need a crib." Casey smiled.

"Yeah, because I don't want to squish the kid in our bed." Cappie smiled. "Little KT needs his own place to chill."

"Now what color?" Casey giggled. "Pink perhaps?"

"No way in hell is my son sleeping in a pink bed." Cappie said.

"And what makes you so sure you're having a son?" Casey jokingly argued.

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Cappie counter argued.

"Fine." Casey giggled, admitting defeat. "We'll do gender neutral colors."

"Is there a such thing as gender neutral?" Cappie asked.

"Absolutely, we'll just avoid pink or blue." Casey said.

"Well that's sad." Cappie pouted. "What the hell color are we going to use then?"

"I say we just go with hardwood for any of the furniture. That way it'll look good in your room too." Casey came up with a solution.

"I like that idea." Cappie smiled, picking the pen back up and continuing the list.

"And we definitely need a changing table." Casey said.

"Ooh, what about one of those nice glider rocking chair things." Cappie suggested.

"Do we really need one of those?" Casey asked.

"No, but you would look so cute sitting in it feeding little KT a bottle." Cappie rubbed Casey's belly. "I'm adding it to the list."

"Alright, if you're allowed one extra thing, so am I." Casey said, looking through a few more pages of baby stuff in one of the magazines Ashleigh gave her.

"Anything you want my darling." Cappie smiled.

"I want that!" Casey laughed, pointing to a little laundry hamper that looks like a monkey.

"A monkey?" Cappie was a little surprised. "How is a monkey gender neutral?"

"Zoo animals are gender neutral. It says so right here on page twelve." Casey said, showing Cappie the page in the book. "Plus we already have the little stuffed monkey, so why not keep the theme going."

As the two continued looking through books, Rusty came back into the house, looking a little zoned out.

"Spits, buddy, how's it going?" Cappie laughed, signaling Rusty over to them.

"Have you seen Andy?" Rusty asked.

"Not since his practice." Cappie said.

"What's going on?" Casey was a little concerned.

"This is not good." Rusty said. "I really hope I didn't screw things up."

"I thought you talked to him after practice." Cappie said.

"I did. I told him I didn't want to end up like you and Evan." Rusty said.

"Will somebody please tell the pregnant chick what's going on!" Casey demanded.

Before anyone could answer, the front door burst open.

"Jordan?" Rusty was surprised to see her.

Without saying a word, she ran over and wrapped her arms around him so he couldn't get away. Before he could open his mouth, she plunged her lips towards his and gave him the thing he wanted most.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell is going on?" Casey asked.

"This time I don't even know." Cappie was just as confused as Casey.

Jordan pulled her lips off of Rusty's and stared into his eyes. "Andy told me everything."

"He did." Rusty was kind of shocked.

"That was stupid." Jordan said bluntly.

"Is everyone calling me stupid?" Rusty interrupted.

"It was stupid." Jordan giggled. "Extremely romantic, but stupid."

"Romantic?" Rusty was confused.

"Yes romantic." Jordan smiled. "Fighting for the girl of your dreams is always romantic."

Jordan kissed him again, this time even more passionately than the last.

"But wait, what about Andy?" Rusty asked. He felt bad for stealing Andy's girlfriend away from him.

"Andy's actually the one who ended things." Jordan said. "He said you were the one who helped him see that I wasn't the one he truly wanted. He wants to be able to say he actually tried to get her, not just randomly hooked up with her at a party."

Rusty couldn't control his happiness. He hugged Jordan and swung her around before kissing her like he had never kissed anyone before.

"Congrats Spitter!" Cappie laughed, interrupting their romantic moment. "Looks like both of us got our girls after all."

"Ok, now that you guys are all lovey dovey again, can somebody tell me what the hell just happened?" Casey was getting more confused by the second.

"Sorry baby." Cappie leaned over and kissed Casey. "I'll explain everything."

"That's all I ask." Casey smiled.

Cappie snuggled up to her on the couch and began explaining. "Rusty purposely got Andy drunk last night to hurt him like he got hurt. Then he felt bad so he apologized for being a horrible big brother, thanks to my little chit chat with him last night."

"And how does that relate to Jordan making out with my brother?" Casey asked. "And what little chit chat?"

"I told Rusty you can't let a girl come between friends." Cappie said. "And I guess Andy told Jordan everything Rusty said, and well, here we are."

"Awe, so now my little sis and my little bro are together." Casey gushed, but quickly got a weird look on her face.

"Now you know how I feel any time I talk about you and Cappie being together." Rusty laughed, wrapping his arms around Jordan.

"I told you this campus was incestuous!" Cappie laughed. "Must be even weirder now that we're having a kid together."

"Speaking of kids, what were you doing when I walked in?" Rusty asked.

"Trying to pick out baby crap." Cappie said.

"Sounds fun." Jordan smiled.

The boys just gave her a strange look. It must be a girl thing?

"Well then Jordan, why don't you stay here and spend time with your big sis while my little bro and I round up all the pledges." Cappie said. "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for pledge bowling."

"Just don't kill them." Casey said.

"I'll try not to." Cappie smiled. "But I can't make any promises."

Cappie kissed Casey goodbye as Rusty did the same with Jordan. Both boys couldn't wait to spread their happiness to all the pledges, even though they had a strange way of doing it.


	59. Chapter 59

"Why are we going to get the pledges?" Rusty asked as they walked around campus. "Shouldn't they be coming to us?"

"I wanted to get out of the house for a bit." Cappie said. "I enjoy looking at baby stuff, but too much is just torture."

"Isn't that what baby showers are for anyway?" Rusty said.

"SH." Cappie freaked out. "Don't tell your sister."

"She's getting a surprise shower." Rusty said. Cappie always had something up his sleeve.

"The lovely girls of ZBZ felt bad for acting like snobs at the end of last year, so they want to make it up to her by throwing her a baby shower." Cappie explained.

"When?" Rusty asked.

"The weekend after the All Greek Ball." Cappie said.

"So fairly soon." Rusty said.

"Pretty much." Cappie replied. "And speaking of the ball, looks like we both have dates this year."

"You had a date last year too." Rusty pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, but not the date I should've gone with, and the one I wished I had been with." Cappie said.

"Hey, maybe this year we can do a big/little thing. You and Casey double with me and Jordan." Rusty smiled.

"Maybe we can triple with Andy and his new girl." Cappie smiled, noticing Andy relaxing on the grass of the quad with a cute girl.

"What girl?" Rusty had no clue who he was talking about.

"That girl." Cappie pointed to the girl he was staring at.

"Maybe they're just friends." Rusty said, not thinking his little brother would move on that fast.

Cappie continued staring at the pair. "They're looking a little chummy to be just friends."

The two continued eavesdropping, watching Andy get off the grass and help this new chick up. He continued holding her hand all the way to the library. Once there, he kissed her hand before letting it go, allowing her to walk into the brick building.

"He could just be really friendly." Rusty tried coming up with reasons why Andy was acting like that.

"Only one way to find out." Cappie said. He started walking towards his grand little brother. "Hey Andy!"

"Cap, Rus!" Andy shouted back, jogging towards them. "What's up guys?"

He shook hands and hugged both of them.

"We're rounding up the pledges for a round of pledge bowling." Cappie said.

"Sounds like fun!" Andy said excitedly. He had no clue what he was getting himself into.

"You're awfully chipper today." Cappie said.

Andy just continued smiling.

"Does this good mood have anything to do with that girl you were just with?" Rusty asked.

"And who exactly was that girl?" Cappie inquired.

Andy smiled even bigger when he thought about her. "That's the girl I fought for."

Both boys gave Andy a quizzical look.

"You saying what you did about Jordan made me realize Jordan wasn't the girl for me." Andy explained. "The right girl for me was right in front of my face the entire time and I never noticed until now."

"So that's your new girlfriend?" Rusty asked.

"Not yet." Andy laughed. "But hopefully soon."

Once again, Cappie and Rusty gave him weird looks.

"We're going out on our first date tonight." Andy said. "Actually I kind of told her it was a triple date."

"You planned a triple date before talking to your brothers?" Cappie was a little concerned.

"Is that bad?" Andy was a little nervous now.

Cappie and Rusty stared at each other, both with the same devious look on their face.

"How about this, if you win pledge bowling, we'll keep the date. If you lose, you're having fun by yourself tonight." Cappie came up with a plan.

"Deal!" Andy went with them to get the rest of the pledges.

* * *

"Spitter, it's down to you and Jeremy." Cappie said to Rusty. "It's your move, what are you going to do?"

"The old seven ten split, too easy." Rusty said with a devious look on his face.

"Bank it off the president's chair to knock over the empty keg." Cappie knew exactly what he was going to do.

Rusty nodded. "Pledge!"

Andy walked back toward Rusty and Rusty slammed the football helmet back on his head.

"Are we almost done?" Andy asked. "My head's starting to hurt."

"And that's why you wear a helmet." Cappie laughed, pushing Andy over so he was lying on the skateboard.

Rusty pushed his little brother down the hall as fast as he could. Luckily for him, Andy's football skills allowed him to curve the board at just the right moment. He knocked over the president's chair, which toppled over like a house of cards. It hit the keg, which went flying in the air, almost hitting Casey, who was walking back downstairs.

"What the hell!" Casey had a mini heart attack. "CAP!"

"Sorry babe!" Cappie yelled from the other end of the hall.

All the brothers started cheering when Andy got up and took the helmet off.

"Whoo!" Andy ran over and double high fived his big brother. "We won!"

"Looks like our date is still on." Cappie laughed, giving his grand little brother a pat on the back.

"What date?" Casey wanted to know.

"Uh." Cappie knew he forgot to do something. He forgot to see if Casey would agree to the date.

"I kind of asked this girl out who I really like and I told her it would be a triple date with my big brother and my grand big brother." Andy said, giving Casey a puppy dog face.

"Can we go, please please please?" Cappie pouted.

"I guess we can." Casey couldn't resist two people giving her the puppy dog face. "Just tell me when and where and with who."

"You and Cappie, Rusty and Jordan, and me and my girl." Andy said. "I was actually going to bring her over tonight to introduce everybody. She's heard me talk about you guys all the time and she can't wait to meet you."

"And do you have anything in particular planned?" Casey giggled. Kappa Tau's usually didn't plan anything in advance.

"I figured we'd sort that out later." Andy smiled.

"And that we will." Cappie said. "But for now why don't you go get that cute girl of yours and bring her over. Rusty, you too."

The two boys ran out of the house as fast as they could, laughing and wrestling the entire time.

"They look like twelve year olds." Casey laughed.

"As long as they're not killing each other, I'm happy." Cappie smiled. "Now, what shall we wear for tonight?"

The two went back upstairs in search of something to wear for the date.

"This would be so much easier if I actually knew what we were doing tonight!" Casey complained.

"Just wear something casual." Cappie said. "Jeans and a t-shirt work. That's what I'm wearing."

"Yeah I guess that'll have to do." Casey sighed. "I love the KT's to death, but did you know you guys have a horrible planning problem."

Cappie laughed. "All a part of the Kappa Tau charm. I just hope Andy's new girl can handle it."

Casey giggled. "Me too."


	60. Chapter 60

Cappie and Rusty were chilling in the living room watching tv while they waited for the girls to get ready.

"Seriously, what takes girls so long?" Rusty asked.

"Oh, just wait my friend." Cappie chuckled. "Just wait until you get Jordan pregnant and she starts flipping out about how nothing fits and she looks like a beached whale. And no matter how many times you tell her she looks amazing, she still doesn't believe you and changes her clothes like six times."

"Remind me never to get drunk and have unprotected sex." Rusty smiled. He kind of felt bad for his big brother.

"Now where's the fun in that." Cappie laughed.

About an hour later, the girls finally came downstairs ready for their date.

"We're ready!" Jordan and Casey smiled as they walked down the stairs.

Cappie and Rusty exchanged looks.

"Watch and learn." Cappie said to his little brother under his breath before walking over to Casey. "My darling you look absolutely lovely."

"You really think so?" Casey smiled. "This shirt doesn't make me look too fat."

"You're not fat." Cappie kissed her cheek. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, at least to me."

"You're so sweet." Casey wrapped her arms around Cappie's waist and kissed him.

Following his brother's example, Rusty walked up and wrapped his arms around Jordan.

"Do I look alright?" She asked.

"You look great." Rusty smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Alright, now where are our two cute little ones?" Cappie asked. "Aren't they the reason we're going out?"

As if by some telepathic force, Andy walked through the door with his new girl.

"Sorry we're late." Andy said.

"Yeah, practice ran a little later than usual." The cute girl with Andy added.

"And you must be the new girl." Cappie charmingly said.

Cappie extended his hand to her, looking her up and down, making sure this one was good enough for his grand little brother.

"You must be Cappie." The girl shook his hand. Cappie continued staring at her. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a curly ponytail and she was wearing a CRU football t-shirt with a denim mini skirt.

"That I am." Cappie smiled.

"Andy's told me a lot about you." She smiled back.

"If only I could say the same." Cappie said. "All he said was that you were cute, which so far, I must agree with."

"That definitely sounds like my man." The girl said. "Anyway, just in case he forgot to tell you, my name is Claire."

"Claire, sounds sexy." Cappie continued using his charm to his advantage.

"Uhm, honey." Casey brought him back to reality. "The rest of us would like to meet her too."

"Ah, the lovely Miss Casey Cartwright." Claire smiled. "You look even better than Andy described."

"Really?" Casey liked this girl already.

"And little KT makes you look even better." Claire said.

"Andy, she's a keeper." Casey said cheerfully.

"Definitely." Cappie added. Anybody that could make Casey happy was ok in his book.

"Good going little brother." Rusty said, knowing this was definitely the girl for him.

"Thanks big brother." Andy replied.

Jordan was the last to speak up. "Out of all the girls I could've been replaced by, I'm glad it was you."

"Thanks Jordan." Claire smiled. "And don't worry, I'm not replacing you. I never could."

"I know, but I'm glad things worked out like this." Jordan smiled back. Things no longer had to be awkward between them.

"Alright, alright." Cappie said. "Now that all the lovey dovey crap is done, what do you say we actually go out so we can show these lovely ladies how a Kappa Tau has a good time?"

They all agreed and headed out the door, still not knowing where the hell they were going. The only people that knew were the boys, who continuously shot each other devious looks. What could they possibly have up their sleeves now?

* * *

"Mini golf?" Casey was very surprised.

"Absolutely." Cappie smiled. "It's fun, and sporty in honor of our little sports star."

"And then we have dinner reservations for when we're done." Rusty added.

"Sounds perfect." Jordan said.

The six started their game, and as they played everyone started asking Claire and Andy a million questions.

"So Claire, you guys said practice ran a little late." Casey said.

"Yeah, big game this weekend." Claire said. "Morning and afternoon practices."

"I didn't see you watching this morning." Rusty smiled, taking his shot.

"That's because I wasn't watching." Claire said.

Everyone gave her a strange look.

"I was out on the field playing." She explained.

"You play?" Jordan asked.

"That's actually where we met." Andy said. "She's the school's first female football player."

"That's so cool." Casey smiled.

"Totally." Jordan said. "I bet you kick the guys' asses."

"You know it." Claire laughed.

"So you're a football player." Cappie chuckled. "Let me guess, you're a Lambda Sig."

"A what?" Claire was a little confused.

"Lambda Sig, the fraternity that revolves around sports." Cappie explained.

"Oh, so kind of like Kappa Tau." Claire said.

Everyone just stared at each other and started laughing.

"What'd I say?" Claire was confused.

"You're not in the Greek System, are you?" Cappie already knew the answer.

"No, why?" Claire asked. "Football and school kind of took over my life."

"Kappa Tau isn't exactly known for their sports." Andy said.

"Or their academics." Rusty added, still laughing a little.

"So what is Kappa Tau all about?" Claire was curious.

"Parties!" Everyone replied, stating the obvious.

"Sounds fun." Claire smiled. "And when is the next party?"

"Not quite sure yet, right now, our party fund is running a little low. But once there's a party happening you'll be the first to know." Cappie laughed.

"Sweet!" Claire smiled. "And I believe it's my turn. Guaranteed I can make a hole in one."

"Probably not." Rusty said, staring at the complicated hole.

"Are you doubting my woman?" Andy laughed.

"The only one who's ever been able to make this a hole in one is Cappie." Casey added.

"Well allow me to be the second." Claire said.

"We'll see." Cappie said.

Claire jokingly pushed Cappie out of the way so she could take her shot. Instead of giving the ball a light tap like everyone else had, she smashed it up into the air. The ball traveled up over the windmill and all the little bumps until it got to the straight away, where in less than a second, it hit the bottom of the cup in the hole.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Damn." Rusty said, still in shock.

"Well done!" Cappie smiled, extending his hand to her. "You know we've got weekly mini golf games on the KT front lawn. You're welcome to join us."

"If it doesn't interfere with my schedule, I'd love to." Claire smiled.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys, but little KT and I are starving." Casey giggled.

"Well then let's go get you guys something to eat then." Cappie laughed, bending down to rub Casey's belly.

Casey gave Cappie a quick kiss. "Sounds good to me."


	61. Chapter 61

Casey was frantically going through Cappie's closet when he came back from hazing the pledges.

"Have you seen my pink blouse anywhere?" Casey asked as he entered the room.

"Not since the last time you wore it." Cappie said, knowing exactly which one she was talking about.

"Just great." Casey sighed.

"Why did you need it?" Cappie asked.

"ZBZ is having a chapter meeting in like half an hour and I need something nice to wear." Casey said, still searching the closet.

"What about your pink tank top with your white denim jacket." Cappie suggested. "That always looks nice on you."

"It's not exactly what I wanted, but it will have to do." Casey said, pulling her jacket out of the closet. "Maybe while I'm gone you could look for it for me."

"No can do Case." Cappie said, grabbing a clean shirt out of his drawer. "I've got my own chapter meeting to attend."

"Kappa Tau's, having a legit meeting." Casey said. "Sounds a little hard to believe."

"Hey, we have meetings just like any other house." Cappie replied. "We just might not discuss the same things as the other houses."

Casey just pouted and gave him the sweetest eyes she could.

"Alright, I'll look for it after the meeting." Cappie gave in. He couldn't say no to her when she gave him that look.

Casey gave him a quick kiss before running, or at least trying to, out the door.

"God I love that girl." Cappie smiled as he walked downstairs himself, ready to get his own meeting started.

All the actives quickly gathered in the living room as Cappie hopped up into the big president's chair for the weekly chapter meeting.

"Alright, alright, settle down." Cappie got the attention of all the guys. "We have a lot to discuss."

All the actives soon got quiet to listen to what Cappie had to say.

"First order of business: the All Greek Ball." Cappie said.

Half of the guys laughed at him while the others just groaned.

Ignoring the comments, Cappie continued. "Now, Kappa Tau's normally don't go and it has officially become known as a testicle, but this year is going to be different."

"Wait, so now we're being forced to go." Ben Bennett said.

"Just because you're whipped doesn't mean we have to suffer too." Gonzo added.

"Ok, one, I'm not whipped." Cappie had to think about that phrase for a second. "And two, no you're not being forced."

"So if we're not being forced, and it's not mandatory to not go, then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Wade asked.

"Whatever you'd like." Cappie said. "I'm officially making it optional. If you want to go, that's great and I'll see you there, if not then I guess I won't see you."

"If we do go, do we have to bring a date?" Beaver asked.

"Dates aren't necessary." Cappie laughed. "You're just welcome to come and party, but I know some of you will definitely be bringing dates."

Cappie stared at Heath and Rusty. Other than him, they were the only actives that he knew of with significant others.

"Oh, and Wade, at the next pledge meeting, I need you to tell the pledges of the occasion." Cappie added.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Wade said. "I don't think any of them are even thinking about going."

"I know of at least one." Cappie said. "My grand little brother will be attending with his date."

"Ok, I'll tell them then." Wade said.

"Good, now onto the next order of business." Cappie said. "The ZBZ's are throwing Casey a baby shower the weekend after the ball."

"Isn't that kind of a girls only thing?" Pickle asked.

"Yes, and no we're not going." Cappie explained. "But the girls would appreciate it if we got some kind of gift."

"Well since it's your kid, I think we can make that happen." Arrowhead said.

"Ooh, what's the theme?" Heath asked, genuinely interested.

"Zoo animals." Cappie said. "It's gender neutral and since Casey and I already bought one little monkey, we decided to keep the theme going."

"That's cute." Heath said.

"Oh, what about bringing a petting zoo to the shower." Beaver loved his idea.

Everyone just gave him odd stares.

"I don't think so Beav." Cappie said. "But if anybody else has other suggestions, feel free to let me know. For now, meeting adjourned."

Cappie slammed his gavel on his chair, ending the meeting.

* * *

Even though Kappa Tau thought they were talking about different things than other houses, there was one similar thing between them and the ZBZ's meeting.

"Fellow sisters, as you know, next weekend is the All Greek Ball." Ashleigh started the meeting.

All the girls cheered in excitement, that is, except for Casey.

"Now, in preparation for the occasion, today and tomorrow are officially being used for big/little dress shopping." Ashleigh continued. "Bigs, make sure your littles look absolutely perfect. Zeta Beta needs to outshine everyone there and show why we are the best house on campus."

"Are we still going to be doing match ups for the pledges?" Laura asked.

Being pledge educator, Casey decided to answer her question.

"I am compiling a list of the best candidates as we speak and will go over them with the pledges at our next meeting." Casey said.

"Thank you Casey." Ashleigh said. "And Casey has also offered to help any of our active sisters as well if they would like to be matched up."

"Just write your name on the list and I'll come up with a top three for you to choose from." Casey added.

"Now, is there anything else anyone wishes to discuss?" Ashleigh asked.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"No, well then, meeting adjourned." Ashleigh hit her gavel on the table, dismissing her sisters back into their normal lives.

Rebecca and Ashleigh noticed Casey's lack of excitement and went over to her to see what was up.

"Hey big sis, you ready to go dress shopping?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't think so Bex." Casey said. "You and Ashleigh should go though."

"But then it's not big/little shopping." Rebecca said, putting her arm around Casey. "And it won't be as much fun without you."

"Come on Case, we'll make a girls day out of it." Ashleigh chimed in.

"You, me, Ash, and Jordan will go." Rebecca smiled. "Four friends going dress shopping."

"But what if I'm not even going to the ball." Casey politely argued.

"And why wouldn't you, and don't tell me it's because you're pregnant. That excuse got worn out a long time ago." Ashleigh replied.

"Something always happens every time we have one." Casey said. "The first time we ever went to one there was the whole Cappie incident, then we didn't have one our sophomore year because of that, and then last year I went without a date and it sucked."

"And now it's your senior year and..." Ashleigh thought about it for a minute. "You're..."

"Dealing with another Cappie incident." Casey argued.

"Omg, this is like one of those full circle second chance things." Rebecca said. "How romantic!"

"Maybe this'll be your chance to get it right." Ashleigh added. "But that won't happen if you don't go."

"But what if people make a big issue out of it, like Frannie." Casey continued coming up with reasons not to go.

"Who cares about Frannie!" Rebecca snapped. "If she tries to cause a scene again we'll be right there to help you out."

"Thanks guys." Casey smiled.

"So does this mean you're going?" Both Rebecca and Ashleigh wanted to know.

"Let me go get my little sis." Casey giggled. "We've got dresses to buy."

* * *

_**A/N=**_ Hope you guys are loving reading this as much as I am loving writing it! Still trying to figure out who to put with who for dates for the ball. Any suggestions?


	62. Chapter 62

The four girls walked into the dress shop, and almost instantly Casey regretted even coming.

"This is going to be worse than bathing suit shopping!" Casey complained as she stared at all the dresses built for girls who were much smaller than she was.

"Will you chill out." Ashleigh said. "As your fashion advisor, didn't I find you a killer bathing suit?"

"Yeah." Casey sighed, knowing she was right.

"And as your fashion advisor, I'm also guaranteed to find you the perfect dress that both you and Cappie will absolutely love." Ashleigh smiled.

"And at least you have a date." Rebecca said. "I still have to find one."

"Maybe you and Ash can search together." Casey giggled. "Unless Ashleigh's still hooked on Fisher."

"Actually, Fisher is my date." Ashleigh said.

"Wait, so you two are going out now?" Casey was surprised.

"Don't tell any of the sisters." Ashleigh said. "We've kind of been sneaking around."

"I knew I saw the two of you making out in the pantry!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"What happened to firing him?" Casey asked.

"I didn't need to." Ashleigh smiled. "Rebecca and I set up a stakeout and found out he wasn't the thief. His creepy roommate Kenny was."

"Seriously, how much have I missed?" Casey felt so out of the loop.

"Well you kind of got sucked into the Kappa Tau vortex." Jordan said.

"You mean the _Cappie_ vortex." Rebecca smiled.

"Hey, it happens to the best of us." Jordan smiled, thinking about how she snuck out of a pledge lock-in to be with Rusty.

"I know I haven't been around, but I promise to start spending for time with you guys." Casey wrapped her arms around her sisters. "I've missed you guys."

"We miss you to." The girls replied.

"And let's start by finding you the perfect dress." Ashleigh smiled.

"Did I just hear someone say they're looking for the perfect dress?" The woman working there smiled as she approached the girls.

"We need four amazing dresses for the All Greek Ball next weekend." Ashleigh said excitedly.

"Well you're all definitely in the right place." The woman said.

"Even me." Casey said, still staring at all the tiny dresses.

"Even you, we'll make sure you and the little one look absolutely exquisite." The woman smiled, escorting all the girls to the back of the store where there were a few couches set up in front of the dressing rooms.

All four girls sat on one of the couches while the woman sat on the chair off to the side of them.

"Now, what exactly are you looking for?" The woman asked.

"Something red carpet worthy." Rebecca said.

"Sexy with lots of bling!" Ashleigh smiled.

"Nothing to girly." Jordan said.

"And nothing that makes me look like a fat slob." Casey said.

"I think we've got just the things." The woman smiled. She quickly got up and started looking for dresses for the girls.

It didn't take long before the girls decided to join in the fun. They each had a handful of dresses, except for Casey and Jordan, when the woman came back with her own pile of dresses, hers all nicely hanging on a rack.

"I see you guys picked some out too." The woman giggled as she pulled the rack over to the dressing rooms.

"Except for them." Rebecca glared at both Jordan and Casey.

"Don't you worry my dears; I found stuff for them too." The woman smiled, pulling two dresses of the rack and handing them to Jordan and Casey. "One not too girly and one not to fat looking."

Both girls reluctantly went into the dressing room with their dresses.

"And here's one that's very blingy and glitzy." The woman gave Ashleigh the dress. "And this one is definitely built for the red carpet."

Ashleigh and Rebecca took their dresses and went into the dressing rooms next to Casey and Jordan, much more excited than they were. As all four girls came out, the woman thought they all looked lovely and wanted to know what the girls thought of the dresses.

"What do you girls think?" The woman asked as the girls looked at themselves in the mirror.

"You call this red carpet." Rebecca said as she stared at the dark green strapless dress that was cut out in the front and had pickups in the back. "The only people I could picture wearing this on the red carpet are Katy Perry and Nicki Minaj."

"So this is too much?" The woman asked.

"I want to look like Anne Hathaway or Angelina Jolie, not Lady Gaga." Rebecca said.

"Well, why don't you try this next one?" The woman replied, pulling another dress off the rack. "It's less poofy."

Rebecca ran back into the dressing room. She couldn't get that ridiculous looking thing off.

"I kind of like it." Ashleigh said. She spun around in the mirror and admired the halter top trumpet style silver shimmery gown. "But can we try a strapless with a little less shimmer and more bling?"

"Here's a strapless for you." The woman handed Ashleigh another dress.

Casey just continued staring at herself. "I hate it."

"I think it looks alright." Jordan said, staring at herself. "It looks better than mine."

"I look like a pumpkin." Casey argued as she stared at the short orange dress.

"At least you don't look like a pole dancer." Jordan said, staring at her own dress. The spaghetti strap dress barely covered her ass.

Ashleigh and Rebecca came back out in their new dresses and looked over to see what Casey and Jordan were wearing.

"Yeah, no, Case you look like a pumpkin, try again." Rebecca said.

"Thanks Bex." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Jordan you really need something longer." Ashleigh said.

"You think?" Jordan pointed out the obvious. "You look nice though."

"Strapless is definitely much better." Ashleigh said. She was wearing a dark purple strapless gown with a small rhinestone belt separating the tight corset from the flowing skirt that had a slit up to the belt. "I love it. It's sexy and has a little bling."

"You love it?" The woman asked. This dress had been one that Ashleigh picked out, not her.

"Absolutely." Ashleigh smiled, twirling around in front of the mirror.

"You sure know what looks good." The woman said. "Have you ever thought about a job in fashion?"

"Let's see if I can help you help my friends." Ashleigh laughed. "Looks like they could use double the assistance."

"Two heads are better than one." The woman said as Ashleigh went back to change into her regular clothes.

"At least Ash found one." Rebecca said. "This one won't do either."

Rebecca wasn't too thrilled with the pink princess gown. Even though it was less poofy than the last one, there was still a little too much tulle.

"Can I get one without tulle?" Rebecca asked.

"How about this?" The woman said. "It's more of a party dress, and there's no tulle."

Rebecca went back into the dressing room. Hopefully the third times the charm.

"Ah, much better." Ashleigh said when she came back in her usual skinny jeans and a t-shirt. "Now to help out my sisters."

Ashleigh followed the woman through the store while the other girls patiently waited in the dressing rooms, except for Rebecca, who was trying on the latest dress.

A few minutes, Ashleigh pushed another rack over to the dressing rooms, taking two dresses off and throwing them over Jordan's and Casey's doors. Then she sat with the woman and waited for the girls to come out.

"Now this is more like it." Rebecca smiled. The strapless dress had absolutely no tulle and was much shorter than the other she had tried on.

"I love the color. It's sexy." Ashleigh said, looking at the cute little red dress.

"I couldn't agree more." The woman said.

"Now to help the others." Rebecca laughed.

It wasn't long before Rebecca joined Ashleigh and the woman in finding dresses for Casey and Jordan. The two girls were getting increasingly picky and the other three were getting a little frustrated. Finally, in the most random of places, Rebecca found something she thought Jordan would love.

"Jordan, I think I found something." Rebecca smiled, pulling the dress off the rack. "It's kind of tomboy-ish, which I know is what you're looking for."

Jordan reluctantly tried it on, and was very surprised when she loved it.

"It's great." Jordan smiled at the more casual dress. The cotton-y knee length dress was strapless and had a little red belt showing off the slight poof of the skirt.

"And there are pockets so you don't have to worry about bringing a purse." Rebecca added.

Being her best friend, Ashleigh knew she could find the perfect dress that Casey, and Cappie, would love. When Casey stepped out of the dressing room, everyone was in awe.

"What do you think?" Casey smiled. She was genuinely interested in the dress.

"You look radiant." Ashleigh gushed.

"Casey, it's beautiful." Rebecca smiled.

"Cappie's going to love it." Jordan said cheerfully.

Casey smiled as she stared at herself in the mirror. The short strapless navy blue dress was a much more comfortable chiffon gown that flowed perfectly over her huge baby belly. In this dress she didn't look almost eight months pregnant. She looked, and felt, beautiful.

"So I think we found the dress." The woman helping the girls smiled.

"Absolutely." Casey giggled.

"Why don't you go get changed and I'll ring all these dresses up for you." The woman took the four dresses up to the register.

Casey got back into her normal clothes and joined her sisters at the front of the store.

"I still can't believe we actually found dresses for all of us." Jordan said.

"The dresses are just the beginning." Ashleigh laughed. "We still have much to do in order for this ball to be a complete success."

The girls left with their dresses, headed back to the house to continue the massive list of things that had to be done in order for the ball to be perfect.


	63. Chapter 63

Cappie sat on his bed staring at the invitation to the All Greek Ball in one hand with a little black box in the other. He wanted this dance to be different. He knew he only had one chance to get it right. If he screwed up again, Casey would never forgive him. This time, there would be no video games with his big brother; there would only be him and the girl of his dreams, dancing the night away. The moment was perfect, until his little brother interrupted him.

"Hey Cap." Rusty said cheerfully. When Rusty saw the invite and the box, he knew Cappie had been thinking.

"Hey little buddy." Cappie smiled, still a little distracted.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rusty asked, looking at the box.

"You know I've held onto this since freshman year." Cappie said. "I was actually going to lavaliere her the night of our first All Greek Ball. Even after we broke up I still kept it. I guess getting rid of it would've solidified that it was really over, and that was something I knew I couldn't live with. Like I told your sister your first day in the Greek system; 'Who said it's over?'"

"You're going to lavaliere Casey at the ball aren't you?" Rusty smiled.

"If the moment is right, then yes, but I think I've got a time that's even better to give it to her." Cappie said.

"You're not going to tell me what that is, are you?" Rusty knew his big brother very well.

"Trust me, when I do it, you'll be the first to know." Cappie said, putting the little black box back in his drawer.

"Well at least you're going with the right girl this time." Rusty said. "No offense, but Rebecca and you never looked good together."

"Thanks Spits." Cappie rolled his eyes. "But yeah it still seems a bit surreal to me. I just feel like somebody's going to wake me up and it's going to be all over."

"That's the great thing about it. It's not a dream; it's your reality." Rusty said. "Just like me. I didn't think I would ever get the girl of my dreams, or that I would even go to an All Greek ball."

Cappie laughed. "Yeah, I can't believe some of the brothers are interested in going."

"You think they'll bring dates?" Rusty asked.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure." Cappie said. "Your guess is as good as mine. But if they do bring dates, the real question is, who are they going with?"

Both of them sat and pondered the types of girls their brothers would end up bringing as dates, and the only people they could come up with were Tri-Pi's. Tri-Pi's and Kappa Tau's went together like peanut butter and jelly. Only, the two of them didn't like things that typically went together. They preferred to do things a little differently. The one thing they did wonder; would any of their other brothers be like them?

* * *

"Alright, Case, where's the list of people that want to be matched up?" Ashleigh asked as the two relaxed in her room.

"Right here." Casey pulled a notebook out of her bag.

Ashleigh opened the notebook and was amazed by the amount of names on the list. "Wow. A lot more girls than last year need matching."

"Yeah, so we have a lot of work to do." Casey said, turning on her laptop.

"Then let's get started." Ashleigh smiled. "First up, pledge Becky."

"She's short, so we don't want a guy that's too tall." Casey said, looking up a few candidates on her computer.

"But what she lacks in height, she makes up for in personality." Ashleigh said. "She's the bubbliest pledge we have."

"So we need an average height bubbly guy to keep up with her." Casey giggled.

After a few minutes, Casey and Ashleigh had a decent sized list of guys to choose from.

"Ok, so out of these seven, who would Becky like to go with?" Casey asked, looking at the list.

"Oh, what about Jake. I saw them together at the Lambda Sig mixer and they were so cute together, and he's only like three inches taller than her." Ashleigh said.

"Sounds good." Casey circled his name. "What about Brian from Omega Chi? Becky and Brian has a nice ring to it."

"Awe, it does." Ashleigh smiled. "Now we need one more guy."

Both girls looked over the rest of the list one more time.

"I think we should go with Trent." Ashleigh said. "He's got a killer smile and the dreamiest eyes, plus he was nominated Delta Rho's most eligible bachelor."

Casey knew Ashleigh would come up with that kind of guy, but she had someone else in mind.

"What about Arrowhead?" Casey asked.

Ashleigh gave her a weird look.

"What? He may be a little weird, but he's her height and they have a common interest. They're both in karate club." Casey pleaded his case.

"I guess we can add a KT." Ashleigh said. "What shall we do with the extras?"

"Just add them back to the list and we'll match them up with other girls." Casey said.

"You got it." Ashleigh smiled. "And when are we having the girls meet their dates?"

"I was thinking we'd invite the guys over tomorrow." Casey said. "We'll do like a meet and greet mixer type thing. Once the girls make their choices, we'll have a date dash at Dobler's."

"That's an awesome idea. Good thinking Case." Ashleigh said.

The girls continued playing matchmaker for the next couple hours. They felt confident with the list they had created and thought they were done, but when they saw the last name on the list, they were both surprised.

"When did she add her name?" Casey asked.

"I didn't know she was that desperate for a date." Ashleigh still couldn't believe it. Rebecca Logan was the last sister they needed to help.

"We need to find her an awesome date." Casey said. "Somebody that'll make her stand out like the center of attention we all know she thinks she is."

Ashleigh laughed. "So we need someone of celebrity status."

"Basically, but who?" Casey thought about it for a second.

"What about Evan?" Ashleigh thought he would be perfect.

"Do we really have to involve him?" Casey was a little annoyed by the suggestion. "He's the creep that tried getting me back after dumping Frannie. Why can't we let him suffer with being dateless again? Or let him go with that townie he's been seeing."

"Case, that's all in the past." Ashleigh said. "We can at least be nice and add him to the list. She might not even pick him."

"Fine, as long as we add two other shoe-in guys." Casey said. "I don't want him to win."

Ashleigh just rolled her eyes as they made a list for Rebecca. Even though she didn't like Evan much herself, she thought he and Rebecca looked absolutely perfect together. She just hoped Rebecca agreed and chose him to be the Brad to her Angelina.


	64. Chapter 64

Cappie woke up and immediately knew something was off. When he stretched out in bed, his hand didn't find Casey's belly. That was very unusual. He reached his hand over to see if Casey was there, and was a little panicked when he didn't feel her there. He woke up enough to open his eyes and look over at her side of the bed. Over on her nightstand he saw a note written in an adorably messy handwriting.

_**Staying with Ashleigh at ZBZ. Miss you. We'll be home soon. – Love C + KT **_

Knowing that Casey was alright, Cappie calmed down and got out of bed. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he found on the floor before heading downstairs.

"Lots to do today boys." Cappie said as he walked downstairs. He expected to see his brothers relaxing in the living room watching Sunday morning cartoons; what he got was a totally different scene.

"Sorry Cap." Ben Bennett said, buttoning the top button on his shirt.

"We've already got plans." Arrowhead said, putting on a pair of nice white sneakers.

Cappie was a little concerned. A handful of his brothers were dressed very nicely and were running around the living room like a bunch of dorks.

"What's going on? And why do you all look preppy? You do realize this isn't Omega Chi." Cappie said.

"We told Casey we'd be at ZBZ in half an hour." Pledge Dumptruck said.

"One, why are you going?" Cappie asked. "And two, exactly how many of you preppy little dorks am I losing?"

"Not many." Wade said, getting kind of dressed up himself. "Just me, Dumptruck, Ben Bennett, Gonzo, and Arrowhead."

"My best men are going to be at ZBZ when we a ton of stuff to do." Cappie said, a little annoyed.

"What stuff?" Ben Bennett asked. "When was the last time Kappa Tau actually did something productive?"

Cappie was a little dumfounded. "I guess you're right."

"So we can still go?" Dumptruck asked.

"Go have fun." Cappie smiled. "And actually I think I might go with you."

"Ooh, can I go too?" Beaver asked excitedly.

"You want to go?" Cappie was a little surprised.

"Sure." Beaver smiled. "I love parties. And the ZBZ's are so hot."

"Don't think so Cap." Wade said.

"Meet and Greet Mixer is by invite only." Ben Bennett added.

Cappie went over and picked up a picture of him and Casey off the coffee table.

"You see this." Cappie pointed Casey belly. "This is my invite."

"And Cappie and I are a package deal." Beaver said. "Wherever he goes I go."

"Fine, just don't blame us if you get kicked out." Wade said, adding one last touch of gel to his hair.

"Hey, what about Andy?" Arrowhead asked. "Did he get invited?"

"Where is that guy?" Dumptruck asked. "He missed our pledge meeting last night."

Cappie and Beaver stared at each other and laughed.

"The Titans won on Friday." Beaver chuckled.

The other boys didn't see the connection.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while." Cappie laughed. "He's probably still 'celebrating'."

Everyone laughed when they realized what he meant. Not only did football players play hard, they partied hard, especially when they won.

"We better get going." Wade said. "Don't want to be late for a party. Kappa Tau's are never late for parties."

Cappie and Beaver followed the five boys over to ZBZ for the party. When they got there, Ashleigh was standing by the front door behind a pink podium.

"Hello boys." Ashleigh smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks Ash." Wade said. "So do you."

"Why thank you." Ashleigh said. "Are you guys ready to meet your matches?"

"Hell yeah!" The five boys cheered.

"Alright, Arrowhead, you're in the running for a date with our pledge Becky." Ashleigh said.

"Becky? The girl from my karate club?" Arrowhead was kind of excited.

"That's the one." Ashleigh smiled. "Go on in and go get your girl."

Arrowhead left the group behind, allowing Ashleigh to go through the rest of the list.

"Ben Bennett, you've got Kate." Ashleigh said.

Ben Bennett smiled as he walked in the house. Him and Kate had a blast together at their last mixer.

"Dumptruck." Ashleigh smiled, looking at the list again. "You got lucky. Go have fun with Jessie."

"Alright!" Dumptruck was thrilled. She was cute and was a total prankster; perfect girl for him.

"Gonzo, you better bring you're A game. Sarah's waiting inside for you." Ashleigh continued.

"Sweet." Gonzo said. Sarah was always extra picky about guys, but he was up for the challenge.

"And last but not least, Wade." Ashleigh smiled. "We figured you'd have better luck with one of our actives. Do you know Megan?"

"Megan!" Wade was super excited. "She's smoking hot! I'm so there!"

Wade ran into the house, quickly finding the girl he was competing for.

Cappie and Beaver tried to follow, but Ashleigh stepped in front of the door before they could enter.

"Sorry guys, possible dates only." Ashleigh said.

"But Ash." Beaver gave her the most adorable puppy dog face he could.

Cappie pulled out his wallet to show Ashleigh the same picture he just showed his brothers. "I think this will cover it."

"Just because you're Casey's boyfriend doesn't give you an automatic invite to ZBZ parties." Ashleigh said, trying to be as nice as possible. "Why don't you guys come by after the party, or meet us at Dobler's for our date dash later."

"Fine." Both Cappie and Beaver groaned. They wanted to have some fun and hang out with the ZBZ's.

Ashleigh grabbed her clipboard and went back into the house to join in the festivities. It was at that moment Cappie hatched a plan.

"Beav, follow me." Cappie said, walking toward the side of the house.

"Where are we going?" Beaver was a little confused.

"We're getting into the party." Cappie knew one entrance that was always unlocked.

Cappie and Beaver climbed up the side of the house and over the balcony.

"Too easy." Cappie said, opening the balcony door to Ashleigh and Casey's bedroom. It wasn't long before they were downstairs mingling with the rest of the party guests.

"Hey ladies." Beaver wrapped his arms around two ZBZ's shoulders.

Both girls just rolled their eyes and walked away in disgust, going back to their prospective dates.

"No luck with the ladies Beav." Rebecca giggled, walking away from her own group of guys, which consisted of Evan and two Delta Rho's.

"I must be losing my edge." Beaver said jokingly.

"You mean to tell me girls aren't into horny drunken frat guys anymore." Rebecca joked.

"Awe, muffin." Beaver smiled. "You're so sweet. And let me guess, there into preppy douchebags now."

"Most of them." Rebecca smiled.

"So do any of my boys have a chance?" Beaver asked.

"Maybe." Rebecca said. "They've got some pretty stiff competition though. The Omega Chi's are the best guys on campus."

"They may be the best, but not necessarily _the best_ for ZBZ." Beaver smiled, knowing his boys could handle anything.

"And who do you think is best for ZBZ?" Rebecca asked.

"What do you think?" Beaver asked rhetorically.

"The horny frat guys!" Rebecca laughed.

"It's like you read my mind." Beaver laughed.

"Hey, you want to grab a drink?" Rebecca asked.

"Did you really have to ask?" Beaver asked jokingly. "This horny frat guy would absolutely love a drink."

Rebecca and Beaver walked by her potential dates as they made their way to the drink table. When Ashleigh noticed Beaver, she was about to say something, but Cappie stopped her.

"Oh, let those two goofy kids have a good time." Cappie laughed.

"Cap, how the hell did you even get in here?" Ashleigh asked.

"I have a super-secret entrance." He smiled. Then he looked over to see the person he came here to find.

"Hey baby!" Casey ran right over, well more waddled now that she was so big.

"Hey." Cappie wrapped his arms around Casey very tight, not wanting to let go. "I missed you last night."

Casey gave him a romantic kiss. "Did you get my note?"

"That's the only thing that stopped me from calling for a search party on you." Cappie laughed.

"Awe, I'm sorry." Casey smiled.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you and little KT are ok." Cappie kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly.

Ashleigh couldn't help but laugh. The Kappa Tau boys always found their way into parties, no matter what it took. "Are there any of your other brothers I should know about crashing this party?"

"Just me and Beav." Cappie said. "And by the way, thanks for emasculating them."

"You'll be happy once they all have dates to the ball." Ashleigh replied. At first she wasn't into adding KT's to the list of possible guys, but they've certainly proved they belonged there.

Cappie looked over and saw all of his KT's having a good time. He hoped the girls chose his brothers. They may not be the richest or handsomest guys, but they definitely have the heart and the charm that every girl loves.


	65. Chapter 65

When they got back from the ZBZ house, the boys couldn't wait to just sit and relax and wait to see who won their dates. Only, they couldn't do that; a couple of lobsters were kind of in the way.

Cappie picked up the bullhorn on the ledge and yelled into it. "Will the two lobsters please step away from each other and put your hands where I can see them."

The two people jumped.

"Cappie!" The girl in the bikini exclaimed.

"We didn't think you were going to be home for a while!" The topless boy added, just as scared.

"Claire, Andy, where the hell have you been?" Cappie demanded jokingly. "Your team wins and you disappear on us for an entire weekend."

"It wasn't the _whole_ weekend." Claire said.

"We went up to the lake after the game on Friday and came back this morning." Andy explained. "So like a day and a half total."

"And let me guess, you spent most of the day at the beach and on the water." Ben laughed, noticing how red they both were.

Andy and Claire laughed.

"I guess we should've used sunscreen." Andy laughed.

"Probably." Claire laughed too. "But at least now we have nice tans."

"Where have you guys been anyway?" Andy asked.

"We've been at ZBZ for their meet and greet mixer." Cappie said.

"Pretty soon we'll know who has dates and who doesn't." Wade said.

"Oh, for the ball." Claire said. "Andy told me all about it; I can't wait."

She wrapped her arms around Andy, who put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, once we find out we've got a ZBZ Date Dash at Dobler's." Gonzo added.

"Awe, sounds fun. Can we go?" Claire asked Andy, giving him a cute look.

"The mixer is by invite only." Beaver said.

"Yeah, but we can still go to Dobler's." Andy said. "We'll just say we wanted to go for lunch and all the ZBZ's just happened to be there."

"Nice cover." Dumptruck said.

"I guess that'll work." Cappie said. "But I think you should probably get dressed first."

Andy and Claire laughed, leaving the house to go get changed. "We'll meet you at Dobler's later."

"Bye guys." The brothers laughed as they found their way to the living room to await the results of their dates.

* * *

"Alright girls, it's decision time." Casey said to her pledges, and the few actives that needed dates.

All the girls smiled. After spending the afternoon with the guys, they knew exactly who they were going to pick.

"Here are your Date Dash invites." Ashleigh smiled, handing each sister a cute pink card as they walked out the door.

After all the sisters were gone, Ashleigh noticed she had one invite left. When Rebecca rejoined them in the foyer, Casey and Ashleigh gave her a weird look.

"Hey Bex." Casey said. "You have fun at the mixer?"

"Oh I had a blast." Rebecca giggled.

"So which of the three guys is your lucky date?" Casey asked.

"Is it Evan?" Ashleigh asked excitedly.

"Nope." Rebecca giggled.

Ashleigh was a little upset, but Casey couldn't be happier.

"So you're going with one of the Delta Rho's?" Casey asked.

"Nope." Rebecca continued giggling.

Now both girls were a little confused.

"You're not going with any of them?" Ashleigh asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the guys that you picked out were great, especially Evan." Rebecca said. "But they aren't the types of guys I'm into at the moment. Since I'm not a Senator's daughter anymore, why should I be stuck with that kind of guy?"

"So it sounds like you're flying solo this year." Casey said.

"Not exactly." Rebecca smiled. "But hey, I've got places to go and people to see. I'll meet you at Dobler's later."

Casey and Ashleigh once again shot each other confused looks after Rebecca left. If she didn't choose any of the guys, then who was she going to Dobler's with?

* * *

It wasn't long before Dobler's was packed with happy couples.

"Awe, looks like the pledges found their perfect dates." Casey said, staring at all the couples hanging out and having a good time.

"Yeah, I just wish my date was here." Ashleigh pouted.

"I know, but just think of how more romantic it's going to be to have your first public outing at the All Greek Ball." Casey tried cheering her up.

"I know." Ashleigh still pouted. "I just wish it would hurry up and get here. I want to be like all of our sisters here."

"Well, not all of them." Casey said. "Rebecca's probably here by herself."

"Where is she anyway?" Ashleigh asked. "She said she was meeting us here."

Casey and Ashleigh scanned the crowd and their eyes were instantly drawn to the group of Kappa Tau's drinking merrily with their brothers and their dates. All the girls were laughing and having a good time, and that's when Ashleigh and Casey saw one girl they didn't expect.

"Rebecca?" They both exclaimed.

"What's she doing with the KT's?" Ashleigh asked.

"Let's find out." Casey said, calling her little sis over. "Hey Rebecca!"

Rebecca walked over to the table Casey and Ashleigh were sitting at. "Hey girls. Isn't this party so much fun?"

"Once my date gets here it will be." Casey smiled. "And I see you're having fun with his brothers."

"Yeah." Rebecca giggled. She looked back over and gave Beaver a cute look, which her sisters picked up on immediately.

"Oh my god!" Ashleigh said. "You and Beaver!"

"Awe, that's so cute!" Casey exclaimed, hugging her little sis.

"How did that even happen?" Ashleigh really wanted to know.

"The other guys you set me up with were too stuffy and way too into themselves." Rebecca said. "Beav makes me laugh, and he's super sweet. When we hung out this afternoon I felt like I didn't have to be the proper non-Senator's daughter. I could just be Rebecca freakin Logan."

"And Rebecca freakin Logan is who we all love best!" The three girls heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Baby!" Casey yelled, jumping off her chair and wrapping her arms around Cappie.

"Hey Cap." Ashleigh and Rebecca added.

"Hello my lovely ladies." Cappie smiled.

"Where've you been?" Casey asked.

"Helping some of my brothers haze the pledges." Cappie said. "Something to keep them occupied and keep their minds off the fact that they didn't get dates."

"Well luckily that was only a few of your brothers." Casey said, noticing most of the KT's that were at the mixer were at Dobler's. "Looks like Ben, Arrowhead, and Dumptruck scored big."

"Oh, they're thrilled." Cappie smiled. "Thanks for thinking of them. I owe you big time."

"Yes you do." Casey joked, giving Cappie a kiss. "And when you least expect it, I'll be there to collect."

Cappie laughed. "And Bex, I see you found Mr. Right as well."

"Yes I did." Rebecca smiled.

"Beav's a great guy." Cappie smiled. "He may not be the smartest guy in the world, but he's definitely got a big heart and a killer personality."

"Yeah, I know." Rebecca smiled.

"Hey muffin." Beaver walked over and wrapped his arm around Rebecca.

"Hey." Rebecca replied.

"I brought you a drink." Beaver said, handing Rebecca a little blue cocktail.

"Thanks." Rebecca took a sip.

"So it looks like Kappa Tau's are officially ZBZ worthy." Beaver said, taking a drink of his own beer.

"Oh, we've always been ZBZ worthy." Cappie said. "It just took the girls a little while to figure it out."

Beaver and Cappie stared at their other brothers with their ZBZ dates. Just like the ZBZ's couldn't wait to show off at the ball, neither could they. This was their time to show that they can be just as mature and respectable as any other guy there. No longer would Kappa Tau's be associated with All Greek 'Brawls'; they could be seen as the good hearted guys that they've always been.


	66. Chapter 66

"Where's my curling iron?" Betsy yelled from upstairs.

"Has anyone seen my heels?" Laura was searching the whole living room.

Ashleigh was also in a panic, but she had to make sure her sisters got to the ball on time and looking their best.

"Betsy, your curling iron is under the sink in the bathroom, and Laura, check your closet." Ashleigh said, trying to keep everyone organized.

"Having fun Madame President?" Casey laughed.

"This is the only thing I hate about being president." Ashleigh said. "I should be getting ready but I've got to worry about the house."

"It'll all be worth it when everyone at the ball compliments you on how well you're doing with the house." Casey said.

"I know." Ashleigh sighed. "And hey, why aren't you getting ready?"

"Just like you; making sure the pledges look good and get out of here on time." Casey said.

"Well if you'd like I can take over so you can go get ready." Ashleigh smiled.

"You sure?" Casey asked.

"Go get ready." Ashleigh said. "I want you looking like a princess."

Casey giggled and went upstairs to change. She couldn't wait to show Cappie her amazing dress. When she took it out of her closet and tried putting it on, she realized her huge belly was going to make it kind of difficult.

"Need some help big sis." Rebecca smiled, standing in Casey's doorway.

Casey giggled. "Yes please."

Rebecca picked up the dress off Casey's bed and dropped it over her head, allowing the dress to fall right into place. After zipping it, Rebecca twirled her big sis around.

"You look amazing." She smiled.

"Thanks Bex." Casey smiled.

"Now to fix your hair." Rebecca said.

She pulled Casey into the bathroom and pushed all the other sisters out of the way so her and Casey could get to the counter and the mirror.

"Awe, Case, you look pretty." One of their sisters said cheerfully.

"She's right Case, you look great." Jordan added, adding a touch of makeup to her face.

Rebecca pulled one of the cute stools in the bathroom over to the counter.

"You just sit here and let me work my magic." Rebecca said, pulling out the hair spray and the hair dryer.

"Do you have any clue what you're doing?" Casey asked, a little nervous to let her sister touch her hair.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Rebecca said. As she worked all the sisters chimed in; all saying what they think would look best for her.

About an hour later, Casey was getting a little impatient. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Just one more curl." Rebecca said, wrapping one last piece of hair around the curling iron.

"Oh my god Case, you look gorgeous!" Ashleigh exclaimed when she walked in the bathroom to do her own hair.

"Let me see!" Casey excitedly begged.

"Let me do your makeup first and then I'll let you see everything." Rebecca said, pulling her huge makeup bag out of the closet.

* * *

"Guys, does anyone know how to tie a bow tie?" Dumptruck asked.

"This is why you go with the regular tie." Ben Bennett said, fixing his tie and buttoning his vest.

"Here, let me help you." Heath said, walking over and tying the tie for him.

"Thanks Heath." Dumptruck said.

Cappie walked downstairs in his nice tux with a new navy blue tie. He had no clue why Casey told him to wear the navy tie, but he assumed that was the color of her dress. When he saw the rest of his brothers all gussied up, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Awe, look at my little minions." Cappie laughed. "You all look adorable."

"Shut up!" They all yelled, continuing to get ready.

"Well if it isn't Double O Spitter." Cappie laughed when Rusty walked in.

"You think Jordan will like it." Rusty said, looking at himself in the mirror and fixing his tie.

"She'll love it." Andy piped in when he walked into the house.

"Well don't you look casually chic." Cappie said, noticing Andy didn't have on a fancy suit, but rather, a button down shirt, a blazer, and dress jeans.

"Thanks man." Andy said.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Rusty asked. "I thought you had to go get Claire?"

"She decided to go with the ZBZ's. I'm picking her up from there and then we're all going together." Andy explained.

"Sounds good little bro." Rusty said.

"And speaking of getting the girls, we should probably get going." Cappie said. "I don't want Casey thinking I flaked out on her again."

The pledges didn't get it, but all the actives laughed a little. They all knew how much Cappie wanted this night to go well, and as his brothers, they would make sure it did.

"Ok, so who's going with me to ZBZ?" Cappie asked. He was getting a little antsy. He couldn't wait to see the girl of his dreams in a beautiful gown.

"We are." Dumptruck and Arrowhead yelled from the other room.

"Me too." Ben Bennett added, playing a game of pool.

"Don't forget about us." Andy and Rusty said excitedly.

"How could I forget my little and his little." Cappie laughed.

The brothers gathered in the foyer, and before they left, some of the other brothers wanted to get pictures. This may be the one and only time you see that many Kappa Tau's in suits, and they wanted to make sure they had documentation of it.

"Hey, can you guys drop me off at Omega Chi on your way?" Heath asked as he took a picture of the guys.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Cappie said. "We'll pick up Calvin on the way to ZBZ."

"Really? Thanks guys!" Heath smiled.

He jumped into a few pictures with the guys, and that's when they all realized somebody was missing.

"Does anybody know where Beaver is?" Cappie asked. "Bex is going to be pissed if he doesn't show up."

"I'm right here!" Beaver hopped down the stairs, trying to put on his last shoe.

"Where the hell were you?" Everyone laughed.

"I couldn't find my tie or my shoes." Beaver said. "Turns out Timmy had the shoes."

"Why would a snake need shoes?" Rusty asked.

"And where was your tie?" Arrowhead added.

"Timmy loves shoes, and my tie was under my bed." Beaver chuckled. "I really need to keep better track of my stuff."

"We know Beav." Cappie said, trying not to laugh. "But for now, let's just get in that limo and get our asses over to ZBZ."

Heath laughed as all the guys piled into the limo. "With a pit stop at Omega Chi!"


	67. Chapter 67

"Where the hell is Fisher?" Ashleigh was getting annoyed, pacing around the foyer.

"I knew Cappie would flake on me!" Casey sat on the stairs, staring at the clock on her phone, just as annoyed as Ashleigh.

"The Kappa Tau's are officially scum!" Rebecca soon joined Ashleigh and Casey in the foyer.

The girls jumped excitedly when they heard the front door open. That excitement soon faded after a girl in a royal blue, short strapless dress with pickups walked in.

"Hey girls." The girl said.

"Oh hey Claire." All the ZBZ's replied unenthusiastically.

"I'm guessing you were expecting someone else. And I'm guessing that would be the lovely Kappa Tau boys." Claire said, slightly sarcastically.

"Lovely my ass." Casey snapped.

Ashleigh was just about to bitch to Claire about Fisher, but he beat her to it.

"And the bad boy hasher was a jerk thinking he could get away with coming whenever he felt like it." Fisher said, taking the words right out of Ashleigh's mouth.

Then he smiled as he pulled a long velvet box out of his pocket. "This is why I was late."

Popping the box open, Ashleigh revealed a beautiful gold charm bracelet. And it already had a charm on it; a little heart with _'A+F' _written in cursive.

"Awe, it's beautiful." Ashleigh smiled.

"A beautiful bracelet for a beautiful girl." Fisher said as he put the bracelet around her wrist. "You look amazing by the way."

The two shared a kiss, but were quickly interrupted by a group of happy-go-lucky, slightly obnoxious boys storming through the door.

"Awe, now look at that happy couple." Cappie laughed.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Casey asked, very annoyed.

"And if you tell me pre-partying at the KT house, you better have had a good time, because that's the last good time you'll have for a long time." Claire added, just as pissed.

"Let the guys talk." Jordan tried to calm the girls. "I'm sure they have a legit reason as to the lateness."

"Oh they better." Rebecca added, giving the guys the cold shoulder.

"It's my fault." Heath smiled.

"Actually it's mine." Calvin walked in. "My brothers actually wanted me and Heath to be in some of their pictures."

The rest of the girls calmed down a little, and Cappie immediately went over to talk to Casey.

"I thought you were flaking out on me again." Casey joked.

"No video games with my brothers this year. I promise." Cappie smiled, helping the love of his life off the stairs.

Once he had her standing, he could admire how beautiful she looked. Her makeup was just the way he liked, not too subtle but also not overkill. Her blonde hair, pulled into a side pony, had curls cascading down her neck and the front of shoulder. When he saw the dress his smile got even bigger. It looked perfect on her and it was flowy in all the right places. He chuckled a little at the shoes, knowing Casey really wanted to wear heels, but her being eight months pregnant made it a little impossible.

"How do I look?" Casey asked, twirling around slowly with a huge smile on her face.

"You couldn't look any more stunning." Cappie smiled, cupping her cheek with his hand and giving her a kiss. He then knelt down and kissed Casey's belly. "And you're making mommy look extra pretty."

Cappie's and Casey's hands met on her belly, feeling little KT kicking happily.

"Little KT sure loves to hear his daddy's voice." Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Cappie's neck.

As Rebecca admired the happy couple, she heard her favorite phrase behind her.

"Hey muffin." She turned around to see Beaver standing there in his tux.

"You look very dapper." Rebecca smiled, loving how well he cleaned up.

"You look very lovely yourself." Beaver smiled back, staring at her red dress with her hair pulled up into a perfect bun.

"Your brothers clean up nice." Rebecca said, looking around the room at all the brothers in their tuxes.

"Of course we do, we're Kappa Tau boys." Beaver laughed.

The two continued to stare at all the couples looking very nice in their formal wear.

"You look like a blackjack dealer." Kate giggled when Ben Bennett walked up to her.

"Why thank you. Suit jackets make me look to Omega Chi-ish." Ben laughed. Instead of having a blazer on, he just had a dark gray vest with a light gray button down rolled up to his elbows and a black tie.

"And we don't want that." Kate laughed.

"Not at all." Ben chuckled. "You look great by the way."

"Why thank you." Kate smiled.

Dumptruck couldn't wait to see how cute Jessie looked, but he didn't see her anywhere. When he turned around, he slid and fell on his ass.

"Hope your tux has butt pads." Jessie giggled. "Don't want you getting hurt on the dance floor."

Dumptruck laughed as Jessie helped him up. He pretended like he couldn't get up so he could pull her onto the floor with her.

"Awe, that's a cute picture." Jessie's pledge sister Becky said, pulling out her camera and snapping a picture of the two sitting on the floor laughing. After the camera beeped, Becky put her camera away and instantly felt Arrowhead wrapped his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder.

"Hey you." Becky smiled.

"Hey, you look great." Arrowhead replied. "Black is definitely your color."

"I see you're wearing your black belt." Becky laughed. Even though it wasn't his legitimate black belt, the belt to his suit was still black.

"Yeah." Arrowhead laughed. "I think this one looks better with the suit though."

They both laughed as they rejoined the group.

"Don't you all look absolutely adorable." The ZBZ's sober sister said, coming in from the kitchen. "Mind if I take a picture of all of you together."

All the couples lined up on and around the grand staircase at ZBZ, each with smiles plastered across their faces that nobody could erase. At that moment, even if somebody told them the worst news of their life, they didn't care. All they cared about was having the best night of the lives at the All Greek Ball.


	68. Chapter 68

When the limo arrived out in front of the banquet hall, everyone was surprised by who got out.

"Well well, if it isn't the Kappa Tau boys." Trip sneered.

"Here to destroy another ball are you?" Dino said with a snobby attitude.

"Only if you force us to." Cappie said.

"We didn't start it the last time." Evan piped in, glaring at Cappie.

"All I'm saying is, give us a reason and we will retaliate." Cappie said before taking Casey's arm into his own and escorting her inside.

"I suggest you play nice." Beaver said, escorting Rebecca toward the door. "You do remember what happened last time?"

Before any of the Omega Chi's could answer, all the Kappa Tau's brought their dates inside.

"Can you believe they tried to start something already?" Ashleigh said, kind of annoyed.

"What exactly happened the last time anyway?" Fisher asked.

"Well Fish, to make a long story short, I was an idiot and ditched Casey, so she came with Evan and a whole big brawl between the houses started." Cappie explained.

"Ah, gotcha." Fisher said. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Just keep Ashleigh happy and we won't have a problem." Cappie said.

"Now that I can do." Fisher said, kissing Ashleigh.

Before they could all even find a table, once again someone stopped them.

"Are those the Kappa Tau's?" One guy asked.

"Yeah, what do you guys want?" Ben Bennett asked.

"Can we get your picture for the school paper?" The other guy asked. "Nobody is going to believe that the Kappa Tau's actually went to a school function without destroying anything."

"Well the night is still young." Cappie smiled.

Both guys got horrible looks on their faces.

"Kidding." Cappie added, laughing a little.

The whole group got together so the guy with the camera could take their picture. Once the camera flashed, the group left to once again find a table. When they finally got one, everyone could relax and check out what was going on. In other words, let the girls do what they do best...gossip.

"Did you see Mac?" Rebecca giggled.

"Can you believe he's with Lori?" Ashleigh giggled along.

"Wait, hold up a second, is that Hunter?" Claire asked.

"How do you know Hunter?" Casey asked. "You're a freshman, and he's the Lambda Sig president."

"He's the QB." Claire said.

"I keep forgetting you play football." Casey said.

"Yeah, it's not the usual thing." Claire giggled. "But Hunter sure cleans up good."

"Oh yeah." All the girls smiled as they stared at him.

"Who's he with anyway?" Rebecca asked.

Ashleigh scanned the crowd. "Looks like he's with Sasha from Gamma Psi."

"Of course." Casey said. "She's Gamma Psi president and cheer captain."

"Match made in heaven." Becky added.

"Stereotypical if you ask me." Claire said.

"Well duh." Rebecca giggled. "Imagine who we'd all be with if everything was stereotypical."

Everyone thought about it for a second.

"We probably wouldn't even be here." Beaver laughed.

"I'd be with Trip." Kate said. She was glad that didn't happen.

"I'd probably be with Evan." Rebecca said.

"If I wasn't already." Casey said, cringing a little at the thought.

"Highly unlikely." Ashleigh laughed. "You'd still be with Cappie."

Casey and Cappie stared at each other. It was possible that Ashleigh was right.

"Casey's the driven number one sorority girl and you're the unambitious partying frat guy." Ashleigh giggled.

"It's so clichéd, it's not funny." Jessie smiled.

"That's even more clichéd than Hunter being with Sasha." Claire laughed.

"Even I know how clichéd that is." Fisher chuckled. "Do you know how many times it's been used in films?"

Everyone laughed a little at Cappie and Casey. While they thought they were this amazingly unique power couple, turns out they were about as run of the mill as a football player with a cheerleader.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm in need of a drink." Beaver said. "Muffin, would you like anything?"

Rebecca giggled; she loved being called Muffin. "It's still early in the evening, so just get me a water with lemon."

"Coming right up." Beaver smiled before heading over to the bar.

"I think I'll join him." Heath said. "Anybody else interested in anything?"

"No thanks Heath." Ashleigh said. "I think me and Fisher are going to hit the dance floor."

"Us too." Kate and Ben added.

"We'll race you there." Dumptruck chuckled, picking up Jessie and carrying her out to the dance floor as fast as he could.

"Alright, suit yourselves." Heath said. "Cal, you want me to get you something?"

"Well aren't you sweet?" Calvin smiled. "I'll just have a beer."

"You got it." Heath smiled before joining Beaver at the bar.

"Hey Rusty, you want to dance?" Jordan asked.

Rusty jumped at the chance, knowing he wasn't going to get Jordan to dance in a dress that often. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor, joining the rest of their friends in the middle of the crowd.

"My little bro and my little sis are seriously a cute couple." Casey smiled.

"Just like Rusty's big bro and big sis." Cappie smiled, kissing Casey.

"Do you guys realize how incestuous that sounds?" Andy chuckled.

"Another reason why I'm not in the Greek system." Claire giggled.

"Well, you kind of are." Cappie said. "Because of Andy."

"And it may sound incestuous, but that's just the way we do things around here." Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Cappie.

"Well what do you say we continue this family get-together out on the dance floor?" Cappie laughed.

"Love that idea!" Claire said excitedly. "I was just about to suggest it because this song is my jam!"

"I guess we're hittin the dance floor." Andy chuckled. One of the things he loved about Claire was her enthusiasm.

Before the foursome left, they looked at their friends who were still sitting there, giving them a nod inviting them to dance.

"You guys go ahead." Rebecca said.

"We'll meet up with you after we finish our drinks." Calvin added.

The two couples left there one group of friends in search of the others; the ones that knew this night was supposed to be a fun dance party.

"What took you guys so long?" Kate laughed while grindin on Ben.

"We're surprised you guys weren't the first ones out here." Arrowhead added, jamming out with Becky.

"We were busy socializing." Cappie chuckled.

"It's not our fault our women like to gossip." Andy laughed, wrapping his arm around Claire's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Andylicious, you better dance with me." Claire laughed. "Don't just stand there while I have all the fun."

Andy pulled Claire close and the two started dancing to Claire's jam, Forever by Chris Brown.

Cappie followed suit, pulling Casey close from behind and holding her hands in his own.

"When did you become such a good dancer?" Casey yelled into Cappie's ear, trying to be heard over the loud DJ.

"If I wasn't such an idiot you could've seen these moves years ago." Cappie yelled back laughing.

After about 15 minutes straight of dancing, Beaver and Rebecca, and Calvin and Heath finally joined in the fun.

"This is a killer party!" Calvin said, dancing with Heath.

"The music's great!" Rebecca said excitedly, dancing to 4 Minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake.

"Why have we never come to these things?" Beaver asked. He was having a blast.

By the end of the song, Casey was getting a little tired.

"Hey babe, my feet are starting to hurt. I think I'm going to take a break." Casey said to Cappie.

"You sure?" Cappie asked. "Want me to come with you?"

"Cap, you can stop hovering." Casey laughed.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Cappie smiled.

Casey kissed Cappie before leaving the dance floor. "It already is."


	69. Chapter 69

"Hey Cap, where'd Casey go?" Jordan asked.

"She took a small break. Little KT is doing a number on her feet." Cappie said.

"Poor thing." Jordan said. "I'm going to go check on her."

"And while you do that I'm going to grab a drink." Rusty said.

"I think I'll join you big brother." Andy laughed, putting his arm around Rusty.

"Andylicious you better get back here fast." Claire pouted. "I don't want to be dancing out here all by myself."

"How about I take her off your hands for a while?" Cappie suggested. "I lost my dance partner anyway."

"As long as you can keep up with my killer moves." Claire laughed.

"Oh I can do better than keep up." Cappie laughed. "I'll show you a thing or two."

The two laughed as they busted the dorkiest dance moves known to man.

"Our dance moves are way too good for this song." Claire said.

"Yeah they are." Cappie laughed.

"I've got a much better song." Claire laughed, running over to the DJ.

A few seconds later, she returned with a huge grin on her face.

"What did you do?" Cappie laughed.

"You'll see." Claire smiled.

About 30 seconds later, the two heard the DJ scratch and "Move It Like This" by Baha Men started playing.

"Can you move it like this?" Cappie said the lyrics, doing the Michael Jackson spin.

"I can shake it like that." Claire replied, singing along to the song, doing the MJ moonwalk.

The two continued doing dorky moves until the end of the song, and then Claire was pleasantly surprised by the next song that came on.

"Yeah!" Claire screamed.

"Yeah what?" Cappie asked as he danced to a hip hop track.

"The name of the song you dingy." Claire playfully slapped him. "Don't tell me you've never listened to Usher."

"Eh, not much of a hip hop guy." Cappie said. "You seem to be well educated in it though."

"You kidding, hip hop dancer born and raised." Claire did a quick little pop and lock. "On the stage is where I spent most of my days."

"Throwing a little Fresh Prince in there too." Cappie laughed.

"It's my favorite show." Claire said. "When I got home from school I would watch it before dance classes, and then for one song in my senior showcase, I used the theme song to the show."

"Senior Showcase, sounds fancy." Cappie laughed. "You still dancing?"

"I'm dancing right now aren't I." Claire laughed, pulling off a few more cool hip hop moves.

"You know what I meant." Cappie said, busting a move of his own.

"If you mean am I taking dance classes here, then yes." Claire said. "How else do you think I'm schooling you?"

"Schooling me? Yeah right." Cappie laughed. "Just wait until I show you what I'm really made of."

The two continued laughing and dancing as all their friends and fellow Greeks looked on and continued dancing themselves.

* * *

"Your feet feeling any better, Case?" Ashleigh asked, taking a seat next to Jordan.

"Definitely. I just wish little KT wasn't making my feet swell up so much." Casey complained.

"Just think, he or she will be here before you know it." Jordan smiled.

"Speaking of little KT, where's your baby daddy?" Ashleigh laughed.

"Still out on the dance floor." Casey laughed. She was kind of surprised Cappie was having such a great time.

Everyone at the table looked over to see who he was dancing with.

"Wow, you must trust him a lot." Jordan said.

"I do, why?" Casey was a little concerned now.

"Because look who he's dancing with." Ashleigh said.

Casey looked over and saw Cappie dancing with Claire.

"So he's dancing with Claire." Casey didn't see the issue.

"Yeah, cute Claire." Jordan said.

"Cappie cute." Ashleigh added. "She's totally Cappie's type."

"And you know this how?" Casey really didn't think she was his type.

"Case, look at her. Who does she remind you of?" Ashleigh wanted her to see the obvious.

"She looks like a bubbly cheerleader." Casey said. "You know I still can't believe she's a football player."

"Casey, focus!" Ashleigh snapped. "She looks a hell of a lot like you from freshman year."

"You think?" Casey still didn't see it.

"A bubbly girl with a killer smile and dirty blonde hair." Ashleigh said. "That looks absolutely perfect curled I might add."

"So she's a little like me." Casey still didn't see the problem.

"She's a little like you mixed with a lot of a Kappa Tau's dream girl." Jordan said. "She's a Kappa Tau in a dress."

"Guys, I've got nothing to worry about. So Claire and Cappie are friends, big deal." Casey said, pointing to her belly. "If those two were meant to be this little miracle wouldn't be here."

"I think you've been spending too much time with the KT's." Ashleigh said. "You're actually believing that Karmic Synergy thing."

"And why shouldn't I." Casey said. "It seems to work very well from what I've experienced."

"If you say so." Even Jordan was a little skeptical.

"How about this, ten bucks says he'll show up and ask me to dance at the very next slow song." Casey said.

"Alright, if he shows up, I'll give you the ten bucks." Jordan said.

"And I'll start believing in Karmic Synergy." Ashleigh added. "But if he doesn't…"

"Then I'll give you guys ten bucks and I'll turn into a typical Zeta Beta skeptic of Karmic Synergy." Casey sighed. She really hoped she got her way. She didn't want to give up on Karmic Synergy; not since it had brought so many positive things in her life, including regaining the love of the man of her dreams.


	70. Chapter 70

"Alright, how about we slow it down for all those happy couples out there!" The DJ said, changing from an up-tempo song to "(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time On You."

"Awe, I love *NSYNC!" Ashleigh squealed.

"Well then, would you like to dance?" Fisher asked, extending his hand to her.

"I would love to." Ashleigh smiled and took Fisher's hand.

Ashleigh didn't even make it to the dance floor before her smile faded.

"Dangit. Looks like I'm out $10." Ashleigh pouted when Cappie showed up in front of her.

"Nice to see you too." Cappie was a bit confused. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to ask the most beautiful girl in the room for a dance."

Cappie walked over to Casey, who was sitting with a few of her sisters at their table.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help noticing you are here all alone during a very romantic song." Cappie smiled. "Now what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here without a date when she should be out on that dance floor?"

"I'm waiting for my Prince Charming." Casey replied. She loved when Cappie used his charm on her.

"Well if he was your Prince Charming, he never would have left you by yourself." Cappie smiled. "So this may be a bit forward of me, but instead of dancing with Prince Charming, how about a dance with the just as good looking Prince Cappie."

Cappie extended his hand to her, which she immediately accepted. The only problem now; she couldn't get up.

"Allow me." Cappie smiled, wrapping his arm around the back of her waist and pulling her out of her chair.

"My hero." Casey said, kissing him on the cheek.

The two made their way to the dance floor as the boys came back from the bar.

"Hey Rus, can I borrow $10?" Jordan asked with a slight laugh.

"Ok, what for?" Rusty asked, a little concerned.

"I just lost a bet." Jordan giggled. This was a bet she was actually happy to lose.

"Most people don't usually laugh about losing a bet." Rusty was a bit confused.

"For this kind of bet they definitely would." Jordan giggled as she watched Cappie and Casey slow dancing together. "But that's not important now. What is important is that I want to dance with my boyfriend."

Jordan dragged Rusty to the dance floor where she saw all the other ZBZ's and Kappa Tau's dancing together. The two looked around and also saw a couple of football players in each other's arms.

"About time you came back." Claire said to Andy.

"What can I say, I love spending time with my big brother." Andy smiled. "But not as much as I love spending time with you."

"Awe, look at how cute you guys are together." Ashleigh smiled.

"Thanks Ash." Andy said.

"More like thank you Karmic Synergy." Claire added.

Everyone immediately gave her a weird look, except for Cappie and Casey.

"Andy taught me about the whole Karmic Synergy thing and how it got him into the best group of brothers on campus." Claire explained. "Now, the way I see it, Karmic Synergy is what brought me and Andy together."

"Spoken like a true Kappa Tau." Cappie chuckled, wrapping his arms around Casey even tighter.

Casey smiled, eyeing Ashleigh and Jordan. "I said the exact same thing about me and Cappie."

"I guess Karmic Synergy does exist." Ashleigh said, a little surprised.

"And you guys owe me ten bucks!" Casey giggled, going back to dancing with the love of her life.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cappie asked once he had Casey all to himself again.

"Don't worry about it." Casey giggled. "Just be thankful Karmic Synergy put us together."

"I'm always thankful to Karmic Synergy." Cappie smiled. "Karmic Synergy gave me the three best things in my life."

"Three?" Casey asked jokingly.

"It gave me Kappa Tau, which led me to you." Cappie kissed Casey, and then bent down to kiss her belly. "And then the icing on the cake was when you came along little guy."

Casey giggled as they continued dancing. Even though Cappie had always said it didn't matter if it was a boy or girl, Casey knew him better than that. He wanted this child to be a little boy more than anything in the world.

After the slow song ended and the beat picked back up, everyone continued dancing, but something felt a little off.

"Hey, don't they usually have a band play after the first slow song?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, what the heck? I wonder where they are." Betsy added.

It wasn't long before they got their answer. The DJ stopped the music and turned on his microphone.

"What's up students of CRU!" The DJ got the crowd's attention. "Now I know typically I'd announce our very special musical guest at this time, but unfortunately, budget cuts are a pain in the ass."

Everyone booed, knowing they weren't getting the performer they came to see.

"Now, now, settle down." The DJ said. "I've come up with a plan that'll work for everybody. What do you say we give some of our own a chance to show what they got?"

The booing stopped and the cheering began. But then, everyone just looked confused. The people they would've usually chosen had already graduated.

"Well this sucks." Ashleigh said.

"Yeah, all the good people are already gone." Laura added.

"Not everyone." Claire had a devious look on her face. "Andylicious, why don't you give it a shot?"

"But I'm not a singer." Andy said.

"Please, I've heard you singing in the locker room. You're great." Claire said.

"You heard that?" Andy was a little embarrassed.

"Babe, the girl's locker room is right next door. And the wall separating them isn't that thick, especially near the showers." Claire giggled.

"I don't know." Andy said.

"Come on Andy!" Casey piped in.

"Do it for the house!" Rusty said.

"Alright, alright." Andy finally gave in. "I guess I can."

Andy walked up to the DJ as everybody started chanting his name, trying to get the crowd pumped.

"Well it looks like you guys are ready to hear some killer live music!" The DJ announced. "Give it up for Andylicious!"

Andy stepped up to the mic and stared into the crowd. "Alright, this is a little something I've been working on for a very special person in my life."

He grabbed the acoustic guitar sitting on the stand, pulled the stool up in front of the mic, and got comfortable. Everyone looked on, waiting to hear what he came up with.

Andy cleared his throat and started playing. Everyone thought his guitar skills were amazing, and were even more surprised when he opened his mouth.

"I don't want another pretty face; I don't want just anyone to hold; I don't want my love to go to waste; I want you and your beautiful soul." Andy sang into the mic, staring at Claire the entire time.

Claire stared right back; a huge smile plastered across her face. She knew Andy was good, but not this good. And knowing the song was for her was the best part of it all. She swayed back and forth to the music, absorbing all the words, as everyone grabbed their special someone's and danced with them.

Cappie and Casey were dancing, staring into each other's eyes, and just enjoying the moment when Casey felt a sharp pain in her stomach. This wasn't a typical baby kicking pain. Casey knew this was serious.

"Uh Cap." Casey gripped him a little tighter.

"What's wrong Case?" Cappie could sense something wasn't right. He immediately put his hand on Casey's belly. "Is little KT alright?"

"I'm not sure." Casey looked very concerned. "I think I just had a contraction."

Panic immediately came over Cappie. "But you're not due for another month."

"I know." Casey started to panic herself.

Trying to be the strong one in the situation, Cappie did what he thought was necessary. "Come on; let's get you to the hospital."

Cappie grabbed Casey and held her tight as he guided her out of the dance. Everyone else was so preoccupied with their dates and watching Andy that nobody noticed that they had left. Once Casey was safely in the car, she panicked knowing she didn't tell anyone where she went.

"Cap, we didn't tell Ashleigh or Rusty or anybody where we were going." Casey said.

"They'll figure it out." Cappie said. "I'm more worried about you. We'll call them once we know that little KT is ok."

"Are you sure little KT will be ok?" Casey asked.

"I promise." Cappie knew that was a promise he couldn't keep, but he had to give Casey a little hope. "Whatever happens, he'll be ok."


	71. Chapter 71

Cappie rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, trying to remain as calm as possible. He told Casey everything would be ok, but even he wasn't so sure. He quickly parked in the emergency lane and got out of the car.

"Are we supposed to be parked here?" Casey asked, quickly being swept into Cappie's arms.

"This is the emergency lane, and we're in the middle of an emergency, so yes." Cappie said, trying to carry Casey into the hospital.

The second they walked in the door, everyone stared at them. It was like one in the morning and they were in fancy clothes. Even on the night shift, the doctors and nurses knew this was going to be anything but ordinary.

Since he sort of had their attention, Cappie started asking anyone he could for help.

"Somebody help us...my girlfriend's in labor!" Cappie shouted.

It didn't take long for everyone standing there to come to their rescue.

"Alright sir, calm down." One of the nice nurses said. She shouted to the group behind her, "Can somebody get her a wheelchair?"

The ER doctor on call pushed the wheelchair over and Cappie lowered Casey into it.

Trying to distract the panicked couple, the nurse talked about everything but the baby as she wheeled Casey over to one of the ER cubicles.

"So you two looked mighty dressed up there." The nurse said. "Where are you coming from?"

"We were at our All Greek Ball." Casey said.

"It's this dance our school throws for all the Greek system houses on campus." Cappie explained.

"Well that sounds like a ton of fun. It's like the college version of prom." The nurse said.

"Basically." Cappie and Casey said in unison.

"So what sorority and fraternity are you guys from?" The nurse asked, still trying to distract them. "And what school? My twins are going to college in the fall and are still trying to sort everything out."

"We both actually go to Cyprus Rhodes, about fifteen minutes away from here." Casey said.

"Ten the way I just drove." Cappie chuckled.

"My kids were actually looking at that. We live a couple towns over, so we figured it would be far enough away where they could feel independent, but close enough so they could easily come home if they wanted to." The nurse said.

"It's a really great school." Casey said. "The classes are fun, and for the most part, the people are really friendly."

"And as far as the Greek system is concerned, I'm a Kappa Tau." Cappie said. "Kappa Tau Gamma President, actually."

"And you little miss sunshine?" The nurse smiled, trying to help Casey out of the wheelchair and onto one of the gurneys.

"Zeta Beta Zeta." Casey smiled. "The number one sorority on campus."

"Sounds very promising." The nurse said. Once Casey was sitting on the bed, she pulled a hospital gown out of the cabinet. "Now, normally here in the ER we like to just slice up all the clothes to ribbons. But, since that dress is absolutely beautiful, we'll just take it off without cutting it."

Casey let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Not a problem sweetie." The nurse said. "Now let's get you into something a little more hospital friendly."

Cappie went over and unzipped the back of the dress while the nurse pulled it back over her head. The nurse handed the dress to Cappie, and before he could throw it on the chair next to him, Casey grabbed his hand as tight as she could.

"You ok?" Cappie knew that was a dumb question, but he wanted to make sure nothing really serious was happening.

"I think it was another contraction." Casey said.

A few seconds later, Casey let go of Cappie's hand and finished putting the hospital gown on.

"Alright, I'm just going to get your vitals and then I'll go grab the OB on call for the night." The nurse said, putting the blood pressure cuff on Casey.

She finished taking all the measurements, and smiled back at the couple before leaving the room. "If you need anything just let me know. Oh, and if I didn't mention it before, my name is Tracy."

Casey laid her head on the pillow; a little tired and a little nervous. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Maybe this is Karmic Synergy's way of saying we're ready to be parents now. Maybe if we wait another month we'd turn into the most horrible parents on the planet." Cappie laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I just thought this was going to be an easy pregnancy, you know." Casey said. "Like all those celebrities where they get absolutely no morning sickness and they feel absolutely perfect for nine months and then have a smooth delivery and are going home with their babies the next day."

"I know, but just think, now we'll have an interesting story to tell our kid." Cappie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Casey calmed down a little. "I still can't believe we're going to be parents soon."

"Me neither." Cappie said. "Being here just makes everything seem so real."

"Oh yeah." Casey giggled. "There's going to be a new Kappa Tau in the world pretty soon."

"Oh god we're all screwed." Cappie laughed. "We definitely need to add a class to our course load."

"And what class might that be?" Casey giggled.

"Baby 101." Cappie said. "Even the best of baby books don't prepare you for this."

"I know what you mean." Casey said. "And with my living situation being so up in the air, we never even thought about a nursery."

"Well, we've still got a little bit of time." Cappie said. "What do we absolutely need to figure out before our little one gets here?"

"Well to start, how about a name." Casey giggled.

Cappie chuckled. "Yeah I don't think we can put little KT on the birth certificate."

"You mean little ZBZ." Casey pouted.

"Of course." Cappie rolled his eyes. "So did you have anything in mind?"

"I've always liked the name Molly for a girl." Casey said.

"I like that. It's cute and bubbly." Cappie said. "And for a boy?"

"I was thinking Collin." Casey said.

Cappie just gave her an odd look. "Ok, you were doing good until you mentioned that."

"What? I think it's cute." Casey pouted.

"I don't want my son being cute." Cappie said. "I want him to be a little tough guy heart breaker. I don't want a pansy; I'm sorry but it just ain't going to happen."

"Alright then, what do you suggest?" Casey asked.

"I was thinking something cool like Thayer or Jonas." Cappie said.

"Where in the world did you come up with those?" Casey thought they were a little out there, even for him.

"Saw them in a movie one time." Cappie laughed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you would come up with for a girl." Casey giggled.

"For a girl I like Alyssa or Sammie." Cappie said.

"Now those are cute." Casey said. "They sound kind of stripper-ish, but still cute."

Cappie thought about it. "That's where I knew those names from."

Casey playfully slapped him, knowing he was kidding. Their cute moment was quickly cut short when Tracy came back in with the doctor.

"Dr. Weber?" Cappie and Casey were both shocked to see her.

"Hey guys." Dr. Weber smiled. "I see you're here early."

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked.

"My husband got a job offer out here that was better than the job he had, so he accepted and we moved." Dr. Weber said. "And now you guys will be my first official patients of my new practice."

"Really?" Cappie was excited.

"Absolutely, now let's take a look and see what we've got." Dr. Weber said.

She got Casey prepped and checked to see if she was dilated at all. After that she did an ultrasound to see if the baby was in any kind of distress.

"Just as I suspected." Dr. Weber said, ripping her gloves off and throwing them out.

"What?" The young couple desperately wanted to know.

"You're absolutely fine." Dr. Weber said.

"But what about the contractions?" Casey asked, sort of not believing the doctor.

"False labor; happens all the time." Dr. Weber explained. "It's just your body's way of getting prepared for delivering the baby."

"So there's nothing to worry about?" Cappie asked, taking one of Casey's hands into one of own and placing his free hand on her belly. "Casey and the baby will both be fine?"

"As of right now, yes." Dr. Weber said. "But since it's so close to your due date I want to see you on a weekly basis."

"Not a problem." Casey smiled; knowing little KT was going to be ok lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. She looked over at Cappie and could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"So can we go home now?" Cappie asked.

"Why don't you guys stay here, at least until it's light out." Tracy suggested. "God only knows what kind of crazies are out at this hour."

"Is there anybody I can call to bring you guys a change of clothes?" Dr. Weber asked, noticing Cappie was still in his tux.

The two stared at each other and laughed. Everyone was probably just getting home from the dance and were most likely trashed out of their minds.

"I'll call Katrina." Casey said. "Hand me my phone."

"And you know she'll pick up?" Cappie asked.

"She's our sober sister tonight, well alternate sober sister." Casey said.

"And who was the other?" Cappie chuckled, partially already knowing the answer.

"Me." Casey giggled, dialing her phone.

The phone rang a few times and eventually Katrina picked up.

"Kat, hey it's Casey." Casey said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Case, how's it going?" Katrina answered just as cheerfully.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" Casey asked.

"Depends." Katrina giggled.

"Can you go over to the KT house and grab a change of clothes for me and Cappie." Casey asked.

"Ew, the KT house." Katrina complained.

"Oh, it isn't that bad!" Cappie piped in as the doctors brought somebody new into the ER.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Katrina asked, noticing all the commotion on the other end.

"At the hospital." Casey replied as calmly as possible, not wanting her sister to freak out.

"Oh my god!" Katrina screamed. "I'm on my way!"

Before Casey could explain that everything was fine, Katrina hung up the phone.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Casey said, putting the phone down on the bed.

"Why, what'd she say?" Cappie said. "Other than that the Kappa Tau house was icky."

"When I told her I was at the hospital she kind of screamed and hung up the phone." Casey said.

"Uh oh. You know what that means." Cappie said.

"Hopefully not." Casey said. She loved her Greek family, but since it was a false alarm, she didn't see the point in all of them showing up.

"Hey, at least there was one good thing that came out of this night." Cappie said. "We've still got another month to get ready."

"Think they've got a Baby 101 crash course." Casey giggled.

"And not just for any baby." Cappie chuckled. "We need one for a Kappa Tau baby."

* * *

**_A/N =_** The boys names Cappie came up with are two other characters that Scott Michael Foster has played. He played Thayer in the movie "Teenage Dirtbag" and played Jonas on "The River." Hope you're still reading...haven't gotten a review in 10 chapters. :**O** Review please because I like to hear what you guys have to say about the story. It makes me get into writing it twice as much when I see that people love reading it as much as I love writing it. **:) **


	72. Chapter 72

"Casey!" Katrina ran into the ER trying to find her sister.

Cappie looked around the curtain to see that it was just Katrina.

"Thank god." Cappie said. "It's just Katrina."

"We'll in that case, hey Kat, over here!" Casey called her sister over.

Katrina came running over and wrapped her arms around Casey.

"Oh my god!" Katrina exclaimed. "Are you ok? What happened? Are you having the baby?"

Katrina wouldn't stop asking a million questions. Finally, Cappie found a way to shut her up.

"Kat, how the hell is Casey supposed to answer you when you keep talking?"

Katrina giggled, realizing once again she was talking too much.

"Sorry, I tend to over talk when I'm excited."

"Did you bring our clothes?" Casey asked.

"Oh yeah, here you go." Katrina gave Cappie a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then gave Casey a cami and sweat capris.

"Thanks Kat." Casey smiled.

"No problem." Katrina said before begging. "Now tell me what the hell happened?"

"It was just a little false labor." Casey explained. "The doctor says it's very common."

"We should be back in a couple hours." Cappie said.

"Oh, well then it's a good thing I couldn't get ahold of anybody." Katrina giggled.

Both Cappie and Casey started laughing.

"We knew you would call everyone." Casey said.

"We thought for sure the whole Greek system would've shown up." Cappie added.

"Well you know they're going to the day you actually have this kid." Katrina smiled.

"We know." Cappie and Casey rolled their eyes.

Katrina laughed. "Hey, be lucky you have this many people here for you. Not many kids get hundreds of aunts and uncles upon arrival."

"Most people don't even get that many in their entire life." Casey said.

"Except for the Dugger's." Cappie laughed. "But I think we've still got them beat."

"Speaking of being beat, you guys must be tired." Katrina said. "I think I'll let you guys sleep and head back to the house. Got to make sure the sisters get home alright."

"Thanks Kat." Cappie smiled.

"And thanks for taking over for me tonight." Casey added.

"You're welcome." Katrina smiled. "Just keep little KT happy and healthy. And don't forget about you and Cappie too."

Katrina left the ER, allowing Cappie and Casey to change into their normal clothes. Being the gentleman that Cappie was, he used the bathroom across the hall. He didn't want to get in trouble for public indecency, even though in his mind, the girls would have no problem staring at his gorgeous body.

As Cappie got changed, he pulled the little black box out of his pants pocket. He opened it and stared at the necklace inside, thinking about how he almost gave it to her tonight.

"Huh, if I had done it tonight it would've been a two for one deal. Then I wouldn't have had to choose between the two perfect moments." Cappie laughed to himself.

He set the box back on the bathroom counter and finished getting changed. Once he was back in his normal clothes, he put the box back in his pocket, grabbed his tux, and went to go find Casey.

"Ah, much better." Cappie said, returning from the bathroom carrying his tux.

"Awe, but you looked so sexy in your tux." Casey pouted as she tried to put her own clothes on.

"I know I did." Cappie jokingly bragged. "Looks like you could use a little help."

Casey laughed. Her huge belly was making putting her pants on a little difficult.

"Yes please." She smiled.

Cappie helped her get out of bed and stand up. As she stood, she leaned on Cappie, using him to balance as she picked up each foot into each pant leg. Cappie pulled them up to where Casey could reach, and handed them to Casey, who fixed them the way she liked.

"Better?" Cappie smiled.

"Much better." Casey smiled. "There's just one thing missing."

"And what is that my darling?" Cappie asked.

"You sleeping next to me." Casey said as she sat back down on the bed.

Cappie ran around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, wrapping his arms around Casey as she snuggled up to his chest. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Casey said before the two fell asleep, exhausted after both a fun and stressful night.

* * *

"I can't believe you wrote that song for me." Claire smiled, leaning against Andy's dorm door.

"You really liked it?" Andy knew she did, but he wanted her to say it anyway.

"How about I show you how much I liked it." Claire said seductively. She put her hand on the doorknob, but stopped herself before opening it. "Is your roommate here?"

"He went…to his sister's…for the…weekend." Andy managed to say while kissing her neck and chest.

As soon as he finished the sentence, his lips touched hers. Claire opened his door, and before she fell over, Andy swept her off her feet, kissing her even more. He spun her around, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"You certainly know how to give someone a pick me up." Claire said seductively as Andy put her back down.

They looked into each other's eyes, and as if by a magnetic force, Claire pushed Andy's blazer off his shoulders. Andy allowed it to drop to the floor, still looking into Claire's eyes.

"Are we really going to do this?" Andy asked. At that moment he felt like the biggest dork alive. He never had a problem just jumping right into bed with a girl, but with Claire it was different.

Claire stared at him, and then remembered the conversation they had when they first arrived at the dance. She giggled a little just thinking about it. "It would be kind of clichéd."

"Just a bit." Andy chuckled.

* * *

Ashleigh pulled Fisher into the house as fast as her high heels would take her, acting like a giggly teenage girl.

"So, tonight seemed to go well." Fisher said, sitting on the stairs.

"I can't believe my sisters were cool with us dating." Ashleigh smiled, joining her boyfriend.

"I'm just glad they didn't start a riot over me." Fisher laughed.

"Even if they did, you know I would've kicked all their asses." Ashleigh laughed.

"Thank god." Fisher laughed. "Because you're the only one I wanted to go home with."

The two leaned forward and pressed their foreheads against each other.

"I love you." Fisher smiled.

"I love you too."

He cupped her cheek and gave her a romantic kiss. The kisses became more passionate as the two stood up from the stairs. Ashleigh wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. She took a step up the stairs, and Fisher pulled away, giving her a confused look.

"I thought boys weren't allowed upstairs." He smiled.

"How about I give you a presidential pardon?" Ashleigh said seductively, grabbing Fisher's tie and pulling him up the stairs toward her room, kissing him passionately the entire way.

* * *

"So muffin, did you enjoy your evening?" Beaver asked as the two walked down Greek Row.

"Actually, I did." Rebecca smiled, taking his hand in her own.

"Even though you didn't go with Bing?" Beaver added.

"If I wanted to go with Evan, I would've chosen him from ZBZ's stupid meet and greet thing." Rebecca said. "Either him or one of those hot Delta Rho's."

Beaver smiled. He still couldn't believe he beat two cute Delta Rho's, and Evan.

"I don't get why they chose him for you anyway?" Beaver asked.

"It was Ashleigh's idea." Rebecca said. "Casey wanted nothing to do with it. She still kind of hates him for coming on to her after breaking up with Frannie."

"Wait, what?" Beaver was surprised by what Rebecca just said.

"You didn't know?" Rebecca was just as surprised.

"No! Do you mind filling me in?" Beaver almost begged.

"Well from what Ashleigh told me, Casey and her were walking down Greek Row when Evan showed up and started talking to them like nothing ever happened. Ashleigh said that's when Evan asked Casey out to lunch to 'catch up'." Rebecca used air quotes, knowing it was a load of garbage.

"And Casey actually went?" Beaver was shocked. "She knows how much Cappie hates him."

"Tell me about it." Rebecca said. "Anyway, Ash said Casey told her that while they were out to lunch Evan came onto her and said he would raise little ZBZ like it was his own."

"Ok, one it's little KT." Beaver clarified. "And two, if I had known this I would've kicked his ass!"

Rebecca giggled. "It's a good thing I didn't tell you then."

"What do you mean?" Beaver asked.

"I mean I actually wanted to enjoy this ball. I didn't want another brawl to happen." Rebecca explained.

"Awe, but you missed the first one." Beaver joked.

Rebecca giggled. "Just because I didn't see the first one doesn't mean I want to see the sequel."

Beaver chuckled, then noticed a slight chill in the air. He looked over at Rebecca, who was rubbing her arms a little.

"Cold?" Beaver asked.

"A little." Rebecca said.

Being the gentleman that he was, Beaver took his suit jacket off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Much." Rebecca smiled.

They walked for a few minutes in silence before Rebecca continued the conversation.

"You're a good friend, you know that. Cappie's lucky to have you."

"Cappie and I are more than friends...we're brothers." Beaver said. "We'd do anything for each other."

"Including beating up your enemies." Rebecca giggled.

"Well that was a given." Beaver chuckled. "But yeah, I'd take a bullet for him. And I'll do the same for little KT too."

* * *

Rusty and Jordan found their way back to Rusty's apartment, and when they walked in, they saw that they were the only two there.

"That's odd." Jordan said. "Where's Dale?"

Jordan got comfy on the couch while Rusty went to find out where his best friend was. Rusty walked into the kitchen and saw a note.

_Movie night with my Purity Pledge brothers. I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Your Pal, Dale_

"Dale's having a movie night with his Purity Pledge brothers." Rusty said, putting the note down and walking back over to the couch. "We've got the apartment to ourselves."

He smiled when he saw Jordan half asleep on the couch. He picked up her head, sat down on the couch, and placed her head gently back onto his lap. She felt his fingers gliding through her slightly undone hair and opened her eyes a little more.

"Tonight was fun." Jordan whispered, smiling just as much as Rusty.

"It was the best night of my life." Rusty said. "I finally got to have that 'night to remember' experience."

"What about high school proms?" Jordan asked. "Or last year's All Greek Ball?"

"I never went." Rusty said. "This was my first school dance, like ever."

"Well then I'm glad it was the best night of your life." Jordan said.

"It only was because of you." Rusty smiled. "Thank you for being my date."

Rusty looked down at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He repositioned himself so he was lying next to her; one arm under her head and the other draped over her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek before falling asleep himself.


	73. Chapter 73

Rebecca was out for her usual mid-morning jog when she came across a girl carrying a pretty dress and wearing nothing but a guy's t-shirt. At first she thought it was some random girl from last night, but a double take revealed that she knew this girl.

"Claire?" Rebecca wanted to make sure it was who she thought it was.

Claire was about to run and pretend she didn't see her, but decided that would just make the situation look even worse.

"Hey Rebecca." Claire tried to play it as cool as possible.

Sensing Claire wasn't ready to spill just yet, Rebecca decided to bring it up a little at a time.

"So, how was your first All-Greek Ball?" Rebecca asked.

"It was fun. What about you?" Claire once again got the attention off of her.

"Beav and I had a great time. I'm so glad I chose him over the guys ZBZ picked out." Rebecca smiled. "The Kappa Tau's certainly made a good impression last night."

Claire smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Especially Andy." Rebecca added.

Claire's smile quickly faded. Her heart started to race and her facial expression definitely gave the look that she didn't want to talk about it. Rebecca had her exactly where she wanted her.

"Nothing happened!" Claire blurted out. She figured she would beat Rebecca to it before Rebecca went around to ZBZ lying about how she was a slut.

"I was just going to say that it was cool for Andy to get over his nerves and sing in front of everybody." Rebecca smiled. "But does that nothing have something to do with why you're wearing one of his shirts...and not much else."

"Look, nothing happened and I'm not a slut, so just let me go back to my dorm before I get in trouble for public indecency or something." Claire said, walking away from the situation.

"Hold on a second." Rebecca jogged a few steps over to her. "The ZBZ house is closer than your dorm. I've got some clothes there you can change into."

"You don't think I'm a slut?" Claire asked.

"No, but if you keep walking to your dorm by yourself looking like you do, other people might think so." Rebecca said. "At least if I go with you people will just think you're a ZBZ walking around in your jammies."

Claire laughed a little as Rebecca wrapped her arm around her shoulder to bring her to the ZBZ house. Everyone had told her about the bitchy and scandalous Rebecca Logan. It was nice to get to know the real Rebecca. She was actually somewhat normal, and kind of nice.

* * *

"Finally out of there." Cappie sighed as he drove down Greek Row. "I don't know about you, but the hospital at night is officially my least favorite place to be."

"Mine too." Casey giggled. "Who knew that many stupid people were getting themselves into trouble at that hour?"

Cappie chuckled as he put his hand on Casey's belly. "You hear that little one. Your mommy and daddy don't like the crazies of the night shift, and we don't want you getting mixed up with that, so how about you come during the day. Sound good?"

Casey smiled. She loved when Cappie went into 'daddy' mode.

"Now let's get you two home." Cappie gave Casey a quick kiss.

The kiss would've lasted longer, but he got a little distracted. Actually, they both did. As they drove closer to the ZBZ house, they saw a guy in nothing but his underwear making his getaway off the balcony.

"Ah, looks like somebody else is getting some use out of your balcony." Cappie laughed.

"And I know exactly who." Casey giggled.

"A pit stop to ZBZ it is." Cappie pulled into the ZBZ driveway.

The two nonchalantly walked into the house and were immediately bombarded by all of Casey's sisters.

"Are you guys alright?" One sister asked.

"We're so sorry we weren't around last night." Abby added.

The sisters continued fussing over Casey, who was trying to talk over them to explain what happened.

"Ladies, ladies, give the woman room to breathe." Cappie laughed.

"Sorry Case." All her sisters backed off.

"No problem. And last night you didn't miss much. It was just false labor." Casey said.

"So no baby yet?" Betsy asked.

"Not yet, but when little ZBZ decides to make an appearance, you guys will be the first to know." Casey giggled.

She noticed Ashleigh wasn't among the nosey sister. There was only one explanation for her absence, and Casey knew she would find it in her old room. She got away from the mob of ZBZ's and snuck upstairs as quietly as an eight month pregnant girl could be. The bedroom door was cracked just a bit, so she opened it ever so softly and crept into the room. Ashleigh was standing by the balcony door, in nothing but a silk bathrobe. This was going to be very fun.

"Hey Ash!" Casey said loudly.

Ashleigh jumped and smacked her face on the balcony door. "Casey, don't scare me like that."

"What're you looking at?" Casey already knew the answer. She walked over and looked off the balcony. The half-naked man Cappie and her saw before was long gone now.

"Oh, you know, just admiring the sunrise." Ashleigh lied.

"At 11 o'clock. The sunrise was like four hours ago." Casey didn't buy it.

"Oh it was." Ashleigh continued trying to play dumb.

"Yes." Casey pointed out the obvious. "And was that Fisher I just saw jumping off the balcony."

Ashleigh couldn't hide it anymore. "Ok, you got me. Fisher stayed over last night."

"Ashleigh Howard. What happened to the no boys upstairs rule?" Casey had a partial mom moment.

"It's still being enforced." Ashleigh said.

"Not very well." Casey laughed.

"I gave him a presidential pardon." Ashleigh giggled, still not believing the amazing night she had.

"Ash!" Casey laughed. "Ok, I seriously need to know details. And I'm hungry, so why don't the two of us go down to the kitchen so you can tell your favorite sister all about it."

Ashleigh giggled as the two left her room. "Little ZBZ has certainly given you an appetite."

"Oh yeah, and oh my god I need to tell you about my night." Casey said.

"We'll catch up over lunch." Ashleigh giggled.

The two walked down the stairs to see another duo walking into the house.

"Hey Bex, hey…Claire." Ashleigh was a little dumbfounded by Claire's choice in wardrobe.

"Hey guys." Casey was also a little concerned. "What's up?"

"I'm letting Claire borrow some of my clothes so she can get back to her dorm." Rebecca said.

"Oh, so it sounds like somebody else had a fun night." Ashleigh said. It finally clicked as to why Claire was dressed the way she was.

"Hey, if you want to talk about it, we're having a gossip session over lunch." Casey said. "Care to join us?"

Claire was happy that the girls didn't make a big deal out of it. She could tell these were girls that she could be friends with.

"I'd love too." Claire smiled.

The four girls walked into the kitchen to gossip about the night before. Each of them had their own interesting stories, and they couldn't wait to see which story was the best.


	74. Chapter 74

"Cappie!" The girls shouted when they saw him already eating in the kitchen.

"What?" Cappie didn't see the issue. "Your sisters said I could have whatever I wanted."

"Are those from my secret stash of Cheesaritos?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, you want some?" Cappie handed her the bag.

Rebecca took the bag and sat on the stool across from Cappie.

"So did you and Beaver have a nice time last night?" Cappie asked, going into gossip mode.

"I'm surprised Beaver didn't already tell you." Rebecca said.

"He probably would have, if I had seen him at all." Cappie said. "You guys are the first people we've seen since last night."

Casey sat next to Cappie and rested her head on his shoulder. It had been a long night.

"Except for Kat when she brought us our clothes." Cappie continued.

Now all the girls were interested. They each took a stool around the island and immediately started asking questions.

"Why did Katrina need to bring you guys clothes?" Rebecca asked.

"What the hell happened to you two last night?" Ashleigh added.

"Where did you end up?" Claire added a final question.

Cappie wrapped his arm around Casey. This was going to be fun to explain.

"We ended up in the hospital." Cappie said.

"Why? Oh my god is little ZBZ alright?" Ashleigh started to panic.

"We're sorry we weren't there." Claire said.

"Relax." Cappie said. "_Little KT_ is going to be just fine."

"Then why did you guys go to the hospital?" Rebecca asked.

"At the dance I thought I was having a contraction, so Cappie thought it would be a good idea to get checked out." Casey said. "Turns out it was just false labor."

"Thank god." Ashleigh said.

"Why the hell didn't you call us?" Rebecca asked.

"Kat tried to." Casey said.

"She said she couldn't get ahold of any of you." Cappie smiled. "Now why could that be?"

He eyed each of the girls, waiting for one of them to spill.

"Yeah Ash, why don't you tell Cappie the reason you almost missed the birth of his child." Casey smiled, also waiting for someone to spill.

"Alright." Ashleigh playfully whined. "Fisher spent the night last night."

Cappie laughed. "I knew the half-naked guy jumping off the balcony looked familiar."

"And for once it wasn't you." Casey giggled, kissing Cappie on the cheek.

"And from the looks of it, he wasn't the only one missing some of his clothes." Cappie smiled at Claire.

Claire blushed. "Andy's roommate was out of town, so I spent the night at his dorm. I figured I could get back to my own dorm before anybody noticed, but Rebecca kind of killed that plan."

"It's a good thing I found you." Rebecca said. "Better me than Dean Bowman."

"She's right." Casey said. "Bowman would've busted you."

"Oh Bowman's a softy." Cappie chuckled. "You've just got to know how to handle him."

All the girls glared at him oddly.

"This coming from the man who's gotten in trouble from him the most." Rebecca said.

"And the man who almost made the restrictions permanent." Ashleigh added.

"They're right Cap." Casey giggled. "You and Bowman don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Neither do you and Huck." Rebecca added.

"They just don't know how to have fun." Cappie laughed. "At least not the Kappa Tau way. And how is it that you found my favorite gal pal over here?"

"I was out for a run when I saw her walking around in heels and one of Andy's shirts." Rebecca explained.

"Out for a run?" Cappie was a bit taken back. "So Beav didn't tire you out too much last night?"

"Actually he was a complete gentleman. Not once did he mention having sex." Rebecca smiled. "It was nice."

"Really?" Cappie was kind of shocked. That wasn't like Beaver at all.

"Yup, after the dance he walked me home and put his jacket around my shoulders and made sure I got in the house ok, and then he went back to KT." Rebecca explained.

"I'll have to congratulate Beav on a job well done." Cappie smiled. "And your first sleepover! My little Claire is all grown up!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Claire rolled her eyes jokingly. "It was nice though. Andy's bed is so much more comfy than mine."

"So how was my grand little bro?" Cappie asked. "Did he live up to Kappa Tau standards?"

"If Kappa Tau standards means not having sex and just cuddling all night then yes, he lived up to your precious standards." Claire giggled.

"So you guys didn't hook up last night?" Cappie was very confused.

"Nope."

"Then how'd you end up in his shirt?" Cappie asked.

"You've never given Casey one of your shirts to wear when she didn't have anything?" Claire asked.

Cappie thought back to last year when she first stayed at the Kappa Tau house after the whole Frannie incident. Casey wore his clothes to bed every night until she officially moved her stuff in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cappie said. "So from the sounds of things all my guys were on their best behavior last night."

"Would you expect anything less?" Casey said, kissing Cappie. "They've got the best role model any KT could ever hope to have."

"She's right Cap." Ashleigh said. "You have actually turned that house around and made it somewhat respectable."

Cappie was happy that everyone could see how hard he was working to run a decent fraternity. And soon they'd all be able to see him working his ass off to be the best father he could possibly be.

"I don't know about you guys, but little KT and I are officially partied out." Casey laughed, leaning back on her chair and rubbing her belly.

Cappie smiled, putting his hand on top of Casey's. "Sounds like the little guy just needs some practice. He'll be a true Kappa Tau partier in no time."

Casey just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Maybe once he's actually out in the world. For now I think me and your little legacy are done partying for a while."

All the girls, and Cappie, instantly got worried looks on their faces. If Casey didn't want to party, did that mean she wouldn't go to her own baby shower? They could just ask her, but nobody wanted to ruin the surprise. They would just have to continue with the shower as planned, and be as convincing as possible in hopes that their guest of honor would have one last party in her.


	75. Chapter 75

Today was the day. Everyone knew exactly what they had to do. Casey was going to go to her surprise baby shower, even if someone died trying.

"Hey Case." Andy greeted Casey before sitting on the couch.

"Hey Andy." Casey replied.

"What're you doing?" Andy asked.

"Watching tv waiting for Cappie to get home." Casey replied. "What about you? Got any plans with Claire on this beautiful day?"

"I would, if I could find her." Andy replied, knowing exactly where she was. "You and Cappie aren't doing anything?"

"I have no idea. Cappie said he had to run a few errands and I haven't seen him since." Casey giggled. Cappie was always out running some kind of errand.

Andy checked his phone, trying not to seem too sneaky.

_**Part 1 of Operation Pink Saturday is complete.**_ Cappie texted his grand little brother. _**r u in position?**_

_**in position…part 2 commencing**_ Andy texted back.

"Why don't you go see if any of the ZBZ's want to hang out?" Andy suggested. "Maybe do some big/little bonding with Bex or Jordan."

"You know what Andy, that's a great suggestion." Casey said.

Casey tried calling both Rebecca and Jordan, but neither of them answered.

"Huh, that's strange." Casey said.

"No answer?" Andy asked, knowing exactly why neither one answered.

"Yeah, I wonder where everybody is." Casey said.

"What about Ashleigh?" Andy knew she would be available.

"Let me try her." Casey said, dialing Ashleigh's number. "Hey Ash, you doing anything?"

"Having a small crisis at the house, nothing major." Ashleigh lied.

"Small crisis, how can I help?" Casey asked.

"How about I come get you in five minutes." Ashleigh said.

"You can leave the house in the middle of a crisis?" Casey thought it was a little odd.

"For five minutes, I think the house will survive." Ashleigh said. "And besides, you're the best girl for the job."

"If you say so. See you soon." Casey said before hanging up the phone.

"Spending the day with Ash?" Andy asked.

"Yup, she'll be here in 5. Got to help her with some crisis." Casey said.

"Well I hope it gets solved." Andy said. "And I hope you have fun in the process."

Almost immediately, Ashleigh dragged Casey out of the house. With Casey gone, Andy could text Cappie back without getting caught.

_**part 2 complete…KT Baker's on the move with Pink Allure **_

_**Good work pledge**_ Cappie replied. It was officially party time. He headed back to the KT house, not really wanting to be at the baby shower; it was more of a girls thing anyway.

* * *

Ashleigh excitedly pulled Casey into the ZBZ house, where she was greeted happily by all of her sisters, as well as a few surprise guests.

"Mom, Aunt Kathy." She hugged them both. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you seriously think we would miss your baby shower!" Mrs. Cartwright said.

"Baby shower?" Casey was really confused, but everything made a lot more sense when everyone escorted her into the living room.

Fisher was setting out the last of hors d'oeuvres and little desserts when the girls came in.

"Thanks babe." Ashleigh went over and gave Fisher a quick kiss.

"No problem." Fisher replied. "I'll be at the library. If you need anything just text me."

"I will." Ashleigh hugged him goodbye and went to go rejoin her sisters.

"Oh my god Ash, everything is so cute." Casey had a huge smile on her face as she looked at all the pink and yellow baby decorations.

"You like it?" Ashleigh asked.

"Love it!" Casey giggled.

"Well in that case, you sit right here, and let's get this shindig started." Ashleigh brought Casey over to the chair with the pink and yellow balloons on the top. There was also a sash hanging off the back. Ashleigh took the hot pink bedazzled sash off the chair and draped it over Casey's shoulder. "Perfect."

Casey giggled when she looked down and read the bedazzled letters spelling 'Mommy To Be.' Even if Cappie hated it, she was putting that up on her wall after the party was over.

Everyone helped themselves to the little hors d'oeuvres and talked to the guest of honor all about the baby.

"Casey, honey, how are you feeling?" Aunt Kathy asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"A little more tired than usual, and none of my shoes fit, but otherwise pretty good." Casey replied.

"Ready for that baby to get here?" Mrs. Cartwright asked, joining her sister-in-law.

"Yes and no." Casey replied. "This little one is killing every inch of my body, so I'm definitely ready for him or her to be out of me. On the other hand, Cappie and I aren't prepared, like at all. I ordered a ton of baby stuff, but being so last minute, it's not being delivered until the day before my due date."

Kathy and Mrs. Cartwright laughed.

"You're beginning to sound a lot like the KT's. From what you've told me, they do everything last minute." Mrs. Cartwright said.

"I guess living with them has made me turn into them." Casey giggled.

"And that little one is going to be just like them too." Aunt Kathy smiled, putting her hand on Casey's belly. "Have horrible timing, but have the biggest heart of anyone."

Casey smiled, knowing Aunt Kathy was right. The Kappa Tau's may have little quirks, but that's what makes them who they are. And it's those little quirks that made her fall in love with Cappie.

* * *

Ashleigh gathered all the girls back in the living room for some more fun games.

"Now for our next activity." Ashleigh began explaining, flipping to another sheet on her huge pad of paper. "We need to make sure little ZBZ has a name fit for a future Zeta Beta."

"Just as long as Cappie and I have the final say." Casey giggled.

"Yeah sure." Ashleigh said, writing the categories on the top of the page. "Now there are four categories: ZBZ, KT, 'Ca', and miscellaneous. Anybody just shout out a name and tell me which category to put it in. I'll give out a prize for the best name and the most creative."

"And I'll give a prize to the girl that can guess the names Cappie and I have picked out for both a boy and a girl." Casey smiled.

"Now who thinks they've got a good one." Ashleigh said.

"I'll start!" Rebecca exclaimed. "For ZBZ, I like Zoey Brianna."

Under the ZBZ category, Ashleigh wrote the name in with an 'RL' in a little circle next to it.

"Ooh, I've got one." Abby giggled. "What about Cameron?"

Ashleigh put that name in the 'Ca' category with Abby's initials next to it.

"Braiden Zachary!" Another sister shouted out.

This continued for a few more minutes when some of the non-Greek guests decided to join in.

"Ok, I'm going be totally different and go with something KT." Claire piped in. "Kendall Tyler."

"I've got a miscellaneous." Aunt Kathy smiled. "Darren Jacob, DJ for short."

"Good one Kay, but I think I've got one better." Casey's mom smiled. "Meagan Elizabeth."

Everybody awed at the name Mrs. Cartwright had picked out. That one was definitely the one to beat. Once all the guests had gone, Ashleigh got them started on another activity to give Casey time to make her decisions.

About half an hour later, Casey called all the girls back into the living room to deliver the verdict.

"Alright ladies, I'll start off by saying only one of you guessed correctly." Casey said. "Lexi, you guessed right with Molly."

Lexi walked up to Casey and smiled happily when Casey gave her the prize. The girls decided to give something useful, so they gave out gift cards to popular places.

"The other names we were thinking of, which nobody seemed to guess, were Collin and Thayer." Casey giggled, knowing nobody would guess Thayer. "But now for the most creative name on the list. Tasha, you definitely won this one with Slannin."

"It's my friend from Ireland's name." Tasha giggled, going over and getting her prize.

"And now for the best, and my favorite, name on the list." Casey said. "It definitely has to be Cassandra, so Mindy, come claim your prize."

Mindy did a cute little girly happy dance over to Casey. "I figured you could nickname her Cassie. Cappie, Casey, and Cassie had a nice ring to it, and it sort of combined your names."

"Well you can definitely name my children anytime." Casey giggled, handing Mindy the gift card.

"Now that all the prizes have been awarded, how about we do PRESENTS!" Ashleigh exclaimed excitedly. She couldn't wait to see what Casey got.

Ashleigh picked up the first gift and gave it to Casey.

Casey opened the card and read who it was from.

"For the future president of ZBZ. Love, Rebecca."

Casey opened the box and giggled at what she saw.

"Awe, they're adorable." Casey gushed, showing everyone the little pink tie and the little pink stud earrings.

"Now I know you don't know if it's a boy or a girl, so I figured I'd get something for each." Rebecca explained.

"They're prefect. Thanks Bex."

Casey opened the next card Ashleigh gave her.

"A little something for mommy and daddy. Love, Kristen."

Casey pulled out a gift certificate for a super fancy restaurant just off campus.

"Anytime you want to use it, just let me know and I'll take the kid off your hands for the night." Kristen said.

"Awe, Kristen, thank you." Casey said.

After going through a few more cards, Casey got to another big gift.

"From your number one fashion advisor." Casey giggled, knowing exactly who it was from.

She opened the box and almost cried at what she saw.

"Special order from New York." Ashleigh explained as Casey showed everyone the heels. "I told you that you would be walking down Greek Row with Cappie and the baby in the highest heels you've ever worn. The least I could do is get you the shoes."

"Their perfect Ash!" Casey smiled, a tear dripping down her face. "Thank you so much."

"Alright, enough with the waterworks, you've got more presents to open." Ashleigh said, handing Casey another card.

"From your non-Greek ZBZ sister." Casey read. She was thrilled when she pulled a new pair of gym sneakers out of the bag.

"There's more than just the shoes in there." Claire said.

Casey emptied the entire bag and found it was an entire workout outfit, along with a couple of workout DVD's, and finally a little key card to the school's fitness center.

"I know you were saying how you couldn't wait to get your old figure back. Well, I'm here to help." Claire said. "I've got you signed up at the gym with me for the rest of the year so I can help get you back in shape. And when I'm not around, you've got the DVD's. One is mommy and me yoga and the other is mommy and me Pilates; that way even the little one can get involved and stay in shape."

Casey giggled. This gift had Claire written all over it.

"Thanks Claire. I can't wait to get started."

Ashleigh picked up the next box and both she and Casey laughed at the wrapping. It looked like a six year old had done it.

"Must be from the guys." Casey giggled, opening the box.

Everyone laughed when Casey showed them what was in the box. It was a little fake metal briefcase that said 'Little KT' on it. Casey smiled when she read the construction paper and crayon card.

"Something every real Kappa Tau needs. Love, Uncle Beaver and all the actives." Casey read to all the party guests.

Casey opened the briefcase and smiled even bigger. The Kappa Tau's always knew just what to get.

"Little KT's first arsenal." Casey giggled, showing everybody the baby dart gun and baby water gun with the initials KT engraved along the sides.

"Typical KT." Rebecca smiled.

"I'll have to thank the guys when I get home." Casey said, putting the briefcase with the other presents.

The pile of gifts got smaller and smaller until Ashleigh handed Casey the final card. Casey opened it, and was very surprised by who it was from.

"It's from Wade and the pledges." Casey said.

"The pledges did their own thing?" Ashleigh thought that was a little strange.

"What does the card say?" Rebecca asked, also not believing that the pledges did something on their own.

"Sorry our gift isn't there. It was a little too big to carry. It'll be waiting here when you and little KT come home." Casey read off the card.

* * *

The party ended, and all the guests made their way back home, leaving the ZBZ's to clean up the mess left behind.

Ashleigh and Rebecca decided to go with Casey back to Kappa Tau, just to make sure that the secret gift from the pledges actually existed.

As they walked back over to Kappa Tau, Casey decided to bust, and thank, her sisters.

"There never was any crisis, was there?" Casey laughed.

Ashleigh and Rebecca stared at each other smiling from ear to ear, knowing the jig was up.

"Alright, you caught us." Ashleigh said.

"There was no crisis." Rebecca added. "We just needed to get you over to the house without ruining the surprise."

"Well you certainly surprised me." Casey smiled. "And I want to thank you guys. This is a day I'll always remember."

"That's what sisterhood is all about." Rebecca said.

"Now how about we go see what the hell the KT's have been up to." Ashleigh added, walking up the walkway to the KT house.

When they walked in the door, everyone was excited to see them.

"Casey!" Beaver said excitedly, hugging her tight.

"Beav, you're squishing little KT." Casey giggled.

"Sorry little man." Beaver chuckled, rubbing her belly.

"Where's Wade?" Ashleigh asked.

"And the pledges?" Rebecca sort of demanded.

Just then, Wade walked downstairs.

"Hey ladies." Wade said. "Case, the pledges have been working on your present all day and are very excited to show you."

The girls followed Wade upstairs. They could only imagine what the boys had been working on. Casey braced herself for the worst, hoping it wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Dang Staples took forever getting my computer fixed after it crashed. I'm back now and I'll be updating again soon. Also if your in the mood to see more of Cappie a.k.a. Scott Michael Foster, I made a video entirely of SMF clips using one of his band's song. Look it up on youtube..."Scott Michael Foster - Go Away"


	76. Chapter 76

Wade opened the door to one of the rooms upstairs. Casey looked inside, and was flooded with emotions.

"I can't believe this!" Casey started bawling her eyes out.

The pledges thought the crying was a bad thing.

"You hate it." Dumptruck sighed.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Casey smiled, still crying.

She walked around the room and admired every last little thing, from the fresh coat of paint to the little baby toys.

"How did you guys get all of this done?" Rebecca asked, not believing the pledges pulled off such an awesome project in so little time.

"Teamwork my dear, teamwork." Anthony Hopkins said.

"Do you mind elaborating?" Rebecca added.

"If you must know." Andy began. "Once we got Casey out of the house, some of the pledges went to the paint store and used the extra house dues to buy enough paint for the room."

"Then while they were painting, Andylicious, Anthony Hopkins, me, and a couple of the other guys went to the baby store." Dumptruck said.

"You guys went to the baby store?" Ashleigh giggled.

"Yeah." Andy said, wishing they didn't. "We got really awkward looks the entire time we were there."

"Anyway, all the stuff you ordered, we cancelled it." Dumptruck said. "But don't worry, we kept the store credit and used it to pay for all this new stuff."

"We bought the crib, the changing table, and the rocking chair glider thing, and piled it all in Cappie's truck." Anthony Hopkins continued.

"Broncosaurus. Cappie actually let you borrow him?" Casey was a little shocked.

"Beaver kept him out all day, so he doesn't exactly know we borrowed it." Dumptruck said.

"Anyway, once they got back, we were done painting, so while they assembled everything, we took a trip to Home Depot to get some little knick knacks that went with your zoo animal theme, like light switch covers and little knobs for the drawers." One of the other pledges added.

Andy continued. "Then once we were done we met the other guys back at the baby store to cover some last minute details."

"I still can't believe you guys managed to pull this off in such a small amount of time." Ashleigh said, admiring the beige and light lime green zoo animal room.

"Does Cappie know about this?" Casey asked.

Dumptruck replied. "Not yet, but he should be home in 3, 2..."

"Honey, I'm home!" Everyone heard Cappie shouting from downstairs.

Wade walked to the top of the stairs to greet his best friend.

"Hey, the pledges want to show you their pledge project." Wade said. "Come check it out."

Cappie walked up the stairs and into the room that the girls were admiring.

"Is this what I think it is?" Cappie asked.

"You said you wanted us to bond as brothers." Anthony Hopkins said.

"What's more brotherly than working together for a future Kappa Tau?" Dumptruck added.

"Well I must say, nice work pledges." Cappie wrapped his arms around Casey, making sure one of his hands was on her now enormous belly.

Wade could tell this was turning into a romantic moment, so he got all the pledges out of the room.

"Back to work pledges, the house isn't going to clean itself." Wade said, ushering them out.

Before Andy left, he told the group there was one last present.

"Now I read at the baby store that women don't like to be away from their newborns that often." Andy led them into Cappie and Casey's room.

Their room didn't look any different at all, except for one thing. Right next to Cappie's bed was a little bassinette with the little stuffed monkey Casey bought sitting in it.

"Awe." Casey picked up the monkey. "It's perfect. All of this is amazing. I can never thank you guys enough for this."

"Just give our president a Kappa Tau legacy and we'll consider us even." Andy laughed before going to find the rest of his brothers.

Casey giggled. All the KT's wanted it to be a boy in the worst way, more than the ZBZ's wanted it to be a girl.

"So my dear, did you have a nice day at your shower?" Cappie smiled.

"Yes I did." Casey smiled back, giving him a kiss.

"Were the pledges outdone, gift wise?" Cappie asked, highly doubting it.

"Impossible." Casey giggled. "But I'm sure you'll find out for yourself soon enough."

And Casey was right. In came two girls carrying bags and bags of gifts.

"All of us pledges just finished cleaning up. We didn't know if you wanted us to bring the gifts over here or if you wanted us to leave them at ZBZ, so we just brought them here." Abby said.

"Actually this is better." Cappie chuckled. "Saves me the hassle of having to lug them all back here myself."

All the girls laughed at his remark. Instead of coming himself, Cappie would probably send some of the pledges over to get the gifts.

"Now let's see what we got." Cappie grabbed the first gift. "Ah, I knew my boys wouldn't let me down."

Cappie put the little arsenal on the shelf and moved on to the next gift.

"A diaper bag with monkeys and bananas on it, cute." Cappie said.

"From Aunt Kathy." Casey replied.

"And the matching pack-n-play?" Cappie asked, noticing it leaning against the wall.

"My parents." Casey smiled.

"Very smart people." Cappie chuckled.

"Definitely." Casey said. "And that's not the only big stuff we got."

"Yeah, there's still another big box at the house." Jordan said. "It's a baby carrier, car seat, and stroller combo. From all of us pledges."

"Wow, awesome." Cappie said. "Thank you ladies…for everything."

"No problem." The girls smiled. "That's what sisters are for."

After going through the rest of the gifts, all the girls went back to ZBZ. Casey curled up on the bed, tired from the fun day she had with her friends and family.

"Somebody looks like she needs a nap." Cappie smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Care to join me?" Casey asked.

"Don't mind if I do." Cappie laid back with Casey.

She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, intertwining his hands with hers on her belly.

"We've got some pretty awesome friends." Cappie smiled, thinking about everything they've done for him and Casey.

"Yeah we do." Casey thought about the same thing. She yawned and then felt the baby kick underneath her palm.

Cappie felt it too. He looked into Casey's eyes with a smile on his face. Knowing his child was going to be here very soon made him both excited and nervous. He wanted to know if the love of his life felt the same.

"So mommy, you ready to meet our kid?"

Casey stared back at him. "You have no idea how ready I am for this little one to get the hell out of my body. Little KT is killing me."

"Just wait; we've got another 18 years of real torture ahead of us." Cappie joked.

"Yeah…but we've got this. Sure we'll probably screw up on every last little thing, but that's alright, we'll get the hang of it." Casey said.

"Miss Casey Cartwright, I think this is the first time I've ever heard you be ok with failing." Cappie chuckled. "I kind of like it."

"Oh you do." Casey smiled, kissing Cappie. "Well I'm glad, because you're going to have to get used to it. I'm officially no longer a perfectionist."

"Thank God!" Cappie laughed.

Casey laughed a little before yawning again. It wasn't long before the sound of Cappie's heartbeat put her to sleep. Seeing Casey sleeping peacefully put a sense of calm over Cappie. The love of his life was sleeping in his arms, and that's exactly the way he wanted it. And he knew it wouldn't be long before his child was sleeping in the adorable bassinette next to him.


	77. Chapter 77

Casey really didn't want to, but she knew she had to get out of bed and go to class. It was almost the end of the semester, and she hadn't missed a class yet.

"Babe, we've got class in half an hour." Cappie shouted from the shower. "You up yet?"

Casey sat up in bed, exhausted from not getting any sleep the night before.

"Kind of."

Cappie walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Kind of meaning no." Cappie smiled, going over to give Casey, and little KT, a good morning kiss.

"Do I have to?" Casey whined. "Our bed is comfy and so are my pj's."

"How about this, just put a sweatshirt on over your tank top and you can stay in your jammies all day." Cappie came up with a solution, knowing Casey would regret it if she skipped class.

"Ugh, fine." Casey complained, using all of her strength just to get out of bed. She went over to the closet, grabbed her favorite pink ZBZ sweatshirt, and put it on, zipping it to just above her gigantic baby bump.

"Much better." Cappie smiled, looking at the love of his life dressed down in sweats. Even when she looked like crap, she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Casey grabbed a small bottle of apple juice from the fridge to drink on the way to class. Ever since she moved into KT, the guys have been trying to buy healthier stuff to keep in the house.

Cappie parked his truck as close to the building as possible, and helped Casey out.

"Always such a gentleman." Casey smiled as Cappie grabbed both his bag and hers.

The two walked hand in hand into the classroom, where the teacher was very pleased to see them.

"Well, if it isn't my two best students." She smiled.

"Hi Professor Freeman." Cappie and Casey replied, taking their seats.

"Casey, you're looking absolutely radiant. That baby must be coming any day now." Professor Freeman said.

"Pretty close." Casey said. "My due date's not for another two weeks."

"I'm very surprised you're still here then." Professor Freeman added. "Most women are usually at home resting this close to their due date."

"Just showing the shift in the female mentality." Casey said, using what she learned in class. "As you've said yourself, women are becoming more independent and powerful in today's society, so by coming to class almost nine months pregnant, I'm just as strong willed as the many great female politicians we've studied this semester."

Professor Freeman smiled. She loved when people actually learned something in her class.

"And I see the high concentration of estrogen hasn't scared off our brave Mr. Cappie."

"Nope, but I must say, this class has opened my eyes to the gender inequality issues our country faces." Cappie said. "If I have a daughter, and she wants to do something only men are allowed to do, I will fight with every ounce of my being to give her what she wants."

"Sounds very promising Mr. Cappie." Professor Freeman said.

The last few kids came in and found their seats, and Professor Freeman started her class.

At the end of class, all the students left, except for Casey and Cappie.

"Professor Freeman, I have a quick question." Casey said.

"Yes, Casey?" Professor Freeman asked.

"I know I said at the beginning of class that I was going to stay as long as possible, but just to be on the safe side, since it's almost finals anyway, can I take your final a week early?" Casey asked.

"I don't see why not." Professor Freeman said. "The only thing you'll really be missing that week is the in class review, which I'm sure one of my best students doesn't need anyway."

Casey smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem. I'll let you know next class when you can take it." Professor Freeman said. "And Mr. Cappie, I'm assuming that goes for you too."

"Nope, I'll be failing miserably at the same time as everyone else." Cappie laughed, knowing he was going to pass without a problem.

"Well then, I guess I'll just see the two of you next class." Professor Freeman said.

"Thanks. See you next class." Cappie and Casey said as they grabbed their stuff and headed out of the room.

"Feeling better knowing she'll let you take your final early?" Cappie asked, knowing that was really bothering Casey.

"Much. I just hope all my professors don't have me take them early all on the same day." Casey said.

"I'm sure they won't. Most of the professors are good about that sort of thing." Cappie said. "They're probably just happy that you're willing to take them early. You're not trying to push them off until after the end of the semester."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Casey said. Then her nose picked up a whiff of something good. "Hey, do you smell...pie?"

Cappie chuckled. "Now there's my Casey. And I totally agree; an afternoon slice of pie sounds like a marvelous idea. And I've got just the place."

The two got in Cappie's truck and drove to a cute little bakery café just off campus.

"What is this?" Casey asked as she walked in with Cappie.

"This, my darling, is where the great pie connoisseur comes to get the best pie in all of Ohio." Cappie said, walking up to the counter.

"My my, our best customer has returned." The lady behind the counter said. "And it looks like he's brought a guest."

Casey smiled. Of course Cappie would be the best customer at a place that's main export is pie.

"What can I get you two?" The woman asked.

"Two slices of your apple pie please." Capppie said.

"You got it. Why don't you two cuties take a seat and I'll bring them right over." The woman said.

Cappie and Casey found a table along the window to sit at and watch the people running in and out of the little shops.

"This place is so cute. How did you find it?" Casey asked.

"Actually, it kind of found me." Cappie said. "Freshman year I was in my room waiting for Evan to get back from the library when I got a craving for pie. Trying to distract myself I was going to go for a walk and maybe stop at KT. I wanted to make sure Ev knew I didn't bail on him, so I left him a note. And of course, the only piece of paper I could find happened to be an ad for this very bakery. It was destiny."

Casey giggled. "You mean Karmic Synergy."

"Now you're talkin." Cappie laughed.

The lady came over and put a big slice of pie in front of each of them. "Here you are kids. Anything else you let me know."

"Thanks." Cappie and Casey replied in unison.

Casey immediately dug her fork right in and took a bite.

"This is delicious!" Casey said with a partial mouthful. She swallowed before opening her mouth again. "It tastes familiar."

"It should." Cappie interrupted.

"And why is that?" Casey smiled.

"I'll give you a hint." Cappie picked up a gooey apple with his fork and fed it to Casey.

As the fork slid out of her mouth, the memory related to it came to the front of her mind.

"Our Lit class last year." Casey could remember the moment like it was yesterday.

"Just another one of those major moments in our relationship." Cappie said, continuing to eat his own pie.

Casey ate another bite of her pie. "Have you ever noticed that these major moments always revolve around pie."

"Must just be our way of keeping track of every important thing that happens between us." Cappie smiled.

"Except for one kind of major thing." Casey smiled, rubbing her belly.

"So we were a little off our game." Cappie laughed, leaning over to rub Casey's belly. "This kid's going to be just fine. We've got the rest of his or her life to make sure every milestone comes complete with its own pie."


	78. Chapter 78

After their mini date that afternoon, Cappie realized that in a matter of weeks quiet and relaxing moments like that would be far and few between. He had to make this last few weeks before the baby comes count.

"Hey, Case." Cappie said, holding Casey's hand as they walked out of the bakery. "Aren't you supposed to be doing some house thing this afternoon?"

"Crap!" Casey panicked. "I'm supposed to be at the IKI/ZBZ dodge-ball game. Even though I can't play I still told the girls I'd be there to support them."

Cappie smirked. Thank god she legitimately had something to do; otherwise Casey would've been suspicious of his latest scheme.

"How about I drop you off on the way back to Kappa Tau."

Casey smiled happily, practically jumping on Cappie to give him a kiss.

"Baby, I love you. You're the best."

"I know." Cappie laughed. "Now let's get you over to that game."

The two hopped back into Cappie's truck and drove straight to the court where the dodge-ball game was being held.

* * *

"CASEY!" The girls screamed when she got out of Cappie's truck.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rebecca asked.

"We've been texting you all afternoon!" Ashleigh said.

"Yeah, Frannie's being a total bitch. Like more than usual." Jordan said.

Casey smiled; a devious look on her face. "Then it'll be that much sweeter when you guys kick her ass."

"It's going to be a lot harder without you." Ashleigh said.

"I know, but I have faith in you guys. You've totally got this." Casey said. "Because who are we?"

"Zeta Beta Zeta!" All the girls yelled proudly.

"And what house?"

"NUMBER ONE!"

"Oh so true." Cappie chimed in. "ZBZ girls always have been, and always will be, the number one sorority girls on campus."

"Cap's right." Casey smiled. "And you guys are going to prove exactly why today."

"And how are we going to do that?" Ashleigh asked.

"By KICKING IKI ASS!" Rebecca cheered, hyping the other girls up before Ashleigh led them onto the court.

Cappie kissed Casey before she followed her sisters. "Good luck today babe."

"You're not going to stay and watch?" Casey pouted.

"Sorry babe. I've got my own house stuff to do." Cappie lied.

"Ugh fine." Casey pouted, and then kissed Cappie goodbye. "I love you."

"Love you too." Cappie kissed Casey, and then bent down to kiss her belly. "And I love you too little one."

Cappie ran back to his truck to get started on his latest scheme. He didn't have very long to get everything he needed, so he had to act fast. First stop, the florist.

The moment he walked in, the different smells of the different flowers overcame him. He could definitely get what he was looking for here.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" One of the ladies working there asked.

"Actually, there is." Cappie said. "I need three roses."

"Just three; so you must only be partially in the dog house." The lady laughed. "What'd you do? Forget to take the trash out? Not tell her her new haircut looked good?"

Cappie smiled. "Nope. I'm not in trouble. Got something special planned for me and my lady tonight. Three is kind of our new lucky number."

"Ah, well in that case, what color were you looking for?" The lady asked.

Cappie got a confused look on his face. "They come in different colors?"

"Yes sir, we've got the traditional red; we've also got yellow, orange, white, purple, and pink."

"Pink?" Cappie double checked.

"Yup."

"Perfect." Cappie replied.

"Three pink roses. Anything else?" The lady asked, grabbing the flowers out of the case.

"Something to put them in." Cappie chuckled.

"I've got just the thing." The lady said, pulling a long thin hot pink vase off the shelf. "Something to go with the baby pink roses."

"A lady that knows what she's talking about. I like it." Cappie said.

"Well I hope your girl likes these roses." The woman smiled, boxing up the vase containing the roses. "Now how else can I make your night special?"

"This may seem a little much, but do you have any rose petals?" Cappie asked.

"Ah, so this is an _extra_ special night." The lady smiled.

"You got it." Cappie chuckled.

"Well then you're going to need lots and lots of rose pedals." The lady laughed, grabbing a couple containers of both pink and red petals. "This ought to do it. And I'd also recommend candles."

"I was just about to head to get those next." Cappie smiled, paying for the flowers.

"Well I hope you have a lovely evening sir." The lady said, handing Cappie all of his purchases.

Cappie left the store and put the flowers on the passenger seat of his truck before going to the little candle shop.

In the candle shop, Cappie was a little more out of his element. Flowers were easy, getting the right lighting and scent for the right mood, not so much.

After wandering the store aimlessly picking up random things, somebody finally came over to help.

"Looks like you're a little lost." The girl working there giggled.

"Is it that obvious?" Cappie was a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, you're not the first." The girl smiled. "Just tell me what you need them for and I can point you to just the right thing."

Cappie smiled. "I'm planning a special night for me and my girlfriend."

"Awe, your first time?" The girl asked.

"Oh no, I'm a seasoned pro." Cappie chuckled. "But I wanted this night to feel like our first time. Flowers, rose petals, candles, the works."

"I see. Well you're going to need some votives, and some of these bigger candles. Oh and what kind of smells does your girlfriend like?" The girl started rambling while she filled a basket with different stuff.

He was about to say anything that had to do with pie, but he had a much better idea.

"The beach. Anything that'll remind her of the beach would be awesome."

"We've got a ton of beachy smelling stuff." The girl through a few more candles and little candle holders and things in the basket. "I think this about covers it. A good amount of ambiance without going overboard."

"Sounds good to me." Cappie paid for the stuff. "She's going to love this."

"Of course she will." The girl handed him the bag. "And if you ever have another special night, feel free to come see us again."

"I will." Cappie smiled. "Thanks."

With the materials needed for a perfect night in his possession, it was time to put his plan into action. He knew the dodge-ball game had to be almost over, so he rushed back to the house as fast as he could.

The minute he pulled into the driveway of Kappa Tau, his cell phone went off. He picked it up to see a text from the love of his life.

_**WE WON! Going out with the girls to celebrate! I'll be home later :)**_

Perfect, that gave Cappie extra time to get everything set up for his romantic night. He wanted everything to be perfect for Casey. She deserved it.

* * *

When Cappie strolled back into the house with all the flowers and candles, the brothers immediately started busting him.

"Oh Cappie, you shouldn't have!" Wade said, acting girly and dorky.

"Looks like somebody's going to be in the bathtub for a while tonight." Beaver added. "Having a girl's night are we."

Heath put his hand on Cappie's shoulder. "You don't have to be in the closet anymore. We'll all love you just the way you are."

The guys continued ragging on Cappie for all the girly stuff.

"Ok, ok, really funny boys." Cappie rolled his eyes. "It's for Casey. I wanted tonight to be special."

All the guys smiled.

"Special, like _special_." Wade winked.

"Yes Wade." Cappie replied.

Beaver just had a confused look on his face. "I don't get it. What's going to be so special about it?"

Everyone laughed at Beaver.

"Don't worry man; we'll keep everyone out of your hair." Wade said.

"Thanks man." Cappie said, running upstairs to get everything set up for tonight.

* * *

"Martini and virgin daiquiri for the lovely ladies." The bartender handed Casey and Ashleigh their drinks.

They each took a sip of their drinks as they looked at all their sisters laughing and partying.

"Looks like the girls are enjoying the spoils of victory." Ashleigh said.

"Definitely." Casey smiled. "I just wish Cappie could've stayed to watch with me."

"Yeah, but he had house stuff to do." Ashleigh said.

"But wouldn't house stuff involve all the KT's?" Casey asked, noticing some of the KT's at Dobler's that were just at the game.

"Let's ask them." Ashleigh said, calling over one of the KT's. "Hey Dumptruck!"

Dumptruck left the group of KT's he was with to talk to the girls.

"Great game guys. You really kicked ass!"

"Thanks." Ashleigh smiled.

"Hey, did you guys have any house stuff that you had to do today?" Casey asked.

Dumptruck laughed a little. "Kappa Tau, house stuff, you're kidding right?"

Casey knew it. Cappie was planning something.

"Thanks Dumptruck." Casey said before he rejoined his friends.

Casey took another sip of her daiquiri.

"That was weird." Ashleigh said, finishing her martini.

"Not really." Casey smiled. Whatever Cappie was planning, he didn't want her knowing about it.

Ashleigh smiled at her best friend. Cappie was always doing something for Casey.

"Hey Ash, I think I'm just going to finish my drink and then head back to the house. I don't want Cappie to worry about me." Casey winked. She just wanted to surprise Cappie the same way he was surprising her.

"Let me know what the surprise was." Ashleigh giggled, winking at her best friend. "When you have time."

Ashleigh grabbed another drink and headed over to the group of ZBZ's partying it up. Casey took the last sip of her daiquiri and left the bar, headed back to the house to see the elaborate scheme Cappie has been working hard on all afternoon. And when Cappie works hard on something, it makes Casey fall in love with him that much more.


	79. Chapter 79

Cappie walked out of his nicely decorated room to see if Wade had kept his word and find out if in fact they would have the house to themselves.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, a few of the guys started coughing.

"What the hell is that?" Heath asked, having trouble breathing.

"Smells like...cherry pie, mixed with Cheesaritos, and beer." Beaver said, wafting the air.

"Something my little bro and I have been working on." Cappie said. "Did I use too much?"

"Just a bit." Heath said, still coughing.

Cappie got a panicked look on his face, starting to smell every place he put the body spray. His panic only got worse when he heard a knock at the front door.

"I got it." Heath opened the door, not to Casey, but to her little sis. "Hey Jordan. Come on in."

Jordan walked in and instantly got a whiff of Cappie.

"Cap, you smell nice. Going out with Casey tonight?"

Cappie calmed down a lot. "Nope, having a nice quiet night in. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Rusty. Have you seen him?" Jordan asked.

"He's out helping Wade with the pledges." Heath said.

"Oh, I'll go look for him then. Thanks guys." Jordan said before running back out the door.

"See, somebody thinks I smell good." Cappie jokingly argued. "And we didn't have anything planned with the pledges tonight."

Heath and Beaver smiled at each other.

"We told you we'd keep everyone out of your hair for you." Heath said.

"And pretty soon we'll be gone too." Beaver added.

Cappie got a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to go crash the ZBZ pajama party movie night." Beaver said.

"And Calvin and I are going to Gentleman's Choice tonight." Heath added.

Now it was Beaver's turn to join Cappie in a look of confusion.

"The other one." Heath rolled his eyes.

Beaver and Cappie nodded understandingly.

"And all the other guys?" Cappie asked.

"We told them all to find things to do for the night." Heath said.

Beaver looked at his watch. "And in about two minutes you will officially have the house to yourself."

Beaver and Heath grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. As soon as the door shut, an eerie sense of quiet came over the house. The house was never this quiet; even over breaks there were brothers coming and going to liven up the place.

That eeriness was soon broken when the front door opened.

"Good evening my darling." Cappie took Casey's hand and kissed the top of it. "Welcome to Chateau Cappie."

Casey smiled from ear to ear. The house was completely clean and there wasn't a single brother in sight. She didn't mind having Cappie's brothers around, but it was nice to have the house all to themselves.

"So this is why you couldn't stay at the game today."

"Actually, the real reason is upstairs." Cappie said, escorting Casey up to their room.

When Cappie opened the bedroom door, Casey was awestruck.

"You did all this?" Casey asked, admiring the whole room.

The room was dimly lit, using only little candles and votives to create a scene right out of a romantic movie. The floor had rose petals scattered, making a path to both the bed and the bathroom. On the bed there were more petals, laid out into a perfect heart.

"Shall I take your jacket, m'lady?" Cappie asked.

Casey unzipped her sweatshirt and Cappie gentlemanly took it off her and put it in the closet.

Cappie came back from hanging her sweatshirt up to see Casey still taking everything in. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, cupping his hands underneath her belly. Casey just let go, falling back against Cappie's chest.

"I remember the night you said you'd give me another chance like it was yesterday." Cappie whispered into Casey's ear.

Casey smiled, falling farther into Cappie's loving arms.

"There was always one thing that bothered me about that night." Cappie continued.

Casey turned around to face the love of her life, draping her arms around his neck.

"And what is that my darling?" Casey smiled, using the same line on Cappie that he always used on her.

Cappie laid his forehead on Casey's. "I never got to make love to you. Like really make love to you; the way we did our first time and the way we did when we made our little miracle."

"Oh Cappie." Casey smiled.

"If you'll have me, I want to show you just how much I love you." Cappie said, cupping Casey's cheek with his hand.

Casey didn't have to answer. She used most of her strength to get her now swollen feet onto her tippy toes to kiss the man of her dreams with every ounce of passion she had.

He picked her up, with her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling his child kicking up against his chest. They were a perfect fit.

Casey was so wrapped up in the perfect moment that she hadn't realized Cappie hadn't taken her to their bed at all, but rather to the just as beautifully decorated bathroom.

"I thought we'd start off with a nice relaxing shower." Cappie whispered, softly placing Casey on the counter.

Casey looked into Cappie's eyes, as if she was looking right past his eyes and into his heart and soul. She reached her hands up and started slowly unbuttoning Cappie's shirt, keeping her eyes locked with his, their foreheads pressed together. She finished the final button and slowly glided her hands up his chest, against the black tank top he was wearing underneath.

Cappie pulled his hands off the counter and stood a little straighter, allowing Casey to easily push the shirt off of his shoulders. A cold rush hit his arms as the shirt fell to the ground. The cold didn't last long, however, because the passion between them was enough to heat the whole room. He began to take off Casey's camisole, rubbing and kissing her baby belly in all the right places as he lifted it over her bump and over her head, exposing her perfect figure. Even at almost nine months pregnant, her body was still a work of art to him.

Casey once again put her hands on his chest, this time under the tank top as she pulled it above his head, kissing his chest, then his neck, and finally saving her best kiss for his soft sexy lips.

Cappie backed away, which scared Casey a little. Were they moving too fast? That fear soon faded when Cappie walked over to turn on the shower. When it was the perfect temperature, he turned back around and quickly pulled Casey off the counter. He kissed her neck and chest as she undid his belt, ripping it off and throwing it on the floor. Once the belt was off she moved onto his pants. She giggled when she took them off, seeing the 'Cappie's Butt' boxers underneath.

Cappie smiled too, knowing Casey loved when he wore those. He slid his hands from her hair and chest to her waist, catching his thumbs on the inside of Casey's sweats, ever so gently pushing them down, kissing her legs as he lowered them to the ground.

Cappie's boxers dropped to the floor as quickly as Casey could get her hands on them. Cappie stepped back and continued to slowly walk backwards, pulling Casey with him, until he felt the warm water rushing down his back.

Casey ripped her underwear off as fast as she could, desperately wanting to join her love, feeling his wet skin against her own.

The hot water dripped down her skin as she felt Cappie's hand rub her belly from behind. She immediately thought of the day when Cappie told her little KT would make her look more beautiful every day. Did he still feel that way?

She turned around against his skin, running her fingers through his soaking wet skater kid hair. She pulled his head toward hers, locking eyes with his.

"Did you mean what you said a few months ago?"

Cappie smiled. "Depends on what I said."

"You said little KT would make me look more beautiful every day." Casey said, still looking right into Cappie's eyes.

Cappie kissed Casey's forehead. "I have never meant anything more in my life."

The words had barely left his mouth when his lips found themselves connected to hers, as if by some magnetic force. He backed her into the corner, and the two continued to passionately kiss under the cascading water of the shower.

The moment was perfect. No drunken brothers interrupting them; no Zeta Beta crisis; just her and Cappie, embracing each other and kissing each other with every ounce of love they had. This was the love she had always hoped for, always dreamed of. And Cappie was the only one who could ever give her that. Not Derek; not Evan, nobody...but Cappie. Why couldn't she see this as a freshman? If she had accepted that Cappie was her one true love then, she never would've let him slip through her fingers.


	80. Chapter 80

The hot water gradually slowed until it was completely shut off. The only water that remained dripped off of the couple and onto the floor, creating little puddles all around the room as they continued to express their love all over the room.

Cappie ripped a towel off the hanger and wrapped it around Casey's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently dried her upper half, smelling her now coconut scented hair. It smelled like the beach, like their beach; the one where they made little KT. When he got to her belly, Casey grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. With a seductive smile on her face, she gently guided his hand over every inch of her belly, wanting to make sure that Cappie knew that it was a moment like this that created their miracle.

Casey snuck her hand underneath his and stole the towel. Rubbing it ever so gently down his chest, the way he had over her entire body.

The two continued to play with each other's wet hair as Cappie once again carried Casey away, this time to their beautifully decorated bed.

Cappie gave Casey a romantic kiss as he laid her down on their bed. He tried to back away, but Casey refused to let go. He reached up and took her hands into his own, slowly pulling them off of his neck. He kissed them softly until he was free, and then subtly stood up off the bed and went toward the stereo. He pressed a single button and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol filled the silence in the room.

Cappie walked back over to Casey, taking her hand into his, kissing her arm up and down as he slowly climbed onto the bed next to her. Without a second thought, he pulled himself up and kneeled over her, straddling her gorgeous body between his legs.

Casey looked up at him, a small sense of worry in her eyes. When she put her hand on her belly, Cappie knew exactly what was wrong.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Cappie whispered, rubbing her belly ever so gently, kissing it everywhere.

He moved from her belly to her chest, still kissing and rubbing all the right places as he found his way inside her. After years of wishing and waiting, the two had finally become one. This wasn't just some drunken one night stand or a ploy to give one of their houses the upper hand. It was a boyfriend and a girlfriend who were madly in love. A boyfriend and girlfriend that, against all odds, found their way back to each other.

Cappie continued to make sweet love to the girl of his dreams. It was definitely worth the wait for him. Being able to say he made love to his girlfriend, the lovely Casey Cartwright, was music to his ears. The last time they made love as boyfriend and girlfriend he could remember like it was yesterday. It was the night of the Hellraisers and Heartbreakers party. Casey had on a tight, hot pink ZBZ tank top, showing off her impeccable figure. The tight booty shorts and gorgeous heels with it made her look like the perfect heartbreaker. And with him in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt, he was the hellraiser to her heartbreaker. Even then, they were a perfect fit.

"I love you Cappie." Casey breathed heavily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head toward hers. She kissed his neck, and then rubbed her cheek against his as she bit his ear. That always drove him wild. He smiled, plunging his lips into hers.

"I love you too Casey."

Starting to sweat, and completely out of breath, Cappie fell back onto the bed next to Casey. After catching their breath, the two turned over to face each other.

"That was incredible." Casey said quietly, still soaking in the moment. When she thought about the last time they had sex like that, she giggled. "You know the last time we had sex as a couple there was pie involved."

"You already got your pie this afternoon." Cappie chuckled.

"I know, but when I first saw you tonight you smelled like pie. And beer, and Cheesaritos." Casey giggled. "It smelled amazing."

Cappie chuckled. "Well I'm sorry the shower washed it all off then."

"It was worth it." Casey gave Cappie a romantic kiss and snuggled into his chest, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, all the pledges were up early, running around the ZBZ house, cleaning up from the night before and getting ready for the day. When Ashleigh walked downstairs, she smelled something good coming from the kitchen.

"Mmm, something smells delicious." Ashleigh smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the stools at the island.

"Fresh cinnamon bun for the president." Fisher put a plate in front of Ashleigh before giving her a good morning kiss. "Morning babe."

"Good morning to you too." Ashleigh smiled, grabbing a cinnamon bun.

The other girls must've smelled them too because a few seconds later Abby and a few of the other sisters walked in.

"Wow Fisher, these are great! Have you ever considered changing your major from film to culinary?" Abby savored every last bite.

"Thanks." Fisher smiled, pulling another batch out of the oven.

"You're welcome." Abby said cheerfully. "Now I'm off to find our pledge educator. We've got tons of pledgey stuff to do and we can't do it without our educator."

Ashleigh immediately stopped her. "You can't!"

Abby looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because she's with Cappie."

"But she's always with Cappie. That's never stopped her from doing pledge stuff with us." Abby pointed out.

"Yeah, but this time she's not just with Cappie, she's _with _Cappie."

The little light bulb in Abby's head finally came on. "Ohhh."

"Yeah."

"Is that even safe?" Abby asked, thinking having sex might hurt the baby.

"It's Cappie. She's always safe with him." Ashleigh smiled.

"I guess we'll do our pledge stuff later then." Abby walked out of the kitchen giggling, going back to spend time with her pledge sisters.

Once all the food was gone the other sisters followed suit, leaving Ashleigh and Fisher alone in the kitchen once again.

Fisher smirked as he leaned over the island to talk to Ashleigh.

"So that's why there were random Kappa Tau's all over campus. Cappie wanted to have the house to himself with Casey."

"I still have no idea what he planned last night." Ashleigh was a little disappointed. Anytime Cappie planned something for Casey, he ran it by her first.

Fisher sensed her disappointment and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey, I have an idea. Since we both don't have class today, what do you say we hop on my bike and go for a ride?"

Ashleigh was shocked. This was the first time he had offered her a ride.

"You got an extra helmet?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yup, about your size too." Fisher said.

Ashleigh smiled from ear to ear. "I'll go get changed."

Ashleigh ran upstairs to get dressed while Fisher finished cleaning up the kitchen. When Ashleigh came back down Fisher couldn't help but smile. Her black skinny jeans were tucked into a pair of knee high boots, and her leather jacket with the red plaid button down shirt underneath made her look like an adorable biker girl.

"Ready?" Ashleigh asked.

"Let's go." Fisher grabbed his jacket out of the pantry and followed Ashleigh out the door.

Fisher got on his bike and turned it on, then gave Ashleigh her helmet. She put the helmet on, swung her leg over the side to get on, and hung onto Fisher for dear life. He revved up the bike and took off, going for a fun ride around campus with his girlfriend.


	81. Chapter 81

Ashleigh and Fisher rode all over campus. She loved feeling the wind on her face as she held her boyfriend tight. It was a scene right out of a romantic chick flick. Her old boyfriend, Travis, was way too snobbish and stuck up to even own a bike. Even though she hated her sisters at the time for making her end things with him, now she loved them for it. Because her sisters made her get rid of that preppy jerk, she was able to find the right man for her.

The two stopped at the coffee cart for a quick drink before finishing their ride.

"So Ash, now that you've officially scene this whole campus from the view of the back of a motorcycle, where would you like to go next?" Fisher asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ashleigh swallowed her coffee. "This may seem a little weird, especially coming from me, but can we stop at Kappa Tau?"

Fisher laughed. "Yeah, that is a little different for my Ashleigh…but your wish is my command."

The two finished their coffees and hopped back on Fisher's bike, headed to the Kappa Tau house. Even though it was weird for Ashleigh to voluntarily go to the KT house, Fisher knew exactly why she suddenly wanted to.

They walked in, holding hands, and were greeted by the few brothers sitting in the living room.

"Hey Ash, hey Fisher." Beaver said.

"Hey guys." Wade said.

Cappie walked in from the kitchen, topless, and laughed when he saw the two being all lovey dovey.

"Well if it isn't the filmmaker and his muse."

"Hey Cap." Ashleigh and Fisher replied.

Ashleigh turned her head to look for Casey, who was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" Cappie smiled, knowing exactly who she was looking for.

"Where's Casey?" Ashleigh smiled, hoping to talk to her best friend.

Cappie chuckled. "She's still upstairs sleeping. I kind of tired her out."

Casey always seemed to know when people were talking about her, because just as Cappie finished talking, Casey strolled downstairs.

Everyone downstairs stared at her. Usually when she came downstairs, Casey was dressed and ready to start the day. This time, she came downstairs with somewhat messy hair, and had on nothing but one of Cappie's shirts, which, even with her enormous baby belly, seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Morning." Casey yawned. She strolled over to Cappie and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" Cappie asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Very well." Casey smiled. "Little KT only woke me up twice last night."

"It's a miracle!" Cappie laughed. "Why don't you go sit and gossip with your best friend while I make you something to eat."

Casey stares at him with a smirk.

"While _the pledges _make you something." Cappie smiled, knowing that's what he intended on doing anyway.

Casey sat down in her favorite chair, right across from Ashleigh and Fisher.

"So?" Ashleigh wanted to know everything.

"So..."

"So, you're boyfriend plans this amazing night for you and you don't tell your best friend?" Ashleigh freaked out.

"What do you want to know?" Casey asked.

"Everything!"

"Ok, I'll tell you; but then you have to tell me how your first ride on Fisher's motorcycle was." Casey giggled, seeing Fisher's bike parked out front.

"Deal, now spill!"

"It was so perfect, and a complete surprise. I can home to a completely empty house, and Cappie smelled sooo good. He brought me upstairs and our room had candles and rose petals everywhere. Ash, it looked like a scene out of one of those gushy soap operas. He took my jacket like a gentleman and then gave me three pink roses. After that he took me to the just as beautifully decorated bathroom where we showered together...and I think you can figure out the rest." Casey smiled.

Ashleigh smiled. "Awe, that's so romantic."

Fisher called over to Cappie, who was attempting to help the pledges make lunch.

"I've got to hand it to you Cap, you certainly know how to romance the ladies."

"It's easy when the girl is your true love." Cappie came over and sat next to Casey, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "And I see you're getting pretty good at it too."

"Yeah Ash, why don't you tell everyone about your ride this morning." Casey giggled.

"Weelll...it was the best ride ever. Fisher took me all over campus, including some places I'd never seen. Like did you know our school has a huge mock crime scene behind the Forensics building? Anyway, after our ride we went to the coffee cart to get some coffee and then we came here."

Fisher smiled. He was glad his girlfriend had a good time.

"So I'm guessing that means you'll come riding with me again?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Ashleigh leaned over and kissed him.

"AWE!" The two couples heard from across the room. "You guys are definitely giving me ideas."

"Found someone special Beav?" Cappie asked.

"Maybe." Beaver smiled.

"Could that be why you were at our movie night last night?" Ashleigh asked.

"Maybe." Beaver repeated, his smile getting even bigger.

Casey giggled, knowing there was yet another KT/ZBZ relationship in the works. "Omg, awe, you and Bex are totally adorable together!"

"Thanks Case." Beaver smiled. "I just wish I could do something big for her. Something that'll prove I can be just as good boyfriend material as the rest of the guys."

"You mean Evan." Ashleigh said, feeling a little bad now that in the beginning she was pro-Evan.

"Please, Bing has nothing on my man." Cappie laughed. "All he's got to do is be himself and she'll fall in love with him in no time. No girl can resist the charm of a Kappa Tau; especially those Zeta Beta girls."

Casey smiled. Cappie's remark was certainly true in her case. Even when she tried, nothing could stop her from going right back to those Kappa Tau's, to her Kappa Tau…to Cappie. It may seem strange, but that's where she, and the other ZBZ's, belonged. This special combination had already worked twice, and she could wait for it to work a third time.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while...ugh, Finals! But I'm out of school for a month which means I've got plenty of time to do more writing. YAY! Hope you guys are still loving the story. And guess what?!...It's almost baby time! :D Any guesses as to all the burning baby questions (gender, name, looks...etc)?


	82. Chapter 82

Casey thought taking her exams early would ease her stress. In reality, it wouldn't have mattered when she took them. She was still nine months pregnant and her body was aching worse than it ever had. Ever since her false labor had started, she couldn't get comfortable, at all.

"You ok Case?" Beaver asked, watching Casey constantly readjusting herself on the couch.

"Just a little uncomfortable." Casey replied, getting up off the couch. "Maybe I'll go for a walk."

"Sounds good. Pledge Dumptruck will go with you." Beaver said, calling the pledge.

"Thanks anyway Beav, but I think I'll be ok by myself."

"You know Cappie wants people with you at all times now." Beaver replied. "Especially when he's not here."

Casey sighed, she couldn't argue with them. Cappie's word was law, and since he was being a little overprotective, the brothers were too.

"Let me just get my sweatshirt."

Casey walked upstairs, and after every step, her discomfort seemed to get worse. Getting to her room took longer than usual, but she finally got there. When she went to open the closet, she had to stop before she could, feeling a sharp pain in her back. Trying to relax, she sat back down on the bed for a while.

* * *

Beaver and Dumptruck were waiting for Casey downstairs with some of the other brothers, following Cappie's orders. They all knew Cappie had left for the day, but some of them didn't know exactly where he went.

"Hey, I know we're supposed to contact Cappie if something happens with Casey, but that would be a lot easier if we actually knew where he was." Anthony Hopkins said.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Wade asked.

"Class." Beaver said. "He had some finals to take."

"And speaking of Casey, she's taking a long time upstairs." Heath said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check to see if she's alright." Beaver added.

Beaver walked upstairs and into Cappie and Casey's room to see Casey laying back on the bed. He panicked, running over to see if something was wrong.

"Casey!"

"Oh, hey Beav." Casey said, trying to pull herself back up.

Beaver pulled her back up so she was sitting, and he sat right next to her. "Are you ok? Dumb question, of course you're not!"

"Beav, calm down, I'm fine." Casey said, knowing she wasn't. This wasn't like the false labor pains she'd been feeling the past month; this was much worse.

"You're sure." Beaver was getting nervous.

"Yes Beav, I think the walk was a bad idea. Maybe I'll just take a shower instead." Casey replied.

"Ok, well all the brothers are downstairs if you need anything." Beaver said. "If something happens, just call us."

"I will." Casey replied grabbing her robe and walking into the bathroom.

She got in the shower, and at first, the hot water seemed to be helping. For the first time in a couple days, she was actually feeling alright. Her back wasn't hurting as bad, and the cramps seemed to be a little better. It didn't last long though. The cramps came back, worse than before. Casey looked over at the clock; eight minutes since the last time her stomach cramped. She knew this was definitely the real thing.

All the books that she read told her she still had time before she should go to the hospital, and they also said showering was a good way to relieve the pain, so Casey stayed in the nice hot shower for as long as she could.

After showering for a while, she got out, put her robe on over one of Cappie's shirts, and went back downstairs.

"There you are!" Dumptruck said.

"We've been kind of worried down here. Beav said you weren't ok, like at all." Wade added.

"I think I just need to try and relax for a while." Casey said, sitting in her favorite chair. She still kept fidgeting, and the guys knew they had to do something.

Wade and Heath left to play a game of pool. Really they just needed to talk about Casey without her hearing them.

"Heath, you're a med student, what the hell is going on with Casey?" Wade asked.

"I hate to say it, because her due date isn't for two more days, but I think she's in labor."

"Should we call Cappie?" Wade asked.

"I would, just in case." Heath said as Wade pulled out his phone.

* * *

Cappie got to his Sex, Power, and Politics class a little early, hoping to talk to Professor Freedman.

"Well hello there Mr. Cappie." Professor Freedman said when he walked in.

"Hey Professor." Cappie said.

"Ready for your final?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cappie said.

"Good." She smiled. "How's Casey doing? That baby must be coming any day now."

"Actually that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." Cappie said. "Is it ok if I keep my phone on during the final? I told Casey to call me if she goes into labor."

Professor Freedman gave him a look. "Normally you know how I feel about cell phones in class. But for this, I think I can make an exception."

"Thank you so much." Cappie smiled.

"And if you need to, you can leave during the final and I won't count it against you. You can just make it up later." Professor Freedman said. "On one condition."

"Name it." Cappie smiled.

"I want to meet the child of my two best students of course." Professor Freedman smiled.

"Done deal." Cappie smiled, sitting down with the rest of the class to take his exam.

Even though he knew the material, Cappie wasn't doing well on the exam. He couldn't focus, at least not on the task at hand. The only thing on his mind was Casey. Something in his gut told him he shouldn't have left her today.

Cappie was in the middle of his final when his phone went off. Everyone in the room stared at him as he rushed out of the room to answer it.

"IS CASEY OK?" Were the first words out of Cappie's mouth when he answered his phone.

"Dude, you better get home. Casey's in labor." Wade said.

That's all he needed to say for Cappie to go running. All of his stuff was still on his desk back in class, but he didn't care. The only thing that was important to him was getting back to Casey as fast as possible.

After about two minutes of running, Cappie started getting tired. Luckily he found relief from an unlikely source.

"Need some help Mr. Cappie?" Officer Huck asked.

"Casey's in labor. I've got to get back to the house." Cappie tried to say, completely out of breath.

"Well then hop in." Officer Huck said, offering him a ride on his golf cart.

Cappie jumped onto the cart, and Officer Huck hit the gas, getting Cappie back to the house much faster than he could if he was running. He drove on grass and almost ran over people, going whichever way would get Cappie to KT the fastest.

A few minutes later, he slammed on the breaks in the Kappa Tau driveway. Cappie ran into the house, right to the love of his life.

"Nice timing." Beaver said, noticing it hadn't even been ten minutes since they called him.

Cappie knelt down next to Casey, who was laying on the couch.

"Cap, I'm scared." Casey said, a tear falling down her face.

"It's going to be ok. Let's get you to the hospital." Cappie said, helping her off the couch.

Even though it killed him to do it, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out to her car. Beaver opened the door to the passenger side so Cappie could put Casey in the car. He looked back up at his brothers with the biggest smile across his face.

"This is it boys!"

"Go!" They all yelled at him.

"We'll meet you over there later." Wade said as Cappie jumped into the driver's seat.

As fast as he could put his foot on the gas pedal, expectant parents were on their way. The next time they got in that car, they'd have a new little life tagging along with them.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ YAY! It's finally baby time! I know a lot of you have been waiting forever for these next few chapters. I promise they won't disappoint. Any last guesses about the baby? (name, gender, looks...etc)


	83. Chapter 83

Cappie parked the car and jumped out as fast as he could. He ripped Casey's door open and picked her up in his arms, using his back to shut the door.

Carrying her into the hospital, Cappie saw one of the nurses already waiting with a wheelchair.

"You must be Cappie." The nurse smiled.

"That's me!" Cappie laughed.

"Which means this pretty young thing must be Casey." The nurse giggled, helping her into the wheelchair. "We've been expecting you."

The nurse pushed Casey down the hall and onto the elevator with Cappie walking next to them the entire time, holding Casey's hand tight.

"Next stop, baby town." The nurse giggled, pressing the button on the elevator for the third floor.

When the elevator door opened, Cappie and Casey could easily see why the nurse called this floor 'baby town'. Screaming women and crying babies were everywhere, along with carts and carts full of baby stuff.

The nurse stopped at the desk before bringing Casey to her room.

"Now daddy we're going to need you to fill these out while we get Casey situated."

Cappie took the clipboard from the nurse and followed her and Casey into one of the rooms. While the nurse got Casey set up with all the monitors and the IV, Cappie started filling out the paperwork.

"Holy crap, these people need to know everything!" Cappie flipped through the never ending stack of papers. "Hey Case, all the birth certificate stuff, you just want to fill that out later?"

"Whatever gets that paperwork done faster. I need you over here!" Casey pleaded.

"You got it babe!" Cappie signed what he absolutely had to and threw the rest aside. He couldn't wait to be back by Casey side.

"I'll get these filed and come back and check on you later." The nurse smiled, picking up the completed forms. "If you need anything, feel free to call me. And if I didn't mention it before, my name's Brenda."

The nurse left, leaving Cappie and Casey alone to wait for the arrival of their child.

"I can't believe it's finally happening." Casey said.

"Yeah, but this time we're a little more prepared; unlike last time." Cappie chuckled.

"Yeah our kid would've come home last time with no place to sleep." Casey giggled. "Have I mentioned how much I love that nursery?"

Cappie rolled his eyes jokingly. "Yes darling. Every day since you saw it."

"Well it's true, I love it." Casey smiled. "It's perfect. I can't thank your brothers enough for everything they've done."

"They know." Cappie smiled. "And I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"And so will my sisters." Casey giggled. The hospital was going to be filled with a hundred or so college kids very shortly.

In the middle of their nice conversation, Casey was hit by another contraction. She gripped Cappie's hand as he coached her through it, trying to keep her calm and relaxed through the pain. It was during this contraction that she remembered something important.

"Uh Cap, by any chance did you remember the hospital bag?"

Cappie smacked his forehead and shook his head. "Crap, I knew during my big heroic moment that I forgot something."

Casey giggled. "It's alright. The bag is still at Kappa Tau. Just have one of your brothers bring it."

"Good idea, I didn't want to leave you by yourself anyway." Cappie chuckled. "I'll text Beav."

* * *

While Cappie and Casey were having some last minute alone time before the birth of their child, the two had no clue of the commotion they were causing in the rest of the hospital.

"Where the hell are we going?" Beaver asked as the entire Kappa Tau clan ran circles around the hospital.

"Casey's in labor and Cappie said they were at the hospital, so they've got to be around here somewhere." Wade replied.

The guys continued running around searching for their friends, and slightly wreaking havoc. It wasn't long before they came across a man in bloody blue scrubs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The man asked sternly. His mask muffled and deepened his voice, scaring the fifty or so boys a little.

"S-sorry sir." Pickle stuttered.

"We're looking for our brother." Heath added.

"His girlfriend's having a baby." Beaver jumped for joy.

"Labor and delivery is the floor above this." The man replied. He pointed to the elevator directly behind the mob. "Just take that elevator up and make a left when you reach the next floor."

"Thanks doc." The group replied, running back the other way.

"Can you be a little quieter about it?" The man asked, laughing at their excitement a little.

Wade yelled at his pledges to shut up as they got on the elevator. After the pledges got on, the actives followed suit. The doctor went back to his work, and as he walked back down the hallway, he heard a roar of cheers from the other end. He felt bad for whoever was working in the labor and delivery wing. Those doctors and nurses were going to get a hell of a lot more people than they were used to.

* * *

Unlike the Kappa Tau's, the Zeta Beta girls came walked in much calmer and more organized. Ashleigh walked up to the main desk while the rest of the sisters waited quietly in the lobby.

"Can I help you?" The security guard at the desk asked.

"Yeah, our sister is here having a baby. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Certainly miss, the labor and delivery wing is on the third floor. Just take the elevators right behind this wall here." The guard said, pointing behind him.

"Thanks." Ashleigh smiled.

She gathered her sisters and guided them onto the elevator.

"Where'd the guy say we needed to go?" Rebecca asked.

"Third floor." Ashleigh replied.

The group piled off the elevator on the third floor and went to the first desk they could find.

"Is this the labor and delivery wing?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm afraid not, but you're close." The nice nurse at the desk said. "The labor and delivery wing is the other way."

"Ok, thanks." Rebecca said.

It wasn't long before the group was off running in the other direction. They could tell they were in the right place when they heard all the screaming women. What they didn't expect to hear, a bunch of rough-housing boys.

"When the hell did you guys get here?" Jordan asked, realizing very quickly that those boys were the Kappa Tau's.

"About half an hour ago." Heath said.

"But don't feel bad, it's not your fault we found out Casey was in labor first." Beaver said.

Ashleigh was a little confused. "How did you find out first?"

"Casey's water broke back at the house." Heath said. "We had one of the pledges clean it up."

"Oh." It made sense. Ashleigh was just happy Casey didn't purposely call the guys first instead of her. "So have you heard anything?"

"We tried going to find her room, but one of the nurses yelled at us and said to go wait here." Ben Bennett said.

"Well duh." Rebecca pointed out the obvious. "Why the hell would they want 50 childish frat guys causing chaos in their hospital?"

The rest of the girls joined the Kappa Tau clan in the waiting room while Rebecca and Ashleigh went to talk to one of the nurses about their friend.

"Excuse me, hi, I was wondering if you could tell us how our sister is doing? Her name is Casey Cartwright." Ashleigh asked.

"Ah yes, Miss Casey just came in about an hour ago." The nurse said. "If you'd like I can call her room to see if she is up for visitors."

"That would be great." Rebecca added.

The girls sat back down with the rest of the group while the nurse made the call. It wasn't long before Cappie came out the delivery wing door and into the waiting room.

"Cap, how's she doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Not well. She's starting to have trouble dealing with the pain." Cappie explained. "But she's a strong girl; she'll pull through."

"So no baby yet?" Beaver asked.

"Poor Casey, can we go see her?" Ashleigh almost begged.

Cappie sighed. "Nope, no baby yet, but I see you got the bag. I'll take that."

Cappie took the bag from Beaver and draped it over his shoulder. "And, for Casey's sake, I think we'll hold off on the visitors until she's feeling a little better."

Everyone understood. Most people don't want a thousand people around when they are in that amount of pain. They would all just have to sit and wait.

Before going back in with Casey, Cappie walked over to Ashleigh.

"Hey, since I don't want to leave Casey's side for too long, and I don't want her stressing about anything..."

"Anything you need, I'll take care of it." Ashleigh said.

"Could you call Casey's parents for me and tell them Casey's having the baby?" Cappie asked.

"No problem." Ashleigh smiled. "Now get back in there, daddy."

Cappie smiled as he walked back through the door. Being called daddy was like music to his ears. Even though his child wasn't born yet, he couldn't wait until they were old enough to call him daddy themselves.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ It's getting close! Only another couple of chapters before our little Kappa Tau/Zeta Beta arrives! Don't forget to leave reviews on what you think it's going to be. (Gender, looks, name, etc.)


	84. Chapter 84

"Cap!" Casey screamed in pain. "I hate you! This is all your fault!"

Cappie hated to see Casey in this much pain. He would gladly get hit by ten busses if it meant Casey would be pain free. What hurt him even more was that there wasn't anything he could do about it...or was there? He thought about it for a minute. There was always one thing Cappie did that made Casey feel better.

As Casey was about to collapse back onto the bed, Cappie held her back up, climbing onto the bed behind her, allowing her to collapse onto him. He wrapped his arms around her, putting both of his hands on her belly, feeling it tightening with each contraction. As soon as she felt his chest against her, she calmed down a little. He kissed her neck lovingly, trying his best to take the pain away.

"It hurts so bad Cap." Casey cried.

"I know." Cappie supported her. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Casey looked up at him, trying to smile through the pain. "Don't say that. None of this is your fault. You've been nothing but supportive since day one. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Hey, if that's your way of dealing with the pain go right ahead and do it." Cappie said. "I'm a big boy; I can handle it Case."

Casey tried to smile, but the pain made it nearly impossible. Instead she just snuggled up to Cappie as he wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

Hours went by, and the pain got increasingly worse. It got to the point where Casey couldn't take it anymore. Thankfully for her, Dr. Weber came in to check on her.

"What the hell took you so long?" Casey bitched.

Knowing it was the pain that was making her act like that, Dr. Weber ignored it.

"Nice to see you too. Let's get you checked out."

Cappie adjusted Casey in his arms so Dr. Weber could see how far along Casey was. Casey got a little worried when she thought Cappie was getting out of the bed.

"Don't leave me." Casey grabbed Cappie's shirt.

Cappie held onto her a little tighter. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Dr. Weber checked to see how dilated Casey was. She ripped her gloves off and stood back up; a defeated look on her face crushed the hopes of the expectant parents.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm afraid you're a centimeter short. You need to be four centimeters dilated in order to get the epidural; you're only three."

"Are you kidding me?" Casey freaked out. "I have to deal with this agony even longer now?"

"How much longer will she have to wait?" Cappie asked, trying to be the reasonable one.

"It's hard to say, every mother is different." Dr. Weber said. "Either myself or one of the nurses will be back in an hour to check her out again."

Dr. Weber left, leaving Casey hopeless and Cappie to pick up the pieces.

"Hey, it's only another hour." Cappie spoke softly as he stroked her hair. "You can do it. You're a tough little chick, something I've always found hot in a woman."

"But what if I can't?" Casey teared up.

"Don't say that. I've never heard you say can't in your life. That word isn't in your vocabulary. Even when ZBZ was going under and the whole house was giving up, you didn't. You stuck it out through all the hard stuff, and now everything is better than ever." Cappie said.

"This isn't the Greek system Cappie." Casey continued crying.

"I know it's not. This is better." Cappie said. "In the Greek system you put all the hard work in to only hand off the reward to somebody else. Here, you put hard work in for a short time, and you get to keep the reward forever."

Even though Casey knew he was right, the pain still took over her body, making it the only thing she could think about. Trying to distract herself, she relaxed into Cappie's arms and just let go, going to her happy place.

Her happy place was nothing but memories of her and Cappie. Every good thing that happened between the two of them was present in her mind, from their first meeting, to their first kiss. In this place she was on top of the world and nothing could tear her down.

Casey felt Cappie's hands caressing her body and was reminded of how she felt every time his hands were on her. Even when they weren't together, his touch always sent chills through her body. That was something that Evan could never do. Sure she hugged and kissed him, but not the way she did with Cappie. With Evan, it seemed like everything had to be planned, as if their relationship was a business that was being watched by the world. There was no spontaneity, something Cappie had become the master of.

Cappie made sure their relationship was never boring. Every day was a new adventure, and today was no exception. Today was the adventure her and Cappie had been waiting nine long months for, and just like every other adventure in their lives, they were going to get through it together.

* * *

As another contraction hit, Casey dug her nails into Cappie's legs, gripping them as she pushed herself back into his chest. It may have been killing him, but Cappie didn't care. If that's what Casey needed to do to feel better, that's just what he let her do.

"Where the hell is Dr. Weber?" Casey complained. "I need the damn drugs!"

"You want me to go get her?" Cappie asked, trying to be helpful.

"Just hit the damn button on the side of the freakin bed." Casey bitched.

He did as he was told, hitting the button to call the nurse.

"What do you need cupcake?" The nurse smiled when she walked into the room.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN DRUGS!" Casey really wanted to get up and smack the nurse, but her condition made it kind of impossible.

"Let's see where you are first." The nurse said, checking to see if Casey was any farther along than she was the last time.

Unlike the last time, this time the nurse smiled. "You're in luck. I'm going to go get the anesthesiologist so we can get you pain free."

"Make it snappy!" Casey argued.

The nurse quickly ran out of the room to get the anesthesiologist. It wasn't long before they returned, which eased Casey's stress a little.

"Finally!" Casey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Looks like somebody's ready to get this done." The anesthesiologist smiled, prepping to administer the medication. "Now I just need you to lie on your side and pull your legs as close to your chest as you can. Sorry daddy but that means you've got to move."

A look of panic hit Casey as soon as Cappie got off the bed. He immediately crouched down so they were face to face and took her hands into his.

"You'll be back in my arms soon." Cappie smiled, kissing her hands.

Casey was in so much pain that the pain from the needle going into her back didn't phase her one bit. The anesthesiologist pulled the needle out and taped the rest of the tubing to her back.

"You're all set." He said. "You'll start to feel better in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much." Casey smiled. In that moment, that guy was her guardian angel.

Knowing Casey wanted him there, Cappie climbed back into the bed, right behind Casey. He wrapped his arms back around her, keeping her calm until the epidural worked its magic, which didn't take long at all.

Once she was pain free, Casey yawned and snuggled into Cappie's chest.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? Dr. Weber said it would be good to get some of your energy back." Cappie said.

Casey nodded, shutting her eyes. "This may sound childish, but could you tell me a story."

"A bedtime story you say. For you my love, I've got the perfect thing." Cappie kissed the top of her head. "I'll tell you a fairytale of how the ever so charming Prince Cappie met the most beautiful princess in all the land, Princess Casey."

Casey smiled, curling up against Cappie to listen to the story.

"Now it all started in a faraway land called Cyprus. The young Prince Cappie had just returned from a trip around the world when he decided to settle down for a while. The Kingdom of Cyprus Rhodes seemed like the perfect fit, especially when he found out he would be living with his best friend, Evan, Duke of Chambersland."

Casey giggled at the name Cappie gave Evan.

"Now the handsome young prince was quite content with staying in their nice little cottage, but the greedy duke wanted more. He wanted to live in a castle, and not just any castle; the most fun castle in all the land, Kappa Tau Castle. Just like the other castles, Kappa Tau Castle was looking for new henchmen, so the duke dragged the prince to their open house. At first the prince hated the idea of becoming a part of a nobility other than his own, but when he got to Kappa Tau Castle, he knew he could call it home. It had everything a young prince could ever dream of: a huge feast, complete with plenty of alcohol, and lots of pretty maidens from all across the land."

Casey smiled, knowing exactly which 'maidens' Cappie was talking about.

"Prince Cappie was introduced to the leader of them all, Pharaoh Joe, who showed him a world like no other. At this great gathering there were many games, most of which involving alcohol. Prince Cappie decided to try his luck at the ice luge, to which he had great success. Now most people would've been satisfied with just the pride of accomplishing an almost impossible task, but not Prince Cappie. He wanted his reward, and it wasn't long before he found it. Off in the distance in the middle of the dance floor stood the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She had long golden hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a smile that just lit up the whole room. Prince Cappie looked like a poor peasant compared to her, but he knew he could never forgive himself if he didn't try to win her heart. It wasn't until he introduced himself that he heard her angelic voice. When he asked her name, he couldn't have picked one more beautiful for such a stunning young lady...Princess Casey Cartwright. From that moment on he knew she was his. The prince had finally found his princess, and the two danced the night away. After the party, even though he wasn't dressed the part, Prince Cappie became her knight in shining armor. He walked her back to her cottage before going back to his own, hoping to see her again...on the dance floor of Kappa Tau Castle."

Cappie looked down at Casey and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He pulled her bangs out of her face, tucking them behind her ear, before cuddling with her, just watching her sleep. It wasn't long before he was asleep himself, probably having the same dream as Casey; a dream about a prince and a princess, falling in love in the least likely place, a rowdy college frat party.


	85. Chapter 85

Casey woke up to another contraction. Unlike the others, it wasn't painful. The epidural kept the pain away, but the pressure was even more intense than before. She adjusted a little in bed, causing Cappie to wake up too. His palms glided across her belly, feeling the tightness, knowing Casey was in the middle of a contraction.

"Hey beautiful." Cappie whispered into her ear.

Casey grabbed his hands and squeezed them tight. Breathing through the contraction, she hoped it would pass, but it seemed to last forever. A minute or so later, she relaxed.

"Hey." Casey whispered, all her energy seeming to be drained out of her.

"How did you sleep?" Cappie asked.

"Wish I could've slept longer." Casey said, yawning.

Cappie looked up at the clock on the wall. "Three hours. Pretty good if you ask me."

Casey was about to answer Cappie, but another contraction hit. He held her tight and coached her through it as she tried to relax, hoping it would end soon. At this point she was sweating bullets, and her whole body started shaking.

Cappie hated seeing her like this. He hoped little KT would come soon so this unbearable pain would cease to exist, and he knew there was only one way to find out. Without Casey noticing, he hit the call button on the side of the bed.

A few minutes later, their usual nurse Brenda came in.

"Well looks who's awake." She smiled.

Casey could barely move. She just gave a weak smile.

"Since it's been a couple hours, what do you say we get you checked out?" Brenda pulled on a pair of gloves.

Cappie lifted Casey into his arms so Brenda could see just how far along Casey was. After examining her, Brenda pulled off her gloves and smiled.

"You're in luck little Miss Casey. This kid should be here within the hour. I'm going to go get Dr. Weber."

Brenda left, and while she was gone, another contraction hit Casey like a ton of bricks. She felt like a truck was crushing her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Feeling Cappie behind her helped. All day, and for the past nine months, he had been her super hero. Unfortunately, his super powers could only go so far. Even though he tried, nothing could get rid of the torture Casey was going through. The only thing that would end her suffering…getting this kid the hell out of her.

Dr. Weber walked in with Brenda, and Casey breathed a sigh of relief. As she watched them prepare for delivery, Casey tried smiling, knowing it was almost over. Unfortunately, she knew the worst was just beginning.

"Ok, Case, at the next contraction I need you to push. Give it all you've got." Dr. Weber said.

Cappie slid his hands behind Casey's knees, helping the nurses hold her legs back as she gripped Cappie's thighs, using him for support. Casey put her chin to her chest and pushed with everything she had.

"One, two, three..." Cappie and the nurses began counting.

When they hit ten, Casey fell back onto Cappie. She caught her breath, and at the very next contraction, she pushed again.

This pattern continued for a good half an hour, and Casey was starting to get tired.

"This is taking forever." Casey tried to say, completely out of breath.

"I know sweetheart, but you're doing great." Dr. Weber said. "I can see the head and with one more big push I'll be able to see that gorgeous face too."

"Looks like we'll be meeting our stubborn little kid very soon." Cappie smiled.

This little one wasn't even here yet and he or she was already taking after their father. Casey wanted to see if they would take after her too, and the only way to do that was to get her son or daughter out into the world. Taking a deep breath, she pushed again.

"That it Casey! Keep it up!" Dr. Weber coached her favorite patient.

Casey yelled, digging her nails into Cappie as she pushed herself back against him.

"You're almost there baby!" Cappie cheered, trying not to think about the pain Casey was causing him. His legs were starting to bleed, but it was all worth it. He knew it was only a matter of moments before his legacy entered the world.

"Nurse, I need suction." Dr. Weber called to the nurse behind her.

The nurse handed her the baby bulb syringe, and Dr. Weber suctioned the baby's airways. "There's that gorgeous face. Now Casey, just give me one more push so we can see how gorgeous the rest of this little one looks."

Casey shut her eyes tight as she gave it one final push, putting every ounce of power and emotion she had into it.

One more push was all it took. Casey felt a rush as she collapsed onto Cappie, and when she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful thing in the world. It was bloody and gooey and pink...and hers.

"Congratulations you two. You've got a gorgeous baby boy here." Dr. Weber said, placing the gooey little boy on Casey's chest.

As soon as he started fussing, Casey knew her son was ok. It was at that moment that she started to cry herself.

"He's perfect." Casey cried tears of joy.

"I'm so proud of you." Cappie whispered into Casey's ear before kissing her forehead, tearing up a little himself.

Dr. Weber took the newborn back over to the nurses to get cleaned up. Cappie wrapped his arms around Casey, both anxiously waiting to hold their son in their arms again.

It seemed like forever, but a few minutes later, one of the nurses walked back over to Cappie and Casey with their little bundle of blue blankets.

"Counted them myself, ten fingers and ten toes. Your son is alright."

Casey extended her hands and the nurse returned her son to her. She looked down at his serene face; the same face she had seen on his father a thousand times. Even at only a few minutes old, this little guy knew he was exactly where he belonged.


	86. Chapter 86

"So Cap, what kind of crazy name is this kid getting? Jonas, Thayer?"

Cappie looked down at his son and smiled. "Kevin."

"Kevin?" Casey was puzzled. That wasn't even a name they thought of.

"A KT baby needs a KT name." Cappie said.

Casey smiled. "Well then, what do you think of Kevin Tobias?"

Cappie's face went blank.

"Case." Cappie sighed. "My dad does even know that little KT exists."

Casey frowned a little. She wanted Cappie and his dad to have the same relationship she had with her own dad, but with Tobias being a 'free spirit', it was downright impossible.

"I have something better." Cappie smiled. "Thomas."

"Your grandfather." Casey smiled, knowing how important Cappie's grandfather was to him.

"He always said that in the end I would get everything I ever wanted, even if life took me the roundabout way to get it, just like it did for him."

"And I don't think we'd be able to handle all of this without the money he gave you. He's definitely going to be an important part of our lives." Casey smiled.

"Just like our son." Cappie smiled. "Welcome to the world, Kevin Thomas."

* * *

Brenda took baby Kevin to get a few tests done. This gave Casey a few minutes to get some much needed sleep. While she slept, Cappie went to tell their friends and family of the new arrival.

As soon as Cappie walked into the waiting room, the large and impatient group stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the man of the hour.

"Attention everybody, the newest little Kappa Tau finally decided to grace us with _**his**_ presence." Cappie laughed.

"YES!" All the Kappa Tau's cheered. The ZBZ's were a little disappointed, but were glad that the baby was finally here.

"Can we go see him?" Beaver asked excitedly.

"How's Casey?" Mr. Cartwright asked.

Cappie smiled when he saw not only Casey's parents, but her aunt and uncle too. They all must've flown in as soon as they heard the good news from Ashleigh. It's a good thing she called; Cappie knew how much they wanted to be there when their first grandchild was born.

"Casey's doing great. She's sleeping right now, and the little guy's getting some tests done. I'll come back and get you guys when everything's settled down." Cappie said before heading back to be with Casey.

On his way back to the room, he passed the nursery. He stopped and stared at all the babies, still in shock that his own baby was out in the world and in the hospital. A few minutes later, nurse Brenda pushed the little baby down the hall toward the nursery. Instead of going in, she stopped right next to Cappie.

"So what's the damage? Deaf, blind, boneless?" Cappie laughed.

"He's a seven pound, one ounce, twenty-one inch long, perfectly healthy baby boy. Your son is perfect." Nurse Brenda smiled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cappie bent down to play with his new son. "What do you say Kev, you want to go see mommy?"

"If you want, you can take him from here." Brenda smiled. "I know you're not a crazy baby stealer."

"Never!" Cappie chuckled. "Thanks Brenda."

Cappie pushed his son down the hall toward Casey's room, and right before he walked in, he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, opened it, and pulled the necklace out. He draped it around his son and put the empty box back in his pocket.

"Hopefully mommy likes it." Cappie said, pushing his son back into the room.

When he walked in, Casey was still asleep. He pushed Kevin's bassinette next to Casey's bed, picked him up out of it, and just held him. He couldn't believe he created this little being, with Casey. He looked over at Casey and admired how beautiful she looked. Her hair was a mess, she had no makeup on, and she looked like crap, but to him, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

She turned her head and opened her eyes, staring right at the perfect father and son moment.

"Hey mommy, somebody wants to say hi." Cappie smiled when he saw Casey was awake. Holding his son in his arms, he looked down at the necklace draped around his little body. "And he's got something for you."

Cappie walked over and sat on the bed next to Casey, holding his son close.

"Hey little man." Casey looked down at her son in his father's arms.

She went to take him from Cappie's arms, and started tearing up when her eyes caught a glimpse of the gold letters laying on his chest.

"I figured our son might like a necklace with his initials." Cappie smiled. "But they look a little big. Now there must be somebody in this room who they'd fit better. I wonder who."

Cappie chuckled, taking the necklace off his son. Casey didn't even have to think twice about what to do. She leaned forward and lifted her now horribly messy hair off her shoulders, allowing Cappie to clasp the chain around her neck.

"Your letters." Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she placed her fingers around the lavaliere.

"Not just my letters." Cappie smiled, putting one hand under his son's head and cupping Casey's cheek with the other. "These are officially our family's letters; mine, yours and our son's."


	87. Chapter 87

"You know there's a huge crowd of people out there that wants to meet this little guy. We're not going to be able to keep them waiting forever." Cappie laughed, admiring his son in Casey's arms.

"I know." Casey giggled. "I just don't want to scare little Kevin. Having hundreds of people in the room at once may be a little much for him."

Cappie smiled. "You're right about that. How about we just start off with a few people?"

"Sounds good to me." Casey smiled.

Cappie left once again to talk to the people in the waiting room. He knew exactly who he wanted to go get first.

"Cap!" Rebecca jumped out of her seat.

"Now can we go see the baby?" Heath asked.

"Yes and no." Cappie explained. "We don't want to freak the little guy out just yet, so we don't want a huge crowd of people."

The whole group understood. They didn't want the new little Kappa Tau to hate the Greek system before he even got to be a part of it.

"So who gets to meet him first?" Rusty asked.

"Good question Rus." Cappie walked over to where Casey parents and her aunt and uncle were sitting. "Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, would you like to meet your grandson?"

The two smiled from ear to ear.

"Of course." Mrs. Cartwright couldn't wait.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Mr. Cartwright added, also excited.

"Aunt Kathy, Uncle Mike, you guys coming too?" Cappie asked.

Kathy and Mike didn't even have to answer. They jumped right up and went with Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright, following Cappie to meet the newest addition to the family.

Before going back to Casey's room, Cappie went to talk to his brother and partner in crime.

"When do I get to meet the little guy?" Beaver asked.

"Soon, but I need you to do something for me first." Cappie handed Beaver a little slip of paper. "Go to this address and tell them Cappie sent you."

"Uh, alright." Beaver said, not really understanding.

"I'll go with you." Cappie and Beaver heard from across the room.

Rebecca got up from where she was sitting and joined the boys. "I've been sitting in this hospital long enough."

"Thanks guys." Cappie said before he went back over to Casey's family.

* * *

Cappie walked back into the room to see Casey still holding their son, just staring into his eyes.

"I've got some people here that want to say hi." Cappie let the four into the room.

Casey started tearing up when she saw them. "Mom, dad, Aunt Kathy, Uncle Mike, what are you guys doing here?"

"Cappie had Ashleigh call us as soon as you got to the hospital." Mr. Cartwright explained.

Casey smiled at Cappie.

"I figured you would want your family here." Cappie sat on the edge of the bed next to Casey and kissed her forehead.

When the women saw the little baby, they started to tear up.

"Oh honey, we're so happy for you." Aunt Kathy cried.

Mrs. Cartwright ran over and gave her daughter a hug.

"Mom, we'd like you to meet your grandson, Kevin Thomas." Casey started to tear up, handing Kevin to her mother.

Mrs. Cartwright took one look at her grandson and smiled. "A perfect name for a perfect little boy."

She continued to admire her grandson as she passed him to her husband.

Mr. Cartwright smiled. "He's got those Cartwright good looks, and mixed with his daddy's baby blue eyes you're going to have a little heartbreaker on your hands."

Cappie smiled. "He definitely looks like Casey."

"Don't sell yourself short." Aunt Kathy laughed, being the next to hold Kevin. "This boy could be your twin."

"He's even got your pink skin." Uncle Mike laughed too, remembering that after Cappie's accident, his skin was all pink.

"Oh, let me get a picture for the rest of the family." Mrs. Cartwright said, pulling her camera out of her purse.

Uncle Mike stood close to Aunt Kathy as she propped Kevin up in her arms. The camera flashed, and Mrs. Cartwright went over and showed the couple the photo.

"That's adorable." Uncle Mike smiled.

"You're definitely giving me a copy of that one." Aunt Kathy added. "And how about grandma and grandpa get a picture with the little guy."

Uncle Mike took the camera from Mrs. Cartwright as she took little Kevin from Aunt Kathy's arms.

"There's my favorite little man." Mrs. Cartwright smiled, rubbing her finger on Kevin's cheek.

"Get over there grandpa." Uncle Mike laughed, pointing the camera.

"Papa's coming." Mr. Cartwright laughed, joining his wife for the picture.

"Papa?" Cappie asked while Uncle Mike snapped the picture.

"Grandpa makes me feel old." Mr. Cartwright chuckled, taking Kevin from his wife. "Papa's more hip."

Casey giggled. Her dad was always trying to act like he was cool.

"Well Papa, how about sending Kevin back to mommy and daddy for their first family photo." Uncle Mike laughed.

Mr. Cartwright handed Kevin back to his daughter. Cappie sat on the edge of Casey's bed, putting his arm around her. They both smiled, still overjoyed that their son was finally here. The camera flashed, and Uncle Mike showed the new family their first picture.

"It's perfect." Casey smiled.

"Just like our son." Cappie smiled, bending down and kissing his son's forehead.

* * *

After Casey's parents, aunt, and uncle left, Cappie brought the next important people into the room.

"CASEY!" Ashleigh screamed excitedly as she ran to hug her best friend.

"Hey, don't squish your godson." Casey laughed, readjusting Kevin in her arms.

Ashleigh giggled. "I'm sorry little guy, whose name I don't know yet."

Casey giggled. "Kevin, meet your Auntie Ashleigh."

"Awe, it's cute!" Ashleigh gushed, taking him into her arms.

"Kevin...sounds very 'bad boy with a heart of gold'." Fisher smiled, looking at Kevin over Ashleigh's shoulder.

"So kind of like you." Ashleigh turned her head and kissed Fisher.

"Casey, your son's very handsome." Jordan said, looking at the baby in Ashleigh's arms.

"He certainly looks like us." Rusty laughed.

"So is the godfather ready to hold his godson?" Cappie asked, taking Kevin from Ashleigh's arms.

"Send the little guy right this way." Rusty smiled, holding out his arms to take Kevin from Cappie.

While Jordan and Rusty fussed over the baby, Ashleigh talked with her best friend.

"The whole house is in the waiting room, just to let you know. Shall I use my presidential power to get rid of them?"

"As long as they all don't try to cram in here at once, I think we're good." Casey giggled. "Now the KT's…you might have to hold them back with force."

"Hey, they're just excited that we are now in possession of the next Kappa Tau heir." Cappie laughed, overhearing the conversation.

"Just be thankful he's not an Omega Chi heir." Ashleigh laughed.

When she turned her head to continue talking to Casey, she picked up on something very important around Casey's neck.

"Uh, Case!" Ashleigh took the lavaliere in her fingers. "When were you going to tell me Cappie gave you his letters?"

"Ash, chill. I just gave them to her, like an hour ago." Cappie laughed.

"And you!" Ashleigh flipped around to yell at Cappie. "Once again, thanks for telling me your plans!"

"Sorry Ash, but this one I've had planned for a long time." Cappie smiled, taking a seat on the bed with Casey.

"The house is going to flip when they find out." Jordan piped in, now holding little Kevin.

Casey got a little panicked. "Please don't tell anyone."

Everyone in the room, including Cappie gave her an odd look. She reached up and took the lavaliere off. A look of disappointment hit Cappie's face.

"I want to do this right." Casey smiled at Cappie, placing the lavaliere in Cappie's hands.

Cappie smiled back, knowing exactly what she meant. He was finally going to get his moment that Evan had stolen from him last year.


	88. Chapter 88

Beaver and Rebecca pulled up at the address Cappie gave them and stared at the building in a bit of confusion.

"Did he really send us to a bakery?" Rebecca asked.

"I guess so." Beaver said, hopping out of his car and walking inside.

The two walked in and were immediately greeted by the lady that usually waits on Cappie.

"Hey you kids, what can I get ya?"

"My brother Cappie sent us." Beaver replied, still not quite sure as to why.

The woman's eyes opened wide and a grin was instantly plastered on her face. She called over the other woman and told her Cappie sent them. She too got the same look on her face.

"Blueberry or Pink Lemonade?" The first woman asked excitedly.

Even though Beaver was still a little confused, Rebecca finally understood.

"Blueberry." Rebecca replied happily.

"Oh my goodness." The second lady smiled as the first got the pie. "Looks like we'll have another pie loving boy coming here real soon."

The first woman came back and put the pie on the counter. "One blueberry pie for the new little family. Tell Cappie and Casey we said congratulations."

Finally, it clicked for Beaver. He still couldn't believe that he was an uncle. As he jumped for joy, not thinking anything of it, he kissed Rebecca.

Rebecca gave him a surprised look. "What was that for?"

"I'm an uncle!" Beaver replied happily.

Rebecca smiled. This time, it was her turn to kiss him.

"I'm an aunt!" She said happily after the kiss.

The two laughed, knowing all too well that that wasn't the only reason for the kiss.

"We better get going." Rebecca said.

"Yeah. Cappie's going to be looking for his pie." Beaver said, grabbing the box and following Rebecca back to his car.

When they returned to the hospital, they saw the waiting room had been deserted.

"Were we really gone that long?" Beaver laughed.

"Looks like it." Rebecca smiled, taking Beaver's hand. "Let's go get this pie to his majesty."

They walked back to Casey's room and were thrilled to see most of their friends still there.

"We got what you asked for." Beaver said, handing Cappie the box.

"Ah yes." Cappie opened the box and smelled the pie. "Blueberry pie, just what the doctor ordered."

"Did you just say pie?" Casey smiled.

Cappie took the pie out of the box and set it on the table to the side of them. He walked over and kissed Casey.

"Yes my darling. I told you our little guy would have a pie for every important occasion."

"Can we have some?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Heath added, practically drooling over the pie.

Cappie chuckled. "Fine, everybody can have a piece."

He went into Casey's hospital bag and pulled out a knife, forks, and plates.

"Cap, did you really pack that stuff?" Casey never even saw him put the stuff in the bag.

"We're not savages babe. We don't eat pie with our hands, although that does sound fun." Cappie smiled, cutting into the pie.

Everyone grabbed a piece and started digging in.

"Dude, where'd you get this? It's delicious." Fisher said, enjoying the pie.

"And it's still warm. This must've been just made." Jordan added, digging her fork into another bite.

Cappie smiled, rubbing his finger on his son's cheek. "Only the best for our little man."

"He certainly is a cute little guy." Calvin talked baby talk to Kevin.

"You want to hold him?" Casey asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Calvin tried to come off manly and macho, but the little newborn in the bassinette stole all his willpower.

After washing his hands, Calvin picked Kevin up and cradled him in his arms. No sooner was the boy in his arms did he feel someone's arms around him. Even though he could not see the person's face, the warm loving embrace made it clear who he was.

"Awe, you guys, that's so cute!" Ashleigh gushed, pulling her phone out. "Photo op!"

Calvin and Heath smiled as they stared down at the little miracle in Calvin's arms. Ashleigh phone flashed and beeped, saving the cute memory forever. She texted the picture to the guys, who instantly smiled when they saw it.

"Definitely my new profile pic." Calvin said, updating his page with the new picture.

Soon the pie was gone, but the group continued to socialize and admire the new little edition to their family. As they talked, Calvin's phone vibrated. He laughed when he read the text from his dad.

_**Is there something you're not telling me? **_

Calvin showed everyone the text, who all laughed right along with him. He texted his father back, explaining that the baby was not his with Heath, but rather Heath's brother's son with the most amazing girl in the world.

Jordan smiled, seeing how calm Kevin was through all the pictures. "This little guy certainly is photogenic. I may be borrowing him in the near future for my photography class."

"Anytime little sis." Casey smiled.

"But remember, you borrow him, you deal with him." Cappie chuckled. "Don't just hand him back to us thinking we're going to do all the gross icky stuff while you get to have all the fun. That goes for all you guys."

Everyone jokingly rolled their eyes. They were all willing to help take care of little Kevin anyway, so hearing Cappie getting defensive about it was kind of funny.

A few minutes later, Nurse Brenda walked in. "I hate to do this guys, but I've got to kick you out."

"AAWW!" Everyone whined.

"You're welcome to come back tomorrow." Nurse Brenda said.

"Hey, before you guys go, there's one more thing." Cappie said.

Everyone looked at him oddly. Cappie took a folded up giant piece of paper out of Casey's hospital bag, along with an envelope full of cash.

"The baby pool!" Beaver said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." Rusty said.

"Who won?" Ashleigh asked.

"The winner is in this room." Cappie said, scanning the paper. "Now I'm a little creeped out by this person because they guessed his height and weight perfectly. Heath, I don't know how you did it, but the cash is all yours."

"Awesome!" Heath smiled, grabbing the envelope out of Cappie's hand. "Hey guys, Dobler's? My treat."

Everyone followed Heath out the door, leaving Cappie and Casey and Kevin behind. Normally Cappie would've followed too, but this time, instead of getting drunk at Dobler's, Cappie curled up with Casey in her bed. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, just staring at baby Kevin, watching him sleeping peacefully in his bassinette.


	89. Chapter 89

A few days later, Casey and Cappie walked into the ZBZ house, little Kevin sleeping soundly in his carrier.

"CASEY!" The whole house ran to greet her.

"Hey guys!" Casey was just as excited to see her sisters.

"We're so glad you're home." Abby hugged Casey.

"You must've been going stir crazy at the hospital." Laura said.

"And the food probably sucked too." Betsy added.

"It does feel good to be home." Casey smiled, hugging a few more of her sisters.

After the crowd went back to their usual lives, Cappie took Kevin and followed Ashleigh and Casey into the living room. Casey smiled seeing the pink glittery candle on the mantle.

Rebecca walked up and smiled at her big sis. "I figured you'd want to tell the house before they all left for break."

Casey glared back at Ashleigh. "Ash!"

"What? You know I'm a blabbermouth!" Ashleigh semi-apologized. "I had to tell someone."

"But don't worry; I'm the only one she told." Rebecca said. "And at least I know how to keep my mouth shut!"

"Thanks guys." Casey hugged her sisters.

Just then, another one of their sisters walked in. She too noticed the candle on the mantle.

"Ooh, looks like somebody has news!" The girl said excitedly. "Little Miss Casey is that candle for you?"

Trying to downplay it so she could surprise the whole house later, Casey lied.

"I honestly don't know how that got there. Guess we'll all find out tonight."

Before the sister could react to the lie, Kevin started fussing.

"Sounds like somebody's up from their nap." Cappie bent down and picked up his son.

"Ready for your bottle little man?" Casey sweetly talked to Kevin.

"Case, we've got some formula for him in the pantry." Rebecca said.

"Really, you guys are awesome!" Casey smiled, now she wouldn't have to go all the way back to KT to get it.

"Well then what do you say babe, want to get your two favorite boys some grub?" Cappie laughed, playing with his fussy son.

The little family went into the kitchen, grabbing a late lunch before getting ready for tonight.

"Hey, you want me to bring Kevin home so you can get ready for tonight with your sisters?" Cappie asked, watching Casey feed a bottle to Kevin.

Casey looked up from staring at her son. "Think you can handle it?"

"It's only for a few hours. We'll be fine. Won't we buddy?" Cappie rubbed his finger on Kevin's cheek.

Casey giggled. "I guess I'll see you at home then."

"We'll miss you." Cappie smiled.

He put Kevin back in his carrier and kissed Casey goodbye. Even though it killed her, she knew the time apart wasn't for long. What eased her mind was knowing Kevin wasn't with some stranger. He was with the man she loved with all her heart; the man Kevin was lucky enough to call…dad.

* * *

All the ZBZ's gathered in the living room for the candle passing ceremony. They all couldn't wait to see which sister had big news.

Even though Ashleigh already knew, being president, she had to keep to tradition. She took the glittery candle off the mantle and began the ceremony.

"Ok ladies, it's time for that anonymous someone to reveal herself by blowing out the candle. Once around, friendship; twice, lavaliere; three times, pinning; four times, engagement."

Ashleigh lit the candle and began to pass it around the circle. "Now we pass, round the line, let our love glow and warm you..."

All the girls started singing as they passed the candle around the circle, all anxiously waiting for when the candle would be blown out...and by who.

The candle reached Casey's hands for the first time. First time friendship; Cappie and her were so much more than that. They were each other's everything.

Second time around. This was it. After the first go around, everyone knew the news was big. As Casey took the candle from the sister next to her, she had a smile on her face. Unlike when Evan lavaliered her, this time there was no hesitation. This time, everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Casey breathed a sigh of relief as she blew out the candle. Everyone clapped, making Casey feel like the most special girl in the world. They all knew how big of a commitment this was, especially for the man who had an extreme phobia of commitment.

"Awe, Casey!" Betsy ran up and hugged her.

"Congrats big sis." Jordan smiled, also hugging Casey.

All the ZBZ'S congratulated Casey as they all enjoyed little ZBZ cookies. Casey grabbed a cookie and went to talk to her best friend.

"So Case, how does it feel to be lava'ed by the right guy this time?" Ashleigh asked.

"It feels amazing." Casey smiled. "I just can't wait for tomorrow. That's when the whole Greek system will know just how committed Cappie and I are to each other."

"A yes, the ever important presentation on the lawn." Ashleigh smiled.

"Yup, and this time I won't be tempted to call Cappie because he'll already be there." Casey smiled.

Ashleigh giggled. "And it only took you four years to figure out it was supposed to be him all along."

"Shut up Ash." Casey giggled. "I was young and naïve."

"We're all just glad you finally figured it out." Ashleigh smiled. "And now for this presentation; what are we going to wear?"

"We?" Casey giggled.

"Yes, we. As your personal stylist I have to show people where you get your amazing fashion sense from." Ashleigh smiled.

"Let's go find something to wear, Miss Fashion Advisor!" Casey laughed, pulling her best friend upstairs.

* * *

_**A/N =**_ Hey, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. This semester has been crazy, and of course, college comes first. But don't worry, after this chapter I've got one more already written, so I'll update again soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you haven't given up on me because I certainly haven't given up on this story.


	90. Chapter 90

Cappie held his son in his arms, bouncing him as he whistled a happy tune.

"Today's the day little buddy! Daddy's finally going to get to show the whole world how much he loves mommy!"

Even though he was only a few days old, Kevin seemed to understand him because he gurgled and smiled whenever Cappie and Casey said how much they loved each other.

Cappie walked downstairs and saw all the brothers running around the house. This was just as big of a day for them as it was for him.

"There's our little man!" Beaver walked over and made faces at Kevin.

Beaver took Kevin from Cappie's arms and played with him so Cappie could get something to eat.

"So Cap, what's on the agenda for today?" Heath asked.

"Got to make myself look good for tonight." Cappie smiled. "And that is why I need you guys to watch Kevin today."

"What about Casey? Can't she watch him? He is her kid." One of the new pledges asked, not getting why they were responsible for somebody else's kid.

All the actives stared at him oddly.

"Casey's spending the day getting ready with her sisters." Cappie said. "Boy am I happy she has them back."

"Definitely. Now we get to hang out with those sexy ZBZ's without Casey getting pissed at us." Wade said. "Casey's scary when she's pissed."

Cappie just rolled his eyes, knowing all the guys still loved Casey.

"Thanks guys; and I should actually get going, got to make sure I've got all the time in the world to get looking good, not that I don't look fantastic already, I just need a little touch up." Cappie laughed, kissing his son goodbye and running out the door.

"Not a problem man. Good luck." Beaver smiled, bouncing Kevin in his arms, still making cute faces at him.

Rusty walked in just as Cappie excitedly ran out the door.

"Looks like somebody's excited for tonight." Rusty smiled, joining his brothers in the living room.

"I still can't believe it's actually happening." Heath said.

"Yeah, I don't think Kappa Tau has done a lavaliereing ceremony, like ever." Wade added.

"I don't think a KT has ever even lavaliered a girl before, let alone had a ceremony for it." Heath said. "We've got to do this one right; set a new precedent for the house."

"Heath's right. If those douchey Omega Chi's can do it, so can we!" Pickle said.

"But how?" Ben Bennett asked.

Beaver got a weird look on his face. The house could tell he was trying to think of something.

"I've got it!"

"What?" The whole house wanted to hear his plan.

"We may not be as mature or preppy as most guys, but we can at least make ourselves look presentable." Beaver said.

The brothers gave him a weird look. What exactly did he have in mind?

Beaver grabbed a little notebook and a pen. "Everyone right down your name and t-shirt size."

Everyone did as they were told, gradually understanding what Beaver was doing. Being the last to write in the notebook, Ben Bennett gave it back to Beaver, who traded off the notebook for little Kevin.

"Now what?" Ben Bennett asked, rocking Kevin.

"Now, Spitter you're coming with me. We've got some shirts to buy." Beaver said, grabbing the notebook and dragging Rusty out the door.

Beaver dragged Rusty to the school store. Here, Beaver knew he could get exactly what he was looking for.

"So this is why you needed our shirt sizes." Rusty finally got it. "Beav, I must say, out of all your crazy plans, this one is actually really good."

"Thanks." Beaver was proud of his idea.

The two guys walked up to the counter, hoping the store would have enough shirts.

"Can I help you?" The young girl behind the counter smiled.

Beaver handed the girl the notebook open to the list they made.

"We need enough Kappa Tau shirts for everyone on that list."

"Kappa Tau huh. Pretty tall order." The girl smiled. "Let me go check in the back."

The girl left with the notebook as the two boys waited patiently, milling about the store, picking up all the quirky little CRU gifts. After about half an hour, the boys started to get a little worried. A few seconds later, they were both relieved to see the girl emerge from the back room, carrying three big boxes.

"You boys are the luckiest guys on campus today."

"Yes!" The boys cheered, watching the girl pull a shirt out of the box to show them. It was jet black with the letters KTΓ in red outlined in gold. Underneath, in very small writing, Cyprus Rhodes University was written in white.

"These work for you guys?" The girl asked.

"Perfect." Beaver said, grabbing the boxes while Rusty paid for the shirts.

All the guys cheered when they saw Rusty and Beaver walking in with the boxes. The pledges ran over and took the boxes from them, dropping them on the coffee table. They ripped them open and started pulling out the shirts.

"The girl said she put our names on them." Rusty said, sensing the pledges didn't know who to give each shirt to.

The pledges flipped the shirts around, thinking their names were on the back, just like a sports jersey. When the names weren't there, the pledges got confused.

"Check the tags." Beaver said, not thinking the task was that difficult.

The pledges read the tags, calling off each brother as they handed them their shirt.

With their shirts in hand, Beaver told them the plan.

"Alright, Cappie will be home in like twenty minutes. When he gets home I want him to see his brothers looking like presentable Kappa Tau's, so I need you guys to put these shirts on with a pair of khaki cargo shorts, which I'm assuming you guys already own."

The guys started running upstairs to get changed. Before Ben Bennett could, Beaver pulled him aside.

"Ben, since I see you still have Kevin, I need you to get him changed. His shorts are in one of the drawers of the changing table."

"And what about a shirt?" Ben asked.

Beaver pulled a little onesie out of his pocket that matched the other guys' shirts. "Right here."

Ben took the shirt along with his own and headed upstairs, quickly followed by Beaver. Beaver walked into his room while Ben went into the nursery.

"Now what do you say we get you changed little guy?" Ben smiled at Kevin.

When Ben put Kevin down on the changing table, he started getting fussy.

"Oh don't start now. You've been good all day." Ben chuckled, pulling the shorts out that Beaver was talking about.

He took Kevin's jammies off and Kevin started fussing even more. Ben tried to calm him down while he changed his diaper.

"Hey, hey, chill out little man. We've got to get you dressed."

Ben picked up a picture of Cappie and Casey and showed it to Kevin.

"You see these two good lookin people. They're who you like to call mom and dad. Now your mom and dad have been waiting for this night for a while, and they want everything to be perfect, so that means you've got to put this dorky outfit on."

Kevin calmed down a little, allowing Ben to finish buttoning the onesie and slip the shorts on.

"And you're not the only one that has to look like a dork." Ben showed Kevin his shirt. "We've got to look like dorks too."

Ben pulled Kevin's favorite blanket off his crib and wrapped him in it, instantly calming him.

"You've got this uncle thing down to a science." Ben heard Arrowhead come in the room.

"Eh, you just got to know how to talk to them." Ben said. "Hey, you think you can take him so I can get ready?"

Arrowhead took Kevin and Ben ran out the door, needing to get ready before Cappie got home.

Arrowhead joined the rest of the boys in the living room, and it wasn't long before the man of the hour arrived.

"Ah, much better." Cappie ran his fingers through his hair. When he saw Rusty come in from the kitchen he smiled. "Hey Spits, nice shirt. You look good."

"Thanks, but it's not just me." Rusty said.

Before Rusty could explain, Wade walked in.

"Welcome back man."

"Wade, are you and Rusty having some kind of twin day?" Cappie asked, getting a tad confused.

"Not just us." Wade yelled down the hall. "Pledges, front and center!"

The pledges all walked into the foyer. At first Cappie laughed, thinking it was just some kind of hazing thing, but when the pledges brought him into the living room, he realized it was so much more.

"I'm seeing a whole pile of good lookin Kappa Tau boys!" Cappie laughed.

"Just figured we'd show those Zeta Beta's what a real man really looks like." Beaver smiled.

When Cappie noticed Kevin wasn't in Beaver's arms, he got a worried look on his face.

"And..." Arrowhead interrupted, bringing Kevin over to Cappie.

Cappie got a little choked up when he saw that his son looked like the mini version of his brothers.

"This is great. You guys are awesome." Cappie smiled, still admiring his son.

Beaver pulled another shirt out and handed it to Cappie. "And we figured daddy would want to match his legacy."

Cappie took the shirt from Beaver and just stared at it. "You guys have really outdone yourselves."

"Anything for our president." Wade smiled. "Now hurry up and get ready. You missed your chance last year; we're not going to let you miss it again."

Cappie ran upstairs to get changed. Wade was right, this night needed to be perfect. He needed it to be perfect, not only to prove that he was better than Evan, but just because it was for Casey. She deserved it.


End file.
